Jealousy (El marginado de Rigby) - Volumen 1 - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Historia Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas. Rigby y Mordecai son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo, ellos se van dando cuenta que necesitan uno del otro para vivir, sin importar lo que sus amigos digan y de las personas que los traten de separar, ellos estarán juntos para siempre. Mordecai, Rigby Regular Show [COMPLETA] gracias MORBY MordecaixRigby MORBY
1. Palizas, peleas y boletos de cine

**Nota 5 de agosto del 2015: En algún futuro corregiré este Fic, pero necesito tiempo. He comenzado a publicarlo en Wattpad con los nombres cambiados y en primera persona. Búsquenla como: Adiós, Adiós, Mardoqueo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro del Autor:<strong>

Hola, mi nombre es Rafael y empece a escribir este fanfic de Morby para mi mismo y tenerlo guardado bajo mi almohada..., :3 pero ahora no lo escribo solo para mi, sino también para mis amigos y lectores de esta gran pagina, Rigby y Mordecai siempre estarán juntos, pero... la pareja entre Rigby y Chad no es muy popular... ya verán mas adelante :3 no olviden que si pasan por aquí por favor dejar sus reviews :3 espero que les guste y que marque en algo sus vidas como lo hizo conmigo :3 Morby, Yaoi todosxtodos.

Gracias por el apoyo de mi amiga paloma ella vive en chile :3 gracias de verdad :3

Y gracias a un gran amigo '**Leonardo Ortiz**' :D! por emitir los capítulos en serie por medio de youtube; elpuasMorby0312

El link lo dejare en mi perfil :3

**Advertencia**:

Novela (Longfic) solo para adultos y uno que otro adolescente que le encante el Morby con un poco de Lemon introducido en algunos párrafos del Fic que mas adelante irán leyendo, no me hago responsable de las imágenes llenas de lujuria que queden marcadas dentro de su imaginación después de leerlo xD Hehehe.

**Nota: **

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (son del maravilloso **JG Quintel**), simplemente le agrego algo de sazón a su receta mágica, pero el salero con granos de Yaoi se me derramo por toda la cocina xD LOL

De verdad :D, gracias por leer :3 Atte: **J.R. Bautista Roque.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jealousy (El Marginado De Rigby)<span>**

**_1_ _Palizas, peleas y boletos de cine..._**

Un día como cualquier otro..., 10:00AM...

Rigby y Mordecai estaban en la cafetería esperando a que Margarita les trajera sus cafés para acompañar sus sandwiches de queso asado...

—¡Hola Rigby! —saluda Eileen con la mejillas coloradas y la lengua trabada—. ¡Aquí están sus cafés chicos!

—Hola Eileen... —dijo Mordecai con la boca llena de su sandwich—. ¿Y Margarita?...

—Esta atendiendo en otras mesas... —responde la chica sin dejar de mirar a Rigby, el pequeño apenas y despegaba los ojos de su cafe...

—Rigby... ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al cine?... tengo boletos... —se los muestra; nerviosa.

—No gracias... —contesta Rigby, pero Mordecai le dio una patada en el tobillo y el mapache escupió su cafe—. ¡Auch!..., es decir, ¿A que hora Eileen?...

—A las 10:30PM es la función, no es necesario que pases por mi, cuando termine mi turno iré por ti. —dijo La chica sin pensarlo, con tal de que el mapache aceptara su invitación.

—Claro, ¿Y que película iremos a ver?...

—¡Pesadillas con sangre parte 2!. —responde Eileen Emocionada.

—¡Woow! ¡Esa película la estuve esperando por meses! —contesta el mapache esta vez muy emocionado; de pie sobre su silla...

—¡Rigby! —grita Mordecai; con tono regañón—. ¡Ninguna película de terror otra vez!, ¡¿No recuerdas lo del taxi inglés?!...

—Pfff... esas películas no dan tanto miedo. —dijo el mapache con el ceño fruncido.

Los amigos terminaron de comer..., Rigby y Mordecai se despidieron de Eileen, ni siquiera se toparon con la pajarita roja ya que el lugar estaba al tope de clientes. El mapache y el pájaro azul se subieron al carrito de golf; dirigiéndose ambos al parque, obvio a hacer sus respectivas tareas de siempre, pasaron las horas y dieron las 10:00PM... y como era de esperarse Eileen ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con su blusa rosada y bolsita colgando del hombro.

—Tocan mapache, ve a abrir —dice; apretando los controles del videojuego.

—¡Agh,! ¿Porque yo? —Reniega el mapache, pero Mordecai le da un golpe en el brazo; tirando a su amigo del sillón.

—¡Auch!... ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!

—¡Tonto tal vez sea Eileen, ve a abrir!...

—¡Oh cierto!..., ¡Pesadillas, con sangre!, ¡Pesadillas, con sangre!, —repitiendo la frase el enano; mientras agitaba los brazos y caminaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Que hay Eileen! espera..., subiré por un abrigo y mi dinero.

—Si Rigby... esperare aquí con Mordecai. —dice mientras se limpia sus tenis en la alfombra.

—Hola Eileen, ¿Y Margarita no va ir con ustedes? —pregunta el arrendajo azul, solo para asegurarse de donde estaba y como estaba su chica deseada.

—¡Ah!... esta de cita con un chico que acaba de conocer.

—¡¿Un chico?! ¡¿Con quien?!... —soltando el control del juego y parándose del sofá

—No lo se... —responde muy tímida—. Solo se que lo conoció hace una semana y empezaron a salir, en realidad los boletos eran de Margarita pero me los dio para poder tener yo una cita con Rigby... —añade; sonrojando sus cachetes como tomates y soltando una risita nerviosa... Apenas Mordecai le iba a preguntar algo cuando Rigby interrumpió bajando las escaleras.

—¡Pesadillas, con sangre!, ¡Pesadillas, con sangre! —agitando el moreno los brazos, otra vez...

Pasaron las horas y Mordecai estaba recostado en su cama con el cuarto a oscuras pensando: ¿Como seria el estúpido que salió con Margarita y que estarían haciendo en ese momento... Los celos lo corrompían... su cama estaba llena de lagrimas y su almohada estaba tan empapada que este la tumbo de la cama, solo un par de metros de ella; con coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo, pero la melancolía se le detuvo por unos instantes; cuando escucho ruidos afuera de la casa...

—¡Ah debe ser Rigby! —pensó en voz alta, tratando de calmarse y levantándose al baño para secarse las lagrimas; mirando en el espejo su tristeza y depresión—. Mejor tomare un baño...

—¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! —gritaba el mapache desesperado; subiendo las escaleras y golpeando la puerta del baño con ambos puños.

—Mapache estoy tomando un baño... —ignorando los gritos de su amigo.

—¡Pero Mordecai paso algo muy raro!.

—Espera..., espera a que..., a que salga mapache... —responde enjabonándose..., apenas se le entendía lo que decía, por el ruido del agua.

—¡Aaaggghhh!, esta bien... te lo diré abajo —responde renegando y bajando a la sala; deslizándose por el barandal.

El mapache se fue directo a la cocina, buscando en el refrigerador algo de comida... Ya había terminado de comer cuando Mordecai entro con una toalla en la cabeza y Rigby comenzó a reírse de su aspecto.

—¡Cállate mapache!. —quitándose la toalla y arrojándola a su amigo.

—¡Mordecai!... paso algo muy raro... —susurrando estas ultimas palabras—. Estábamos en la película, cuando Eileen me tomo de la mano y... bueno... no le di importancia pero... Pero... ¡Nuestras lenguas se tocaron!... Al principio fue asqueroso pero luego fue... ¡Wooow!. —dice para después; imitar el beso de lengua en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Rigby no imites el beso es asqueroso! —guardando la leche en el refrigerador y colocando el cereal en la despensa.

—¿Mordecai te pasa algo?, Te veo los ojos muy rojos.

—No mapache, es solo que Margarita ya tiene un nuevo novio. —agachando la cabeza para ocultar los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

—Oh... ¡Vamos Mordecai tienes que superarlo!.

—No creo que pueda mapache...

—¿Seguro y no es otro de sus primos? —acariciando su barbilla.

—No, no lo es... —saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Oh vamos Mordecai no te pongas así!. —siguiendo a su amigo por las escaleras—. ¿Y como lo sabes?.

—Tu novia Eileen me lo dijo. —limpiándose los ojos y caminando por el corredor a la habitación.

—¿Novia...? —pensó extrañado—. ¡Vamos esa pajarita no te merece, ella se lo pierde!

—¡¿Y como lo sabes?!, ¡Yo se que ella me quiere y solo tiene novio porque esta practicando para cuando nosotros lo seamos!

—¡Sabes bien que eso es mentira ella solo te utiliza!. —dijo Rigby aun mas furioso alzando los brazos.

—¡No! ¡No lo hace!. —entrando Mordecai al cuarto y sentándose en su cama.

—¡¿Sabes que?!, ¡No me importa!, ¡No me importa lo que esa pajarita roja te haga sentir!, Saldré otra vez con Eileen mañana todo el día, ella si me valora y escucha todo lo que digo. —recostándose en su brincolin negro y cubriéndose con toda la ropa sucia.

—¡Que no te valoro mapache! —levantándose de su cama muy enfurecido—. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y te deje ir a tu cita con Eileen!

—¡¿Me dejaste ir?! ¡Yo fui por mi cuenta! ¡Tu no me das ordenes! —levantándose de toda la ropa sucia—. ¡Ademas dices eso porque estas celoso de que era sábado y yo si tuve una cita con una chica! ¡En cambio tu te quedaste solo llorando toda la noche por Margarita... —después empezó a imitar los lloriqueos de Mordecai como si fuera un bebe llorón.

—Te sacaste boleto mapache...

—¿Que?... —Mordecai se lanzo contra Rigby; quien estaba en el brincolin, y comenzaron a golpearse

—¡Eres un tonto y un zonzo no eres mi amigo! —dijo Mordecai golpeando a Rigby en la cara.

—¡Ah si pues vete con Margarita!, ¡Oh! ¡Espera!, ¡No puedes ir con ella!..., ¡Porque ella ya tiene novio!.

Después de eso Mordecai lanzo a su amigo contra la pared, quien quedo tirado y mareado del golpe... Hubo silencio por unos segundo mientras el azulejo trataba de tranquilizarse.

—¡Rigby no te hagas el dormido!... —Rigby despertó y empujo a Mordecai contra la cama y se balanceo a golpearle pero parecía que Mordecai no recibía ningún dolor de los golpes debido a la debilidad del mapache... Rigby de verdad estaba furioso por lo que le decía y por haberle golpeado contra la pared, el tiraba golpes y golpes hasta cansarse pero no parecían surtir algún tipo de efecto contra Mordecai; quien este se balanceo de nuevo quitándose a su amigo de encima y cayendo los dos al piso... pero fue tan fuerte la caída, que la cabeza de Mordecai cayo en la de Rigby y sus labios se juntaron; haciendo un beso profundo y mojado...

Los dos se quedaron en el piso con los labios juntos por cinco segundos... pero después de reaccionar; se levantaron sosteniéndose ambos de la cama y comenzaron a escupir al suelo...

—¡Agh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!. —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Porque me besaste?!.

—¡No! ¡Tu lo hiciste mapache!, ¡Puagh!. responde, pero al final no se dijeron otra palabra... solo se separaron del cuarto...

Rigby se salió de la casa para meditar acerca de la pelea que tuvo con su amigo... Mordecai apago las luces; acostándose en su cama y pensando acerca del porqué fue la discusión... ya ni siquiera se acordaba porque empezó toda la pelea. Los dos chicos estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, pero... pronto a Mordecai se le vino todo eso a la mente... El beso que se dio con Rigby, ¿Por qué paso? y ¿Por qué duro tanto?... Obvio ya no quiso pensar acerca de eso... y decidió que seria mejor conciliar el sueño...

Rigby estaba sentado afuera de la casa, este se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente pensando: ¿Que fue lo que había pasado en el cuarto?, ¿Estuvo mal?, ¿No debieron haberse peleado?..., Mordecai es su mejor amigo, es como su hermano, se conocen desde pequeños y desde entonces son inseparables ¿Pero, que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué lo golpeo tan duro?... Solo pensaba en que Mordecai es un poco egoísta, por molestarse de que Rigby si saliera con Eileen, y que el paliducho no tuviera ninguna cita... Rigby siguió caminando a la fuente para encontrarse con su reflejo en el agua: tenia un ojo morado y sangraba un poco del oído, pero pronto... recordó aquel beso húmedo que tuvieron y que freno esa odiosa pelea... También decidió no pensar en eso, estaba muy confundido y tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno insoportable, así que pensó que seria mejor irse a dormir y pensar en todo aquello por la mañana...

—Me disculpare con Mordecai por la mañana... —caminando a la casa—. Me disculpare con mi mejor amigo...


	2. Durmiendo junto a mi mejor amigo

**_2_ _Durmiendo junto a mi mejor amigo..._**

La misma noche..., 2:30AM...

Afuera estaba muy oscuro... las nubes tapaban la luna y hacia mucho frío..., Rigby entro a la casa con el dolor de cabeza aun mas fuerte y la vista borrosa por el ojo morado... Decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de carne congelada para bajarse la hinchazón de la cara y de paso se devoro una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había en el refrigerador... Las personas cuando están tristes pierden el apetito pero Rigby no era de esa clase de personas, cuando el se disgusta se aburre o esta triste (como ahora en estos momentos), el opta por comer todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

Salió de la cocina con la carne congelada en la cara y se sentó en el sofá de la sala para ver televisión, un poco de eso le hacia falta para distraerse de la pelea con su amigo, aparte no tenia sueño por el dolor de cabeza que le retumbaba cada segundo que pasaba.

—Oh Mordecai lo siento tanto... —pensó el... El mapache sabia que no descansaría hasta disculparse con el... Este apago el televisor subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto muy despacio, se sentó en la cama de Mordecai; viéndolo dormir, pero el alto sintió la presencia del pequeño y se despertó; sentándose de golpe.

—Rigby... ¿Eres tu?... —pregunta; tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

—Si amigo... —respondió con voz baja—. Lo siento por lo de hace rato...

—Yo también mapache... no debí haberte lanzado contra la pared... —Mordecai se levanto de su cama y prendió la luz del cuarto notando el ojo morado y la sangre que salía de la oreja de Rigby—. ¡Rigby! ¡Tienes sangre en tu odio!, amigo lo siento tanto, espera...—en ese momento el larguirucho busco en su buró un poco de alcohol y algodón para curarle—. Toma ponlo en el oído...

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Arde y duele mucho! —grita Rigby; quitándose el algodón y tirándolo al piso.

—¡No zonzo déjalo en tu oído!. —le regaña para después; recogerlo del suelo.

—¡No me pondré esa cosa arde mucho! —dijo tocándose y tapándose el oído... Mordecai se molesto con el mapache y decidió ponérselo sin rogarle. Se sentó Junto a Rigby pero esta vez el mapache no le dijo nada del ardor cuando Mordecai se acercaba mas y mas junto a el para limpiarle el oído. Rigby sentía la respiración de Mordecai; mientras este le limpiaba y le colocaba el algodón, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso y en un momento muy pero muy incomodo. Mordecai continuaba poniendo el algodón en la oreja de Rigby, y de los nervios el pequeño comenzó a sudar y a latir su corazón muy pero muy rápido y no sabia porque—. Mordecai... —dijo Rigby muy nervioso y con voz trabada—. ¡Listo! ya es suficiente, ¿Terminaste Mordecai?...

—Espera Rigby... déjame revisarlo mas, ¡Y deja de moverte no me dejas ver! —continua mirando de lado a lado—. ¿Esto te duele? —tocando la oreja de Rigby.

—¡Claro que me duele! —el mapache seguía incomodo y mas nervioso.

—¡Ay...! lo siento amigo... —Mordecai seguía revisando la oreja de Rigby de lado a lado—. ¡Listo amigo!...

—¡Al fin!... —dijo el mapache aliviado...

—¡Espera sigo de curarte tu ojo!... esta muy hinchado.

—¡Aghhh! —levantándose de la cama de golpe y quitándose a Mordecai de encima—. Se me quitara la hinchazón en la mañana..., Mejor hay que descansar, son las 3:25AM y nos costara levantarnos en la mañana.

—Cierto mapache..., ¡Pero ya deja de tocarte el oído terco te vas a lastimar mas!.

—¡Aghhh! esta bien...

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas camas. Rigby no podía dormir no por el dolor de cabeza sino por el dolor de su oído y ojo. El solo pensaba en los latidos de su corazón y los nervios que sentía cuando Mordecai estaba muy cerca de el... El enano se hecho la ropa sucia de su trompolin encima para cobijarse, pero no era suficiente... el no podía dormir..., por mas que lo intentaba, sentía una desesperación muy rara, giraba y giraba en su trompolin negro pero no lograba conciliar un poco de sueño... Giro la cabeza para mirar a su amigo que ya estaba en un profundo sueño... Se levanto del brincolin muy despacio para no despertarlo.. el pequeño lo observaba mas y mas, pero de momento... se le ocurrió una idea muy rara. Se subió a la cama del arrendajo, sintiendo el calor corporal de su amigo y se cobijo acurrucándose al pecho de Mordecai hasta quedarse dormido...

A la mañana siguiente..., Mordecai se despertó y giro la cabeza para ver el reloj... 8:30AM.

—¡Oh no! Se me olvido poner el despertador ¡Benson nos matara! ¡Deberíamos estar limpiando la fuente!, ¡Rigby ya levantate! —mirando al trompolin sin darse cuenta que su amigo estaba acostado junto a el; pegado a la pared de la cama—. ¡¿Rigby donde estas?! —pregunta para después sentir inesperadamente un bulto junto a el, que inmediatamente lo hace girar la cabeza y saltar de la cama del susto—. ¡Aaahhh! —grita Mordecai cayéndose de la cama directo al piso; dando de golpe la cara.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Quien grito?! ¡¿Mordecai donde estas?!..., ¿Eres tu?...

—¡¿Rigby que hacías en mi cama?!

—¿Ah?... ¿Me lo dices a mi?...

—No... Se lo estoy preguntando al lechero... —contesta el larguirucho en tono sarcástico.

—¿Ah? es que hacia mucho frío... brrr mucho frio...

—¿Y por eso te metiste en mi cama?... —responde levantándose del piso y cruzando los brazos.

—¿Ah?... mmm... La verdad no se como llegue aquí... ¡Oh!... ¡Tal vez un hechicero entro al cuarto y se apodero de mi cama...! ahora esta maldita... —dijo esto ultimo con voz de misterio, como si fuera una película de terror. Mordecai ya sabia que el mapache iba a sacar una conclusión tonta y boba... de hecho al final no le dio importancia.

—Mapache iré a darme una enjuagada, ya veo que tu ojo ya esta mejor, ¿Y tu oído como sigue?.

—¡Bien ya no me duele! —dijo el mapache mientras se tocaba el oído.

—¡Rigby deja de tocartelo! ¿Y donde esta mi toalla? —revisando en el armario.

—¿No recuerdas? ¡Me la lanzaste anoche en la cocina! —alzando los brazos.

—¡Ah! cierto —responde; riéndose —. Te la lance porque te reías de como me veía.

—¡Haha! ¡Te veías muy gracioso!, ¡Desde ahora te llamare Toallacai! —dice; riendo y girando en la cama—. ¡Aauch! —Mordecai le pega en el brazo.

—Eso te pasa por reirte de mi..., enseguida salgo no me tardo..., y después para ir con Benson a que nos de nuestras tareas de hoy, ¡Aaaggghhh! seguro nos despedirá por llegar tarde, es la tercera vez esta semana.

—Benson nos debería dar el día libre, es domingo... —dijo Rigby con los brazos cruzados.

—Si pero estamos muy atrasados con nuestras tareas ¡Porque eres muy flojo para terminarlas!.

—Hmm, hmm, hmm, —responde Rigby; asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No me tardare mapache espérame abajo...

Rigby bajo a la cocina a desayunar; tomo la caja del cereal y saco la leche del refrigerador, puso todo sobre la mesa pero cuando se iba a sentar a desayunar... Este sintió la curiosidad de ver como se bañaba Mordecai de una forma muy morbosa, no entendía porque quería hacerlo... solo pensaba en ir... En ese momento noto que Mordecai olvido subir su toalla que estaba tirada en el piso... y este opto por ir, solo con la excusa de llevársela... Salió de la cocina con la toalla en el brazo y subió lentamente las escaleras, se paro en la entrada del baño con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y los nervios hasta el tope; pego el odio a la puerta para escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo directo de la regadera... tomo valor... alzo la mano a la puerta... y giro lentamente la perilla...


	3. Una ducha incomoda y una gran sorpresa

**_3_ _Una ducha incomoda y una gran sorpresa..._**

Domingo..., 8:52AM...

Benson entra por la puerta de la cocina buscando a Mordecai y Rigby solo para gritarles, ya que la fuente aun sigue sucia...

—¡Mordeca! ¡Rigby! ¡Aun no limpian la fuente!, ¡¿Donde diablos están?! —grita muy furioso notando el plato del cereal y la leche encima de la mesa.

Benson sale de la cocina y camina hacia la sala; resbalándose accidentalmente con la carne ya descongelada que Rigby había dejado en la noche, tirada en el piso. Benson se puso aun mas furioso y comenzó a subir las escaleras; ya estaba de color rojo y listo para reventar cualquier oído a gritos.

Mientras..., Rigby termino de girar la perilla del baño, entro y entrecerró la puerta muy despacio para que Mordecai no se diera cuenta... Camino al lavabo del baño y observo la silueta de Mordecai atrás de las cortinas; mientras este se lavaba el cabello. El mapache siento unas inmensas ganas de ver a su amigo desnudo, pero se empezó a convencer de solo dejarle la toalla en el mueble y salirse de ahí. Dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta para salir y sin pensarlo; se lanzo a la bañera deslizo las cortinas y abrazo con mucha intensidad a su amigo.

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! —Mordecai pierde el equilibrio junto con Rigby y ambos resbalan; cayendo los chicos fuera de la bañera mientras Benson abre la puerta del baño.

—¡¿Que están haciendo?! —les grita Benson a los dos que están abrazados y mojados en el piso.

—¡Benson! —se levanta Rigby del piso—. ¡Vine a traerle su toalla a Mordecai pero resbale con el tapete del baño y...!

—¡No me importa! —interrumpe Benson—. ¡Si no limpian la fuente antes de las 9:30AM! ¡Los despido!. —saliendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, la abre de nuevo—. ¡Y limpien la carne del piso! —cerrándola de nuevo con mas fuerza.

—Pfff... que rudo es Benson... —dice Rigby cruzando los brazos; de espaldas a Mordecai.

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —levantándose del piso alzando los brazos.

—¡Ya les dije! ¡Me resbale con el tapete y caí dentro de la bañera! —asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Rigby eso es mentira...! —mirando al piso—. ¡Aparte ni siquiera hay tapete!.

—Pfff... entonces fuiste tu quien me puso el pie... —contesta el mapache haciendo muecas.

—¡Rigby! ¡Yo nunca pude haberte puesto el pie! —entrecerrando los ojos—. Es decir yo... ¡Aghhh!..., espérame afuera mapache...

Mordecai no quiso discutir mas con Rigby, el sabe que siempre saca excusas tontas, y si lo corrige en una el mapache sacara otra.

Rigby cerro la puerta del baño y bajo las escaleras; sosteniéndose del barandal para no caerse... Ya estaba muy nervioso, le temblaban las piernas, y apenas podía caminar..., sentía el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, pero una parte dentro de el: lo hacia sentir una inmensa satisfacción; y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro... Obvio por lo que hizo, y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que paso allá arriba... Rigby termino de bajar; dándose cuenta de la carne destrozada y pegada en el piso de la sala, y saco la conclusión de que Benson se topo con ella...

—¡Aaaggghhh!, tardare siglos en limpiar esto... —murmura el mapache limpiando con la escoba.

—¡Rigby!... ¡Faltan quince minutos, si no limpiamos la fuente Benson nos despedirá! —le grita Mordecai; bajando las escaleras.

—¡Pero aun no desayuno!... —responde mientras termina de limpiar.

—¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos!, ¡¿Y donde están las llaves?!

—Ahhh... (?) están arriba en el cajón.

—¡Aghhh!... yo voy por ellas, espérame en el carrito mapache...

Mordecai subió por las llaves; buscando en el cajón..., de momento... su vista se distrajo al brincolin de Rigby y comenzó a pensar en lo que paso en el baño, de... ¿Por qué su amigo lo abrazo mientras se bañaba? y ¿Por qué le mintió acerca del tapete?... Mordecai siempre supo que Rigby era un mentiroso, pero no entendía el porqué esta vez que le mintió se sonrojo mas de lo normal y se trababa cuando quería escupir palabras..., se le venían a la mente muchas respuestas pero ninguna respondía a su pregunta...

Rigby estaba sentado en el carrito esperando a Mordecai..., el cielo estaba despejado..., el sol pegaba directo al techo del carrito..., no había ninguna nube a la vista y hacia mucho calor..., Rigby sudaba a chorros...

Mientras que el viento soplaba la cara del pequeño, este se quedo pensando y mirando detenidamente allá a lo lejos del parque; distraídamente, cuando de momento... nota unas siluetas muy pequeñas las cuales le resultaban muy familiares, se da una idea de quienes son... pero le resulta imposible que sean ellos.

—Mapache...

—¿Ahhh?... (!)

—Traigo las llaves..., ya vamonos...

—Ah..., si... —responde sin girar la cabeza.

Mordecai noto lo distraído que andaba Rigby pero no le pregunto nada... Arranco el carrito de golf y acelero para llegar a la fuente.

Después de rato..., los chicos comenzaron a limpiarla... Ya cuando habían terminado Skips llego para decirles que habría una junta de trabajadores con Benson.

—Chicos, Benson quiere hacer una junta —dice Skips

—¡Benson! ¡Una Junta! —responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Habra nuevos trabajadores en el parque, pero no lleguen tarde, o se enfadara... Los espero en mi casa. —añade Skips mientras se va; dio media vuelta y se fue dando saltitos.

Rigby recordó a los que vio hace rato caminando a lo lejos del parque; y le empezaron a sudar las manos.

—Amigo tenemos que ir rápido... —dice lentamente Rigby; subiéndose al carrito.

—Pero falta guardar el jabón y las esponjas...

—¡No hay tiempo!... ya se para que nos quiere Benson..., y creo que no nos gustara... —dice el mapache haciendo muecas con la boca.

Mordecai subió al carrito y acelero camino a casa de Skips... Llegaron y afuera se encontraban unas cuantas sillas y una pizarra con varias tareas escritas. Mordecai y Rigby se sentaron en las sillas junto con Musculoso y Fantasmano.

—¿Saben quien mas hace juntas de trabajo?... ¡Mi mami! —riéndose musculoso y chocando la mano con su amigo fantasma.

—Rigby... ¿Por qué se tardara tanto Benson...? ¿Crees que nos despida? —pregunta Mordecai mirando la pizarra.

—No lo se amigo... —Rigby seguía sudando de las manos.

En ese momento Benson abre la puerta y sale de la casa, detrás de el Skips, y de este los dos chicos a quienes Benson contratara.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Chad! —se levantan Mordecai y Rigby de las sillas.

—¡Pero Benson!... —reclama Rigby enojado.

—¡Pero nada! —responde el jefe furioso; haciendo sentar a Rigby en su silla—. El parque esta creciendo, mas personas nos visitan y por consiguiente mas basura y mas tareas por hacer, así que necesitamos a mas trabajadores aparte de Thomas..., Chad y Jeremy se mudaran al parque y serán los nuevos empleados.

Rigby y Mordecai se quedaron con la boca abierta y se miraban el uno al otro sorprendidos.

—¡Bien! como están tan emocionados por la llegada de estos chicos, ustedes se encargaran de llevarlos a la casa y hospedarlos —añade astutamente Benson al arrendajo y al mapache; señalándolos y caminando a la pizarra—. Estas son sus nuevas tareas del día, Musculoso y Fantasmano se encargaran de la zona norte, Skips de la zona sur, y Mordecai, Rigby, Chad y Jeremy de las zonas restantes —da las ordenes Benson; entregándoles hojas a cada uno.

Rigby y Mordecai seguían sorprendidos sin decir nada, cuando Jeremy y Chad se acercan rápidamente a ellos.

—Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido la ultima vez y esperamos que no vuelva a pasar —dice muy educadamente Jeremy.

—¿Aah si? —responde Mordecai haciendo gestos con la cara.

—Que tal si empezamos de nuevo —añade Chad dandole la mano a Rigby.

—No tocare su mano... —contesta Rigby y Mordecai le da un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Auch!... ¡Agh! esta bien... —le da la mano para saludar a Chad.

—Bien... Según nuestras agendas... —presume Jeremy; escribiendo en su celular—. Tenemos tiempo para desayunar, ¿Conocen algún lugar para comer?

—Aaahhh... Hay un cafe aquí cerca... —contesta Mordecai pensando en Margarita, para el seria una oportunidad de verla y preguntarle por su nuevo novio.

—¡Oh! ¡Mordecai tengo mucha hambre y es domingo!... ¡Los domingos son wafles al 2x1 y el cafe es gratis!. —sugiere Rigby con la baba saliendo de su boca.

—¡Si que si! —responde feliz Mordecai; alzando las manos.

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritando los chicos; ambos alzando las manos mientras daban vueltas en círculos—. ¡Café gratis! ¡Café gratis! ¡Café gratis!.

Jeremy y Chad se quedaron viendo como festejaban por el cafe gratis. Jeremy pensó que eran muy infantiles para hacer eso, pero a Chad le pareció muy divertido y le llamo la atención de como festejaban ambos chicos, y mas Rigby, quien le pareció muy gracioso.

Los cuatro subieron al carrito y se encaminaron a desayunar, lo estacionaron y entraron al lugar...


	4. Dos flechazos y un triángulo amoroso

**_4_ _Dos flechazos y un triángulo amoroso._**

10:30 Am; Domingo...

Los chicos entraron al cafe, no había muchas personas, el lugar estaba casi desierto.

—¡Chicos! ¡Pasen!, —dice Margarita caminando de la barra hacia ellos con la cafetera en la mano.

—¡Hola Margarita! —dice Mordecai con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara—. Ellos son Jeremy y Chad, nuevos trabajadores del parque.

—¡Hola soy Margarita encantada de conocerlos! —dice dando la mano.

—¡Oh pero que hermosa pajarita!, el placer es nuestro. —contesta Jeremy tomando la mano de Margarita y dandole un beso mientras esta se ríe nerviosa, Mordecai se da cuenta, se pone celoso y los interrumpe con otros temas. Rigby solo se quedaba mirando, así que la conversación le pareció ajena a el y se fue a sentar a una mesa sin esperar a Mordecai, Chad se dio cuenta de las miradas de Rigby y decide seguirlo pero de tras de los dos caminaba Eileen con dos cafés en las manos.

—¡Rigby! ¡Traigo unos cafés express! ¡Son el especial del día! —Dice Eileen colocándolos en la mesa y sacando su libreta—. ¿Que vas a pedir Rigby?.

—Yo quiero wafles con mucha mermelada —dice Rigby mientras la baba le escurría por la barbilla.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo pero sin mermelada, solo con un poco de miel por favor —dice Chad muy educadamente.  
>Eileen se da cuenta de la voz que le esta hablando y gira la cabeza para ver quien es ese chico, Eileen se le quedo mirando perdidamente por unos segundo mientras reaccionaba..., la chica sintió una flecha en el corazón de una manera muy tierna, sintiéndose de una forma muy feliz y pacifica.<p>

—¡Hola... soy Eileen... es un placer conocerte! —dice quitándose los anteojos y dandole la mano.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Chad! —saludándola de mano—. El placer es mío. Eileen sentía que se derretía como una paleta de hielo y Rigby ni cuenta se daba; el estaba muy ocupado tomando su cafe.

—¡Enseguida les traigo sus wafles chicos! —la chica se fue a la cocina, apenas podía caminar, las piernas no le respondían y le temblaban mucho.

Chad se le quedaba mirando a Rigby, puso los codos en la mesa y las manos en las mejillas, Rigby seguía tomando su café y comiendo unas galletas de cortesía que estaban en la mesa, mientras... Chad seguía y seguía observando a Rigby como comía, como bebía, como mientras masticaba las galletas las migajas caian de los cachetes del mapache directo a la mesa. Rigby tenia los cachetes muy llenos cuando se dio cuenta de que Chad lo estaba mirando fijamente y perdidamente..., Rigby gira lentamente la cabeza con los cachetes llenos de galletas con café escurriendo y asintió; asiendo la señal de que si "todo estaba bien", Pero Chad solo le contesto tomando una servilleta y limpiandole los cachetes al mapache.

—El café se te esta escurriendo por tu mejilla... —dice Chad mientras le limpia la boca a Rigby—. ¡Si! tienes un poco aquí... ¡Y aquí!... —continua limpiando... El mapache apenas podía tragar lo que tenia acumulado en la boca.

—Hola chicos ¿Ya pidieron? —dice Mordecai sentándose en la mesa junto con Jeremy.

—¡Chicos que les traigo! —dice Margarita con su lápiz y libreta en mano.  
>Mientras Jeremy y Mordecai pedían su comida, Eileen llego muy rápido al lado de la mesa donde Rigby y Chad estaban y les repartió sus wafles mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.<p>

—¡Chicos!... —Dice Eileen dirigida a todos en la mesa colocandose sus lentes—. ¡El Sábado en la noche será la inauguración del Antro! ¡El Vertedero!, me preguntaba si quisieran ir con nosotras.

—¿El Antro?... ¿Vertedero?... —pregunta Rigby con sus wafles en la boca.

—¡Si! ya sabes... Antro, es como una disco pero con música electrónica —Dice Chad

—Ya se lo que es un antro... —dice Rigby con la boca llena y escupiendo al hablar—. Lo que quise decir es que no había escuchado que inaugurarían uno.

—¡Si esta cerca de aquí! —contesta Eileen—. Dicen que el dueño es millonario, ¡Y que el lugar esta cubierto con asientos de piel y diamantes incrustados!.

—¡Baahh!, son habladurías de la gente —dice Margarita llegando con los platos de comida—. Seguro es para traer publicidad... ¡Y que dicen! ¡Vienen!.

—¡Seguro Margarita! ¡Ahí estaremos! —Dice Mordecai muy feliz de poder ir con la pajarita roja. Rigby no tenia de ganas, pero como su amigo iría no dudo en ir, no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Los chicos después de aceptar la invitación de la chicas, terminaron de comer, se despidieron de ellas y se marcharon del lugar en el carrito, Eileen seguía muy nerviosa con Chad, al igual que Chad seguía nervioso con Rigby.

—¡Adiós chicas! —dice Mordecai.

—¡Adiós! —le contesta Margarita alzando la mano.

—Ese chico Chad es maravilloso —dice Eileen suspirando.

—¡Haha!, pero... ¿Y que paso? ¿Te gustaba Rigby? ¿No?... —pregunta Margarita dudosa.

—Aahh... no lo se... Rigby nunca me a visto mas que como una amiga, me quite los lentes para llamar la atención de Chad y de Rigby, pero Rigby solo se preocupaba por soplar su café caliente.

—Bueno... eso lo dice todo Eileen... —colocando su mano en el hombro de Eileen para dar señal de empatía con su amiga, pero la pajarita no sabia nada del beso que ocurrió en el cine entre la chica de Anteojos y el mapache sudoroso.

Mordecai iba manejando el carrito por el parque, pasando el lago, el puente, y luego a la casa de Skips por el equipaje de los chicos. Mordecai siguió manejando: de copiloto era Rigby; atrás de el estaba Chad y junto a el; Jeremy quien estaba ocupado y distraido escribiendo en su celular.

—¡Oye Rigby! —dice Chad Señalando—. mira esos pajaritos, están grises y el negro parece su líder porque los esta guiando.

—Aha... —respondió Rigby recargado en el asiento.

—¡Y mira! —señala Chad al cielo muy entusiasmado—. ¡Dos aviones que van en la misma dirección al mismo tiempo!, ¡Es increíble!,

—Mmm...

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡El viento esta formando un remolino de tierra en aquella parte! ¡Wooow! y toda la basura de aquel bote se esta elevando! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Esa ancianita se cayo de cara por el remolino! ¡Hahahahahaha!, y se le esta levanto el vestido, ¡Hahaha! ¡Mira! ¡Se le están viendo todos los calzones! —continuo diciendo a carcajadas y a pique y pique el hombro del mapache sin surtir efecto.

—Si... aha... —contesta Rigby riéndose un poco pero con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás ya casi durmiéndose, la comida le había caído de peso y quería quedarse dormido todo el día. Jeremy estaba anotando cosas en su celular y miraba de reojo a su amigo Chad; quien este molestaba con cualquier cosa al mapache solo para llamar su atención, Jeremy ya sabia porque Chad hacia eso, puso los ojos en blanco y continuo escribiendo en su celular.

Mordecai se frena enfrente de la casa y se bajan todos del carrito.

—¡Listo! ¡Llegamos! es aquí donde se van a hospedar —dice Mordecai bajando las maletas de sus nuevos compañeros.

—¡Oh! ¡Chicos! —grita Papaleta desde la puerta de la casa—. ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! les mostrare toda la casa de arriba abajo.

—¡Genial! ¡Es enorme! —dice Chad sorprendido corriendo hacia la casa.

—Espero tengamos nuestro propio baño... —añade Jeremy subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la casa.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Que soy su mayordomo?! ¡¿O que?! —grita el arrendajo mientras cargaba todas las cosas—. ¡Mapache no seas flojo y ayudame!, ¡Rigby!... ¡Rigby!.

—¡Lo siento Mordecai ya voy subiendo las escaleras!, ¡Hahahahahaha! —se ríe Rigby corriendo hacia la casa; hasta el sueño se le había pasado.

—¡¿Pero que?!... ¡Rigbyyy!.


	5. Música, alcohol y vomito por todos lados

**_5_ _Música, alcohol y vomito por todos lados_.**

Una semana después, 10:24PM; Sábado...

Después de una semana de trabajo y de que nuestros chicos conocieran mas a sus nuevos compañeros, la noche de fiesta y alcohol por fin había llegado. Rigby y Mordecai estaban en el baño escogiendo que peinado cool llevar al antro.

—¡Oh si!, todo sea por las pajaritas —dice Mordecai tomando el peine y colocando gel en su mano.

—¡Frituras y cerveza! ¡Frituras y cerveza! —repitiendo el mapache agitando los brazos.

—¡Y no te olvides de las nenas!... —dice Mordecai con voz seductora mientras peinaba su cabello.

—¡Ah!... si... nenas... claro... —dice el mapache desinteresado sobre el tema y saliendo del baño. Mordecai si se dio cuenta de como hablaba el mapache, pero el seguía preocupado en alzar mas su peinado hacia el frente. Mordecai sale del baño, entra a la habitación y toma del armario una sudadera de Fist Pump para impresionar a Margarita.

—Rigby, ¿Quieres llevarte una?... hay dos iguales. —dice mientras se la pone.

—¡Si amigo!. —dice el mapache emocionado, Mordecai se la lanza y Rigby la toma en el aire.

—¡Listo! vamonos mapache. —dice Mordecai apagando la luz del cuarto y Rigby atrás de el. Bajando las escaleras se encuentran a Jeremy y Chad en la sala, Chad ve al mapache con la sudadera de Fist Pump (Le encanto verlo así), el morenito se levanta del sillón para halagar a Rigby.

—¡Rigby esa sudadera negra te queda genial!. —abriendo mas los ojos.

—¡Gracias amigo!. —dice colocando el gorro de la chamarra cubriendo su cabeza—. Es de cuando fuimos Mordecai y yo al concierto.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso esta genial!. —responde dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Rigby.

—Oye Jeremy. ¿Así iras vestido tan casual? —pregunta Mordecai.

—Si amigo, la verdad no me gustan esos lugares, pero me entro la curiosidad de conocerlo. —Jeremy no quería ir pero solo lo hacia porque Chad se lo había pedido toda la semana rogandole a todas horas.

Los amigos salieron de la casa (10:46PM) directo al antro, los chicos estaban caminando por la calle, de lejos se veían los reflectores que salían del lugar directo al cielo.

—Woow, ¡El Vertedero!... ese lugar esta muy lejos —dice Rigby adelantándose y Chad siguiendolo.

—¡Esperen Chicos! —grita Mordecai corriendo detrás de sus amigos pequeños y seguido de el estaba corriendo Jeremy; escribiendo en su celular.

Llegaron y pagaron la entrada, el lugar estaba al tope de personas que estaban bailando y tomando descontroladamente, apenas se podía caminar en el lugar y el sonido era tan fuerte que apenas podían escuchar sus propias voces, había infinidad de luces de colores moviendose por todos lados y el aire acondicionado estaba a todo lo que daba. Unas personas gritaban y lanzaban sus bebidas al aire mojando a todos, y otros solo charlaban, fumaban y tomaban en los sillones cubiertos de terciopelo y piel..., ''la noche era perfecta''.

Después de varias cervezas (1:50AM para ser exactos) y demás bebidas alcohólicas, Chad y Rigby se adelantaron al centro del lugar, bailaban y disfrutaban la música a todo volumen. Rigby hacia sus pasos agitando los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas, mientras Chad; juntaba los pies y movía la cadera de un lado para otro con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Rigby se le quedaba mirando a la zarigüeya mientras este seguía bailando de una forma seductora para llamar la atención del mapache. Chad comenzó a pegar su espalda en el pecho de Rigby muy despacio y después muy rápido moviendo la cadera..., Rigby sorprendido y mordiendose el labio inferior; solo se quedaba de pie alzando los brazos y agitandolos con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro al ritmo de la música electro que retumbaba por dentro del pecho hasta el corazón del mapache; Los dos de verdad disfrutaban el momento y gozaban de la noche fresca, rítmica y ruidosa que habían esperado por una larga y cansada semana de trabajo.

—¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Esto de verdad es genial! ¡OOOOOOOOHHH! —gritaba el mapache con todas sus fuerzas..., mientras Chad; le daba la espalda a su amigo y colocaba su cadera en la parte delantera de Rigby, despues... empezo a bajar por las piernas del mapache moviendo la espalda, cadera y las rodillas hasta llegar a sus tobillos, haciendo una especie de ritual... ¿Erótico?...

Jeremy a lo lejos observaba lo que hacia su amigo con el mapache (enfadandose), camino hacia ellos para interrumpirlos.

—¡Oye! ¡Rigby! ¡¿Y Mordecai?! —grito el avestruz tocando el hombro de Rigby. El mapache y la zarigüeya bajaron de las nubes y abrieron los ojos, Rigby miro para todos lados en busca de su amigo azul.

—¡Espérenme aquí! ¡Iré a buscarlo! —caminando el mapache directo a la barra donde Mordecai se encontraba.

—¡Chad! —gritaba Jeremy para que este lo escuchara—. ¡Vamos al baño tengo algo que decirte!.

—¡Esta bien! —Chad seguía bailando y caminando al mismo tiempo, entraron al baño y Jeremy le jalo la oreja a Chad para llamar su atención.

Mientras... Rigby ya se había cansado de bailar y se sentó junto a su amigo quien este ya estaba muy tomado y le contaba chistes idiotas al que atendía detrás de barra quien ya se había aburrido del pájaro azul y de sus chistes malos.

—¡Hahahahaha! ¡Y! ¡Y después la chica! ¡La chica lo golpeo! ¡Hahahaha! —Mordecai apenas entendía su propio chiste.

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Y Margari...?! —el mapache no termino la frase cuando vio a la pajarita roja a besos y besos sentada en las piernas de su nuevo novio, fue entonces cuando entendió Rigby el porque Mordecai ya estaba pasado de copas, y el mapache le hizo la señal con la mano al que los atendía de que ya no le diera mas alcohol, (El pajaro azul estaba muy borracho).

—¡Rigby! ¿Donde estabas? te estuve buscando toda la noche —dice Eileen caminando hacia Rigby.

—¡Hola Eileen! ¿Porque no estas con Margarita? —pregunto... aunque el ya sabia la respuesta.

—¡Bueno!... Amm... ¡Esta ocupada con su chico en aquel sillón!. —dice cruzando los brazos y mirando a su amiga.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!... —dice acertando con la cabeza. Eileen noto lo mal que estaba Mordecai, quien este, estaba con los brazos cruzados y recargando su cabeza en la barra queriendo vomitar.

—¡Mordecai! —grita Margarita acercandose en brazos de su novio—. ¡Quiero presentarte a mi novio!... Mordecai interrumpe a Margarita, gira la cabeza y se levanta de la barra abriendo los ojos.

—¡Eres un asco!... "amigo"... —gritando el arrendajo al novio de la pajarita y después vomitando encima de el, apenas y Margarita se quito para no mancharse; cayendo al piso.

—¡Mordecai! —Grito el mapache agachandose al piso para sostener a su amigo vomitón—. ¡Oh no! ¡Perdonenlo! ¡No sabe lo que hace esta muy mal! ¡Tomo demasiado!.

—¡Ami no me importa! ¡Este idiota me las pagara! —dice el chico vomitado; quitándose la playera, tirándola al piso y rompiendo su cerveza contra la barra. Margarita se levanta asustada y toma del hombro a Eileen quien también ella estaba muy asustada debido a la agresión del chico Fortachón.

Mientras Tanto... Jeremy estaba con Chad en el baño... Los dos discutían acerca del comportamiento de la zarigüeya hacia el mapache.

—Chad... Ya dime la verdad. —dice Jeremy cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—... Mmm... —contesta agachando la cabeza

—Chad, has estado coqueteando con Rigby en la pista de baile, lo note toda la noche.

—¡Y que! ¡Pero eso no tiene nada de malo! —dice alzando los brazos y la cabeza, sus ojos están rojos y varias lagrimas corrían de ellos.

—Chad no llores... Amigo tranquilo. —tomando y bajando los brazos de su amigo zarigüeya; quien este ya rompía en llanto y comenzaba a tallarse los ojos.

—No hay nada de malo que te hayas fijado en Rigby, pero no creo que sea el chico correcto... —dice abrazando a su amigo.

—¡¿Y como lo sabes...?! Rigby disfruto bailar conmigo toda la noche... Yo lo vi, yo lo sentí... —seguía llorando en el pecho de Jeremy; mientras este abrazaba a su pequeño amigo acariciando su cabello y consolandolo—. Mi pequeño amigo... mi pequeño zarigüeya... ¿Que voy hacer contigo amigo?... Eh, Dime... ¿Que haría sin ti?.

Mientras tanto en la barra... Margarita detenía a su novio y le gritaba que se detuviera, el tenia el puño cerrado y estaba apunto de golpear al arrendajo, La pajarita vio las condiciones malas en las que estaba Mordecai y le dijo a Rigby que se lo llevara de ahí. Rigby cargo a su amigo de los brazos y se lo llevo al baño, había mas y mas gente por todos lados, Rigby sintió un poco de pánico por las condiciones en las que estaba su amigo y solo pensaba en llegar al baño para tranquilizarse, entrando se encontró con Jeremy y Chad abrazados.

—¡Amigos! ¡Ayudenme! —entra Rigby arrastrando a Mordecai.

—¡Pero que! —gritan Chad y Jeremy separandose.

—¡Tomo demasiado y vomito al novio de Margarita y este lo quería golpear pero lo traje al baño! ¡Y! ¡Y ahora esta muy mal y todo por mi culpa no debí dejarlo solo! —gritaba el mapache desesperadamente.

—¡Rigby tranquilizate!... espera ¿Novio de Margarita? —dice Chad ayudando a cargar a su amigo.

—¡Si! pero es larga historia, después les cuento —dice Rigby, mientras Chad y Jeremy ayudan al mapache a arrodillar a Mordecai enfrente del escusado para que este vomite, Rigby y Chad lo sostienen del cuerpo. Mientras que el pájaro devolvía todo el estomago, Jeremy comienza a escuchar ruidos afuera del baño: eran gritos, como si hubiese una pelea.

—¡Chicos escuchan eso! —dice Jeremy levantándose poco a poco del suelo.

—¿Que será? —pregunta Chad sosteniendo la cabeza de Mordecai mientras este vomita..., Se empiezan a escuchar balazos y la música se interrumpe, ¡Y hay mas y mas gritos!, Jeremy se asusta y se vuelve a tirar al piso para ayudar a Rigby con Mordecai... Chad se levanta y camina lentamente a la entrada.


	6. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡La policía!

**_6_ _¡Oh! ¡No! ¡La policía!._**

La misma noche, 2:20AM...

—¡Chad no vayas! ¡No vayas te lo estoy ordenando! —grita Jeremy pero Chad se acerca a la puerta ignorando las advertencias de su amigo. Chad, con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da, se acerca y toma la manija de la puerta y se asoma un poco para observar la situación... Personas golpeando a otras personas, gritos y mas gritos, una chica se tira al piso y pierde los zapatos, Botellas de alcohol volando por todos lados, en las paredes en el techo, mesas, sillas y bancos de madera destrozados, ¡Gas! ¡Gas y mas gas por todos lados!. ¡Aquello parecía una revolución!.

—¡Granaderos! —grita Chad cerrando la puerta—. ¡La policía! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!.

Jeremy Carga a Mordecai quien ya estaba desmayado y con la boca abierta..., Rigby abre la ventana que da a la calle y sale del lugar, Jeremy lanza a Mordecai por la ventana y este le cae encima al mapache, seguido de Chad y al final Jeremy. Los cuatro se encontraban afuera del edificio por la parte de atrás donde había pasto y flores (Un jardín). Jeremy carga al pesado y borracho de Mordecai evitando que al mapache se le salga el relleno.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —grita Jeremy mientras carga a Mordecai en la espalda, pero sin darse cuenta, pisa en falso y cae colina abajo, girando y girando los dos muchachos hasta chocar con un árbol, haciendo que el avestruz pierda la conciencia.

—¡Jeremyyy! —grita Chad bajando la colina hasta llegar a su amigo (Lo mismo hace Rigby)

—¡Somos muy pequeños para cargarlos! ¡Que haremos! —grita Rigby llevandose las manos a la cabeza. Después de eso toma de los hombros a Mordecai y comienza a arrastrarlo.

—¡Chad cuida a Jeremy! ¡llevare a Mordecai al parque y despues vendré por ustedes! —dice el mapache mientras arrastra a su amigo.

—¡Si! ¡Me quedare cuidando a Jeremy! ¡No tardes amigo!.

—¡No lo haré!.

—¡Rigby...!.

—¿Si Chad...? —preguntando asustado.

—Cuidate y Cuida a Mordecai, todo estará bien... te lo prometo. —dice Chad dandole confianza a Rigby para tranquilizarlo. El mapache asintió con la cabeza tomando las palabras de su amigo para ponerse serio y tranquilizarse, mientras... Chad se sienta junto al árbol abrazando a su amigo avestruz y revisando los golpes que tuvo contra ese enorme manzano. Rigby escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas y se ponía mas tenso y nervioso, caminaba y caminaba de espaldas (De reversa) cargando de los hombros a Mordecai; quien sin dar señales de "vida" seguía boca arriba arrastrando las piernas debido a la estatura del mapache.

—Amigo despierta... Por favor... Ya casi llegamos al parque.  
>El mapache seguía caminando y caminando por las calles vacías, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que dejo a Chad cuidando a Jeremy, Rigby seguía preocupado por Chad, por Jeremy, Eileen y Margarita.<p>

—¡Margarita! ¡Eileen! —se acordo Rigby asustado—. Amigo vas a estar bien, esa pajarita no te merece, eres mucho para ella... eres mi mejor amigo y te deje solo toda la noche... lo siento..., sabes que te quiero Mordo —estaba casi por llorar y seguía arrastrando a su amigo (llegando a la entrada del parque). Rigby noto que las piernas de su amigo ya estaban muy raspadas, así que se detuvo se quito la sudadera y la puso debajo de las piernas de Mordecai, amarrandola de atrás hacia adelante, de esta forma al arrastrar las piernas, la chamarra seria la que sufriría los daños; protegiendo las piernas de su amigo.

Rigby camino y camino con su amigo desmayado por todo el parque hasta llegar a la casa, entro y subió a su amigo por las escaleras dejándolo en el baño tirado.

—Espérame aquí Mordi... enseguida vuelvo. —dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su cabello. Rigby corría a todo lo que daban sus cuatro patas pensando en que la policía no encontrara a sus amigos, corrió y corrió recorriendo todo el lago y saliendo del parque, cruzando las calles y calles para llegar por la parte trasera del edificio, ya las sirenas se habían detenido pero las luces de las patrullas seguían y seguían girando. El mapache observo a lo lejos a los policías esposando personas y subiéndolas a los coches, Rigby se asusto y rodio las calles llegando al árbol; donde deberían de estar sus amigos.

—¡Chad! ¡Jeremy! ¿Donde están...? —pregunto al aire sin ninguna respuesta.—.¿Amigos donde están?

—Aquí estamos... —se escucho en forma de susurro.

—¡Chad eres tu...! —Rigby seguía buscando.

—¡Shhhh...!, Si soy yo... aquí atrás del arbusto. Rigby miro atrás de el, abre el arbusto y encuentra a Jeremy un poco despierto pero seguía acostado en el pasto mareado por el golpe, y tenia sangre en la cabeza.

—Amigos aquí están, ¿Están bien...?.

—Si pero... cuando te fuiste escuche ruidos, arrastre a Jeremy al arbusto y nos escondimos, varios policías están recorriendo el perímetro, no es seguro estar aquí, tenemos que irnos. Rigby y Chad ayudaban a caminar a Jeremy uno de cada lado, este caminaba mareado y se quejaba del hombro y del dolor de cabeza que tenia, la sangre le escurría detrás de la oreja y un ojo lo tenia hinchado.

Al llegar al parque (4:14AM) escucharon sirenas de ambulancias y apresuraron mas el paso hasta llegar a la casa, subieron las escaleras entrando a la habitación de Jeremy y Chad, colocando a Jeremy en su cama, Chad saco del armario un botiquín de emergencias y comenzaba a curarle el ojo y la parte de atrás del oído al pobre de Jeremy. Rigby corrió a la habitación por el alcohol, algodón y unas vendas que estaban en el cajón de Mordecai, y se dirigió con las cosas al baño donde su amigo yacía en el piso. Mordecai despertó y comenzó a devolver el estomago en el escusado, todo lo que podía, después se sentó y se recargo en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Amigo traigo las cosas para curarte. —dice Rigby jalando la palanca del escusado—. ¡Mordecai despierta!.

El Arrendajo no despertaba, así que de todos modos Rigby tomo el algodón con alcohol y comenzó a curarle las piernas raspadas.

—¡Aaahhh eso duele y arde! —grita Mordecai sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya se que te arde amigo, pero te estoy curando tus piernas, están sangrando (Mordecai seguía ebrio), amigo tu me curaste de mi oído, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo. —Mordecai seguía quejándose de los ardores de sus piernas—. Ya amigo, es todo, termine. —dice colocando las vendas alrededor de las piernas. Rigby noto lo mal que estaba su amigo, apenas podía abrir los ojos

—Mordecai esa pajarita no te merece amigo, te mereces a alguien que te cuide y que te quiera mucho... alguien como yo... si amigo como yo. —dice esto ultimo abrazando a su amigo; quien todavía seguía sentado en el piso recargado en la pared. Rigby tomo la cabeza de su amigo y sin pensarlo lo beso y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el sudor del cuello de su amigo, y oliendo el aroma de su perfume

El mapache se levanto para lavarse la boca, tenia el sabor de vomito de su amigo, pero lo que Rigby no sabia es que aunque Mordecai tenia los ojos cerrados, el estaba despierto y mas consciente de que su amigo pequeño lo acaba de besar. Rigby se lavo los dientes y después fue por Chad para que lo ayudara a llevar a Mordi a la cama. Los dos chicos bajaron a la sala para ver un poco de televisión y tranquilizarse de toda la tensión que tuvieron esa noche.

—¡Vaya...!, si que fue una noche muy larga.—empieza la conversación Chad.

—¡Vaya que si! —subiendo las piernas a la mesa—. ¿Y Jeremy como esta?

—Bien, ya esta mejor, tenia una pequeña abierta en la cabeza en la parte de atrás, aun no entiendo el porque tanta sangre, la verdad... supongo que las heridas en la cabeza son muy exageradas a la hora de sangrar. ¿No? —Rigby no respondió estaba distraído.

—Rigby, ¿Estas bien? —tocando el hombro del mapache.

—Chad, quiero decirte algo muy especial... —la zarigüeya se emociono pensando muchas cosas—. Yo siento algo por Mordecai pero no se que es... y ¡Aagghh! ¡Me esta volviendo loco! no se que hacer... siento algo muy especial por el, no se como explicarte. —dice mientras agacha la cabeza. Chad sabia lo que su amigo quería decirle con eso, sabia que Rigby sentía amor por Mordecai y eso lo puso muy triste debido a que Chad siente algo muy grande por Rigby y no sabia como decirle. El sol comenzó a salir alumbrando poco a poco la sala, tocando la hermosa luz el rostro de los dos chicos.

—Será mejor irnos a descansar... —sugiere Chad, quien después de decir eso, le dio un beso calientito en el cachete al mapache. Para cuando Rigby se había dado cuenta del beso que le dio; el giro la cabeza en busca de su amigo para preguntarle porque lo beso, Pero Chad ya iba subiendo a media escalera a paso rápido, feliz por haberlo hecho.


	7. ¿Chocolates envinados?, Chad ¿Enamorado?

**_7_ _¿Chocolates envinados?, Chad ¿Enamorado?._**

Domingo, 10:38 AM...

—¡Wow! que hermoso día —expresa Chad levantándose de su cama dirigiendose a la ventana, la habré, y respira muy hondo para refrescarse (con el viento y sol en la cara); Nuestro pequeño amigo se había levantado de un buen humor apesar de dormir poco. Sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Jeremy, la zarigüeya toma de un cajon: una chamarra roja y una bufanda de seda color verde, despues camina y se dirige a observar como dormía su amigo golpeado. Toma una venda nueva y se la coloca sin despertarlo, Jeremy se mueve un poco de costado y sigue durmiendo, balbuceando entre sueños y pataleando las cobijas.

Chad baja las escaleras mas feliz que de costumbre; nuestro amigo tenia un plan para ese día y no quería desperdiciar nada de su tiempo. Se encuentra a Rigby dormido en el sofá con una lata vacía de soda en una mano y una bolsa de papas casi por terminar en la otra, con la cabeza boca arriba, babeando su barbilla y los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. A Chad le pareció muy tierno como dormía su amigo.

En fin... Chad sale de la casa, cruza todo el parque (pateando una piedrita para entretenerse en todo el camino, mientras llega a su destino) se dirige a la salida del parque, después cruzando calles y calles hasta llegar a un gran centro comercial buscando algo peculiar e interesante que comprar...

—Disculpe... —Pregunta muy tímido al personal detrás de la barra. El pequeño apenas y podía asomar la cabeza, solo se le veía el peinado y las cejas.

—¿Ah...? ¿Quien habla?. —pregunta el señor.

—Psss... aquí abajo... —saltando un poco para que lo alcance a ver.

—Si... a su ordenes. —asomando la cabeza detras de la barra.

—¿Cuanto cuesta esa caja grande de chocolates en forma de corazón?, se ven muy deliciosos.

—Ah... 40 dólares amigo... Mmm mas un extra por poner una tarjeta dedicada a la persona si desea regalarla. Nuestro amigo no tenia mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero sabia que quería esa gran caja de chocolates para regalar, solo necesitaba pedir un favor para poder pagarlos.

Chad sale rápidamente en busca de Benson para pedir un pequeño préstamo. Nuestro amigo sale de la tienda y encuentra por coincidencia a su jefe mirando afuera de una tienda de televisiones.

—¡Benson! Aahh es Domingo y quería comprar algunas cosas pero...

—¡Hola Chad!, —saluda interrumpiendo al pequeño de peinado coqueto—. No hay necesidad de explicaciones. Mordecai y Rigby nunca terminan sus tareas, son unos flojos por eso les doy trabajo solo a ellos en domingo.

—Haha, creo... que es cierto. —Sonriendo y colocando su brazo detrás de la cabeza como si tuviera comezón en el cuello. Los dos reían acerca de lo flojos que son sus amigos, cuando una noticia en las televisiones del ventanal de la tienda, muestran un reportaje acerca del vertedero... la maquina de chicles y la zarigüeya se quedaron impresionados al escuchar la razón del cierre del Antro y la intervención de la policía en el lugar: Explicando que el dueño del lujoso lugar para bailar y tomar alcohol, lavaba constantemente dinero... Eso explica la razón del porque abrió sospechosamente un negocio (hablando la reportera), solo para tapar los sucios crímenes que cometía, lavándose las manos de toda información sospechosa que el FBI pudiera tener acerca de el. La policía interfirió en un operativo mal hecho, ocasionando que las personas las cuales visitaban el lugar; enfurecieran y se lanzaran contra las autoridades que solo buscaban al peligroso dueño del Vertedero (Chad y Benson tenían la boca abierta). La policía encontró drogas escondidas en las oficinas del edificio, el dueño a sido arrestado y su condena se decidirá mañana debido a mas cargos con los cuales se le acusa de contrabando de armas e incluso... el trato de inocentes personas (dan en las noticias el nombre del dueño).

Chad y Benson se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándose uno al otro, no podían creerlo, seguro la noticia ya corría por internet y periódicos locales.

—Chad... ¿Los demás chicos y tu fueron a ese lugar?..., ¿Ayer...? ¿No? —dice el jefe pasando su mano por la barbilla.

—Ah... Si... pero... Nos salimos temprano, ya sabes... Pfff, el lugar estaba incomodo,había mucha gente y nos aburrimos... —el chico repetía y repetía blah, blah blah lo que decía haciendo señas con las manos, obvio el pequeñin le mentía a su jefe para evitar una larga platica e incomoda explicación. Benson estaba extrañado y confundido por la larga explicación de la zarigüeya, el sabia que le mentía o que escondía algo, pero no quiso preguntar nada y cambio rápidamente de tema.

—Esta bien Chad —asintiendo con la cabeza y quitándose las gafas de sol que tenia puestas—. ¿Y que hacías por aquí?.

—¿Pues...? pasaba por aquí y pues... quería comprar algunas cosas... —mordiendose las uñas de las manos, y el labio inferior, muy nervioso y sudando del cuello—. Quería saber si ¿Me podrías adelantar mi pago para hacer algunas compras?... —Benson les acababa de pagar ayer, seguro se pregunto en que se lo había gastado todo, ¿Tal vez en ese antro lujoso al que fueron?, Seguro en alcohol toda la noche. El jefe no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta, Chad trabajo muy duro esta semana, y termino rápido sus tareas, el pequeño trabajador no se merecía un no por respuesta. así que decidió adelantarle la mitad de su próximo pago.

—¡Claro!, Tengo la chequera detrás de mi, ¿Podrías sacarla? esta en mi bolsillo en la parte de atrás junto con una pluma. —Benson tenia los brazos llenos de las bolsas con compras que terminaba de hacer y no podía alcanzar la chequera de los bolsillos traseros. El pequeñin dudo un poco en tomarla, seguro le tocaría la pompi; pensó agachando la cabeza (tenia vergüenza)... Pero aun así lo hizo aunque terminara un poco rojo de las mejillas. Benson noto que el morenito se puso algo colorado de la cara lo cual le extraño mucho (Benson es muy listo).

—¡Aquí esta! —se la entrego con la mano temblando y sudando. El jefe también noto eso..., Firmo y le entrego el papelito al chico coqueto, el cual se despidió rápidamente y corrió directo a la tienda a comprar esa caja de chocolates envinados que tanto deseaba. ¿Sabes para quien son?... apuesto a que si.

Mientras tanto... 1:08 PM.  
>Paso el resto de la mañana y Mordecai se despierta confundido y preguntando ¿Que horas son? incluso ¿Que día es?. El pájaro estaba crudo y deshidratado, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían.<p>

—¡¿Pero que?!... —Levanto la voz y alzo las cobijas mostrando sus piernas amarradas de vendas, haciendo que el arrendajo azul se espantara y gritara—. ¡Rigby! —grito con todas su fuerzas y lloriqueando, tratando de que sus piernas le respondieran—. ¡¿Rigby donde estas?!.

Rigby; quien seguía dormido en el sofá, escucho los agudos gritos de su amigo y corrió para auxiliarlo.

—¡Mordecai que tienes! —entro corriendo a la habitación.

—¡Rigby! ¡Mis piernas! ¡¿Que les paso a mis piernas?!.

Después de un rato, tratando de calmar a su amigo y darle una larga explicación, acerca de que se puso ebrio por alcohol, de que casi tuvo una pelea con el novio de Margarita, que escaparon de la policía, y que tuvo que arrastrarlo todo el camino hasta la casa (el mapache le muestra su sudadera toda destrozada de Fist Pump) etc etc... Mordecai no podía creer todo lo que le contaba Rigby... De lo que paso ayer por la noche, el solo se acordaba de la barra donde tomo, del escusado donde se la paso vomitando y una parte donde el esta boca arriba mirando las estrellas y el cielo despejado (cuando Rigby lo arrastro por todo el parque).

Cuando el mapache termino de explicar todo, el teléfono de Mordecai recibió un mensaje de Eileen preguntando: ¿Donde se encontraba Margarita? ya que ella no se presento a trabajar y tuvo que cubrir su turno. Mordecai se preocupo al igual que Rigby quienes la ultima vez que la vieron, fue la noche del sábado. El arrendajo le estaba apunto de devolverle el mensaje a la chica de anteojos, preguntando si ella estaba bien y ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a su amiga?, pero el teléfono se descargo y el mensaje no se envío.

—Descuida amigo —Rigby toma el teléfono de Mordecai y lo conecta a la corriente—. Esperaremos a que se llene la batería para localizar a Margaret, mientras tengo algunas cosas que hacer, iré a la cafetería a hablar con Eileen, yo haré tus tareas, mientras tu descansa tus piernas, te traeré agua y comida... Le explicare a Benson que no te sientes bien, esperemos que no se entere.

—Gracias tio, de verdad te lo agradezco viejo. —Rigby le da un abrazo a Mordecai, y toma algunas vendas para cambiarlas. El arrendajo estaba extrañado acerca del comportamiento de su amigo, Rigby nunca hace favores, menos si son gratis, el comportamiento de su amigo, hacia el... le resultaba algo extraño. Fue entonces cuando se acordo un poco del beso que le dio Rigby en el baño por la noche, Mordecai no sabia distinguir de ese momento si fue realidad o simplemente un sueño, su corazón deseaba preguntarle sobre aquel cálido y excitante beso (¿Un poco excitante para el pájaro?), pero su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera y tratara de olvidar ese pequeño y tierno recuerdo.


	8. Distracciones, amor, sangre y mas sangre

**_8_ _Distracciones, amor, sangre y mas sangre._**

El mismo Domingo, 2:00 PM...

Chad por fin se dirige a la tienda a comprar el regalo especial, despues de bobear en algunas tiendas del centro, hacia demasiado calor como para meterse a nadar y no salir del agua. El iba caminando por las calles tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados, y pensando; ¿Que es lo que escribiría en la nota de los chocolates?. (obvio algo muy especial para Chad)

Cruzando la calle (Aun con los ojos cerrados y distraído) el siente que es empujado por una fuerza mayor, como si le hubiesen arrojado un televisor por la espalda; y este cae al piso rápidamente, nuestro pequeño amigo gira y se golpea su cabeza contra el pavimento, quedando tirado en medio de la calle; Recupera un poco la conciencia, los oídos le retumban y escucha zumbidos, quiere abrir los ojos pero no puede, también intenta levantarse pero las piernas no le responden, recupera la audición de un oído y comienza a escuchar voces gritando y acercandose mas y mas a el.

—¿Que pas... que paso...? —pregunta al aire con el pecho en el piso y las manos tocando el suelo caliente muy caliente por el sol. Un señor se acerca y lo voltea boca arriba sosteniendo su cabeza. Chad queda segado y encandilado por el sol, y escucha la voz de una persona sugiriendo que llamaran al 911, El señor que sostenía la cabeza de Chad toma su teléfono y comienza a llamar pidiendo una ambulancia. La zarigüeya no entiende aun lo que esta pasando, el sigue acostado en medio de la calle con dolor en todo el cuerpo, sintiendo algo frío salir de su nariz (escurriendo) pasando alrededor de la boca, y recorriendo su cuello. (sangre) Después de varios minutos lo cargan y lo ponen en una camilla directo al hospital, el pequeñín sabia lo que le había pasado y lloraba inconsolablemente en la ambulancia.

Al llegar al hospital (2:57PM) en su cuarto yacía en la cama teniendo puestos unos tapones de algodón en la nariz; haciendo que Chad se desesperara porque no podía respirar. Rigby y Jeremy entraron al cuarto donde estaba internado el morenito, y este les explico que se distrajo caminando y fue atropellado por una camioneta que por el momento no la han encontrado ni la encontraran porque el dueño escapo en el acto y nadie anoto el numerito de placa.

—¿Chad estas bien? —Pregunta Jeremy acariciando su cabello.

—Si amigo estoy bien —apenas podía hablar, el collarín le estorbaba—.Solo es mi cuello un pequeño desgarre en la nariz y un golpe en la cadera, ¡Mira tengo un moretón y tiene la forma de Saturno!. —dice levantándose el camisón (riendo) y enseñando la marca.

—Chad no te rías, un golpe en la cadera te puede dejar invalido —le regaña para después abrazar a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ah... Jeremy! me... me lastimas.

—¡Oh cierto!... Perdón. —alejandose y dejando unas flores en el mueble junto a el.

—Veo que ya estas mejor de tu oído y cabeza, también noto que tu ojo ya bajo la hinchazón. —le pregunta a Jeremy.

—Si amigo es por la pomada que me untaste, me sirvió de mucho —Dandole otro abrazo a su amigo.

—¡Hola Rigby! ¿Y los demás? —Pregunta a su amigo mapache muy tímido. —¡Hola Chad!: Skips, Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmano están afuera, Mordo se quedo acostado porque sus piernas aun siguen vendadas.

—¡Oh! gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi... —el zarigüeya esperaba un abrazo del mapache pero este solo se queda de pie al lado de la cama observando los aparatos y la bolsa que sostenía el suero. En realidad no le importaba sentir dolor con tal de que Rigby le diera un abrazo intenso, pero este nunca ocurrió, Chad solo jalaba y apretaba las sabanas de la cama por decepción al no darle abrazo al mapache.

Después de un largo rato (7:48PM) Chad es dado de alta, el hospital les avisó por teléfono, Mordecai; quien ya podía caminar, sus piernas ya estaban mucho mejor, solo tenia un poco de ardor pero aun así decidió manejar. Jeremy quien también se sentía mejor por el golpe en la cabeza, hubiera ido en el lugar de Mordecai pero la avestruz no sabe manejar al igual que Rigby. El mapache, el avestruz y el arrendajo fueron por el morenito atropellado (en el carro de Benson que pidieron prestado).

Al salir del Hospital acomodaron a Chad en el asiento trasero para que no se lastimara su cuello, en realidad se sentía mejor, sus piernas estaban bien, ya podía caminar (pero cojeando un poco), aun tenia dolor en el pecho pero no era nada grave.

Mordecai conducían por la ciudad camino al parque, Chad solo se quedaba mirando por el vidrio las luces de las calles y de los letreros comerciales, esas luces de colores neón hacían que el pequeñín se distrajera un poco de sus pensamientos. Si hubiera puesto atención, la camioneta no lo habría empujado y el hubiera comprado la caja de chocolates... Pero el "hubiera" no existe... Tal vez es una señal de que no los comprara, pero el no se rendía con cualquier cosa.

—Ese regalo será mío —pensó el... Acomodandose el collarín que le producía comezón en todo el cuello.

Al llegar a la casa Chad noto que hacia muchísimo viento, por todos lados los arboles se doblaban haciendo parecer que se caerían, ya era de noche y las nubes tronaban sus rayos muy pero muy fuerte, en uno de esos, el moreno salto del susto asiendo que se lastimara mas el cuello. La lluvia comenzó a desatarse en cuanto ellos salieron del coche. Los cuatro corrían muy rápido a la casa, Rigby se quito la sudadera que tenia y se la abrocho a Chad para que no se mojara. Chad aprecio mucho ese afecto y se le pego al pecho del mapache mientras corrían (Jeremy y Mordecai notaron eso pero no dijeron nada), Rigby solo lo abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, pasando su mano por alrededor de la cintura de su amigo.

Al llegar a la casa, Mordecai se quito su chamarra y la colgó escurriendo de agua, al igual que el zarigüeya.

—Te preparare un té de manzanilla para que concilies el sueño amigo —Dice Rigby abrazando a Chad quien este se quedo admirado al igual que Mordecai, así que supuso que el mapache andaba de buenas... o en realidad... quizás el mapache si se preocupo muchísimo (al enterarse del accidente) y por eso andaba de ese humor tierno y alegre. Jeremy seco el agua que le escurria a Chad para después abrazarlo.

Mientras..., en la cocina: Rigby preparaba el té, Mordecai entro por unas galletas y leche, el aire retumbaba las ventanas cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

—Oye mapache... ¿Este...? —pregunta Mordecai mientras sacaba la leche de abajo del refrigerador—. Porque tan cariñoso y amable con Chad ¿Eh...?

—Pff... cariñoso ¿Yo?... —trompetea el mapache con la boca al aire—. Yo solo trato de que se sienta mejor, ya sabes... Por el susto que paso hoy.

Rigby coloco el té en una bandeja con galletas y salió de la cocina directo a la sala. Mordecai se quedo sentado en la silla de la cocina mirando la lluvia y el aire que seguía y seguía retumbando en la ventana. El solo se quedaba pensando, ¿Por que su amigo actuaba tan extraño? (el no es así) suspiro y siguió comiendo galletas con leche.

Mientras en la sala con la luz apagada, solamente estaba el televisor encendió, Rigby y Chad se quedaban mirando programas... (probablemente CSI Miami o Doctor House...) Chad se quedo metido completamente en la tele comiendo las galletas y tomando su té, el chico estaba muy entretenido..., Rigby tomo una manta y se la puso en las piernas al morenito para mantenerlo caliente; quien este por estar bobeando en la tele ni cuenta se dio. Chad tenia los cachetes llenos de galletas y té de manzanilla, así que al mapache se le ocurrió una idea, una idea loca..., tomar una servilleta y limpiarle (como Chad lo hizo a Rigby en la cafetería), Rigby le limpiaba los cachetes y la boca a el zarigüeya, el chico giro la cabeza para mirar a Rigby; quien este asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal de que ya estaba limpio de los labios..., Chad no podía tragar de la impresión que Rigby le daba (Chad estaba sudando) el morenito solo mostraba los cachetes colorados como un jitomate.

—Ah tengo sueño... —bostezo Chad alzando los brazos—. ya es muy tarde es media noche y tengo mucho sueño... El cuello me sigue doliendo.

—Si amigo ve a descansar, yo todavía me quedare un rato. —dice recogiendo los trastes sucios.

—Oh... te ayudare a llevarlos —Dice Chad.

—Descuida yo puedo... no te preocupes. —Rigby toma de debajo de la mesita de madera una bolsa que llevaba la ropa ensangrentada del morenito. Chad comenzó a buscar dentro de ella el cheque que Benson le había dado y afortunadamente, estaba ahí arrugado en la bolsa trasera del pantalón. Chad se sube al cuarto y se despide de Rigby..., sin hacer ruido entra de puntitas para no despertar a Jeremy.

Mientras... Rigby entra a la cocina y despierta a Mordecai de la silla para llevarlo a la cama; quien este estaba sentado con la cabeza en la mesa. Mordecai se levanta como un zombie babeado y se dirige al cuarto junto con Rigby.

Chad (acostado) no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo mapache, solo se quedaba imaginando muchas... muchas cosas bonitas y tiernas de el, se acomodo una almohada detrás del collarín y se quedo dormido: mientras la lluvia lo arrullaba con su suave sonido de las gotas golpeando la ventana una y otra... y otra vez.


	9. Lo siento Chad, lo siento mucho

**_9_ _Lo siento Chad, lo siento mucho._**

Al día siguiente... 9:33AM Lunes.

Jeremy despierta a Chad; quien este se asusto y pego un brinco de espaldas en la cama.

—¡Tranquilo Chad! Soy yo, te vine a traer el desayuno.

—¡Ay amigo!... me asustaste —Riendo y dando sorbos a su sopita calientita—. ¿Y cuales son las noticias de hoy?.

—Bueno..., Benson te dio unos días libres, para que te recuperes y me encargo que te cuidara, Am... bueno el día esta nublado no a parado de llover, y Rigby me encargo que te dijera que estarían en la cafetería y que te compraría unos sandwiches con mucho tocino... ¡Tonto! no sabe que eres vegetariano. —Riéndose y mirando la llovizna en la Ventana.

—Oye no le digas así, el no sabe... Pero si fuera por el ¡Me comería una vaca completa!.

—Haha ¿Quien?... ¿Tu? —Ríe sarcásticamente —se nota que estas muy enamorado del mapache.

—¡Oye!... —cruza los brazos y se pone rojo de las mejillas—. Rigby es muy tierno y generoso conmigo... pero mmm... creo que si me gusta mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en el... Toda la noche me la pase soñando con el.

—Hahaha ¿Sueños eróticos? ¡¿Eh...?! —Riendo aun mas.

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que no!... bueno... tal vez... —sosteniendo sus mejillas coloradas para no reír por tanta timidez que esas preguntas le hacían sentir.

Mientras en la cafeteria... Rigby y Mordecai platicaban con Eileen (la hermosa chica de anteojos) acerca de lo que paso esa noche de Fiesta, Eileen les contó que cuando Rigby tomo a Mordecai para llevarlo al baño: Margarita se enfado muchísimo con su novio y se salió del lugar, Eileen la siguió a la pajarita roja cruzando la calle hasta la esquina, tratando de tranquilizarla y que parara de llorar..., Fue entonces cuando las patrullas llegaron al lugar y comenzó todo el show de la policía, etc etc..., Eileen y Margarita se espantaron y tomaron un taxi para irse a sus casas, de ahí en mas... no supieron nada hasta el día siguiente que Mordecai comenzó a mensajearse por teléfono con Eileen (Whatsapp...) preguntando por Margarita y por ella. Margarita no fue a trabajar el domingo debido a que seguía deprimida por la pelea que tuvo con su novio, sabia que Mordecai no quiso vomitarle encima, y tampoco soporto que el fortachón tratara de golpear a sus amigos, así que rompió con el.

Mordecai estaba contento de que Margaret rompiera con su novio, pero Rigby todo lo contrario..., sabia que ella lo tomaría a su amigo como plato de segunda mesa (segunda opción) y eso lo enfado muchísimo.

—Mordecai recuerda que esa pajarita no te merece. —contesta Rigby alzando los brazos.

Mordecai no hizo caso a su amigo y este se enfado de que tratara de poner a Margarita en su contra, así que lo ignoro por completo asiendo gestos con la boca. Eileen noto el enfado de Mordecai con Rigby pero no pregunto ni comento nada.

Al llegar la noche (9:30PM) Mordecai y Rigby se preparaban en la sala para ver un partido de fútbol. Rigby busco en la nevera cervezas pero no había, así que fue al súper por unas y un poco de botana; colocandose un impermeable amarillo patito y botas de hule para salir. Mordecai se quedo en el sofá esperando a Rigby con la luz apagada y solamente el televisor encendido, se puso sus audífonos y puso play a su ipod.

Mientras..., Chad acostado mirando los relámpagos y la lluvia por la ventana, seguía pensando en los chocolates, así que decidió ponerse de pie, tomo una chamarra y su bufanda, para salir... El sabia que no descansaría hasta comprar ese regalo, pero quería que se enteraran que saldria de la casa por las condiciones en las que estaba. Chad tomo el dinero (del cheque que fue Jeremy a cobrar por el...), pero en fin. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a su amigo; quien se quedo dormido con la boca abierta y cabeza hacia atrás (en la mecedora...) por estar cuidándolo toda la tarde. Baja las escaleras muy despacio mirando a Mordecai dormido en el sofá con los audífonos puestos, el mapache aun no llega del súper mercado.

Rigby seguía y seguía esperando en la fila del súper..., pero Chad ya había salido y también regresado del centro comercial con los chocolates y la nota especial en mano. Entra y se apresura a guardar el regalo en el cajón de su cuarto, pero... a media escalera (subiendo) un fuerte ruido se escucho a las afueras y las luces se apagaron, Chad inmediatamente supuso que por la lluvia trono un transformador de luz pero lo que no sabia, es que Mordecai ya se había despertado del sofá (el azulejo fue al baño de arriba) y salía del cuarto para bajar a la sala. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y Chad al igual que Mordecai no veían absolutamente nada. Mordecai caminaba con los brazos extendidos por el pasillo del piso de arriba tratando de ver algo..., Chad ya no subió al cuarto, mejor se regreso lentamente para no caerse, y bajo las escaleras buscando la puerta principal, El pequeñín le teme a la oscuridad, así que supuso que vería un poco de luz al abrir la puerta a lo lejos en la ciudad. Mordecai bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras tratando de no caerse.

—¿Quien esta ahí? —pregunta Chad sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta.

—¿Rigby eres tu?... —pregunta Mordecai.

—No... soy yo... Chad.

Mordecai al final de las escaleras (tontamente) se tropieza con la alfombra y cae encima del pequeñín, pero en ese momento Rigby entra a la casa con la bolsa de cervezas. Las luces regresan y el mapache encuentra a sus dos amigos tirados en el piso como si se estuvieran, bueno... ya saben...

—¡Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí!. —Rigby se enfada, comienza a gritarles derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas y tirando las bolsas con cervezas y frituras.

—Nada... Tropecé y caí encima de Chad lo juro —levantándose y ayudando a Chad a levantarse (quejándose de su cuello el morenito).

—¡No les creo! ¡Esperaron a que me saliera para esto! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Porque lo hicieron?! ¡¿Por que?! —Rigby pasa por encima de las bolsas con compras derramando las cervezas y sale corriendo a la lluvia.

—¡Rigby espera! —Grita Chad tomando la caja de chocolates y la nota—. !Rigbyyy! Chad alcanza a unos metros a su amigo; quien tirando en el lodo pataleaba recargado en un árbol.

—¡Rigby! ¡Te lo juro amigo fue un accidente... ¡Mira te compre esto!, te lo compre con cariño—. Chad se arrodilla y le entrega los chocolates junto con la nota, los dos estaban sentados en el lodo mientras la lluvia les corría por toda la cara y el pelo.

—¡No quiero nada! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Sabias que me gusta Mordecai y aun así me hiciste esto! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste...?! ¡Dime! —Rigby se enfada, apenas podía hablar por el agua en la cara y el seguía a repite y repite la pregunta—. ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que?!... —tomo la caja de chocolates y la tiro al piso y después al lodo pisándola con todas sus fuerzas y golpeándola. La lluvia seguía y seguía cada vez mas fuerte al igual que el viento junto con relámpagos y truenos. Chad al ver lo que hacia Rigby con su regalo le destrozo el corazón por completo, como si en realidad lo estuviera pisando a el y no a la caja.

Chad salió corriendo cruzando el parque y perdiendose por los arbustos, Rigby después de calmarse y tranquilizarse, su respiración comenzó a nivelarse. Después tomo la nota manchada de lodo y comenzó a leer muy lentamente bajo la lluvia:

Rigby, Solo quería decirte que aceptes este regalo en agradecimiento por recibirme en el parque y ser un excelente amigo..., desde que te conocí me agradaste muchísimo, eres muy divertido y la verdad te quiero decir algo que no puede seguir guardado en mi corazón, Rigby... estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, TE AMO y no puedo seguir guardando este sentimiento tan hermoso que tengo hacia ti, lamento no decírtelo a los ojos porque soy muy tímido por eso te escribí esto, espero y sigamos siendo buenos amigos y compañeros, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida sabes que te apoyo y te quiero muchísimo y sabes que cuando tengas problemas no dudes en recurrir a mi..., Nunca lo olvides, ¡Nunca!...

Rigby se sintió devastado al leer eso, debió escuchar a su amigo, la nota comenzó a borrarse lentamente por la lluvia. El mapache recogió la caja de chocolates y se guardo la nota en el bolsillo, corrió en busca de su amigo en los arbustos pero este no estaba..., solo esta su bufanda verde. Rigby la tomo; la sostuvo en el pecho llorando fuertemente, cayendo sus lagrimas en la bufanda empapada..., después giro y se dirigió a la casa.

Entro y dejo las cosas en la mesa rápidamente, tomo el impermeable y una linterna contra agua que estaba detrás del sillón y se apresuro a salir en busca de su querido amigo. Mordecai trato de hablarle en ese momento pero fue completamente inútil... Este se apresuro a salir en busca de Chad; bajando las escaleras de la casa y corriendo lo mas que podía alumbrando todo el parque, solo repetía en voz baja las siguientes palabras:

—Lo siento Chad... Lo siento mucho... Espero y me perdones amigo, donde quiera que estés..., quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero.


	10. La tormenta perfecta

**_10_ _La tormenta perfecta_**

La misma noche...

La tormenta y la lluvia seguían azotando con gran fuerza todo el parque, Mordecai no pensaba dejar solo a su amigo; subió las escaleras velozmente y entro al cuarto por un impermeable y una linterna. Al salir de la habitación se topo con Jeremy en el corredor; el chico estaba adormilado, el azulejo le explico rápidamente lo que había pasado, de que Chad tuvo una pelea con Rigby y que los dos se encontraban afuera en algún lugar del parque.

—¡Mordecai! tengo que acompañarte —insistió muy preocupado Jeremy.

—¡No quédate aquí por si regresan! —bajando las escaleras y dejando solo a el avestruz en el piso de arriba. Jeremy bajo corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a Mordecai pero este ya se había salido a la lluvia a buscar a sus amigo, solo alcanzo a ver a Mordecai pasar por el ventanal corriendo alumbrando el parque.

—Oh no Chad... ¿Que hiciste?... —dice Jeremy preocupado mirando la hora de su celular y asomándose por el ventanal de la sala; para después sentarse en el sofá y pensar a quien debería llamar en caso de una emergencia, solo se quedaba mirando y mirando la hora de su celular y preguntándose ¿Donde rayos estará su amigo?.

Rigby Seguía y seguía corriendo por los caminos enlodados alumbrando cualquier objeto cerca. —¡Chad! ¡Chad! —grita Rigby mientras corría—. ¡Chad! ¡¿Donde rayos estas!? —después de decir eso Rigby cae en un charco de lodo embarrando toda su cara.

Mientras... Jeremy se levanta del sofá al observar la caja aplastada encima de la mesa junto a la puerta..., Jeremy nota que la caja esta destrozada y mojada pero junto a ella estaba la carta que Rigby saco de sus bolsillos tontamente, y este comenzó a leerla. La nota estaba borrosa solo alcanzo a leer algunas palabras que Chad había escrito para Rigby, entre ellas las palabras: TE AMO.

Mordecai seguía caminando por el parque pero el aire de la tormenta no lo dejaba ver absolutamente nada, el chico pensó que hubiera sido buena idea cargar el radio y dejarle uno a Jeremy por si llegaban a la casa primero antes que el, pero esa idea paso demasiado tarde por su cabeza; el chico iba a medio parque.

Rigby se levanto del charco todo marrano y prosiguió la búsqueda de Chad, camino y camino sin encontrar aun rastro de su amigo.

—¡Chad!... —grita muy fuerte para después detenerse en un árbol (abrazándolo), la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y el aire se llevaba al mapache.

En la casa... Jeremy ahora entendía que Chad le había dado la caja al mapache y este debió rechazarla... Por obvias razones de que Rigby "no es gay" (pensó el... equivocadamente). Dejo la nota en la mesa de donde la había tomado, quiso abrir la puerta pero el aire no lo dejaba; seria mejor quedarse (pensó el) y esperar a que sus amigos lleguen ilesos de la tormenta.

Rigby se soltó del árbol y comenzó a caminar en contra de la tormenta pero su linterna se resbalo de sus manos y cayo al piso fundiendo su luz.

—¡Vamos maldita porquería enciende! —grita golpeándola. Al ver que no encendía la tiro al suelo destrozandola y comenzó a caminar tapando su cara del agua. Rigby camino pasando los arbustos y se encontró con el collarín blanco de su amigo.

Mientras a lo lejos... un autobús se estaciona a las afueras del parque y un chico encapuchado con un paraguas baja de el y camina entrando al parque, el agua no lo dejaba ver, sus ojos estaban totalmente sumergidos en aquella tormenta. El chico camino por todo el parque en busca de la casa de papeleta, pero apenas cruzando el puente del lago, el viento se llevo su paraguas lejos de el; y este en busca de un refugio..., el único lugar para cubrirse era el mismísimo puente en el que estaba parado. Bajo y se oculto en el, pero no estaba solo... El pequeñín de Chad estaba acostado junto a el; desmayado.

Mordecai siguió caminando tropezando con la linterna destrozada que Rigby lanzo enojado al suelo, la levanta para observar que es y después la tira al suelo de nuevo..., Ahora Mordecai estaba mas preocupado por el mapache.

Debajo del puente... El chico encapuchado levanta la cabeza del pequeñín y lo abraza cubriéndolo de la lluvia. Chad despierta quejándose de su cuello moreteado y observa a su salvador mojado.

—Hola pequeñín —Dice el chico, Chad solo se le quedaba mirando para reconocer su rostro pero su cara no le era familiar.

—Hola... —Responde con voz baja.

—¿Que haces aquí amiguito? —pregunta desconcertado al observar que solo llevaba una chamarra; empapada.

—Yo... yo... solo... —Las únicas palabras que dijo antes de caer desmayado por segunda vez.

Mordecai cruzo los arbustos pisando la cola del mapache que estaba agachado abrazando el collarín de su amigo.

—¡Aauch!.

—¡Ah Rigby eres tu! —dice abrazándolo—. Lo siento amigo, Chad decía la verdad yo tropecé por las escaleras cuando se fue la luz y caí encima de el..., yo...

—Lose Mordecai... me equivoque pero aun no encuentro a Chad ayúdame a buscarlo.

Mordecai estaba preocupado por su amigo el no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió con Chad, solo sabe que tuvieron una discusión y el morenito salió corriendo.

—Rigby mira eso... —señalando al suelo.

—¿Que?...

—¡Aya!... —señalando a un árbol. Era la bufanda de seda color verde.

Mientras... El chico encapuchado le quita la chamarra mojada a Chad..., al pequeñín le puede dar hipotermia y eso es muy pero muy grave. Después el extraño; se desabrocha su chamarra y carga al morenito para después cubrirlo dentro de el dandole calor corporal pecho a pecho. La lluvia comenzó a bajar y la luz regreso en la casa, Haciendo que Jeremy se distrajera de su celular para después observar como las gotas se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas y lentas.

El encapuchado camino hasta la casa, cargando al morenito en brazos. Entro, y coloco a Chad en el suelo.

—¡¿Quien eres tu?! —pregunta Jeremy levantándose del sofá muy extrañado y asustado.

—Descuida soy trabajador del parque —enseñando su tarjeta y quitándose la capucha—. Me encontré desmayado y tirado a este pequeñín debajo del puente, estaba escondido de la tormenta...

—¡Chad! —grita Jeremy corriendo hasta donde esta su amigo—. ¡Amigo despierta!, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. —el chico extraño solo camino hacia atrás dandole espacio a Jeremy.

Mordecai y Rigby tomaron la bufanda junto con el collarín del zarigüeya.

—Benson nos matara por romper una de las linternas —opina Mordecai; levantándose del suelo.

—¡Y que importa esa tonta linterna! ¡Aun no encontramos Chad! —dice abrazando la bufanda sucia embarrada de lodo.

—¡Rigby no podemos encontrarlo solos necesitamos ir por ayuda!. —corriendo los dos a la casa..., la lluvia había terminado.

Jeremy le quito la ropa a Chad y le puso su pijama, lo acostó en su cama y lo cobijo, para después colocarle otro collarín alrededor del lastimado y morado cuello de su amigo.

—Gracias... por ayudarlo —dice Jeremy levantándose y dandole la mano—. Me llamo Jeremy y mi amigo se llama...

—Chad. —Responde interrumpiendo a Jeremy—. Lo leí en su tarjeta..., —dice dandole la mano a Jeremy para saludarlo.

—Oh bueno es un placer —dice el avestruz.

—El placer es mío. —apretando su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mordecai y Rigby entraron corriendo a la casa en busca de Jeremy para llamar a Musculoso y a Skips. Entraron al cuarto y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Chad ya estaba en su cama descansando

—¡Thomas! —grita sorprendido el mapache.

—¡Que haces aquí! —dice Mordo dandole un fuerte apretón de manos de bienvenida.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Los extrañe mucho!—riendo mientras se quita su chamarra y tenis mojados—. Bueno... Amm... pues llegue hace rato de la universidad, ya había hablado con Benson acerca de mis créditos extra, pero tome una vacaciones fuera de la ciudad para visitar a mi familia, y después regrese a los estudios, aunque... todavía me faltan otros créditos por recolectar. Hable con Benson en la mañana acerca de eso y el me dijo que con gusto me recibía otra vez. Llegue hace rato, el autobús me dejo en la entrada del parque pero la tormenta se llevo mi paraguas y quede atrapado debajo del puente. Fue cuando me encontré a este pequeñín empapado y temblando de frío.

—¡Oh ya veo!... —dice Rigby mientras camina hasta Chad viéndolo dormir tranquilamente.

—¡Gracias Thomas! por ayudarlo —dice Mordecai sentándose en la cama junto a Thomas mientras... Jeremy les pasa toallas para que se sequen el cabello y los pies mojados.

—No es nada amigos. —dice riendo y quitándose los calcetines empapados.


	11. Sudor, vapor y mucha excitacion

**Advertencia:**

Capitulo con partes sexuales, muy al estilo Morby.

* * *

><p><strong>_11_ <em>Sudor, vapor y mucha excitación<em>_._**

Rigby bajo las escaleras (2:47AM) en busca de la caja de chocolates y la nota, no podía dejar que alguien la leyera. Subió al cuarto y escondió la caja de debajo de su cama y la cubrió con ropa. Mordecai se despidió de sus amigos, el ya estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir. Rigby salió del cuarto directo al baño cuando se topo con Mordecai.

—Mapache vamonos a dormir, sabes que lo de Chad fue un accidente... El estará bien —dice el arrendajo tallandose los ojos y bostezando.

—Si eso ya lo se... pero... Enseguida voy... Solo voy al baño... ah... darme un baño (El mapache en realidad quería leer a solas la nota de Chad)

—¡Ah!... —pensando—. ¡Si! ¡Creo que no es tan mala idea una ducha! —dice caminando al baño.

—¡Pero...Pero! ¡Eso no es justo yo dije primero! —caminando el pequeño detrás del Alto.

El azulejo prendió la luz y abrió la regadera, el agua salía hirviendo y llenando por completo el baño con su nube de vapor. Al mapache le dio una idea loca al ver a su amigo desvestirse; quitándose su playera.

—Mo...mo, mo, Mordecai... —dice mientras ve a su amigo quitarse los pantalones—. ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? ya sabes... para ahorrar agua.

Mordecai sabia que esa idea era muy loca... de alguna forma, Mordo sabia que su amigo tramaba algo ¿Algo libidinoso...?. como la vez que invento que se había tropezado con el tapete del baño imaginario.

—No mapache espérame afuera —dice metiendose a la ducha. Adentro de la regadera el arrendajo lanzo sus calzoncillos por arriba de las cortinas blancas y cayendo directo al piso, el mapache solo veía la silueta de su amigo de detrás; tallandose el pelo y silbando una canción.

—¡Tonto Mordecai! —dice mientras se sale y cierra la puerta; sentándose y recargandose en la puerta escuchando las gotas caer. El mapache saco la nota que le había dado Chad y comenzó a leerla de nuevo.

Mientras... Chad despierta de golpe asustado con el collarín estorbando su cuello. Se sienta y observa a su amigo avestruz dormir tranquilamente en su cama. Chad se da cuenta que sus piernas no le responden muy bien que digamos, una de ellas se la lastimo con una roca mientras intentaba cruzar el río para llegar hasta debajo del puente.

Rigby (sentado) termino de leer la nota casi borrosa y se la guardo en sus bolsillos... El chico; giro su cuerpo y pego el oído a la puerta de madera escuchando a su amigo hacer una especie de sonidos raros. Rigby abre lentamente la puerta; entrando y caminando de rodillas observando la silueta de su amigo..., el mapache se gira y entrecierra la puerta para después seguir su transcurso de rodillas hasta las cortinas.

Chad se levanta cojeando de un pie y dando saltitos silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Chad giro su cabeza mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta; miro a Jeremy cobijado hasta el cuello, se volvió a girar y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Rigby se mordía los labios mientras se bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones... (aun de rodillas) El pequeñín abre lentamente la cortina y ve a su amigo desnudo masturbandose. El mapache nunca había visto a su amigo hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso lo ponía rojo y caliente hasta el tope. Rigby se quita la ropa quedando completamente desnudo (sudando desesperadamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora), sin que su amigo lo escuche; este abre las cortinas y se lanza fugazmente abrazándolo por detrás, el mapache casi se resbalaba al igual que Mordo pero el Pequeñín se sostuvo de la cadera de Mordecai arrimandole su miembro al trasero de su amigo.

—¡Rigby que estas haciendo! —grita mientras se sostiene de las llaves del baño.

—¡Lo siento Mordecai no puedo mas...! —le contesta resbalando su miembro varias veces por en medio... cerca del ano.

—¡Quitame tu cosa! —grita tratando de apartarse. Pero el mapache se aferro con las piernas a las de Mordecai; terminando de resbalar su miembro y comenzando a bombear mas y mas duro; penetrandolo.

Chad camina por el pasillo lentamente su pie le duele mucho. El moreno se sostiene de la pared, el chico no ve absolutamente nada... el pasillo esta totalmente oscuro, solo puede observar la luz hasta el fondo de este, saliendo en forma de resplandor por la puerta entrecerrada del baño.

El mapache comienza a gemir mientras el agua resbalaba por su cara cayendo por sus pectorales y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Mordecai se sostiene de la pared para no caerse, mientras... el pequeñín seguía azotando sin parar su abdomen, pene y testículos contra el voluminoso trasero de su amigo... El sonido de golpeteo era tan placentero que no pudo mas y se dejo venir dentro de su compañero.

Chad... en la entrada del baño escucha gemidos y golpes uno tras otro... este abre lentamente la puerta encontrando para su sorpresa algo que sus ojos no querían ver...

—¡Rigby pero que! —grita Chad. El mapache bajo de la nube y abrió los ojos. Mordecai se quito de con Rigby colocandose en cuclillas; mientras se tapaba con una toalla.

Para la sorpresa de todos la luz se volvió a ir debido a la llovizna, todo se volvió color negro. Mordecai cierra las llaves del agua y Chad sale corriendo del baño chocando contra una mesita que había en el pasillo; pegada a la pared y tirando el florero; destrozandolo.

—¡Chad espera! —grita Rigby saliendose de la regadera y chocando su rostro contra la puerta del baño. Chad comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo con sus manos hasta llegar a otra mesita de madera y ocultándose debajo de ella. Rigby sale del baño; desnudo y con los brazos hacia enfrente, sus ojos no veían nada..., el mapache se siguió de largo pasando a Chad, cuando este se detiene en las escaleras, y se sostiene del barandal intentando ver algo, pero sus ojos solo observan la luz de la luna entrar por el ventanal de la sala. Chad se quita de debajo de la mesita y comienza a arrastrarse nuevamente hasta llegar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

La luz vuelve a la casa no por completo, solo un 50% iluminando muy poco. Las luces en las lamparas y focos; eran color naranja muy tenue y bajo. Rigby se cubre sus partes y camina mojado hasta su habitación secándose y colocandose solo unos bóxers. Mordecai en el baño se seca y se viste colocandose solo un pantalón. Chad se arrodilla recargando su cuerpo en la cama, llorando por lo ocurrido, el chico se desespera, se levanta y abre su ventana; saliendose del cuarto por ella, y subiendose al techo de la casa. La llovizna se había calmado, aquel ruido de agua se había convertido en un profundo silencio. Chad se sienta a observar las luces de la ciudad... La luna llena brillaba sobre su níveo ropaje alejando las sombras de los caminos y cubriendolo con su manto de luz. El chico estaba totalmente desganado y sin vida, su corazón estaba roto y su alma seguía perdida.

Mordecai por curiosidad sostiene los pantalones de su amigo morboso y para su sorpresa una nota cae de ellos, el azulejo la atrapa antes de que caiga al piso y comienza a leer bajo la luz tenue naranja. Para su sorpresa lo que leyó en ese momento no podia creerlo, al terminar de leer su corazón latía fuertemente de inquietud combinado con nervios... El chico sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no le respondían, primero lo que paso en el baño con Rigby y ahora esto ¡Chad enamorado!... Mordecai sabia que ni mas ni menos su amigo Rigby ¿Era gay...?, ¿Pero...? Mordecai también respondió a ello... solo que al menos se aya dejado llevar por el momento y la calentura (pensó el),

—Entonces eso significa, ¿Que también soy gay...? —se pregunta en su cabeza mientras se sienta en el escusado.

La luz volvió de manera muy rápida sobrecargando los focos y tronandolos con intensidad; espantando al mapache y al arrendajo, Jeremy al igual que papeleta tienen el sueño muy pesado así que ni cuenta se habían dado.

Chad miraba el paisaje mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo del techo. Sin tan solo el pequeñín no se hubiera levantado nada de esto habría pasando... Pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo (se dijo a si mismo).

Mientras que Chad estaba sentado en cuclillas; descansando su cabeza en sus piernas... El aire se volvió frío y empezó a chocar directamente a la cara del morenin (con los ojos cerrados), el viento levantaba su cabello y copete hacia atrás una y otra vez... El aroma de la lluvia entro por su nariz hasta sus pulmones en forma de droga... el olor a tierra mojada es su aroma preferido. De repente... una mano lo toca por el hombro sorpresivamente haciendo que el pequeño diera un salto de diez centímetros.

—¡Agh! —levanta y gira la cabeza rápidamente lastimando su cuello.

—¡Lo siento, Lo siento! no quería espantarte —dice Thomas mientras le acomoda el collarín.

—¡Ah Thomas me causaste calosfríos! —dice llevandose una mano a su pecho arrugando su playera y con la otra mano tocando su collarín y cuello torcido.

—Lo siento mucho Chad —dice riendo un poco y llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza tocandose la nuca—. ¿Y que haces aquí?...

—La misma pregunta me deberías responder Thomas. —dice volteando a ver otra vez las luces de la ciudad y colocando nuevamente su cabeza en las rodillas.

—Bueno ammm... el ruido de mis focos de la habitación tronaron y... pues... me espantaron un poco... mmm... mientras leía un libro, y aparte escuche pasos arriba de mi cuarto y subí hasta aquí para ver quien era. —tocando el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Y que haces aquí amigo...?

—... —ocultando su cabeza mas y mas entre las rodillas

—Oh ya veo, no quieres hablar de eso. —lo abraza—. ¿Quisieras... dormir conmigo?

—¿Que...? —gira su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno es que me siento un poco solo estudiando... y bueno... quiero que me hagas compañía... tal vez así quieras... hablar de lo que te molesta amigo, aparte de que si sigues aquí el aire te enfermara—. Comenta sosteniendo la mano del morenito mientras se ponía mas y mas nervioso. Chad se quedo sorprendido al ver que su amigo lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a su cuarto, no dudo mas, así que decidió tomar las palabras de Thomas y hacerle caso.

—Esta bien te haré compañía mientras estudias, necesito platicar con alguien o sino explotare por dentro. —llevando sus manos a la cara, cubriendo su rostro como si estuviera lleno de tierra y quisiera quitársela.

Thomas escucho las palabras de su amigo las cuales le sonaban exageradas ¿Explotare?... ¿Que rayos le pasa a Chad...? (se pregunto muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo). Los dos chicos caminaron por el techo agarrados de la mano y bajaron por la ventana entrando a la casa... el viento se tranquilizo y la luna seguía cubriendo el parque con su sabana blanca.


	12. Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como,,,

**_12_ **_**Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como un árbol.**_

Martes 3:57 AM, la misma noche...

La luz ya había vuelto normalmente. Mordecai se levanta del escusado (después de asimilar lo ocurrido...) y decide cambiar los focos de todas las habitaciones o por lo menos de algunas, el ya sabia por que fue la reacción de Chad al verlos en ese acto "desagradable con Rigby en el baño" ¿Desagradable solamente para Chad? o ¿También para el arrendajo?...

—¡Chad esta enamorado de Rigby!... como no lo vi antes... —pensó el saliendo del baño—. Era mas que obvio... —susurra caminando lentamente por el pasillo oscuro.

El chico quería bajar por una caja de focos al sótano, y cambiar: los del baño, cocina y sala por el momento... en realidad no quería entrar al cuarto y darle la cara a su pequeño amigo, Mordecai se sentía muy incomodo al respecto y decidiría hablar con el acerca de lo que paso aya arriba... pero eso seria hasta mañana.

Rigby yacía en su cama no quería ver a Mordecai y enfrentar el problema, estaba muy preocupado por lo que paso en el baño.

—Chad lo siento... lo siento tanto... —pensó el—. Ojalá y no hubieras visto eso...

El mapache se sentía muy preocupado por los sentimientos de Chad, pero mas por los de Mordecai...

—¿Que pensara Mordo en estos momentos? ¡Y si me deja de hablar al igual que Chad...! —se recuesta boca abajo y comienza a llorar lentamente, cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos las limpiaba inmediatamente.

—¡La nota! —se levanta de golpe—. ¡La deje en el baño!... —caminando lentamente hasta la puerta para no hacer ruido.

Mordecai empezaba a bajar las escaleras cuando escucha un pequeño y agudo grito seguido de un golpe muy fuerte y baja rápidamente para ver que ocurre.

—¡Papaleta! —grita el arrendajo.

—¡Aah auch!...

—¡¿Que paso Papaleta?! —dice mientras lo levanta cerca de la puerta.

—¡Ay Mordecai me caí!... —dice mientras se soba la pierna y cabeza—. Fue por ese charco de agua.

No era un Charco de agua exactamente, eran las cervezas derramadas que Rigby tiro al salir corriendo. La salida de Rigby también lo puso a pensar... ¿Por que Rigby salió corriendo al ver que Chad y yo estábamos supuestamente "besándonos"?... ¿Acaso Rigby esta igualmente enamorado de Chad? (supuso el)... En realidad eso pensaba el arrendajo, pero lo que no sabia el pájaro azul era que Rigby esta enamorado de el...

Papaleta se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, se sacude y se va a la cocina a prepararse un cafe... Mientras que Mordecai limpiaba las cervezas derramadas. El azulejo entro a la cocina a tirar la bolsa y de paso se sentó en la mesa junto a Papaleta

—Am ¿Papaleta que hacías caminando abajo a oscuras? —pregunta muy tímido, el chico aun seguía pensando en Rigby, y quería apartarlo de sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Lo mismo te pregunto Mordecai... Y también ¿Por que nada mas tienes un pantalón puesto? —dando un sorbo a su cafe.

—¿Agghh?...

—Haha descuida Mordecai, No necesitas responder eso de tus pantalones... Am bueno yo solo buscaba la caja de focos, los de mi habitación reventaron mientras dormía y me asuste muchísimo —dice riendo y bebiendo su cafe.

—Oh cierto la caja de focos... —dice el azulejo levantándose y rascandose la cabeza—. Yo también los buscaba Papaleta por eso baje hehe.

—Mordecai espera... —dice Papaleta terminando de dar el ultimo sorbo a su taza.

—¿Ah?...

—Haha no nada importante... Solo que noto que algo te preocupa, tu expresión en el rostro me lo dice.

—¿Ah?... Pues... no... no es nada importante... —dice dando media vuelta para retirarse, pero Papaleta lo sostiene de los hombros y lo sienta en la mesa.

—¡Vamos Mordecai cuéntame lo que te acongoja! —dice emocionado con las mejillas rojas y sirviendo cafe en su taza y una para Mordecai.

—Gracias Papaleta por el cafe... —dandole un sorbo lento y ruidoso poniendo mas y mas de nervios al ruquito.

—¿Ah Mordecai?...

—¡Ah cierto! —bajando su taza sobre la mesa. Mordecai no quería contarle a su amigo lo sucedido, pero el sabia que Papaleta es muy sabio y seguro le daría un buen consejo.

—¡Mordecai! —grita Papaleta para despertar a su amigo que se estaba quedando dormido.

—¡Oh cierto! Amm... Bueno lo que pasa es que... Lo del piso no era exactamente agua... eran cervezas que Rigby tiro...

—¿Tiro...? ¿Porque?...

—Bueno... Amm Rigby se enojo por que... bueno amm, Chad y yo tropezamos en las escaleras y pues... el cayo encima de mi y Rigby entro en ese momento pensando que el y yo...

—Si ya se lo que pensó. —dice Papaleta interrumpiendo; sospechando lo que ya había pasado—. Bueno te daré una conclusión, tomalo como un consejo... Lo que sea que aya pasado con Rigby tienes que resolverlo, ustedes son los mejores amigos que he conocido y sea lo que sea ustedes traten de resolverlo como si fuesen hermanos que se quieren mucho.

Mordecai se puso muy rojo mientras Papaleta lo señalaba... El azulejo no le contó la parte en que Rigby y Chad están enamorados (eso piensa el arrendajo) ni mucho menos le contaría lo que paso en el baño. Mordecai sabe que Chad esta enamorado de Rigby pero no sabe exactamente si Rigby siente lo mismo por Chad, hay varias cosas que lo hacen dudar... El sexo que tuvo con el en el baño y el beso que le dio aquella noche de borrachera.

Papaleta se levanta de la mesa y le recomienda a Mordecai que vaya a hablar con Rigby en estos momentos y que no deje pasar hasta mañana para resolver cualquier problema que tengan... Papaleta es muy listo y el sabia que el arrendajo escondía algo..., obvio, debe ser algo muy importante para el muchacho alto, ya que no se lo dijo... Papaleta baja al sótano por los focos mientras Mordecai terminaba de tomar su cafe. El viejo entra a la cocina y comienza a cambiar los focos; despertando a Mordecai de la mesa y dandole la orden de irse hablar con Rigby o de dormir... lo primero que el chico azul haga.

Mientras... Rigby se asegura que Mordecai no siga en el baño y comienza a buscar desesperadamente la nota de Chad, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada es sus bolsillos, el chaparrito se estaba preocupando.

—¡¿Y ahora que haré?! —dice buscando y buscando; jalandose los pelos de la cabeza desesperado. Rigby escucha pasos afuera por las escaleras y decide correr a la habitación antes de que alguien lo vea. Mordecai era el que hacia rechinar las escaleras en ese momento; el subía hasta el cuarto pensando a fondo lo que Papaleta le había dicho.

—Papaleta tiene razón necesito hablar con Rigby acerca de esto urgentemente, no dejare pasar hasta mañana... —dice cruzando el pasillo y abriendo lentamente la puerta del cuarto.

Mordecai entra a la habitación y coloca el foco que papeleta le había dado: uno en el techo y otro en su lampara de noche, después se sienta en su cama; observando a Rigby "dormir" bajo el cumulo de ropa sucia. El arrendajo termina de instalar el foco pero Rigby aun seguía despierto con los ojos rojos y muy preocupado por lo sucedido. Mordecai se levanta y se sienta en la cama de Rigby; retirando la ropa sucia haciendo que el mapache comience a temblar y sudar frío.

—Rigby... —susurra—. ¿Estas despierto?.

El mapache agarro valor para ver a su amigo directo a los ojos, el sabia que algún día tenia que hacerlo, y decidió hacerlo en ese momento... El chico volteo a ver a su amigo y le contesto con la lengua trabada.

—Si Mordecai... —le contesta también en forma de susurro; tallandose la frente, haciendo que Mordecai note los ojos rojos y cristalizados de su amigo.

—Amigo, ¿Estabas llorando? —le pregunta tímidamente.

—Lo siento Mordecai... lo siento muchísimo, perdona yo no quería...

—Lo se, lo se —Lo interrumpe... para después decirle algo importante.

—Rigby ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dice dejando de mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

—Si claro Mordecai... —le contesta abriendo mas los ojos.

—¿Eres gay...? —pregunta volviendo a ver a los ojos a su pequeño amigo. Rigby se sentía muy nervioso, ¿Porque su amigo le preguntaría eso?.

—¿Mordecai y a que viene esa pregunta?... —sentándose en su cama.

—Lo que pasa es que leí la nota que Chad te dio —sacándola de su bolsillo y entregándosela al moreno.

—¿Pero que?... —pregunta sosteniendo la carta con sus manos para después dejarla de debajo de su cama—. ¿Porque la leíste? —le pregunta un poco enojado.

—Lo siento tío yo solo la tome... ah... del suelo del baño... Pero ahora lo entiendo todo —dice colocando su mano en el hombro del mapache...

Mordecai casi no se acuerda de la noche de la borrachera: cuando estaba desmayado en el baño y Rigby lo beso; solo se acuerda un poco... pero de lo que no se acuerda es cuando su amigo le declaro que no necesitaba a una pajarita por novia... que necesitaba a alguien como el... esas únicas palabras son las que están muy borrosas en la memoria del arrendajo, pero como dije, solo se acuerda del beso.

—¿Que cosa entiendes?... ¿A que te refieres con lo entiendo todo...? —pregunta el mapache mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente como un cachorrito indefenso.

—Estas enamorado de Chad. —dice afirmando con la cabeza..., los ojos del arrendajo lo miraban profundamente al pequeñín penetrando completamente el corazón del moreno.

—¡¿Que?!...

—¡Claro que si mapache no soy tonto! —mostrándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello—. Siempre supe que eras gay.

—¿Enserio?...

—¡Claro mapache! el beso que tuviste con Eileen en el cine solo era una distracción de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los chicos, ademas... cada vez que me desnudaba enfrente de ti te ponías muy rojo de la cara... —el mapache no sabia que decir estaba completamente congelado—. ¡Ademas eso explica por que te enojaste conmigo cuando me encontraste con Chad!, ¡Te pusiste muy celoso! ¿No?...

—¿Ahh...? —el morenito no sabia que decir—. ¿Yo...?

—Claro mapache... y quiero decirte que no te preocupes por lo que paso entre tu y yo en el baño... Eso queda entre nosotros...

—¿Enserio?...

—Si mapache, ahora entiendo que solo lo hiciste porque te sentías muy excitado al ver a Chad y te descargaste conmigo... y lo entiendo tío no te preocupes como dije quedara entre nosotros ¿Pero...? ¿Si estas enamorado de Chad?... ¿Verdad?...

—Si Mordecai... Estoy... estoy enamorado de Chad... —dice agachando su cabeza

El mapache no podía decirle sus sentimientos hacia el después de todas las conclusiones locas que su amigo le estaba dando. así que decidió cargar con la gran mentira.

—¡Lo sabia tío! —le dice dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y guiñandole el ojo—. te recomiendo que le digas pronto tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Si viejo tienes toda la razón... —mostrándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad cuando en realidad se sentía devastado, destrozado y llorando fuertemente por dentro... pero solo por dentro (Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como un árbol). así se sentía Rigby al no poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Mordecai se fue acostar a su cama tranquilamente (al chico le dolía el trasero...), mientras que Rigby se levanta de la suya; directo al cuarto de Chad, necesitaba platicar con el zarigüeya y necesitaba hacerlo ¡Ahora!.


	13. Mi dulce paño de lagrimas

**Intro del autor: **Hemos llegado al treceavo capitulo del fic :D! supuestamente el 13 es un numero de mala suerte pero para mi no :3 para mi es un excelente numero x3 hehe Gracias a todos los que leen esta gran historia en especial a 'Paloma' ella vive en Chile y en estos momentos se encuentra aya es una excelente amiga y me ha apoyado con Jealousy en las buenas y en las malas x3 hehe GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR EL FIC Y A LEER SE HA DICHO :3!

* * *

><p><strong>_13_ <em>Mi dulce paño de lagrimas.<em>**

Martes 3:57AM, la misma noche...

Mientras que Mordecai analizaba lo ocurrido con Papaleta... y Rigby lloraba en su cama: Los otros dos chicos compartían un pequeño momento juntos.

Thomas y Chad caminaban por el techo de la casa agarrados de la mano, (no por andar enamorados) solo precisamente por que la cabra no quería que el pequeñín resbalara y ocurriera un grave accidente..., 'otro grave accidente'. (ni querer imaginar eso)

—Thomas tengo frío... —temblando y abrazando a su amigo sin soltarlo.

—Descuida pequeñín... casi llegamos —correspondiendo al pequeño abrazo, que su amigo le estaba dando.

Ambos bajaron del techo y se metieron por la ventana (segundo piso) al cuarto de Thomas. El alto entro primero seguido del pequeño; sosteniendo sus manos para que el zarigüeya no caiga... después Thomas busco unos focos de repuesto en su armario; se subió a la cama y lo instalo con cuidado. Al encenderse la luz, Chad observaba la habitación... era un total desorden: playeras, pantalones y calcetas por todos lados... encima de la computadora, de la cama y sillas, etc... Incluso unos calzoncillos tapando por completo el televisor...

—Solo falta el techo...—supuso Chad con risa burlona y caminando por el cuarto apartando la ropa sucia de su camino con el pie.

—¡Oh disculpa el desorden! —quitando cosas de encima de la cama—. Puedes recostarte aquí...

—Ah... claro —rió de nuevo para después sentarse en ella—. Thomas... Yo... —pasa saliva.

—¿Pasa algo...? —el chico se sienta en su escritorio frente a la computadora y saca del cajón un enorme libro azul que abre y comienza a leer; colocandose unos lentes.

—Solo quería decir que... Gracias por ayudarme en el puente hace unas horas, la verdad yo no sabia que era lo que hacia y...

—Descuida pequeñín... —interrumpiendo y mostrando una sonrisa; apartando su mirada del libro y quitándose los lentes—. Necesitabas una pequeña ayuda amigo y el destino nos unió en ese momento... eso es todo... —mostrando una mirada calmada y llena de paz haciendo que Chad se trague sus nervios convirtiéndolos en su estomago en diminutas mariposas que golpeaban una y otra vez... como si quisieran escapar por la boca del pequeñín; en forma de vomito...

—¡Oh!, amm... —el morenito no sabia que decir, mientras que Thomas escribía en el teclado de la computadora—. Apenas nos estamos conociendo pero necesito un consejo, que creo que Jeremy no me lo dará... o tal vez si pero... no lo entendería...

Thomas se aparta de la pantalla y suelta el teclado con una mirada confundida y perdida... Se levanta de su silla y camina hasta Chad sentándose lentamente junto a el...

—Am... bueno... te escucho amiguito. —mostrando otra sonrisa, esta vez con los ojos cerrados y abriéndolos lentamente haciendo que el zarigüeya se ponga mas de nervios y comience a sudar para después; levantarse de la cama, prender el ventilador y sentarse junto a Thomas de nuevo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Thomas... ¿Que harías si la persona que te gusta le gusta alguien mas...? —dice mirando tiernamente directo a los ojos de la cabra.

—Pues es una pregunta muy difícil... creo yo... Pues... ¿Pero la otra persona también le gusta? (refiriendose al arrendajo)

—Pues... no lo se... creo que no... es decir Rigby es gay pero Mordecai no; a el le gusta una chica y... eso creo, pero... —el chaparrito se dio cuenta que dijo los nombres por error...; dandose un golpe en la frente por su estupidez, mientras que Thomas lo miro con una expresión en su rostro de asombro...

—¿¡Rigby es gay!? ¡Pero que!...

—¡No no dije Rigby! dije Rugby.. ¡No amm! ¿...? —Chad ahora no sabia que inventar—. ¡Oh demonios! —dice cruzando los brazos, torciendo la boca e inflando las mejillas.

—Haha no te enojes Chad, quedara entre nosotros... Lo prometo —acariciando el hombro de su amigo, haciendolo sentir mejor—. Entonces... ¿Rigby es gay?... ¿Enserio?...

—... —solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza; dejando de hacer pucheros.

—Entonces a ti te gusta Rigby ¿Verdad?... Y Rigby esta enamorado de Mordecai... pero Mordecai no le corresponde ¿Cierto...? ¿O entendí mal...?

—... —El chaparrito volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo teniendo cuidado con su collarín; diciendo que si a todas las preguntas que Thomas acertaba, para después, volver hacer pucheros y trompetillas con la boca. Chad no esta seguro si Mordecai siente algo por Rigby obvio después de verlos en el baño, ese recuerdo cada vez que llegaba a su mente lo lastimaba mas y mas, solo quería olvidarlo y no pensaba contárselo a Thomas era algo muy privado de sus amigos... (eso piensa el pequeñín)

—Bueno... creo que Rigby debería de saber tus sentimientos hacia el...

—Ya lo sabe... sabe que lo amo... —agachando la cabeza con la mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos inundados con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas—. Se lo escribí en una carta junto con unos chocolates... paso un accidente y el aplasto el regalo que le di... gritándome... yo solo... ¡Llore como un pequeñín y corrí huyendo de el... quería que me tragara la tierra y no volver a sentir ese dolor en mi pecho nunca mas! —estallando en llanto; recargado en el pecho de Thomas...

—No, no llores Chad... —abrazándolo—. puede y el sienta algo por ti, ¿No...?

—¿Y...? ¿Como lo sabes...? —levantando la cabeza del pecho de su amigo; mostrando su cara roja y llena de lagrimas. La playera de Thomas ahora estaba llena de mucosidad y lagrimas del zarigüeya...

—Bueno digamos que... Cuando te encontré de debajo del puente y te traje con Jeremy, Rigby entro muy preocupado, preguntando por ti; buscándote, y no dejaba de mirarte y cuidarte, hasta que Jeremy se quedo dormido y yo me salí para estudiar... —Chad se quedo mirando al piso pensando en Rigby ¿Tal vez Chad todavía tiene una oportunidad con el mapache? pero no... Rigby le dejo en claro que el esta enamorado de Mordecai y eso es todo.

Thomas se levanto de la cama y camino al escritorio; colocandose los lentes y mirando ese libro detenidamente otra vez... Chad le agradeció a Thomas por escucharlo y se acosto en la cama pensando en ¿Que rayos hará ahora? No puede evitar a Rigby algún día tendrá que enfrentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, son compañeros de trabajo... o al menos que renuncie y se vaya de ahí, pero... el sabe que Rigby no le corresponde y seria mejor dejarlo por la paz (solo serian amigos). Pensándolo bien... 'mudarse de ahí no era mala idea para el morenito', Pero... ¿Y Jeremy?... No puede dejarlo solo ¿O si?... Todas esas decisiones giraban por la cabeza del pequeñín.

—Tendré que consultarlo con Jeremy... —pensó el—. En unos días es mi cumpleaños y seguro Jeremy me hará una fiesta sorpresa como todos los años desde que nos conocimos... desde pequeños.

Flashback... (Chad y Jeremy cuando tenían 7 años)

—¡Chad abre tu regalo! —grita Jeremy emocionado.

—¡Oh amigo... es tan grande! —contesta emocionado el morenito; abriendo el regalo el cual contenía otra caja dentro de ella... este, volvió abrir la siguiente caja la cual también contenía otra dentro de ella— ¡Pero que!...

—¡Solo sigue abriendo! —dice riendo sin parar de su pequeño amigo confundido. Después de varias cajas dentro de otras cajas mas pequeñas... Al final encontró una del tamaño de su palma; la cual abrió y contenía un pequeño medallón dorado en forma de una 'uña de guitarra amarrado a un listón negro'—. ¡Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo y nunca nos dejaremos! (BFF: Best Friends Forever).

—¡Gracias amigo! ¡Claro que seremos los mejores amigos del mundo y nunca nos separaremos! ¡Te quiero tonto! —abrazando a su amigo y despeinando su cabello blanco.

Fin Flashback...

BFF, las hermosas siglas que están marcadas en el collar del pequeñín; que sostiene y limpia cada día a todas horas con el vapor de su boca.

Mientras que sostenía su collar... el pequeñín cerro lentamente los ojos en la cama de Thomas, quedandose dormido por unos minutos y despertando de golpe por unos toquidos en la puerta... Chad se sienta en la cama rascandose los ojos atontado de sueño mientras que Thomas se levanta de su escritorio; todo adormilado y abre la puerta: afuera, estaba Rigby buscando a Chad.

—Disculpa Thomas, ¿Se encuentra...? —mirando de detrás de la cabra a Chad sentado quien estaba confundido y desganado por la visita de Rigby, ¿Que rayos hace el mapache ahí?...

Chad se levanta y le hace la seña con la cabeza a Thomas de que estarían un rato afuera (hablando) Thomas asienta con la cabeza y se dirige al escritorio; mientras observa como la zarigüeya sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta dejándolo solo.

—Oh Chad... Espero y tengas suerte.—susurra; escribiendo en su computadora para después quedarse dormido; golpeando su cabeza contra el teclado y tumbando del escritorio una taza de café... la cabra ahora yacía dormido con la baba escurriendo por sus mejillas y resbalando por todas las teclas, mientras balbuceaba tontamente entre sueños.

Mientras tanto... afuera, los chicos caminaban por el pasillo oscuro rápidamente bajando las escaleras...

—¡Que rayos quieres Rigby! ¡Son las 6:00 de la madrugada! —regaña al mapache mientras salía el sol del horizonte lentamente; entrando por el ventanal y alumbrando el sofá y después la sala completa con su luz amarilla—. Lo siento Rigby pero tengo sueño estoy cansado, mañana hablaremos de lo que sea que me tienes que decir...

—¡No espera! —contesta el mapache sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo que ya estaba apunto de subir las escaleras y marcharse.

—¡Que!... —responde enojado.

—¡Shhh!... —volteando para todos lados asegurandose que nadie los escuche—. Solo... unos minutos por favor Chad... unos pequeños minutos.

Rigby sostiene a Chad lastimandolo del brazo, asegurandose de que no se suelte y después lo forzó a ir con el a la cocina. El mapache seguía asegurandose que nadie los escuchara; mirando como loco y girando la cabeza para todos lados haciendo que Chad se asuste por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—¿Que quieres Rigby?... —Susurra preguntándole, dandose cuenta de los ojos rojos y cristalizados del pequeño mapache.

—¿Quisieras...?, —mirándolo a los ojos fijamente; soltando una exhalación profunda en forma de soplido—. Chad... ¿Quisieras..?, ¡¿Quisieras... ser mi novio...?!.


	14. Malchik Gay, mi tierno Chad

**_14_** **_Malchik Gay, mi tierno Chad._**

Martes, 6:04AM...

El sol ya comenzaba alumbrar, el aire se siente helado muy helado y las gotas de rocío cubren cada flor hasta las mas pequeña de cada rincón del parque... Los pájaros cantan arriba del techo de la casa, solo que el mas pequeño de la parvada bajo por la pared de esta y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía de silbidos acompañada de las gotas que caían por el canal del desagüe directo hasta el suelo; entonando un ritmo pegajoso.

Chad había dejado la ventana abierta esa noche (por error) y el pequeño pajarito después de entonar su música; se introduce al cuarto donde yacía Jeremy dormido; con una almohada sobre la cara. El pajarito se detiene en la cama silbando y despertando a nuestro amigo que inmediatamente se levanta de golpe.

—¡Oh ya amaneció! —tirando la almohada al suelo y golpeando al pajarito por accidente. Jeremy se sienta en la cama y comienza a tallarse los ojos y rascarse la cabeza... Se levanta después de vestirse y hecha al pajarito de la casa; cerrando la ventana de golpe y mirando como las gotas escurrían de esta lentamente por todo el vidrio formando canales de agua. Esas pequeñas gotas le recordaban a su amigo y su infancia... Cada vez que llovía (cuando eran niños) Chad y Jeremy se sentaban en cualquier ventanal de su casa a jugar con ellas.

Flashback (Chad y Jeremy: cuando tenían 5 años)

—¡Chad! ¿Jugamos carreras de gotas de agua...? ¡Ya acaba de salir el sol! —corriendo al ventanal de la sala dejando atrás a su pequeño zarigüeya.

—¡Jeremy espérame! —grita el enano corriendo en pasos cortos... debido a su pequeña estatura; apenas y podía seguirle el paso a su amigo...

—¡Yo escojo esta! —dice el chico de cabello blanco señalando una gota hasta arriba del ventanal.

—¡No es justo... yo iba a escoger esa...! —comienza hacer pucheros; pintando sus cachetes de color rojo y haciendo trompetillas con los labios; escupiendo saliva, y comenzando a llorar. Desde pequeño... el zarigüeya hacia berrinches cada vez que perdía en algún juego o no le salían las cosas como el quería (aun de grande lo sigue haciendo) y Jeremy para no hacer llorar a su amigo, este lo dejaba ganar en cualquier juego (no le gusta verlo triste).

—Chad... No llores Chad... ¡Te regalo mi gota de agua yo escogeré otra junto a ella!... —al escuchar las palabras de su amigo emocionado, el morenito inmediatamente dejo sus berrinches y mostró una sonrisa de felicidad que Jeremy disfrutaba.

—¡Muy bien juguemos ahora! —grita emocionado el morenito golpeando la ventana con los dedos; dando tres toques seguidos. ¡La carrera de gotas de agua comenzaba!, la gota de Jeremy baja muy rápido al contrario de la de Chad; que se atoraba con otras gotas, pero la del moreno comenzó a tomar velocidad llegando hasta abajo casi por ganar... pero la del avestruz se junto con otras gotas formando una gota grande y llegando primero que la de Chad, enfadando al morenito.

—¡Oh! descuida Chad...—pasando su mano por el cabello de su pequeño amigo; despeinandolo para recuperar la sonrisa en el rostro del morenito—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Juguemos afuera en los charcos de agua! —corriendo y saliendo de la casa dejando atrás al pequeñín.

—¡Buena idea! pero... ¡Espera Jeremy... no me dejes! —corriendo pero avanzando lentamente tratando de alcanzarlo... otra vez.

Fin Flashback...

—¡Oh Chad creciste muy rápido... es decir crecimos muy rápido!, antes llorabas cuando perdías en 'Mario Kart' y ahora... Lloras por no tener una relación amorosa, ¡Vaya! ¿Que haría sin ti amigo?, nunca te dejare solo... No puedo dejarte solo... —después de recordar eso hermosos momentos de pequeños... El avestruz giro su cabeza para mirar a su amigo "dormido"... pero este; formaba un bulto muy raro en la cama de debajo de las sabanas. Jeremy comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama de Chad, pensando que su amigo estaría durmiendo junto al mapache. Al chico le latía el corazón pensando miles de cosas acerca de su pequeño amigo... es decir ¿Chad y Rigby durmiendo juntos...? ¿De debajo de las sabanas?... es imposible (pensó el). Siguió caminando hasta la cama de este lentamente y al llegar a ella sostuvo con su mano; apretando una esquina de la sabana y levantandola rápidamente: lo que encontró de debajo de ella lo sorprendió mucho.

—¡Almohadas! ¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Chad! —el zarigüeya antes de subir al techo coloco las almohadas de debajo simulando su figura para que el avestruz pensara 'en dado caso que se levantara', que su amigo seguía dormido—. ¿Porque rayos hiciste estos bultos Chad?...

Jeremy piso vidrios rotos y miro al techo... comenzó a notar que los focos de la habitación estaban rotos ¿Porque están rotos? ¿Tendrán algo relacionado con la salida de su amigo? (pensó el) lo que fuese que aya pasado no tenia por el momento importancia ya que el avestruz noto que su celular estaba partido en dos. El chico lo dejo cargando a la corriente toda la noche, pero por culpa del apagón este exploto su batería... por suerte el teléfono no sufrió muchos daños, pero su pila quedo casi carbonizada.

—¡Oh no! ¡Seguro y tiene algo que ver con los focos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Apenas que iba hablar para preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Chad! —Jeremy tomo su celular y lo guardo dentro de su chamarra. El cumpleaños de Chad esta próximo y necesita repararlo para organizar su fiesta.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta lentamente y caminando por el corredor buscando a su amigo.

—Chad... —susurra en la entrada del baño buscando a su amigo pero este no estaba, después pasa por el cuarto de Thomas notando que la puerta estaba entrecerrada y se asomo un poco observando a la cabra dormida en el teclado de su computadora... pero algo que vio dentro del cuarto, lo extraño mucho... Encima de la cama de Thomas se encontraba el medallón; que Chad olvido mientras lo limpiaba y se quedaba dormido. Jeremy entro lentamente sin despertar a Thomas y lo tomo de la cama guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero y saliendo; emparejando la puerta. El avestruz seguía en la búsqueda de su pequeño amigo, pasando por el cuarto del Arrendajo. Entro de puntitas al cuarto, Rigby tampoco estaba en su cama... después se le quedo mirando al pájaro azul babear la almohada mientras soltaba ronquidos muy ruidosos, es decir ¿Como rayos no se despierta Mordecai con sus propios sonidos mientras duerme?... de seguro ya debe estar acostumbrado (pensó el).

Jeremy salió del cuarto..., ni su amigo ni el mapache se encontraban en el piso de arriba, seguro están abajo... ¿Pero y si están juntos? ¿Y si están haciendo... cosas?. Nada mas de pensar eso se le revolvía el estomago, encontrar a su amigo en plenos actos sexuales le daba revoltura de estomago y agruras, no quisiera ver algo así..., solo de pensar en eso los nervios se le subían hasta el techo y sentía escalofríos recorrer por toda su piel de pies a cabeza. Es decir... es su amigo y no tendría nada de malo verlo tomado de la mano de otro chico... Toda la vida desde niños noto algo diferente en Chad... Algo que lo hacia especial. Nunca le hablaba a las niñas cuando se le acercaban y siempre era muy tímido cuando otros chicos lo invitaban a jugar.

Flashback (Chad y Jeremy: cuando tenían 8 años)

Hubo una vez... un día de invierno en que Jeremy tenia mucho frío, sus manos estaban heladas y empezaban a tornarse de color púrpura; por que el chico había olvidado sus guantes en casa. Chad tomo las manos de su amigo y las metió lentamente dentro de su chamarra; cubriéndolas.

—¿Chad que estas haciendo? —pregunta mientras se calentaba sus manos dentro de la chamarra de su amigo.

—¿Jeremy... tienes frío? ¿No? —sonrojado de las mejillas he introduciendo mas las manos de su amigo tocando el pecho del zarigüeya—. Las... las tienes muy frías... y... yo las calentare por ti...

—¿...? Ah descuida amigo... —dice sacando las manos rápidamente y las introduce en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Ya se me quitara el frío... no es necesario hacer eso... pero gracias amigo —sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su pequeño amigo.

Fin Flashback...

—Chad... ¿Donde estas...? —pregunta mientras terminaba de cruzar el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras. El chico empezó a escuchar voces que salían de la cocina y rebotaban en la sala en forma de eco... así que el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

Jeremy se oculto antes de llegar a las voces y asoma la cabeza teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera: dentro, estaban Rigby y Chad murmurando cosas... ¿De que estarán hablando? (pensó el avestruz) los dos pequeños terminaron de murmurarse secretamente y Rigby le dio un cálido abrazo a su amigo, pero Chad se soltó; para después sujetar al mapache por el cuello y darle un profundo beso mojado que inmediatamente Rigby rechazo y comenzó a gritarle ¿Que porque rayos lo había hecho?...

—¡Somos novios, si... pero no es necesario que me beses! —grito Rigby apartandose de su amigo.

—Lo siento Rigby... —dice Chad mostrando una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro—. Fue un impulso...

Jeremy salió corriendo teniendo cuidado de que no lo escucharan; subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Las palabras del mapache lo hacían dudar: Somos novios, si... pero no me beses ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Rigby y su amigo ahora son pareja?... ¿Pero porque le hizo eso a Chad...? Jeremy se sentía muy confundido respecto a eso. El chico decidió que seria mejor mandar a reparar su celular (por el momento) solo para librarse de sus pensamientos; saliendo por la ventana de su cuarto (evitando la puerta principal) y cruzando todo el parque caminando, mientras el sol tocaba su rostro...


	15. El chico de mis pesadillas

**_15_ _El chico de mis pesadillas._**

Martes 6:00AM...

Antes de que Jeremy bajara, los dos morenitos discutían acerca de algo importante, algo que depende de mucha importancia para el mapache.

—¡¿Que?! —dice Chad exaltandose y dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

—¡Shh! silencio alguien podría escucharnos —tapando la boca de su amigo con su mano; que inmediatamente Chad aparto de sus labios.

—¡Estas loco!... —alzando los brazos—. ¡Después de que pistaste mi regalo que yo te había dado con mucho cariño! ¡Eh!...

—¡Lo se y lo siento tanto!, Pero necesito decirte algo muy importante... —tomando a Chad del brazo, después de la mano y ocultándose ambos de debajo de la mesa—. Ya se que pedirte que seas mi novio es algo muy loco... lo admito... pero de verdad necesito mucho de tu ayuda... por favor Chad solo escuchame... —sujetando de los hombros a su amigo; apunto de soltarse en llanto enfrente de el.

—... —pensando y tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que latía mas fuerte que nunca—. Esta bien Rigby... que tienes que decir.

—Mordecai me gusta y lo sabes... —agachando la cabeza.

—¡¿Y?! —dando poca importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

—Lo siento Chad... te pedí que fueras mi novio por que Mordecai piensa que somos pareja... ¡Y... es la única forma de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia el...! — agachando mas la cabeza y soltando lagrimas las cuales caían en los pantalones del zarigüeya...

—Ok, ok... haber Rigby, trata de tranquilizarte por que no te entiendo nada —limpiando las lagrimas directo de los ojos de su amigo—. Tranquilo amigo tranquilo...

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho Chad, yo te quiero mucho eres un buen amigo pero no siento lo mismo por ti —llorando—. Guarde la nota que me diste con mucho cariño pero accidentalmente Mordecai la leyó no pude evitarlo, y... ahora piensa que somos pareja así que por favor Chad te pido que... que finjamos algo mas entre tu y yo...

Chad se quedo pensando en las palabras del mapache... pero todo aquello le parecía muy raro.

—Y si es así... ¿Porque Mordecai piensa que yo te gusto y no a el; después de que tuvieron sexo en el baño...?. —le pregunta de forma muy seria a su amigo semidesnudo.

—Shhh silencio alguien podría escucharnos... —Susurra tapando la boca de su amigo casi ahogandolo—. Mordecai se veía tan sexy dentro de la ducha que no pude evitarlo... Lo siento, pero el saco una conclusión cuando hablo conmigo: de que lo hicimos solo por que me sentía excitado por ti y piensa que lo que paso en el baño ocurrió solo por descargar mi calentura con el.

—¿En realidad eso piensa Mordecai... Rigby? ¡¿Enserio!?... como no puede darse cuenta que estas enamorado de el —grita enojado hacia el mapache.

—¡En verdad lo siento Chad! enserio... pero no soy el chico que buscas lo siento... —contesta evitando la pregunta que el zarigüeya le había hecho.

—Eso lo se... —contesta muy triste al respecto.

—Lo siento... en verdad si me gusto tu regalo y tu carta... pero en realidad no soy el chico que buscas —a Chad le comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas; ahora estas caían en los bóxers del mapache.

—Por favor Chad ayudame... se mi novio por un tiempo... —limpiando las lagrimas del zarigüeya...

—Esta bien... lo seré... pero solo y solo para ayudarte por que eres mi amigo no por otra cosa —dejando de soltar lagrimas y mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad para tranquilizarse a el y a su amigo apestoso.

Ambos salieron de debajo la mesa y se abrazaron cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Como sabemos... Chad sujeto al mapache y le dio un beso mojado y excitante; quien este inmediatamente se aparto de su amigo cariñoso.

—¡Somos novios, si... pero no es necesario que me beses! —grito Rigby apartandose de Chad.

—Lo siento Rigby... —dice Chad mostrando una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro—. Fue un impulso... Yo solo..

—Ah esta bien... Lo siento Chad por gritarte... tienes razón si somos novios tenemos que fingir cueste lo que cueste para que Mordecai nos crea... Pero solo con Mordecai, no quiero que el resto de nuestros amigos se entere..

Chad al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se puso triste... (no quiero que el resto de nuestros amigos se entere)... si ahora seria novio del mapache pero eso seria totalmente falso... ¿Pagando el precio muy alto por una mentira tan grande?, Ahora; el chico de sus sueños se convertía en 'el chico de sus pesadillas'... ¿Como es posible que Rigby le aya pedido ese favor tan miserable a Chad, sabiendo que al zarigüeya le gusta el? ¡Hasta le escribió una carta y le regalo chocolates costos!... en verdad Rigby ahora era un chico sin vergüenza e idiota, pero como Chad aun siente algo por Rigby este decido ayudar a su amigo aunque su alma se partiera en dos... oh tal vez en mil pedazos ¡Por dios!... Pobre de Chad, en verdad se sentía devastado y muy confundido respecto a su amigo moreno, ahora se siente un completo idiota al aceptar la propuesta del mapache... pero por primera vez no seguía a su cerebro... sino a su corazón.

Ambos se despidieron; "tenían mucho sueño", Rigby abrazo a Chad de nuevo dandole las gracias y después se fueron a dormir... Chad entro a su habitación y observo que Jeremy no estaba en su cama; lo llamo por teléfono pero este no contestaba (entraba el buzón de voz) y comenzó a preocuparse. Rigby entro a su cuarto observando al chico de sus sueños babear la almohada, se paro enfrente de su cama; acariciando sus plumas y su cabello muy despacio y lento para no despertarlo.

—Oh Mordo... si en realidad supieras que eres el amor de mi vida, me golpearías por no habértelo dicho antes... Los amigos todo se cuentan, pero esto es algo que pone a nuestra amistad en peligro... Lo siento amigo... —soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas para después acostarse en su cama. El mapache saco de debajo de esta; los chocolates aplastados de Chad y comenzó a devorarlos, el chico no había cenado y en verdad tenia mucha hambre para después quedarse dormido con la caja vacía encima de su estomago lleno.

Chad no pudo contactar a Jeremy y se hecho las cobijas encima pensando en Rigby ¿Que rayos pasara entre ellos ahora que se metió en una gran mentira que involucra a ambos?... tal vez el zarigüeya debió haberle dicho que no, pero las lagrimas y el miedo profundo que noto en su amigo con bóxers lo hizo cambiar inmediatamente de opinión... sea, lo que sea que pase... esperemos que ninguno de los dos morenitos salga lastimado.

Rigby al quedarse dormido comenzó a soñar; que despertaba de su cama...

¿Que donde estoy? —pregunta pero su voz se escuchaba en forma de eco... mucho eco. El chico se asomo por la venta y afuera se encontraba una tormenta muy fuerte y peligrosa, con rayos y truenos que se convertían en tornados afuera del parque destrozando todo... la fuente, el puente, el lago, el remolque de musculoso, la casa de Skips etc etc... Rigby pego su cara en la ventana, cuando de repente: al fondo del parque ve a Chad corriendo y llorando en medio de la lluvia; y entrando rápidamente a la casa rechinando la puerta principal... Rigby se aparto de la ventana y salió del cuarto; mirando al pasillo y escaleras... pero Chad no estaba en ningún lado, la casa guardaba un profundo y aterrador silencio.

—¡¿Chad donde estas?! —asustado y buscando a su amigo. La luz se fue quedando el lugar completamente a oscuras, cuando de repente... un pequeño resplandor salía de la puerta entrecerrada del baño. Se empezaron a escuchar gemidos era la voz de Mordecai... Rigby comenzó a caminar por el pasillo oscuro y asomando su cabeza lentamente por la puerta, inmediatamente se encontró así mismo (una paradoja) teniendo sexo con Mordecai en la ducha.

—¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?! —les grito Rigby al arrendajo y al otro mapache. El Rigby de sus sueños volteo la cabeza dando un giro de 180 grados y le dijo al pequeño mapache.

—¡¿Que se siente haber defraudado al zarigüeya? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sabiendo que el esta enamorado de ti... de nosotros!. —dice la extraña epifanía con una voz distorsionada.

El verdadero mapache se enfado y dio un salto para atacar al otro mapache que se encontraba desnudo dandole placer al arrendajo; mientras Mordecai se desvanecía hasta desaparecer.

—¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Chad es mi amigo! —grita Rigby mientras el otro mapache (la epifanía) tomaba otra forma; esta vez en la forma de Chad... ahora Rigby golpeaba a Chad y no a su paradoja.

—¡¿Porque Rigby porque me golpeas?!... ¡Lo único que hice fue enamorarme de ti, de tu cariño y de tu ternura... ¡Te amooo! —grita Chad la ultima palabra desesperado; llorando fuertemente mientras se le inflamaba su cara y labios, mostrando un ojo morado e hinchado por la golpiza que el mapache le estaba dando.

Rigby despertó de su extraño sueño asustado (10:40AM), ese sueño significaba algo, algo que tenia que ver, (obviamente...) con su nueva: falsa relación con Chad y el amor secreto que siente por su Mordecai.

—¡Lo siento Chad no debí haberte pedido ese estúpido favor!... Necesito hablar contigo, Lo siento tanto... —se levanta adormilado y llorando por la pesadilla que tuvo. Caminó sin despertar a Mordecai; saliendo de puntillas y parándose afuera del cuarto, donde el pequeño zarigüeya se encontraba dormido...


	16. ¡Rojo!, mi color favorito

**Intro del autor:** :) muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo Jealousy :3 tratare de subir mas chapters mas seguido, :D ¡Gracias por leer! ¡besos!

* * *

><p><strong>_16_ <em>¡Rojo!, mi color favorito.<em>**

Martes, 10:40AM...

Jeremy ya llevaba varias horas de pie en un tienda de electrónica llamada Phonebit esperando la reparación de su celular... El chico ya estaba aburrido y quedandose dormido, cuando por fin lo llaman al mostrador y se lo entregan en perfectas condiciones, para su suerte, por ser el cliente numero trescientos se gano cuatro boletos para un parque de diversiones llamado Scarborough.

—¡Wow! tenia mucho que no iba a ninguna feria... menos en esta ciudad, ¡Se lo contare a Chad! —el chico paso de estado emocionado a pensativo—. ¡Chad! es cierto, necesito hablar contigo al respecto de Rigby... ¿En que rayos te meterías ahora...?. El chico se quedo pensando si en realidad su amigo es ahora novio del mapache.

—¡Chad de verdad necesito hablar contigo acerca de tener una relación, deberías tomarlo enserio! —(pensó) lo cual le recordó algo mas de su pasado con su amigo.

Flashback (Jeremy y Chad: cuando tenían 9 años...)

Un grupo de cuatro Chicos perseguían al zarigüeya por todo el campo de fútbol americano: de la escuela. El zarigüeya subió las gradas los mas que podía huyendo de ellos, pero a la mitad de estas; este tropezó y cayo de rodillas y después de espalda... El morenito estaba sudando a chorros mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, cuando escucho unas voces cerca de el, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada debido a que estaba encandilado por el fuerte sol.

—¡Te tenemos pequeño marica! —grita el líder de los cuatro que lo perseguían al pequeñín; el chico sostiene al morenito del brazo y le da un puñetazo en la cara atontando al zarigüeya—. ¡¿Oh quiere llorar?! ¡Eh!... ¡Pues le daremos otro a este pobre mariquita! ¡Eres un asqueroso afeminado! ¡Tal vez esta golpiza te quito lo puto que eres! —le grita en el oído; para después golpearlo. El morenito escupía sangre con saliva por todas las gradas mientras intentaba controlar su mirada (la tenia borrosa) y su respiración, aun seguía agitada por la corretiza que le hicieron hacer.

Jeremy cruzo todo el campo de futbol (asustado.) hasta llegar a las gradas para ayudar a su amigo.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —grita empujando al chico que sostenía de la playera a Chad—. ¡Son unos idiotas.

—¡Oh vaya su noviecito vino a defenderlo! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —contesta el chiquillo; empujando a Jeremy haciendo que este caiga de golpe arriba del morenito; sacandole el aire al pequeño zarigüeya.

Jeremy nunca había sentido tanta rabia y molestia por alguien, la adrenalina que tenia se le estaba subiendo a tope... La agitación de correr a ayudar a su amigo y el sudor que le provocaba el calor del sol hizo que el avestruz se llenara de fuerza y valentía.

¡Si! ¡Soy su noviecito! ¡¿Y que?! ¡Idiota! —se levanta el chico de cabello blanco y empuja al líder con todas sus fuerzas; haciendo que este caiga girando por todas las gradas hasta el suelo—. ¡¿Y ustedes tres... quieren que les pase lo mismo?! —les grito escupiendo saliva. pero los otros cómplices salieron huyendo; bajando las gradas a toda velocidad y cargando a su líder que yacía desmayado en el césped. Jeremy levanto a Chad de las gradas atontado con la cabeza hacia atrás; abriendo los ojos y la boca para hablar.

—Gracias Jeremy... por defenderme —acariciando el cabello blanco de su amigo y acomodandole los lentes que los traía por ningún lado—. No era necesario que les dijeras que eres mi "Novio" —mostrando una sonrisa llena de sangre entre los dientes.

—Haha descuida Chad, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, mi mas grande amigo y solo lo dije para defenderte —contesta abrazándolo mientras el zarigüeya apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el medallón que su amigo le había dado con cariño—. te llevare a la enfermería... estarás bien. —sonriéndole mientras cargaba a su pequeño amigo; bajando las gradas y caminando por todo el campo hasta la escuela.

Fin Flashback...

Que lindo recuerdo... El chico de cabello blanco decidió ir hablar con su amigo respecto a Rigby; se guardo los boletos y camino directo a la salida, pero cuando se disponía a salir del centro comercial (a paso rápido...), en la entrada choco con una hermosa chica tumbando su bolso que inmediatamente se escucho un ¡Krac! dentro de el.

—¡Oh disculpe señorita!... creo que rompí algo dentro de su bolso. —el chico estaba de rodillas sobando su cabeza por el fuerte golpe, cuando aparto su mirada del bolso rojo; giro la cabeza directo a su compañera que también se estaba sobando por el golpe.

—¡Hola Jeremy como has estado!... —el chico reconoció un poco a la chica ¿Donde la ha visto?.

—¡Oh Margaret!, por poco y no te reconozco. —contesta entregándole su bolso a la pajarita roja.

—Descuida es una cafetera y ya estaba rota. —sacando dentro de el los pedazos de vidrio uno por uno—. Puedes decirme Margarita como todo el mundo —mostrando una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus dientes y hacia sonreír a cualquiera que la viera.

—¡Oh si claro Margarita!.. Hehe lo siento por la golpiza... —riendo y ayudando a sacar los vidrios del bolso de la chica—. ¿Y que haces por aquí en martes... no deberías estar en el trabajo?.

—Shhh si lo se... lo que pasa es que es la tercera cafetera en este mes... si mi jefe se entera de esta... seguro y me despide, así que le dije a Eileen que me cubriera mientras venia a remplazarla.

—¡Oh si claro!... ¡Eileen la chica de anteojos! —dice sacando mas vidrios del bolso.

—¡Si ella es... tiene lentes como tu! —sonriendo y sacando los vidrios al igual que Jeremy cuando accidentalmente sus manos se tocaron. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando mientras la mano de Margarita se encontraba apretando la de Jeremy; haciendo que el chico se pusiera de blanco a rojo por completo y sacando rápidamente la mano; cortandose con un pedazo de ellos. La sangre que salía de uno de los dedos del chico, era del mismo color rojo: que las mejillas de Jeremy pintaban en ese momento. El chico de verdad estaba tan apenado con Margarita que ni siquiera sintió dolor hasta después de varios segundos.

—¡Auch! ¡Si duele! —metiendose el dedo a la boca lo cual le provoco mas dolor al chico, debido al vapor que exhalaba su boca—. ¡Auch ahora duele mas!

—¡No espera.. tengo dentro de mi bolso unas benditas! —la chica introdujo la mano; lo cual hizo que también se cortara—. ¡Auch me corte yo también!

Los dos chicos se miraron las heridas de los dedos supurando la sangre al mismo tiempo, era como si las heridas fuesen idénticas. Después de mirase el uno al otro la sangre de cada uno... Estos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

—¡Haha que tonta me corte en el indice al igual que tu! —riendo y colocandose una bendita a ella y después al chico. La chica noto lo rojo y nervioso que se había puesto Jeremy, así que puede ser que la chica se aya cortado intencionalmente, o tal vez no.

—¡Haha lo se, lo se que tontos somos! hehe —contesta dejandose poner la bendita por la chica.

—¡Oh no! ya es tarde... lo siento tengo que irme antes que mi jefe llegue. —tomando su bolso rojo y una bolsita transparente, donde cargaba lo que era antes una cafetera premium...

—¡Oh espera Margarita! —sosteniéndola del brazo—. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo el sábado a la feria de Scarborough? —pregunta el chico de anteojos; dandole el boleto a la pajarita roja.

—¡Claro! ¿Porque no?... pero seria hasta en la noche después de terminar mi turno. ¿No importa?...

—¡Si esta bien!... no hay problema, ¿A que hora paso por ti?... —pregunta timidamente.

—¡Oh! mmm entre 9:30PM y 10:00PM —le da un papelito con su direccion y numero de su celular—. ¡Te espero en mi casa guapetón! —mostrándole una sonrisa al chico y marchandose a toda velocidad por las prisas; alzando su mano para decirle adiós y perdiendose entre las personas que estaban en el lugar. El chico dio una exhalación profunda cuando vio marcharse la pajarita.

—Adiós Margarita... ahí te veré —pensó... ahora el color favorito del chico era el 'rojo'—. ¡Oh cierto Chad! quiero enseñarle su boleto, seguro y se emocionara le encantan los juegos mecánicos, sobre todo la montaña rusa y las enormes ruedas de la fortuna, Haha siempre que se sube grita como niña... una tierna niñita —riendo dando media vuelta para salir.

Jeremy corrió saliendo del centro comercial pensando en el morenito y en la pajarita roja. Pero en realidad corría por que al chico le urgía hablar con su amigo. Al cruzar la calle el chico no se fijo en un tipo que venia a toda velocidad en bicicleta cargando grandes paquetes de periódicos; chocando contra el y tirando al avestruz directo al pavimento quejándose atontado encima de algunos periódicos mientras que otros volaban por el aire; esparciendose los papeles por toda la calle...


	17. Rigby, eres un idiota de pene pequeño

**_17_ _Rigby, eres un idiota de pene pequeño._**

Martes... 11:00AM.

Mientras tanto... Rigby abrió la puerta; girando la perilla dorada lentamente y tratando de que esta no rechine: adentro encontró a Chad dormido tranquilamente en su cama con las cobijas hasta el cuello y abrazando una almohada blanca, Jeremy no estaba así que aprovecho entrar al cuarto.

—Chad... Chad amigo ¿Estas dormido...? —pregunta estúpidamente; caminando a la cama del zarigüeya.

—Si... estoy dormido... —contesta con voz adormilada para después soltar un gemido de molestia; girando y cubriendose la cara con la almohada, tapándose del molesto sol que entraba directamente por la ventana.

—¡Amigo no utilices el sarcasmo!, ¡Mordecai siempre lo utiliza conmigo todos los días y es muy molesto! —quitándole la almohada haciendo que el zarigüeya se acueste boca abajo.

—Rigby tengo sueño... ¿Que quieres...? —responde al molesto mapache; cubriendose por completo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza; el cual se quedo completamente dormido dando unos profundos ronquidos, ignorando a su amigo.

—¡Chad no te quedes dormido!... Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante... ¡Ademas... roncas igual que Mordecai!.

—Zzz... —dormido.

—¡Aghh!..., hmm, hmm, hmm, —contesta asintiendo con la cabeza—. Con que no quieres despertar... Pues ahora veras... —mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rigby retiro las cobijas hasta las piernas de su amigo y lo giro boca arriba, se subió a la cama y después arriba de el; sentándose en la pelvis del zarigüeya.

—no quieres escucharme eh... —susurro casi al oído de su amigo

—Zzz... —aun dormido con la boca abierta...

El mapache pensó al principio quedarse a dormir un rato junto a el; abrazados... por tanta ternura que mostraba su amigo dormido, pero ¡No!... el tenia que hablar con el (respecto a la mentira), después pensaba dar unos brincos sentado arriba de el obviamente para despertarlo, pero pasaron unos segundos, y al chico se le ocurrió una idea mejor... una idea en realidad muy loca... El mapache se saco su pene del bóxer y lo coloco dentro de la boca abierta de su amigo; quien por instinto, aunque estaba dormido; succionaba el miembro del mapache.

—¡OOOOOOHHHHHH! —grita su ya conocido sonido de festejo—. ¡Con que no quieres despertar, pues comete esta...!

Mordecai entro al cuarto de Jeremy y Chad; encontrando a sus amigos en una escena un poco confusa... en realidad muy confusa.

—¡Oh lo siento yo no sabia! —grita Mordecai mostrando su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa; con la boca abierta y mejillas totalmente subidas de tono, para después; salir huyendo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Chad despertó de su profundo sueño por culpa del azotón de la puerta; abriendo los ojos y mordiendo fuertemente (accidentalmente...) el pedazo del mapache.

—¡Auch mi cosita!... —cayéndose de la cama y tirandose al suelo.

—¡Pero que rayos...! ¡Rigby!, ¡Que rayos hacías!...—levantándose enojado y tumbando las cobijas—. ¡¿Me estabas metiendo tu...?! ¡Agh que asco!... ¡No puedo creerlo!... —sacando la lengua y limpiándola con sus manos—. ¡Alguien pudo vernos!...

—¡Auch! duele mucho mi cosita... ¡Pero Auch!... de hecho... ¡Aghh!, Morde... —el mapache se frena antes de decir el nombre de su amigo, terminando la frase con un agudo ¡Auch!; retorciendose en el suelo, rechinando los dientes y apretando sus párpados fuertemente. Rigby no quería decirle que el chico azul los vio... Pero Chad ya lo sabia... sabia que Mordecai había entrado, pero no dijo nada debido a que noto, que el mapache no quería hablar acerca de su amigo larguirucho.

—¡¿Por que lo hiciste y que rayos hacías arriba de mi?!... ¡¿Eh?!. —gritándole y alzando los brazos.

—¡Lo siento trataba de despertarte y lo admito no fue una buena idea! ¡Auch! ¡Aghh! —aun retorciendose y sosteniendose aya abajo.

—¡Agh no puedo creerlo... largo de aquí Rigby! ¡Ahora!. —le grita señalando la puerta para que el mapache se vaya, pero este no hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo alterado.

—¡No puedo, en verdad... no puedo! ¡Me duele mucho! —tratando de levantarse y tirandose al suelo de nuevo.

Chad puso los ojos en blanco ignorando a su amigo ensangrentado; se acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros para sacarlo de su cuarto a la fuerza... pero al levantarlo este soltó un chorro de sangre que hizo que el chico cayera al piso y Chad se asustara.

—¡Rigby!... —arrodillandose y sujetando a su amigo.

—¡En verdad amigo... me duele mucho! —quejándose y tapandose.

—¡Rigby quita tus manos y déjame mirar!. —dice colocando su mano en la parte baja de Rigby; quien inmediatamente le dio un manazo—. ¡No lo toques! ¡No quiero que lo veas!

—¡Rigby déjame mirar no seas tan inocente e infantil...! ¡Yo se un poco de medicina me enseñaron en una escuela profesional en vacaciones de verano!..., digamos que estoy amm, capacitado en estas cosas. —tomando del hombro a su amigo.

—¡Esta bien!... mira. —dice todo nervioso y tímido enseñándole la herida a su amigo.

—Oh ya veo... —contesta tomando el pene de su amigo para examinarlo (los dos aun en el suelo), mientras Rigby miraba muy tímido a su compañero.

—¡No lo toques! ¡Ya te dije que me duele! —dandole otro manotazo al zarigüeya.

—¡Rigby! ¡Deja de tocarte...! ¡Necesito que te levantes y te sientes en la cama para poder ver bien!, en este rincón escasea la luz solar... Rigby se levanta con cuidado y muy a dolorido soltando sangre de nuevo, pero esta vez menos chorros. El mapache al escuchar las palabras de su amigo: 'Rigby deja de tocarte', le recordaban a Mordecai la vez que trataba de curarle su oído lastimado, la noche que se pelearon.

—¡Muy bien veamos!, Lo siento Rigby, necesito tocarte para examinar bien ok... mmm Si como sospeche mmm es el prepucio que esta levantado... —dice examinando.

—¡No no esta levantado, tu lo levantaste!... —Le grita enojado.

—¡No te hagas la víctima en esto, fuiste tu quien me lo introdujo sin permiso...! —poniendose de pie; color rojo y tomando el maletín de emergencias que estaba en el armario en un rincón; abajo..., pero el zarigüeya se sobaba el cuello una y otra vez; y el mapache lo noto...

—¡Chad! ¡¿Y tu collarín?! —preguntando extrañado.

—Me lo quite para dormir... esta en la mecedora. —contesta abriendo el maletín y sacando lo necesario: agujas, hilo, alcohol, parches y otras pequeñas cosas.

—Pues tomalo y pontelo amigo tu cuello te duele... te vas a lastimar mas. —le dice regañandolo y agarrandose aya abajo.

—Esta bien pero ¡Rigby no te toques, te vas a infectar! —tomando su collarín de la mecedora; colocandolo en su cuello y preparando lo necesario para curar a su oloroso amigo desnudo.

—Lo siento... ya no me tocare, solo que... me da vergüenza que lo veas —dice tímidamente y colorado de las mejillas.

—No tiene nada de malo somos amigos —mostrando una sonrisa para después mostrar el ceño fruncido—. Ademas no te debería dar vergüenza después de que me lo pusiste en la boca. Ahora quitate por completo los bóxers, ¡Vamos hazlo rápido!...

—¡¿Pero?! ¡Ya están en mis rodillas!.

—¡Y! ¡Aun así me estorban! —contesta quitandolos a la fuerza de un tirón y preparando la aguja.

—¡Espera! ¿Estas seguro?, dijo... ¿Sabes lo que haces...? —pregunta el morenito mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Claro que si Rigby! ¡Ya te dije que estoy capacitado!... ¡Pero por ultima vez... que te digo, ¡Que dejes de mover!... Ah pero necesito una ultima cosa Rigby.

—¿Cual?... ¿...?

—Necesito que te excites y lo pongas erecto, para poder coserlo a la medida de la erección. —le dice al pequeño mapache asustadizo.

—¡Que! ¡Estas loco!...

—¡Rigby confía en mi! —el mapache asintió diciendo que si. En realidad el morenito nunca le confiaba nada a nadie, y menos su cosita, pero tenia que hacerlo quiera o no... Chad comenzó a sobarle la cabeza del pene (muy tímidamente) lentamente sin lastimarlo; sosteniendo los testículos de su amigo hasta que la cosita logro ponerse feliz y comenzando a coser...

—¡Auch! ¡Chad enserio duele! ¡Chad! ¡Chad! ¡Auch! ¡Ahh! —el chico no dejaba de quejarse... mientras Chad le cosía; uniendo su prepucio a la otra parte de la piel, el mapache solo abrazaba a su amigo mientras este terminaba de coser.

—¡Deja de gritar no seas llorón! ¡Aparte no es tan grabe la herida! solo necesita un par de puntadas...

—¡¿A si?! ¡Y! ¡¿Porque sangraba tanto mi salchicha? ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Auch duele! —pregunta mientras mordía una almohada blanca de Chad.

—Lo que pasa es que aveces así son estas partes, amm... son sensibles y tienden a soltar mucha sangre... ¡Rigby no tapes el sol, no me dejas ver! —grita enojado.

—¡Lo siento...! ¡Y siento que no veas mi pene, por ser muy pequeño a diferencia del tamaño normal! —el mapache enfadado se lo dijo en sarcasmo, pero Chad se puso rojo mordiendose el labio inferior al escuchar eso.

—¡Si!... tienes toda la razón, me es difícil coser debido a tu diminuto chicharito... —burlándose de su amigo.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo decía enserio, no lo tengo tan chiquito! ¿Oh si? —pregunta muy tímido.

—Haha no, no lo es, era solo una pequeña broma... el tamaño esta bien. —los dos se sonreían el uno al otro tímidamente ambos con mejillas rojas.

—¡Auch!... —grita el mapache desnudo y sudoroso; soltando unas cuantas lagrimitas de los ojos.

—¡Listo termine...! —colocando por ultimo una bendita y un pedazo de parche—. Cuando sane te quitare los puntos.

—Gracias amigo... ¡Pero por favor no le digas a nadie de esto!...

—... De acuerdo no le diré a nadie, aunque noten tus movimientos cojos —dice riéndose de el.

—... —murmurando entre dientes—. No cojeare.

—Pero en verdad Rigby... Eres un 'idiota de pene pequeño' —el morenito lo decía en broma obviamente mientras el mapache agachaba la cabeza todo hecho bolita. El desnudo chico se levanto y se puso los bóxers, comenzando a caminar por el cuarto todo cojo pegando rodilla con rodilla y arrastrando los pies por el dolor en su cosita, en realidad el morenito caminaba muy gracioso.

—Haha te dije que caminarías cojo —colocando sus manos en la boca para evitar reír lo cual le fue imposible.

—¡Callateee! —grita Rigby—. Ademas me siento sexy caminando así —colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—Haha si como no... —aun riendo.

—¿Que te parece si vamos al cafe a comer unos sandwiches?, Pero primero me visto con algo cómodo... ¡Al cabo tenemos el día libre!. —dice el mapache caminando agachado y a dolorido; quejándose y dando chillidos con cada movimiento.

—Ah... en realidad yo soy el que tiene el día libre... por lo del accidente y mi cuello. Amm tu no... —mostrando su rostro serio (pokerface).

—¿Enserio?... ¡Naaa!... igual no hago nada, ¡OOOOOOHHHHHH! ¡Auch mi cosita! —grita haciendo que el zarigüeya se burle de su "pequeño sufrimiento"—. ¿Entonces que dices, vienes?.

—¡Bien!... ¡Claro!... Solo me visto y salimos, Pero solo con una condición...

—¿Cual?... —pregunta el mapache extrañado girando su cuerpo con mucha dificultad haciendo lentos movimientos..

—¡Que Mordecai nos lleve en el carrito!...

—¡Que! ¡Queee!...


	18. Café con espuma y dulces bragas lésbicas

**Advertencia:** Capitulo con algunas palabras altisonantes y partes explícitas muy al estilo de Regular Lesbian.

* * *

><p><strong>_18_ <em>Café con espuma y dulces bragas lésbicas.<em>**

Martes, 6:30AM...

Mientras que Rigby y Chad platicaban en la cocina... Obviamente me regrese a la madrugada del día y aun Rigby no comete la tontería de meter su cosita donde no debe, Ni tampoco la chica pelirroja a chocado con el guapetón de pelo blanco y anteojos (en el centro comercial) les mostrare como la pajarita roja inicio su día desde que amaneció, obvio antes de romper la cafetera...

Margaret se despierta y se quita la baba seca que tenia en la boca; con la manos... Se levanta de su cama y camina al baño lentamente; mirándose en el espejo su cabello rojo despeinado. La chica se viste de su uniforme color amarillo y coloca perfume por todo su delgado cuello..., se peina formando una cola de caballo, y pinta lentamente sus ojos con sombras para tapar esas horribles ojeras obvio causadas por no dormir en varios días, y al final... coloca lentamente su labial rojo cereza que tanto le gusta, la chica lucía hermosa toda una mujer... Margarita seguía arreglandose en el espejo cuando en su mesa comienza a vibrar su celular mostrando un mensaje de texto de Eileen. Margarita presiona el botón y el mensaje aparece... La chica mostró una sonrisa maliciosa después de leerlo; volvió a tomar su labial rojo pintandose en exageracion sus labios, para después... solo después... darse un beso apasionado en el espejo; mientras sudaba y colocaba las manos en sus posaderas.

La chica salió muy mona de su departamento con su bolsa en mano... y salió a la calle cuando accidentalmente en la banqueta; sus llaves del auto se resbalan de sus manos... La chica se sostiene el busto y se baja la falda asegurandose de que no se le vea nada y se agacha en cuclillas en busca de estas. De repente... un tipo iba pasando cerca de la chica; montado en una bicicleta y le nalguea la parte trasera mientras la chica recogía aun sus llaves de debajo de el coche.

—¡Adiós preciosa! —le grita el descarado tocandose su paquete...

Margarita se molesta y frunce el ceño, se sube a su auto; dando marcha, tratando de prenderlo... Después de varios minutos de calentar el auto, lo hecho andar y le pisa a todo lo que daba, tratando de no llegar tarde.

En el alto del semáforo (luz roja...), nota que esta el tipo que la había toqueteado; esperando dar vuelta. La luz se pone en verde y la chica acelera para atrapar a su acosador amigo; hechandole el auto encima y tumbandolo: rompiendo en pedazos su bicicleta. Margarita nunca había hecho algo así, pero ya estaba cansada y harta de los hombres que la acosaban y le decían cosas sexosas mientras caminaba por las calles o mientras conducía su auto.

La chica solo observo por el retrovisor mientras las personas ayudaban a levantar al tipo; quien no salió lesionado pero si mareado y confundido.

—¡Si tenia razón el idiota!, ¡Soy preciosa...! —se dijo regodeandose mientras colocaba mas rímel en sus ojos—. Pero también soy perra y cabrona... —dijo entre dientes.

La chica estaciono su auto, llego al café y saco sus llaves, (como todos los aburridos días).

—Necesito unas vacaciones... —murmuro molesta mientras destrababa la puerta con forcejeos y empujones..., un gran empujón funciono y la puerta abrió. El lugar olía como de costumbre; a emparedados de queso y granos de cafe negro—. No tardara en llegar Eileen...

—Margarita... —dijo Eileen arrastrando las palabras mientras entraba lentamente como si los pies le pesaran; dejando su bolso detrás del mostrador en la parte de abajo junto a la de Margaret—. Estoy algo... mmm triste... sabes...

—¿Y a que se debe chica?. —pregunta mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

—Rigby no me contesta los mensajes que le mando... también lo llamo pero su celular suena y suena... y luego me manda a buzón... ¿Crees que no le guste a Rigby? —dijo la chica mientras servia galletas en una bandeja con un poco de miel; unas de chocolate en forma de triángulo, otras circulares de napolitano y unas cuadradas de avena.

—No lo se Eileen... Supongo que si de verdad le gustaras el te respondería... ¿Oh no? —supuso la chica coqueta mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel de tres leches con fresas en la parte de encima y tomando un tenedor.

—Bueno... ammm... creo que Rigby ya es caso perdido... —afirma la chica de anteojos agachando la cabeza muy triste respecto al mapache—. ¿O crees que mis mensajes no los reciba... y mi teléfono tenga mala recepción? —pregunta muy tímida la chica de anteojos.

—No lo creo Eileen, tu mensaje de buenos días me llego esta mañana. —contesta muy seria haciendo muecas con la boca pensando en el mapache; mientras llevaba un cacho de pastel a su boca y daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche fresca—.

—¡Rayos! tengo muy mala suerte... —dice la pequeña recargando sus codos en el mostrador; jugando con una moneda que tenia haciéndola girar y girar.

—¡Oh! Tengo una idea que te hará olvidar a ese morenito sangrón—. dice la pajarita roja; para después llevar su mano a la mejilla de la pequeña chica que se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¡¿Aahh?!... ¿Claro...? —contesta muy confundida la chica por la sonrisa maliciosa que su amiga mostraba en el rostro.

Margaret tomo de la mano a la chica; saco su labial rojo de su bolso, junto con el bote de crema batida y se la llevo a paso rápido al almacén que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Eileen no sabia que tramaba su amiga, solo sudaba y respiraba aceleradamente.

Llegaron al almacén, estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frío, el lugar parecía un congelador. Margaret prendió la luz y llevo a la chica a una pequeña esquina del lugar junto a unas cajas llenas de pasteles, galletas, granos de cafe y sobres de azúcar... etc etc...; cargo a Eileen de la cintura y la subió a la fría mesa de metal, mientras la chica de anteojos se relajaba acostada y trataba de controlar su respiración, la chica tenia gripe y le era difícil tomar aire en esos momentos.

Margarita destapo su labial y comenzó a pintarse los labios ayudada por el reflejo de la mesa. Eileen solo apretaba su falda muy nerviosa con las manos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos después de ver a su amiga colocar ese color brillante por toda su boca. La pelirroja le quito las bragas lentamente; tirandolas al suelo. La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras se quitaba la liga del cabello; soltando su pelo hasta media espalda.

—Shhh... —callando a la pequeña chica para que esta dejara de soltar silbidos por la boca. Margaret saco el bote de crema batida y lo exprimió entre las partes bajas; tibias y blandas de la chica... Eileen sentía que estaba arriba de las nubes (gimiendo...), mientras su amiga... bueno... ya saben... La pequeña chica solamente empañaba sus lentes con el vapor de su boca; pataleando.

Mientras tanto un tipo tocaba la campanilla del mostrador llamando al personal o a cualquiera que estuviera atendiendo la cafetería.

La pelirroja se levanto asustada; pasando saliva de un trago... y dando un agudo grito inhalado... la chica olvido (torpemente...) poner el letrero de cerrado temporalmente.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo la pelirroja mientras se recogía el cabello y se bajaba la falda. Eileen se levanto de la mesa con las piernas temblandole. Margarita se acomodo el sostén que lo traía por ningún lado, se limpio el exceso del lápiz labial con las muñecas de la mano y salió corriendo del lugar; dando pasitos acelerados con los tacones; mientras se agarraba fuertemente el vestido para que este no se subiera. ¿Quien rayos es el tipo que las interrumpió...?

Eileen recogió sus bragas tímidamente; toda mareada, atontada y sudando..., la chica tenia las piernas heladas por la mesa y seguía haciendo un frío infernal adentro: aquello era un total congelador gigante; haciendo que la chica pasara de sudor tibio a sudor frío.

La chica de anteojos salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja; también acomodandose la falda. Margarita llego al mostrador atendiendo a la persona que estaba llamando al servicio.

—Ah... ¡Hola! ¡¿Benson... cierto verdad?! —pregunta la chica.

—Disculpa las molestias Margarita... Mordecai y Rigby siempre vienen a este lugar... ¿De casualidad no sabes donde están?...

—Mmm, no, la verdad no lo se... ellos casi siempre llegan entre 9:30AM y 10:00AM... —responde toda confundida; limpiándose el rímel que le molestaba en los lagrimales: con una servilleta y un pequeño espejo circular

—¡Aaagghhrrr!... ¡Les dije que recogieran todas las hojas y toda la goma de mascar! —rascando su barbilla y despeinando su cabello furioso—. ¿Para que molestarme?... Después de todo... son Mordecai y Rigby de quienes estoy hablando... Si los ves Margarita por favor diles que los necesito ¡Urgentemente en mi oficina!. —dice marchándose del lugar enojado; colocandose unos lentes oscuros mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente. Benson se encontraba un poco alterado debido a que se acercaba el aniversario de parque y necesitaba mantenerlo limpio por algunas cuantas semanas.

—Vaya que mal humor... —dice la chica entre dientes mientras limaba sus uñas—.

—¡Margarita!... necesito hablar contigo sobre una oferta que me hicieron. —ya mas calmada la chica de anteojos.

—¡Claro Eileen! lo que sea por mi tierna chica... —dice girando su codo y rompiendo la cafetera premium—. ¡Ay no otra vez no!... ¡Si se entera el jefe me mata!... ¡Eileen cubreme mientras voy a conseguir una igual! ¡No tardo! —le dice la pajarita mientras toma su bolso y sale del lugar a toda prisa; encendiendo su coche y pisando a fondo. La chaparrita de anteojos se encargaría de cubrir el turno de la chica, pero ella se encontraba aun triste; solo se quedaba mirando su celular, esperando aunque sea un solo mensaje del pequeño mapache...


	19. Jugo de naranja, y sangre en las bolas

**_19_ _Jugo de naranja, y sangre en las bolas._**

Martes, 12:30PM...

Muy bien..., el día de Margarita a sido algo agotador por culpa de la cafetera., pero... ¿Que paso con Chad y Rigby?...

El mapache le gritaba al zarigüeya debido a que este le contesto que: claro que si irían al cafe, pero solo con la condición de que Mordecai los lleve.

—¡Que! ¡Queee!... —responde el mapache con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Rigby! no pienso caminar hasta aya, ni mucho menos tengo dinero para conseguir un taxi y si fuera así de todos modos tendrías... tendríamos... que caminar hasta la salida del parque y esta queda a varios kilometros... ¿Oh que piensas caminar hasta aya?...

—No... —murmurando entre dientes...

—¡¿Que...?! —colocando sus manos en la cadera y acercandose de la cintura para arriba a Rigby y abriendo mas sus ojos para mirar al pequeño mapache...

—¡Dije que no caminare hasta aya! —agachando la cabeza enojado como perrito regañado.

—¡Si!... eso pensé... —retirando su cuerpo del espacio del moreno y abriendo su armario—. Me cambiare de ropa... Rigby tu vete hacer lo mismo.

El mapache salió del cuarto; apenas podía caminar, el chico entro a su cuarto: Mordecai no estaba así que aprovecho el momento para desvestirse sin miedo a que lo vean... El chico se puso un pantalón pants de algodón grueso; gris y una playera toda aguada; negra, con una gorra; morada... Chad se puso su clásica ropa: pantalón; verde y playera; blanca pero... el chico aun no encontraba su medallón: el cual lo tenia Jeremy en sus bolsillos traseros.

—Chad, ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Rigby; entrando al cuarto y caminando todo cojo.

—¡No espera! mi medallón, ¡No lo encuentro! —dice preocupado; sacando ropa del cajón por montones y tirándola toda al suelo; la ropa volaba por todo el cuarto, unos calzones se estamparon en la cara de Rigby.

—¡Oye, oye! así nunca lo encontraras, créeme, soy experto en hacer tiraderos —sugiere; atrás de su amigo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para detenerlo.

—¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya se donde esta! —apartandose de Rigby y saliendo del cuarto como un cohete y detrás de el Rigby dando largas zancadas pero lentas... para poder alcanzar a su amigo. Chad entra al cuarto de Thomas; quien seguía dormido en el teclado de la computadora. Rigby entro atrás de el morenito; fijando su vista en la cabra dormilona.

—No... no hay nada salgamos de aquí... —susurra; terminando de buscar en la cama destendida de su amigo. Ambos chicos cerraron la puerta y salieron por todo el pasillo... El morenito seguía preocupado por su medallón especial muy especial para el pequeñín.

Chad ayuda a Rigby a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras; colocando el brazo del mapache en el cuello del zarigüeya...

—¿Oye Rigby?... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo —volteando a ver a su amigo; aun caminando ambos.

—¿Ah?... si... claro ¿Que cosa?... —girando su gorra hacia atrás...

—Lo que pasa es que no pude evitar verte el trasero, tienes solo uno... —colocando su mano en la boca para evitar reír.

—¡Callate! —enojado; rechinando los dientes—. ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!.

—Ok, ok... pero no te pongas a la defensiva —girando su cabeza al suelo; para ver por donde caminaba.

—Después... te contare es una larga historia... —tomando al zarigüeya de su barbilla obligando a verlo a los ojos; para después mostrarle una sonrisa... el zarigüeya también sonrío. Ambos llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas.

—Espera aquí Rigby... —le susurra al morenito en el oído: a mitad de las escaleras—. Iré a buscar a Mordecai para pedirle el favor... —el mapache se quedo sentado; esperando a su amigo.

El zarigüeya se fue a buscarlo a la cocina, pero Mordecai venia entrando por la puerta principal con varias bolsas de cervezas...

—¿¡Rigby que haces ahí sentado!? —pregunta emocionado el arrendajo; mientras dejaba las bolsas cerca de la mesita de la entrada.

—¿Ah...? pues... ¿...? —abriendo los ojos asustado por la llegada inesperada de su amigo—. Pensaba salir...

—¿Enserio tío?... —responde; subiendo las escaleras y acercandose al mapache—. ¡Vamos amigo... tomate unas frías conmigo!.

—No puedo Mordecai... tengo que ir con Chad... lo invite al cafe. —girando su gorra de nuevo a como estaba.

—¡Oh! ya veo tío... —sonriéndole; haciendo que el mapache se ponga rojo muy rojo y sudoroso—. Oye Rigby... lo siento por la entrada inesperada al cuarto hace rato... veo que ya son novios ustedes dos ¿Cierto?...

—¿Ah...? cierto... si es cierto ya somos novios... —parándose de las escaleras y bajando lentamente todo a dolorido...

—Espera Rigby, —sosteniendo del brazo al morenin—. ¡Veo que ya estaban en acción eh...! Hehe. —alzando la cejas.

—¿Que...? —abriendo mas los ojos.

—Me refiero a que tenias tu cosita dentro de la boca de tu amiguito... —comenta sonriéndole y apretado los testículos del mapache. Rigby no dijo nada al respecto de que su amigo lo estaba tocando.

—¡Viejo no digas esas cosas!... el y yo... tenemos una relación calmada...—apartando la mano del pálido que apretaba el escroto y pene del mapache... El morenito tenia un tremendo dolor en sus partes bajas (gritando con todas sus fuerzas; por dentro) al mapache solo se le salían las lagrimas del dolor...

—¡Claro que si! Seguro a que Chad es un tremendo pasivo y tu lo envistes con fuerza Hehe ¡¿Verdad?!... Apuesto a que bombeas muy duro golpeando estas enormes pelotas en el trasero de tu chico hehe. —riendo, para volver a tocar el pene y testículos del mapache.

—¡Mordecai eso es algo entre el y yo... no tienes por que saberlo! —enojado apartando de nuevo la mano de su amigo, el chico no soportaba el dolor y soltaba mas lagrimas—. ¡Y ya deja de tocar mis bolas...!

—Haha ok amigo... solo úsalas bien —guiñandole el ojo haciendo que el pequeñín oloroso se ponga rojo todo rojo; a sude y sude por todo su pequeño cuello.

Chad salió de la cocina: entrando a la sala y encontrandose a sus amigos... el chico caminaba con calma y despacio con una cajita de jugo de naranja en sus manos y sorbiendo por la pajilla (popote); tarareando una canción muy feliz...

—¡Chad ahí estas!... —grita el mapache "emocionado"—. ¡¿Donde diablos te metiste chico hermoso?! ¿Fuiste a buscar a Mordo...? ¡¿Verdad?! —pregunta rechinando sus dientes fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Chad abrió los ojos todo confundido por las preguntas del mapache...

—¿Eso hice...? —pregunta confundido dejando de beber y girando la cabeza de lado—. No... claro que no... —responde calmado; volviendo a sorber su jugo sin dejar de mirar al mapache...

El mapache maldecía en su mente al zarigüeya que no le seguía la corriente a sus palabras... (un momento muy gracioso)

—Hijo de tu pinch... —pensando profundamente dentro de su mente—. ¡Mordecai...! —gira la cabeza para preguntarle a su amigo...

—¿Si Rigby? —parándose de las escaleras y bajandolas.

—Po... podrías... ¿Podrías llevarnos al cafe en el carrito?... —pregunta todo nervioso mirando hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver los ojos del chico pálido.

—¡Claro! ¡¿Porque no lo dijeron antes?! ¡hehe! —sonriendo y golpeando el hombro del mapache.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias viejo! —sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Solo esperen un minuto... iré a guardar las cervezas en el refrigerador —sosteniendo las bolsas con bebidas y entrando a la cocina... El mapache enojado termino de bajar las escaleras y agarro de la oreja a Chad...

—¡Auch! —grita apretando la cajita de jugo y expulsando la bebida por el popote (pajilla)

—¡Chad!... ¡¿Porque demonios no me sigues la corriente en mis palabras?! —soltando la oreja del zarigüeya—. Dijiste que irías a buscar Mordecai en la cocina... —susurrando.

—¡Y lo hice...! —sorbiendo su jugo sin dejar de mirar al mapache.

—¡Entonces! ¡¿Que diablos hacías?! —alzando los brazos.

—Buscando a Mordecai... —sorbiendo su jugo exprimiendo la cajita.

—¡Pues veo que no lo hiciste! —rechinando los dientes enojado y bajando sus brazos; colocando sus manos en la cadera enfadado.

—¡Claro si...! —tragando el jugo que tenia acumulado en la boca—. Bueno... al principio si... pero no estaba y me dio mucha sed... —sorbiendo su jugo de nuevo.

—¡Pues es obvio que no estaba en la cocina y...! y... y... y... —el mapache se distraía por el sonido que hacia su amigo al sorber por la pajilla—. ¡¿Quisieras dejar de beber esa cosa y ponerme atención?! —golpeando las manos del zarigüeya y tirando su jugo para después aplastarlo con el pie derramandolo por toda la alfombra.

—¡Oye! mi juguito... —levantando su cajita vacía del piso todo triste—. ¡No era necesario hacer eso!...

—¡Claro que si!... —exhalando aire por la nariz furioso—. ¡Ya tira eso ya no tiene! —tumbando la cajita de nuevo de las manos del zarigüeya...

—¡Claro que si tenia una gotitas...! —cruzando los brazos y recogiendo la cajita de nuevo.

—¡Ya dije que no! —tirándosela por tercera vez. Mordecai salió de la cocina con las llaves en la mano.

—¡Listo chicos ya vamonos! —sonando las llaves en su mano.

—¡Ya era hora! —le grita Rigby molesto.

Mordecai camino hasta la puerta saliendo de la casa: seguido del mapache y atrás de los dos el zarigüeya; aun sediento. Mordecai prendió el carrito: Rigby de copiloto y Chad parado en la parte de atrás, al chico zarigüeya le gusta ir de pie mientras conducen; para sentir el aire soplando en su cara y levantando su cabello. Mientras... Benson entro a la casa buscando a sus trabajadores holgazanes pero ya no estaban... el jefe entro furioso; pisando y resbalandose con la cajita de jugo que estaba tirada en la alfombra y fue a parar hasta mas allá del sillón; golpeando su cara contra la mesita de centro.

—¡Mordecai y Rigby! ¡¿Donde diablos están?! —grito el jefe levantándose cubierto de palomitas con mantequilla que Mordecai había dejado.

Los chicos llegaron al cafe... Chad se bajo corriendo del carrito entrando al establecimiento dejando a sus amigos sentados...

—¡Gracias Mordecai! —las ultimas palabras del zarigüeya antes de entrar.

—¡No es nada! —sonriendo mientras sostenía el volante.

—Gracias viejo ya me voy... —bajando un pie del carrito.

—Espera viejo... —lo sostiene del hombro haciendo que el mapache se ponga rojo—. Que tengas suerte con tu noviecito nalgón, y recuerda usa tu arma como se debe. ¡Chick plash! —dice imitando el sonido de disparo; apretando mas fuerte las pelotas del mapache y acariciando el pene de su amigo para después darle un fuerte pellizco en la punta, haciendo que al mapache se le salgan todas las lagrimas .

—¿Agh? ¡Claro viejo...! —contesta todo a dolorido sin despegar los dientes.

—¿Rigby estas llorando?... —mirando los ojos del mapache detenidamente.

—¡No claro que no!... adiós... —salió corriendo el mapache como podía; disimulando lo cojo que estaba y entrando al cafe. Mordecai acelero; perdiendose al final de la calle dando vuelta.

—¡Chad! ¡¿Donde diablos estas?! —agachandose de dolor; para después tirarse en el piso.

—¡¿Pasa algo?!... —contesta el zarigüeya muy preocupado en cuclillas mirando el rostro del mapache; girando la cabeza de lado y abriendo mas los ojos.

—¡Creo... que!... ¡Agh!... ¡Creo que necesito ir al hospital!... —abriendo sus piernas; enseñando una enorme mancha de sangre por todo su pants...


	20. Estúpido mordetonto, maldita escuela

**Advertencia: **capitulo con partes un poco sexuales (contenido fuerte).

* * *

><p><strong>_20_ <em>Estúpido mordetonto, maldita escuela.<em>**

Martes, 2:00PM...

El día de Jeremy ha sido algo agotar: Primero la larga fila en Phonebit y ahora esto... El chico yacía en el suelo: sobre un montón de periódicos; con pulsaciones en la cabeza y un pequeño dolor en el cuello... Jeremy se levanto mareado a recoger todos los periódicos, pero estos volaban por doquier, debido al fuerte viento que azotaba la ciudad.

El chico termino de levantarlos y se los entrego al tipo enojado que no paraba de insultarlo, el chico se disculpo; para después salir corriendo hasta el parque. Jeremy quería contactar a los amigos y conocidos de Chad para poder organizarle su fiesta de cumpleaños numero veintitrés...

El cuatro ojos entro al parque, apenas podía ver por donde corría, el viento azotaba cada vez mas fuerte acompañado de remolinos de tierra, los cuales cargaban pequeños granos de basura que se incrustaban en los ojos de Jeremy; cegándolo... El chico decidió entrar por donde había salido aquella mañana, quería evitar la entrada principal para poder organizar el evento en secreto... Subió por la cornisa y al entro a su cuarto, cuando inmediatamente una llamada llego al teléfono del chico.

—¡Si bueno!... —pegando el teléfono a su oído—. Si de hecho iba para aya... ¿Enserio cual?... ¡Oh eso esta genial!... ¡De verdad señor!..., ¡Claro que si voy para aya enseguida lo mas rápido que pueda!... ¡Oh descuide lo ocultare lo mas que pueda antes de que lleguen!... ¡Si!... ¡Si!... ¡Si señor! ¡Lo traeré enseguida al parque!... ¡Si... ¡Gracias señor!... Adiós...

El chico termino de contestar la llamada llamada con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

¡Esto estará genial! ¡A Chad le fascinara! ¡Oh Chad! ¡Tengo que buscarlo antes de que los invitados lleguen...! —Jeremy observo toda la ropa en el piso, por ningún lugar—. ¡¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?!... ¡¿Que acaso nos han robado?!... —grita molesto recogiendo toda la ropa... Después coloco una silla para poder instalar los nuevos focos; remplazando los rotos... El chico se bajo de la silla... pero al poner el primer pie en el suelo... este por accidente... piso una calceta de Chad; resbalandose y caminando hacia atrás; sosteniendose del marco de la venta: abierta, casi por caer, la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba afuera; con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo...

—¡Tal vez hoy no ha sido un excelente día!... —contesta enojado—. ¡Pero no caeré por esta ventana he dicho...! —el chico recupero el equilibrio y volvió a poner un pie en el cuarto; pisando la sangre del mapache y resbalandose... de nuevo; cayendo por la ventana, después al techo del primer piso hasta desaparecer dentro de un arbusto... ¡Pobre de nuestro amigo no ha sido su día!...

Mordecai después de dejar a sus amigos; cruzo todo el parque manejando el carrito, el chico se sentía aburrido y pensaba algunas cosas... digamos... unos pequeños cierres que tenia que abrochar dentro de su mente. El arrendajo conducía con los ojos cerrados; sintiendo el fresco y fuerte aire en su rostro... Las nubes se movían rápidamente debido al aire, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse... Mordecai estaciono el carrito, cuando comenzaba a lloviznar... Entro a la sala y después a la cocina sacando una cerveza del congelador, asegurandose que no estuviera nadie. El chico salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá soltando todo su cuerpo; relajandose y prendiendo el televisor...

—Rayos amigo... quien iba a decir que algún día tendrías noviecito... —apretando los botones del televisor buscando algo interesante, hasta encontrarse con el canal del clima: la reportera salió diciendo que se acercaba una tormenta directo a la ciudad, llegando por la zona sur y saliendo por el oeste... La buena noticia es que seria una lluvia calmada, pero la mala es que duraría mucho tiempo: pronosticando inundaciones grandes por todas las calles... Al chico no le intereso mucho y apago el televisor. El aire soplaba con todas sus fuerzas de momentos... el sonido de las ventanas chocando contra sus marcos provocaban que el paliducho saltara del sofá asustado en ratos. Mordecai se quedo pensando en lo que sucedió la vez que Rigby lo beso... Lo que paso en el baño... y lo que se encontró en el cuarto de Chad... todas esas cosas de alguna forma excitaban al larguirucho... El chico termino su cerveza...; giro la cabeza ambos lados; asegurandose que nadie estuviera cerca y comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

Thomas se despertó de golpe con dolor de cuello; se levanto y cerro su ventana antes de que el aire levantara todo el papelero que tenia sobre su mesa; pegando su cara al vidrio de la ventana para observar el cielo nublado; color negro...

—Que espanto esta el día; son las 2:30PM... ¡Oh rayos!... ¡Ya es tarde y tengo que recoger las hojas cerca de la fuente...! —el chico giro asustado su cabeza buscando a Chad; el cual ya se había marchado desde la madrugada—. ¡Agh!... ¡Que dolor de cabeza! —saliendo despacio del cuarto; arrastrando los pies y quitándose la baba seca de su barba y mejilla. Al chico le molestaba una lagaña del ojo y fue al baño para quitársela en el espejo, pero antes de llegar al baño... escucho unos extraños sonidos que provenían de la sala; caminando por el pasillo hasta las escalera, antes de pisar el primer escalón; asomo su cabeza un poco para ver quien era...

Mordecai se bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas; cerrando sus ojos (masturbandose...) El chico gemía apretando sus párpados... Al principio comenzó a pensar en Margaret. Se imaginaba a la chica desnuda, en bikini y sostén etc etc... primero comenzó despacio y después un poco mas rápido manteniendo el ritmo..., cuando de repente aquella escena con Rigby en el baño cruzo por su mente... El chico comenzó a bajar el ritmo hasta detenerse...

—¡Vamos chico tu puedes! deja de pensar en Rigby... —se gritaba así mismo..., mientras que Thomas lo observaba de pie en el piso de arriba; lamiendose los labios y bajandose el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos hasta el suelo y comenzando a jugar con su cosita—. ¡Vamos concentrate...! —el arrendajo no lograba calmar su mente, ni tampoco conseguía apartar sus pensamientos llenos de Rigby... Las escenas de Margarita desnuda no lo favorecían mucho en ese momento...

Hubo alguna vez que Mordecai ya había tenido unas cuantas novias en preparatoria pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho debido a que el chico siempre rompía con ellas después de una semana de noviazgo. Siempre terminaba por poner mas atención a sus videojuegos, a sus esculturas de arte, a su música o cualquier otro tipo de pasatiempo que el chico utilizaba para distraerse... apenas y se mensajeaba con sus novias por mensaje de texto durante las tardes, y las únicas veces que les ponía atención era en la escuela y eso dentro de clases. Siempre noto que Rigby se ponía algo celoso cada vez que el tenia una chica nueva en su vida... pero el dilema es... ¿Celoso Rigby por nunca tener novia? ¿O celoso por mi? (pensaba el arrendajo).

—Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby: cuando tenían 15 años...)

Mordecai guardaba sus libros en su casillero; mientras peinaba su cabello castaño alborotado (aun no lo teñía de azul) mirándose en un espejo pegado a la puertilla de este... El chico vestia: pantalon; azul y playera; blanca...

—¡Oh si! Todo sea por las pajaritas... —el vanidoso termino de peinarse y giro su cabeza para ver a Rigby que venia entrando por la puerta de la escuela con un enorme radio pegado a su hombro; escuchando música a todo volumen, molestando con el ruido a quienes estaban cerca... El chico traia una playera; verde muy olgada, cabello; rubio muy... muy largo hasta media espalda..., pantalon, tenis y gorra de color; negro, cargando con un collar de perlas grises al rededor de su pequeño cuello.

—¡Mordo viejo!... ¡Viste el capitulo nueve anoche de la serie de Héroes! ¡Estuvo fabuloso! ¡Cuando Sylar persigue a la porrista Claire por toda la escuela y la chica se levanta y se regenera... y... se cae en las gradas y...! —el mapache dejo de hablar; apagando su estéreo—. ¡¿Viejo me estas poniendo atención?!

—¿Ah claro? tío... —viendo entrar a la escuela a una estudiante muy sexy para el arrendajo, la chica vestía una mini falda blanca con tacones muy altos y una blusa escotada haciendo resaltar sus pechos—. ¡Mira viejo! —señala Mordecai a la chica—.¡Necesito hablar con ella! —dice apartando a su pequeño amigo de su camino para ir hablar con la chica, Rigby solo se quitaba del camino de su amigo; observando como conquistaba otra vez...

—Oh viejo no... no otra vez... —Pensaba Rigby mientras bajaba al suelo su enorme estéreo pesado—. Otra chica apuntada a la lista de: mujeres que pierden su tiempo con Mordetonto. —dice el mapache en voz baja viendo como su amigo intentaba ganarse la confianza y partes bajas de la chica.

—¡Hola preciosa! —le dice el paliducho a la chica con una voz "seductora" que hacia que la jovencita le temblaran las rodillas.

—¡Oh por favor! —dice el mapache aun mirando a su amigo—. ¿Es enserio? ¿Como rayos lo hace? Solo llega y blah blah blah... siempre hace lo mismo con todas... —piensa el morenito; viendo como la chica le daba su numero de teléfono: apuntado en un pequeño pedazo de papel, el cual Mordecai; lo tiro al suelo inmediatamente y le robo un beso excitante y mojado a la chica.

La jovencita salió corriendo toda roja y tímida por lo que el chico hizo. Rigby solo se quedaba mirando tallandose los ojos y bostezando. Después de que la chica huyo de los brazos del larguirucho... Este levanta el numero del suelo y se acerca a Rigby...

—¡Tío ya tengo su numero! ¡Mira!... —enseñando el papelito que Rigby no volteaba a ver ni de loco—. ¡Viejo te estoy hablando! ¡Mira! —dice feliz; enseñando su papelito.

—¡Yo también te estaba hablando hace unos minutos y no me ponías atención!... —enojado; recogiendo su estéreo del suelo y colocándolo de nuevo en su hombro.

—¡Oh claro viejo! ¡¿Que era lo que me decías?!... —guardando el numero en su bolsillo.

—Nada importante viejo... —poniendo play a su música para no escuchar la voz de su amigo—. 'Estupido Mordetonto, Maldita escuela' —contesta el mapache hablando entre dientes...

—¡Rigby detén eso! —tapandose los oídos—. ¡Rigby! ¡Te estoy hablando!...

—¡No te escucho!... —dando media vuelta, poniendo sus ojos en blanco; ignorando a su amigo..., bailando al ritmo de la música y marchándose; perdiendose en el pasillo sin mirar atrás... el chico delgado solo se quedo parado como tonto; con la mirada perdida y extrañada sin decir nada.

Fin Flashback...

Después de recordar la escuela. Mordecai volvió a concentrarse y tomar el ritmo en su mano... las imágenes de la pajarita roja se volvían cada vez mas borrosas hasta remplazarse por unas de el y el mapache en el baño. Esta vez al arrendajo no le importo pensar en su amigo (lo excitaba mas que la pajarita) El arrendajo acelero al igual que Thomas... la cabra termino primero en su mano; se levanto en silencio sus pantalones y camino por el pasillo; hasta llegar al baño a lavarse para no dejar rastro. Mordecai seguía acelerando su ritmo cada vez mas, pensando en la noche de sexo con su amigo o cuando le apretaba las bolas al morenito; en el carrito de golf..., incluso se imaginaba como seria el sexo entre Rigby y Chad... El paliducho degenerado no soporto mas la tensión en sus bolas; dejandose correr con gran fuerza, expulsando a chorros por toda la sala: mesita, escalera, así mismo y alfombra... etc, etc... Cuando el chico por fin salió del clímax... este abrió los ojos; levantándose del sofá y subiendose rápidamente los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos; esperando que nadie lo aya visto. El chico alto; noto el manchadero que había dejado por todas partes; asustándose mostrando una expresión de horror.

—¡Ya! valió...


	21. Rosa neón, el corazón del arrendajo

_'Mas claro que el agua... no se puede'_

* * *

><p><strong>_21_ <em>Rosa neón, el corazón del arrendajo.<em>**

Martes, 2:47PM...

Jeremy se levanta lentamente y quejándose; todo golpeado pero nada grave, ya que los arbustos amortiguaron la caída en si. El chico se soba el cuello y recoge su celular del suelo con un mensaje diciendo que: ¿Donde rayos estaba?..., al chico se le había hecho tarde.

Jeremy empieza a camina por fuera de la casa; pensaba pedirle a Mordecai el carrito; para que lo llevara a la salida del parque y de ahí tomar un taxi. Cuando de repente... por unos segundos... no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana de la sala; observando a Mordecai limpiando como loco: con un par de servilletas largas de cocina. El arrendajo limpiaba escaleras, alfombras, mesas, sofá etc etc...

—¿Que rayos esta haciendo Mordecai?... —pensó por un momento, pero le dejo de importar y se aparto de la ventana; caminando para entrar a la casa... el viento soplaba mas y mas fuerte...

Mordecai termino de limpiar todo... y a si mismo (sus pectorales y vientre...); acumulando un gran puño de servilletas en sus manos... que terrible paja se había echado el chico.

—¡Y ahora! ¡¿Donde rayos las tirare?! —se pregunto asustado—. ¡No puedo tirarlas en la cocina, alguien podría encontrarlas... ¡Ya se en el baño! —pensó rápidamente sin saber que Thomas estaba ahí lavándose las manos.

El chico de cabello blanco entro a la casa cruzando la sala.

—¡Mordecai! —buscándolo—. ¿Donde estas?... ¿Amigo, donde rayos te metiste?... —saliendo de la sala y entrando a la cocina pero tampoco se encontraba ahí.

El chico azul cruzo todo el largo pasillo hasta llegar al baño a paso rápido; entrando y levantando la tapa del escusado. El arrendajo giro su cabeza al ver una sombra junto a las cortinas de la bañera... Ahí estaba la cabra lavándose los dientes; girando su cuerpo para observar al paliducho. Thomas; solo se quedo viéndolo con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal; moviendo su cepillo de dientes por toda su boca y escupiendo la pasta acumulada en el lavabo.

—¡Hola Mordecai! —lo saluda para después abrir la llave de el agua y enjuagarse toda la boca.

—¿Ah? ¡Hola Thomas! —el chico se quedo trabado; agachado con la enorme bola de servilletas en la mano.

—Deja te ayudo... —le contesta Thomas con una expresión seria, pero a la vez alegre—. Tira una parte al escusado, jalas la palanca del retrete y después tiras la otra parte volviendo a jalar la palanca. El arrendajo extrañado por la situación incomoda, decidió seguir las instrucciones de su amigo barbón.

—¡Listo!, ¡Gracias Thomas! —colocando su mano de detrás de la cabeza para rascarse la nuca todo nervioso.

—Haha no es nada, solo son pequeños consejos —contesta en postura de chico sabelotodo; alzando la frente y colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. ¿Pero se puede saber?... ¿Que era lo que limpiaste con ellas? —pregunta la cabra aunque ya sabia la respuesta... el chico barbón sabia que era el dulce jugo de Mordecai, pero lo que confundió tanto a la cabra... era la gran cantidad de servilletas que el paliducho utilizo ¿Cuanta leche habría expulsado?... Seguro fueron litros (pensó la cabra morbosa).

—¿Ah? ¿Bueno?... ¿Yo solo...? —Mordecai no sabia que contestar al respecto, solo se quedaba ahí parado balbuceando con la boca abierta y mejillas subidas de tono—. ¡Salsa! ¡Si eso! ¡Era salsa amigo, que... que derrame al vaciar en un plato lleno de papas. La cabra se sorprendo al escuchar las mentirotas de su amigo. El barbón solo se quedaba mirando el enorme bulto del flacucho.

—¿Que habrá de debajo de esos pantalones...? —pensaba Thomas—. ¡Seguro un enorme rifle que dispara litros y litros de lejos... Si unos cinco metros mas o menos estoy muy seguro...

La cabra se mordía el labio inferior; con los brazos y piernas cruzados sin dejar de mirar las partes bajas del arrendajo... Mordecai solo se quedaba ahí de pie observando la mirada que Thomas echaba directo a su paquete... no sabia si era de morbosidad... solo sabia que tenia medio de que la cabra se le lanzara encima en dado caso, para someterlo y violarlo. El chico azul solo tragaba y tragaba saliva; sudando... acorralado por Thomas. La cabra comenzó a caminar hacia el muy despacio; mirándolo a los ojos y asustando a su amigo alto... Cuando por fin llego hacia el; se acerco y le dijo en tono sarcástico...

—Si... seguro era salsa... —le contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa que hacia que Mordecai se pegara mas a la esquina del baño. Thomas; se giro para salir de ahí completando su frase que aun no había terminado—. Si... seguro era salsa... pero... salsa blanca y tibia...

El pálido se quedo con una expresión aliviada por que su amigo se había apartado de el y de su espacio personal... pero a la vez todo hecho bolita y tímido por que sabia que la mentira se le había caído y que en realidad todo ese montón de papel era por una tremenda paja bien hecha.

En cuanto Thomas salió del baño se encontró con Jeremy preguntando por Mordecai...

—¡Mordecai ahí estas! —asomándose Jeremy al baño—. ¿Te podría pedir un favor?Podrías llevarme a la salida del parque en el carrito... es para algo urgente que necesito hacer, por favor.

—Si yo también necesito llegar hasta esa parte, hay que recoger la basura de toda esa zona —agrega a la platica Thomas; asomando su cabeza de detrás de Jeremy.

—¡Ah claro viejo!..., iré por las llaves a la cocina... —contesta el arrendajo; saliendo del baño y bajando las escaleras junto con sus amigos. Los chicos observaron que la lluvia era muy fuerte así que se pusieron impermeables y tomaron unos paraguas. Mordecai entro a la cocina por las llaves agarrando una cerveza para tomarla en el camino y salió a paso rápido; observando las palomitas con mantequilla de debajo de la mesita que no había visto ¿Quien demonios tiraría el tazón...? seguro el aire... (pensó el chico azul)

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa y bajaron las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al carrito, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que de nada sirvió el correr... Mordecai se hecho en reversa y acelero; pisando a fondo..., aquella tormenta era tan fuerte, que el carrito temblaba y se balanceaba para ambos lados; no podían ver hacia donde iban, solo parecía que conducían: exactamente en medio de un huracán. El parque se encontraba totalmente inundado: los caminos se remplazaron por enormes charcos de agua.

—¡El lago del parque se a desbordado! —grita Thomas tapandose la cara de la lluvia.

El aire estaba mezclado con el agua y era tan fuerte que Jeremy (el cual iba de copiloto con Mordecai) voló de su asiento cayendo en la parte de atrás y chocando con Thomas... ambos chicos se abrazaban para no caerse... pero fue inútil, ambos se salieron del carrito; girando, perdiendose en la tormenta.

—¡Chicos! —soltó un grito agudo—. ¡Oh no... esto esta mal!, ¡No veo nada! —grito el arrendajo; torciendo el volante y frenando al mismo tiempo; buscando a sus amigos pero estos se perdieron por completo de su vista. El chico pálido no se fijo que se detuvo en un pequeño risco; resbalandose lentamente el carrito.

—¡Oh no! ¡No! —grito Mordecai antes de caer junto con el carrito de golpe al suelo, seis metros de altura y embarrandose en el lodo. Mordecai cayo de cara y después de cuerpo completo al piso, pero su lata de cerveza lo golpeo en la cabeza; haciendo que este se desmayara.

—Rigby... Amigo..., te necesito ahora... conmigo... —la ultimas palabras que dijo antes de desmayarse y golpearse con la lata... pero a la vez... comenzando a soñar y recordando mas de su pasado... digamos... un pequeño y dulce recuerdo con su amigo...

Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby: cuando tenían 18 años, hace 5 años aproximadamente...)

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Ya estas listo para la graduación?! —dice Rigby en el cuarto de Mordecai (casa de Mordecai...)

—Espera un poco viejo... ya casi termino... ¡Aghh!, ¡Esta estúpida corbata! —parado frente al espejo maldiciendo su nuevo traje.

—Espera Mordetonto... lo estas haciendo mal... ¡Mira es así y después así! —dice Rigby amarrando la corbata; color tinto de su amigo. Mordecai tuvo que agacharse para que el morenin alcanzara su cuello, el chico azul solo se quedaba doblado esperando a que su pequeño amigo terminara de hacer el nudo... Cuando de repente algo llamo la atención del flacucho... El sol del atardecer entro por las cortinas rojas de Mordecai; mostrando una luz que resplandecía por todo el cuarto pequeños brillos, mas parecidos a granos hechos de pequeños diamante coloridos; iluminandolo de un 'color rosa... un rosa neón', mientras que Rigby seguía y seguía amarrando la corbata de su amigo; tranquilamente..., el momento era muy relajado y el cuarto se sentía muy cálido y tranquilo a la vez, dando una sensación pacifica entre los dos amigos... El color paso de rosa a lila y después a un tono violeta... aquel momento era tan hermoso, que quedara por siempre; marcado... en 'el corazón del arrendajo'.

—Listo Mordecool termine. —sonriendo el pequeñín, mientras que el larguirucho; erguía su cuerpo para después... solo después doblarlo de nuevo y darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

—Mo... Mordecai...¿Pasa algo?... —pregunta mirando a los ojos cristalizados de su amigo alto... los cuales mostraban el reflejo del mapache... mas claro que el agua... no se puede.

—Nada mapache... nada... —sonriendo y soltando a su amigo lentamente; mirando como los ojos del moreno se consumían de alegría por su amigo cariñoso.

Fin Flashback...

Mordecai despertó de golpe... Sus amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse para después mover el carrito del lodo, el cual también levantaron teniendo cuidado con el techo de este... se encontraba; todo doblado. Los tres chicos se volvieron a subir intentando arrancar el motor... Cuando por fin encendió y la lluvia había calmado su furia... Mordecai piso a fondo el pedal, encaminandose el trio a la salida, perdiendose el pequeño grupo; bajo la cortina de agua y desapareciendo el carrito a lo lejos del horizonte: por el camino enlodado...


	22. El chico apestoso y la sudadera naranja

**'Capitulo especial' **

* * *

><p><strong>_22_ <em>El chico apestoso y la sudadera anaranjada.<em>**

Martes, 1:40PM...

Antes de que la tormenta se avecinara... y que Mordecai, Jeremy y Thomas se quedaran atrapados en el centro de enormes lagos... antes que todo eso ocurriera: Rigby se encontraba en la cafetería con un fuerte dolor en sus partes bajas...

—¡Chad! ¡No se que me esta pasando! mira... —dice el mapache en tono asustadizo; tirado en el suelo, mostrándole la sangre a su amigo... Chad solo se quedaba observando la sangre; sin decir nada con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Eileen! ¡Ayudame!...

—¡Rigby!... —grita Eileen corriendo desde el mostrador hasta llegar a su amigo tirado cerca de la entrada—. ¿Rigby que tienes?... y ¡¿Porque rayos estas sangrando?!

—¡Eileen!... ¡Ve por servilletas!... —ordenando a la chica.

—¡De acuerdo Rigby!... —contesta la chaparrita apresurando el paso. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar: murmuraban asustadas respecto a lo que estaba pasando... unas; ignoraron por completo y seguían hablando entre si mismas... mientras que otras simplemente; pararon de comer mirando como el mapache se intentaba levantar; sosteniendose de su amigo moreno y retorciendose de dolor.

—¡Chad!... —sujetandose del enorme y grueso collarín blanco... para no caer al suelo.

—... —el chico se quedo paralizado.

—¡Chad reacciona! —dandole una bofetada a su amigo; despertandolo de su entre sueño.

—¡Ah que! ¿Que pasa?... —pregunta confundido mientras el mapache seguía luchando por equilibrar su cuerpo para no caer... aun sostenidose del cuello del zarigüeya.

—¡Chad amigo! ¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Sostenme me estoy resbalando! ¡Reacciona! —al chico le empezaban a sudar las manos mientras que al zarigüeya le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Chad despierta! ¡Amigo! ¡Mira! ¡Estoy sangrando! —el mapache no pudo sostenerse mas de su amigo debido al sudor en sus brazos y manos, el collarín de Chad se despego; haciendo que el quejumbroso cayera directo al piso de espalda; rebotando su cabeza contra el duro suelo de madera.

—¡Rigby! ¡Amigo! —grita; despertando el moreno tonto..., parpadeando un par de veces; agachandose para sostener la cabeza y cuerpo de su amigo. Eileen llega corriendo con servilletas limpiando el pants de Rigby...

—¡Auch Eileen no hagas eso!... —apartando la mano de la chica.

—¡Rigby! ¡Yo no... no entiendo lo que esta pasando yo... solo trato de ayudar!...

—¡El zipper! —contesta Chad colocandose de nuevo su collarín y mirando a la chica—. Rigby se machuco con el zipper de su pantalón, y por eso esta sangrando. La chica se quedo con un rostro confundido muy confundo debido a que el mapache traía pants.

—¿Zipper?... —pregunta Eileen quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos, mientras el mapache se quedaba mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah?... ¡Si! hace rato en... ¿Ah... la casa, Rigby se puso uno de mis pantalones que a mi me quedaban chicos, y pensaba regalárselos... pero por las prisas se lo abrocho rápido y se machuco con el zipper... —el mapache se quedaba diciendo que si; asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que el zarigüeya le decía a la chica topo—. No pensamos que fuera algo grabe hasta que llegamos aquí...

—¡Bueno chicos!... —interrumpe el mapache observando como toda la gente se les quedaba mirando—. ¡Ayudenme a levantarme y llegar al baño!...¡Ahora!... —nervioso por las miradas de las personas las cuales sentía que lo acosaban de una manera grosera.

—¡Ah si claro! —contesta Eileen, mientras ella y Chad ayudaban al mapache a levantarse; uno de cada lado arrastrandolo hasta llegar al baño.

Margarita entro corriendo y por poco pisaba la mancha de sangre... la chica torció sus pasos; caminando de lado, y por tratar de esquivarla... esta tumbo la caja con la cafetera nueva...

—¡Rayos! —grita molesta— ¿¡Eileen donde estas...?!

Los chicos se encontraban en el baño... Rigby; arriba del lavabo sin pantalones (todo apenado ante Eileen)... la chica sostenía los pantalones de su apestoso amigo, los cuales limpiaba con hartas servilletas hasta detenerse por la llamada en gritos de su amiga pelirroja...

—¡Chicos! ¡Creo que llego Margarita! enseguida vuelvo... —saliendo para volver a entrar y decir unas cortas palabras—... ¡No tardo!...

La chica topo salió corriendo del baño azotando la puerta y dejando los pants tirados en el suelo a medio limpiar. Chad miraba las partes bajas de su amigo con detalle...

—¡Rayos la sutura se movió...! —dice examinando... mientras el mapache deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y que todo esto terminara de una buena vez—. ¡¿Porque rayos los puntos están movidos?! ¡Rigby!... ¡¿Te rascaste?!... o ¡¿Te agarraste?!... ¡¿Que rayos te paso?! —pregunta confundido.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Ah? ¡No lo se!... —el chico se encontraba alterado de una forma triste y sentido debido al tono de voz de su amigo—. Lo siento de verdad...

—¡Rigby!... ¡¿Como?!... —pausando para quitar un pedazo de hilo con los dedos tratando de no infectarlo; haciendo que el mapache gritara de dolor.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Que rayos haces?! —dandole un manotazo a su amigo.

—¡Rigby déjame ayudarte! ¡Te quitare las puntadas del hilo, para llevarte al hospital, así ellos no harán preguntas!.—contesta enojado.

—¡Hospital! —dice asustado.

—¡¿Como rayos paso esto?! ¡Yo no! no lo entiendo... ¡¿Como no vas a saberlo?! —examinando... volteando a ver de momentos a su amigo con una expresión de furia, Rigby solo se quedaba asustado mostrando una expresión sentimental con el zarigüeya, el chico lo regañaba y eso lo ponía muy triste.

Mientras afuera... Eileen trataba de calmar a la pajarita roja.

—¡Eileen! ¡¿Porque rayos hay un charco rojo en el piso?!... ¡Por tratar de rodearlo tire la nueva cafetera!... ¡Vaya que de seguro ya estará rota en mil pedazos! —la chica bajo de tono su voz debido a que miro a su alrededor y toda la gente se le quedaba observando a la chica gritona. Eileen le explico que Rigby se había machucado con el zipper del pantalón. La pequeña chica le sugirió y le pidió de favor a la pajarita de quedarse a cubrirla mientras acompañaba a Rigby al hospital.

—Amm... de acuerdo Eileen... —susurra apartandose de la clientela y tomando a su pequeña amiga del hombro; llevándola de detrás del mostrador—. De acuerdo chica... me quedare, después de todo te debo una... ve y ayuda al mapache —contesta susurrando; guiñandole el ojo. La oportunidad de Eileen, de pasar tiempo con el mapache tal vez sea una manera de acercarse al chico... (de algún modo...) pero con todo lo que estaba pasando lo dudaba mucho. La cuatro ojos solo contesto el guiñido; regresando uno igual y corrió directo al baño donde sus amigos seguían discutiendo.

—Chad... la verdad si se como paso... —contesta el mapache agachando la cabeza soltando un poco de lagrimas para después llorar sin cubrirse los ojos—. Chad no puedo decírtelo... ¡No ahora!... ¡No en estos momentos!... solo... —apenas podía hablar... los lloriqueos no lo dejaban, en cada palabra se exaltaba soltando una especie de hipo y exhalaciones que no lo dejaban completar las palabras y oraciones.

—Mira Rigby sea lo que sea necesitamos ir al hospital... —contesta con un tono mas calmado al ver la mirada de su amigo—. Esto es algo que yo no puedo arreglar...

—¡No! ¡No iré al hospital! ¡Nadie se enterara de esto!... ¡Nadie! —alzando los brazos enojado.

—¡Pero Rigby!...

—¡Callate!

—¡Rigby!...

—¡Callate!

—¡Yo solo decía!..

—¡Callate!...

—¡Pero!... yo...

—¡Callate!...

—¡Aghh! de acuerdo... no iremos... —dice Chad pensando en el mapache inmaduro—. Solo dime que fue lo que te paso e iremos a casa, ok... solo eso... —contesta mirando directamente a los ojos del mapache. Rigby no sabia como explicarle exactamente...  
>(Mordecai lo toco y lo pellizco) "jugando obviamente" esto... en forma de burla... pero también pensando en el sexo que los dos pequeños morenos, posiblemente tendrían... ahora que son "novios".<p>

—Mordecai me dio un golpe jugando. —contesta mintiéndole a su amigo, Chad solo se quedaba mirándolo confundidamente—. Fue cuando te bajaste del carrito, el me golpeo jugando...

—¡Pero Rigby! un golpe no pudo hacerte esto... —contesta señalando su pene.

—¡Lo se, lo se!, pero... después me dio comezón y me rasque... ¡Lo admito!... ¡Lo hice!¡Pero oye! ¡¿Y porque tu te quedaste pasmado en la entra cuando te pedía ayuda?! ¡Eh! ¡Contesta!...

—Yo... yo solo...

Eileen entra corriendo al baño; levantando los pants del suelo; entregándolos a Chad...

—¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Vamos chicos al hospital!... —dice Eileen.

—¡Si vamos!... solo ayudo a Rigby a vestirse —subiendole los calzoncillos a Rigby y metiendole los pants; mientras Eileen se tapaba los ojos para no ver las vergüenzas del mapache. Rigby solo se quedo con la boca abierta; maldiciendo en su interior a su amigo zarigüeya que le había prometido no ir al hospital...

—Chad... tu me prometiste que... —susurra pero Chad lo interrumpe.

—Ambos sabemos que no me estas diciendo la verdad... —contesta; golpeando la nariz del mapache con su dedo indice, varias veces, dandole a entender que le crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho—. ¡Vamos Eileen!... Rigby ya esta vestido, ayudame a cargarlo. Los chicos salen del baño... Margarita observa la enorme mancha de sangre en el pants de Rigby; asustándose un poco y dandole las llaves de su coche a Eileen...

—¡Eileen toma mis llaves!... espero y encienda el auto en la mañana me dio problemas para arrancarlo... recuerda que en los asientos de atrás hay un cambio de ropa por si te quieres quitar el uniforme... —abrazando a su amiga y deseando que este bien el mapache... La pelirroja en realidad abrazo a su compañera para susurrarle en el oído: que tuviera suerte al tratar de ligar a Rigby, el estará bien... la chica de anteojos solo se quedo sonrojada al escuchar esas palabras... palabras que de verdad deseaba con su corazón que ocurrieran.

Los chicos caminaron a la salida y Rigby les gritaba de forma grosera a la clientela del lugar: que dejaran de mirarlo, que no había nada que ver ahí... no era un espectáculo. Margaret se quedo cubriendo el turno de Eileen deseando que no llegara su jefe.

Salieron del lugar... el aire comenzaba azotarse fuertemente... Eileen abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Rigby.

—¡Yo conduzco! —dice Chad prendiendo el coche, mientras Eileen se subió por la parte de atrás. La chica se cambio de ropa... Ambos chicos se quedaron apenados ante la chica topo que se quitaba la falda para ponerse un pantalón, tenis y una playera blanca junto con una sudadera anaranjada: la cual le quedaba ajustada por ser de Margarita haciendo que a la pequeña le resaltara el busto. Los chicos solo se quedaron apenados a tal figura sexy que mostraba la chica.

Después de conducir calles; llegaron al hospital. Rigby no quería bajarse del auto por que temía que le vieran los pantalones manchados...

—Rigby... ahora estas pasando por lo que una chica pasa cuando esta en sus días —comenta la chica en broma, haciendo que el mapache se apenara mas; rehusandose a salir del auto... Chad desesperado por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo; lo jalo de las piernas para sacarlo de ahí... pero Rigby se sostenía del los asientos como un niño cuando no quiere ir a la escuela.

—¡No! ¡No me gustan los hospitales! ¡Tienen agujas y cosas que les ponen a los pacientes para atormentarlos! —sosteniendose con todas sus fuerzas de los asientos delanteros...

—¡Rigby! ¡Si no sales le contare a Eileen lo de... de ya sabes que! —dice el zarigüeya tirando de las piernas de su amigo ahora con mas fuerza; pero en lugar de jalar a su amigo, este jalaba los pants del mapache. La chica topo solo se quedaba con cara confusa a las palabras de Chad.

—¡Espera amigo! ¡Me estas bajando los pantalones! —grita Rigby.

—¡Pues si no sales te los quitare con todo y calzones. —contesta enojado y frustrado, en lugar de su amigo: parecía su hijo; debido a los fuertes regaños que le daba... la gente que pasaba por ahí solo se quedaban mirando extrañada; por los gritos del mapache.

—Eileen esto no funciona, no llegaremos a ningún lado así. —comenta el zarigüeya; rascandose la cabeza para pensar.

—¡Espera tengo una idea! —contesta la chica alzando el dedo pulgar—. ¡Rigby... si no sales entrare y te agarrare a besos y besos. —le dice la chica toda hecha un tomate. El mapache inmediatamente se sentó y comenzó a salir.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! no hay que llegar a tanta violencia —tomando las manos de sus amigos—. ¡Pero!... ¿Y mi mancha?... ¡La verán todos!.

—Espera Rigby... —contesta la chica; quitándose la 'sudadera anaranjada' y amarrandola a la cintura del mapache—. ¡Ya estas listo ahora camina!

Chad cerro el auto con llave y ayudo a Eileen con el 'apestoso chico'. el trio de jóvenes salieron del estacionamiento; entrando al hospital... La nubes comenzaban a juntarse y empezaban a caer gotas lentamente... una por una...


	23. ¡De lo apestoso te queda como anillo,,,

**_23_ _¡De lo apestoso te queda como anillo al dedo!._**

Martes, 2:15PM...

¡El día tormentoso llego!, la hora de la llovizna ha comenzado... Mordecai acababa de llegar a la casa a ver un poco de televisión; relajandose en el sofá... Jeremy aun sigue en los arbustos; tirado viendo "estrellas" ... y Thomas... bueno... el chico aun sigue babeando su teclado una y otra vez. La tormenta esta por llegar y ninguno de los chicos se imagina lo que les llegara..., ni siquiera al trio que espera su turno en el hospital.

La topo, el zarigüeya y el mapache se encontraban en la sala de espera, (lado de emergencias) los chicos esperaban el turno del moreno sangrón... literalmente sangrón...

La pequeña hemorragia se había detenido, la sangre había coagulado... pero aun así el mapache sentía pulsaciones que recorrían toda su pierna hasta los pies. Al pequeñín le temblaban las manos y le sudaban, tenia los ojos bien abiertos mirando para todos lados. Mirando como cada una de las personas: se levantaban de su asiento mientras que otras salían por la puerta lentamente... La voz de la enfermera por el micrófono lo ponía cada vez mas de nervios.

—¡Paciente numero 238: George Michael Muñoz... favor de entrar a la habitación 4 del piso 2! —llama la enfermera por la bocina, la mujer hablaba y hablaba diciendo nombres sin parar, con una voz gangosa y fastidiosa que al moreno lo sacaba de quicio. El olor a medicina estaba por todas partes y ese color verde pistacho en las paredes le revolvía todo el estomago... en solo pensar en agujas, en mas sangre y ese fastidioso olor a penicilina compuesta hacían que al mapache le dieran ganas de salir corriendo sin detenerse hasta donde lleguen sus piernas.

—Rigby... te traje un sandwich de atún de la maquina —dice Chad sacando el sandwich de una pequeña bolsa y sentándose junto a el del lado izquierdo—. ¡Ah! y también una soda... es coca-cola —sonriendo y entregándosela a su amigo.

—Chad... no... no tengo hambre —mostrando expresión de asco—. enserio amigo... me duele el estomago y tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Rigby tranquilo amigo si quieres devolver el estomago... aquí tengo esta bolsita... —le da la bolsita y Rigby solo trataba de calmarse; tragando saliva y apretando su abdomen y estomago—. Rigby pero tienes que comer... no has desayunado. —dice probando el sandwich.

—No gracias...

—¡Mmm amigo! ¡Esta esquisto! ¡Si no te lo comes tu me lo como yo! ¡Eh! —entregándoselo en la mano.

—Pues cometelo... —mostrando nauseas; sacando la lengua y devolviéndole el sandwich a la mano de Chad.

—¡Vamos Rigby!...

—No... enserio amigo... me siento mal... tengo ascos... —tapando su boca—. ¡Wack!

—¡Obvio que vas a tener ascos...! Rigby... tienes vacío el estomago... aun no desayunas —destapando el refresco y entregándolo a su amigo.

—No... no quiero... enserio... —girando la cabeza.

—¡Rigby tienes vacío el estomago... se te bajara el azúcar si no comes algo!..., —poniendo el refresco en las manos del mapache—. ¡Dale aunque sea unos tragos al refresco Rigby!... solo para que se te quite el asco que tienes... ¡Vamos!... —el mapache le dio unos cuantos sorbos al refresco y eructando al final—. ¡Ya vez Rigby tienes aire atorado en el estomago!... pero bueno aunque sea, ya le diste unos tragos al refresco...

—¡Rigby! ¿No quieres un poco de mi cafe? ¡Esta rebajado con leche como a ti te gusta! —dice la chica topo; llegando de la maquina expendedora hasta su amigo y sentándose junto a el; del lado derecho.

—No gracias Eileen... traigo ascos, y quiero vomitar —dice agachando la cabeza; suspirando... tragando mas saliva para contener las nauseas. El sabor del refresco lo traía aun en la boca... su saliva le sabia a coca–cola la cual hacia que al mapache le rechinaran los dientes por la "miel" del refresco, haciendo toda su boca pegajosa...

—¡Paciente numero 247: Rigby el mapache apestoso y sudoroso... favor de entrar a la habitación 6 del piso 3! —llama la enfermera gangosa por la bocina.

—¡Hahahaha! —ríe a carcajadas Chad: toda la gente volteaba a ver al pequeño zarigüeya y su tremendo ataque de risa... Eileen solo se tapaba la boca tratando de contenerse; soltando unas risitas que se le escapaban una tras otra... haciendo que a la chica se le saliera todo el café por la nariz... la pequeña solo agachaba la cabeza para dejar de expulsar el cafe caliente; soltando una tremenda risa y atrapando todo lo que caía de sus fosas nasales con las palmas de las manos... mientras que a Chad le dolía el estomago de tanto reír; y solo golpeaba el hombro del mapache; dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda jugando.

—¡Pero que rayos! —alzando las manos todo confundido y enojado Rigby.

—¡Haha no te enojes Rigby, yo solo vi lo asustado que estabas y pedí en la administración que dijeran tu nombre así, Haha solo para hacerte reír!. —dice en pausas tratando de calmar su risa; soltando lagrimas de alegría por sus ojos y mostrando unas enormes mejillas rojas.

—¡Haha si Rigby... solo era una pequeña broma! —riendo la chica pausadamente limpiándose con una servilleta todo el rostro manchado de café; manos, cuello y playera la cual había dejado una enorme mancha color moka—. ¡Vamos Rigby tienes que admitir que fue divertido! —mostrando una enorme sonrisa de alegría; limpiando sus lentes empañados por el vapor de su bebida.

—Bueno yo... ¡Creo que si lo fue! —rascando su cabeza y despeinando su cabello—. He he he, ¡Si tengo que reconocer que fue divertido! ¡De verdad Chicos! Hahaha —riendo—. Pero tengo que decirles una cosa importante... ¡Es un secreto!... —susurra.

—¡¿Cual Rigby?! —pregunta la chica feliz; colocando sus lentes de nuevo.

—¡Vengan... acérquense amigos! —los chicos pegaron sus oídos a la boca del mapache; el cual Inmediatamente soltó un eructo y un enorme gas apestoso...

—¡Fuachalas Rigby! ¡Amigo te estas pudriendo! —dice Chad tapando su nariz mientras Eileen tosía con fuerza sobre su antebrazo.

—¡Si Rigby! ¡De verdad apesta! ¡Wakala! ¡Le di el golpe! —contesta la chica riendo y levantando el cuello de su playera para taparse la nariz.

—¡Bueno Chicos! ¡Eso les enseñara a no hacerme mas bromas! Hahahaha —riendo y abrazando a sus amigos, uno de cada lado; los cuales seguían tapando su nariz y queriendose apartar del chico asqueroso... pero Rigby no los soltaba para que sufrieran; y ellos olieran aquellos gases asquerosos y nocivos olores de boca.

—Rigby... de verdad... '¡De lo apestoso te queda como anillo al dedo!' —responde Chad riendo junto a Eileen.

—¡OOOOOOHHHHHH! Hahaha..., ¡Ahora chicos! ¡Llevenme al tercer piso!.

Los chicos cargaron a su amigo, el trio no paraba sus risas burlescas... después subieron por el elevador y caminaron hasta la sexta habitación... El mapache entro solo a la habitación..., el chico tuvo que mentir acerca de su pene, inventando lo del zipper... mientras que Eileen y Chad se quedaron sentados afuera sobre las bancas; azules en el largo pasillo. Los chicos miraban por la ventana la lluvia la cual comenzaba a azotar cada vez mas fuerte...

—¿Eileen que tienes?... —miro a la chica triste—. Hace un rato reías tirando tu cafe por todos lados...¿Y ahora?...

—¡Oh no es nada!, no te preocupes... solo son algunos problemas que tengo... y aveces me pongo a pensar en profundo...

—¿Quisieras contarme?... —acariciando el hombro de la chica y mostrando una sonrisa de total confianza entre los dos.

—¡Bueno...! ¡Amm! es solo que tengo... ya sabes... problemas mmm con el alquiler de mi departamento... —suspirando y haciendo una mueca de incomodidad con la boca y parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

—¡Oh ya veo! —asintiendo con la cabeza; mostrando señales fuertes de empatía...

—Si pequeño amigo... ¡Así es...! —suspirando e irguiendo el cuerpo; acomodandose en su asiento y recorriendose hasta el respaldo de este...

—Eileen si tienes problemas... yo te ayudare —sonriendo—. ¡De hecho tengo una idea loca!

A raíz de lo que paso con Mordecai y Rigby en el baño... el zarigüeya sentía una incomodidad en la casa... simplemente ya no quería seguir estado ahí... el zarigüeya se siente incomodo respecto a que el chico de sus sueños esta enamorado de alguien mas... alguien mas atractivo y azul... por así decirlo. Aunque Rigby le pidió que fuera su novio al zarigüeya, un novio postizo y totalmente falso, el zarigüeya solo acepto por que todavía siente algo grande por el chico, y Mordecai no aceptara que su amigo quiere con el... obvio después de habérselo cogido delante de el en el baño... ¡Que horror!..., Mordecai pudo haber aceptado que su amigo es GAY... ¡Si... su pequeño mapache!, y amigo de toda la vida... pero lo que no acepta el arrendajo es que Rigby esta enamorado de el... y Mordecai lo sabe, no directamente pero si en su subconsciente... Así que Chad quiere acabar con esa mentira que al principio disfrutaba (solo para estar cerca del mapache) pero que ahora lo destrozaba por completo... pero solo por dentro.

—¿Y cual es la idea loca Chad...? —girando la cabeza.

—¡Bueno amm! la verdad... yo... Yo ya tenia el plan de dejar el trabajo del parque y buscarme otro —dice juntando sus dedos indices; pausando sus palabras para después hacerle una pregunta conmovedora y totalmente sacada de onda—. ¡¿Y si me mudo contigo a tu departamento, solo para ser compañeros de cuarto?! ¡Así podré ayudarte con los gasto! ¡Ya sabes!... Amm... Agua, luz, teléfono, renta, internet, despensa etc etc... —mirando a los ojos a Eileen...

—Bueno amm... — quitándose los lentes para después limpiarlos y colocarlos en sus ojos de nuevo—. ¡Es una excelente idea!...

—¡¿De verdad?!...

—¡Claro... así no me sentiré sola y me harás compañía todo el tiempo... ¡Si!. —abrazando a su amigo. La oportunidad de tener al zarigüeya cerca de ella; le ponía los cabellos de punta. Verán... Rigby le ha gustado a la chica desde que se conocieron, cada vez que lo veía se ponía tímida y se le trababa la lengua... pero ahora que conoció a Chad hace varias semanas... el chico ha sido de mucha confianza..., es inteligente, educado y muy guapo para la cuatro ojos... ¡Todo un pimpollo, un bombón de chocolate!...

Los chicos reían acerca de las platicas que hacían... cuando algo distrajo la atención: por la ventana al pequeño moreno.

—¡Mira Eileen la lluvia...! —mirando detenidamente—. No estaba así cuando llegamos... ¿Oh si?

—¡No Chad! la tormenta viene fuerte... ¡Mira! —contesta señalando a lo lejos... los chicos se quedaron impresionados como un árbol se torcía; girando completamente hasta arrancarse... casi desde la raíz y cayendo sobre un auto que se encontraba cerca. Las calles se encontraban completamente inundadas, es seguro que el agua se metía por los edificios en este momento... seguro y la planta baja del hospital se encontraba ahora completamente llena de agua...

—¡No puede!... ¡No puede ser mira Eileen!... —grita Chad... Los coches flotaban como canoas por lo que antes eran calles y ahora gigantescos ríos y canales de agua... una señora cargaba a su bebe asustada dentro de una camioneta roja; la cual flotaba sin dirección alguna estampando su cofre contra un poste de luz fuertemente...

—¡Chicos denme de ese sandwich y refresco! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! —comenta el mapache saliendo del consultorio—. ¡¿Chicos?! ¡Hola...! ¡Ya me siento mejor!... ¡Ya me cosieron!... —sus amigos no le prestaban atención; ellos seguían pegados a la ventana mirando el caos que la tormenta provocaba—. ¡¿Chicos que están mirando?! —pregunta cojeando un poco (por el parche que tenia en sus partes bajas...) y caminando lentamente hasta sus amigos para después mirar todo lo que estaba pasando.  
>Los tres chicos miraban; pegados al vidrio las calles o ríos por así decirles... como estas arrastraban personas y coches por doquier; los cuales chocaban con cualquier cosa... cuando otro árbol cayo cerca del hospital tronando un transformador de luz... posiblemente la electricidad se aya ido en toda la calle, excepto en el hospital, los cuales tiene su propia planta de luz.<p>

El mapache se asusto y se retiro de la ventana chocando con una enferma que venia corriendo...

—¡Hey! —le responde el mapache... pero la chica de blanco corría por el pasillo asustada con la mirada perdida; perdiendose al fondo de este... doblando la esquina de la zona sur del hospital

—¡¿Y a esa loca que le pasa?! —Grita alzando los brazos... Eileen y Chad se apartaron de la ventana, también asustados—. ¿Vieron a la enfermera? ¡Corría como loca!

—¡Si...! ¿...? —responden los chicos al mismo tiempo confundidos. Cuando de repente suenan dos fuertes ruidos seguidos uno del otro; los cuales provenían de la zona norte... de donde la enfermera asustadiza había salido como un petardo... ahora la chica de blanco; corría como loca exactamente hacia el lado contrario...


	24. La ultima vez que te vi, El quinto,,,

**_24_ _La ultima vez que te vi. El quinto disparo._**

Martes, 3:10PM...

Después de escuchar los dos fuertes ruidos... los chicos comenzaron a caminar de espaldas, cuando de momento; otro fuerte ruido vuelve a sonar seguido de un grito de una mujer..., La tormenta aun sigue azotando la ciudad; inundando las calles por completo.

—So... Son... ¡Son balazos! —tartamudea Chad; abrazando a Eileen... la chica se cubría de detrás del zarigüeya, mientras que Rigby caminaba; cojeando lentamente acercandose hacia donde provenían esos fuertes ruidos—. ¡Rigby escúchame!... ¡Son armas!... reconozco el sonido desde lo que paso en el Vertedero... El mapache al fin, por primera vez, escucho al moreno y comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas... hasta llegar a sus amigos...

Al escuchar el cuarto disparo... Los tres chicos salieron corriendo de ahí como petardos hacia las escaleras... Eileen y Chad corrían; saltando los escalones para llegar al cuarto piso... cuando el zarigüeya noto que su amigo moreno se había quedado atrás.

—¡Chicos no me dejen! —grita el mapache; dando saltitos por el largo y vacío pasillo pero aun así el moreno no lograba avanzar nada...

—¡Rigby! —grita Chad corriendo; bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a su amigo; cargándolo como podía... Eileen se quedo a medias escaleras apretando su pecho... la chica creía que se le saldría el corazón. Al zarigüeya se le empezaron a doblar las piernas; cayendo al suelo con todo y mapache... Eileen corrió hasta sus amigos para ayudarlos, comenzando a cargar al mapache uno de cada lado, pero era imposible correr así... los chicos no podían con su pesado amigo y comenzaron arrastrarlo.

—¡Chicos no creo que puedan subir las escaleras conmigo! —dice recargado de espaldas en el primer escalón, mientras sus dos amigos tomaban aire; ambos estaban fatigados—. ¡Mejor déjenme y váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo aquí...!

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Estas loco?! —le grita Eileen asustada.

—¡No pensaremos dejarte aquí amigo!... —responde Chad tratando de cargar al mapache... pero era inútil.

—¡Ya se! —grita Eileen—. ¡Nos iremos por el elevador!.

—¡¿Que?!... —alzando las manos el mapache—. ¡Ni locos! ¡El elevador esta doblando la esquina! ¡Por donde se escucharon esos ruidos!.

—¡Espera Rigby...! —contesta el zarigüeya entrecerrando los ojos y jalando su collarín—. No es una mala idea...

—¡¿Que?!...

—¡Rigby... tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad! —dice... y sin preguntar ni discutir mas... el zarigüeya le hace la señal a Eileen para tomar por sorpresa al mapache. Chad lo tomo de los hombros mientras Eileen de los pies; corriendo con su amigo hasta llegar a la esquina.

—Esperen... —susurra Chad soltando al mapache y caminando de rodillas; asomando su cabeza por la esquina del pasillo, asegurandose de que no hubiera peligro—. No hay moros en la costa (en expresión de que no había nadie...). Vamos Eileen... ayudame otra vez con Rigby.

Ambos cargaron a su amigo para llegar al elevador. Eileen se encontraba totalmente asustada y en estado defensivo..., lo comprobó el mapache cuando le toco el brazo a la chica y ella inmediatamente dio un salto... El mapache se encontraba asustado pero no tanto como Eileen..., Chad; se encontraba muy valiente, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de coraje y enojo por lo que estaba pasando y no mostraba nada de miedo en su cuerpo.

—Chicos... quienes creen que sean ellos... —pregunta el mapache; mirando hacia arriba observando a sus amigos, mientras los chicos seguían corriendo directo al elevador.

—¡Unos imbéciles que no tienen nada bueno que hacer... aparte de molestar a la gente! —contesta Chad muy enfadado, su tono de voz asustaba al mapache... Eileen no escuchaba nada..., aun seguía en una especie de trance, en un estado de alerta; tenia los ojos muy abiertos, volteando como loca para todos lados...

El mapache solo se quedo pensando si saldrían vivos de ahí... lo único que quería el pequeño era comer unos Chili-Dogs jugar video juegos con Mordecai y flojear toda la tarde...

—¡Mordecai! —pensó el; gritando en su mente. La ultima vez que lo vio, fue dando vuelta en el carrito al final de la calle—. Espero que estés bien amigo, después de la estúpida tormenta... Espero y te encuentres a salvo en la casa. 'La ultima vez que te vi', diste vuelta al final de la calle...; desapareciendo de mi vista amigo... si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti... —piensa el mapache en su mente; soltando una lagrima de tristeza la cual... Chad noto que corría por la mejilla del mapache.

—Rigby... ¿Estas llorando? —pregunta Chad dejando a su compañero en el suelo y llamando al elevador para recogerlos.

—Si amigo... si estoy llorando... —responde el mapache; hecho bolita y triste.

—No te preocupes Rigby... —acariciando su mano—. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo —mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Los chicos entraron al elevador; primero entro Eileen refugiandose hasta la esquina, después Chad y al final Rigby... Pero cuando las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse... una mano con un guante negro se asomo abriendo las puertas y jalando a Rigby del cabello; tirando de su cuero cabelludo... El tipo saco al mapache del elevador; tirándole al suelo apuntandole con su rifle en la espalda..

—¡Rigby! ¡No! —grita Chad mientras Eileen se agachaba; cubriendose la cara. El zarigüeya jalo del chaleco al maleante, tratando de tumbarlo... pero el desgraciado tomo de la cabeza al moreno y lo empujo dentro del elevador... El tipo se lanzo contra al pequeñín y no dejo que se cerraran las puertas; dejando de apuntar a Rigby y apuntandole ahora a Chad y a Eileen... Pero Chad se tiro al piso de espaldas y pateo las rodillas del maleante... escuchandose un fuerte ¡Crack!... El desgraciado cayo a dolorido sujetandose las rodillas; una de ellas la tenia volteada completamente hacia atrás, causándole mucho dolor, Chad aprovecho el momento y le pateo la cara con todas sus fuerzas; sacando al maleante del elevador haciendo que las puertas se cerraran... en cuanto estas se cerraron Chad escucho un disparo ('El quinto disparo...') y el elevador empezó a subir al cuarto piso y después al quinto piso. Chad se levanto y abrazo a Eileen; sacándola del elevador y tratando de tranquilizarla... Los chicos solo esperaban que el quinto disparo no aya sido para su amigo. El mapache se había quedado en el tercer piso lamentablemente junto con el criminal y esa enorme escopeta...

—Tengo miedo Chad... —dice la pequeña; pegando su cara al pecho del zarigüeya; para llorar... Los chicos seguían caminando, y caminando por pasillos desalojados buscando un cuarto o un lugar de refugio, el zarigüeya pensó de momento, que un buen lugar seria... el techo del edificio pero este obviamente estaría inundado por la tormenta...

Los chicos entraron a un oficina donde se encontraban un señora y su niño pequeño como de seis años, junto a dos doctores y una enfermera... inmediatamente Chad dejo a Eileen sentada en una silla junto a un escritorio mientras una enfermera les daba un poco de agua en conos de papel; haciéndoles preguntas de que fue lo que vieron, pero Chad al igual que Eileen se quedaron callados y no dijeron absolutamente nada... Los chicos se quedaron esperando en la oficina a oscuras durante unos minutos y después alrededor de una hora. Chad se mordía las uñas sentado en el piso; recargado en el escritorio observando un reloj; redondo colgado en la pared: enfrente de el..., mirando como el segundero avanzaba por todo este lentamente... dando vueltas y vueltas (4:20PM...) Eileen no despegaba la mirada de las palmas de sus manos, la chica observaba con detalle; abriendo y cerrando los puños una y otra vez solo para distraerse con algo... el resto de las personas se encontraban del otro lado del cuarto sentados, uno de los doctores dibujaba con un bolígrafo por todo un pequeño cuaderno, mientras el niño giraba y giraba un centavo que tenia en la mano. Chad se canso de estar haciendo nada y decidió ir a buscar a su amigo.

—¡Ya me arte! —grito levantándose; haciendo que Eileen saltara de su silla asustada al igual que los demás—. ¡Me largo!... ¡Iré a buscar a Rigby!... Eileen quédate espérame aquí... —le dice a la chica mirando sus ojos de terror y susto.

Cuando Chad estaba dispuesto a salir... el sonido de la perilla comenzó a escucharse; girando y abriendose la puerta lentamente, Chad abrazo a Eileen con todas sus fuerzas... el chico temblaba y sudaba frío por todo su cuerpo. Un tipo con una pistola entro y prendió la luz del cuarto aceleradamente... Estaba vestido de un azul oscuro; con lentes negros y unas letras en su pecho que marcaban FBI...

—¡La policía gracias a dios! —respondió Chad.

—¡Pueden salir el criminal esta bajo arresto! —dijo el oficial junto con un francotirador, ambos entraron para ayudar a todos los civiles refugiados.

—¡Eileen! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Rigby! —los chicos salieron disparados; utilizando las escaleras y llegando hasta la planta baja: la cual estaba completamente inundada (no tan profundo, solo unos cuantos centímetros), el lugar se encontraba en completo desorden; mesas, sillas, papeles etc por ningún lado... Los amigos salieron del hospital hasta el punto de reunión; donde todas las personas se encontraban: junto con patrullas, ambulancias y protección civil; reuniendo a toda la gente. Rigby salió del montón de gente; caminando y cojeando hasta llegar a sus amigos; los cuales le recibieron con un fuerte y gran abrazo...

—¡Rigby! —gritaron ambos; abrazando al morenin apestoso y despeinando su cabello.

—¡Chicos me alegra verlos!... ¡¿Donde rayos se metieron?! —mirando a sus amigos.

—¡¿Rigby de verdad te encuentras bien?! —pregunta Eileen; limpiando sus lentes para después acomodarlos y darle un enorme beso al mapache.

—¡Si amigos estoy bien y, gracias Eileen por el beso! —devolviéndole el beso a la chica la cual se quedo completamente hipnotizada por el mapache.

—¡Nos alegra mucho que estés con bien Rigby!... ¡¿Pero que fue lo que paso?! —le pregunta el zarigüeya abrazándolo y después soltandolo; quedando rojo y completamente aliviado, el chico que ama se encuentra a salvo...

—¡Bueno amm...! según lo que me informe... el tipo venia en persecución por las calles, la policía venia de detrás de el; por robo a una tienda o banco... pero las calles inundadas desviaron su auto y se metió con todo y camioneta al hospital destrozando todo adentro y estampandose contra aquel muro —dice señalando hacia dentro del hospital—. Entonces salió y comenzó a disparar hacia el techo para asustar a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino... —Eileen y Chad se quedaron con la boca abierta...

—¡¿Pero y que paso cuando te jalo del cabello el maldito?! —pregunta Eileen; volviendo abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Bueno amm!... el tipo solo huía de la policía... pero malamente nos cruzamos en su camino... me saco del elevador y los quería sacar a ustedes para subir y escapar pero ¡Woow Chad tremenda patada que le diste! ¡Le doblaste la rodilla para atrás! —le comenta el mapache con los ojos bien abiertos zangoloteando al zarigüeya; el cual solo se quedo todo apenado por lo sucedido—. ¡Entonces el criminal tomo su arma arrastrandose al elevador pero llego la policía y le dispararon en la muñeca destrozandosela y tumbándole el rifle.

—¡Oh! ¡Con que ese fue 'el quinto disparo'! —comenta Chad mirando a Eileen la cual se quedo con expresión de admiración; sonriendo y mostrando sus anchos dientes de alegría.

—¡Si ese fue! —contesta el mapache—. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos, a excepción del criminal y su rodilla ¡Woow amigo!, ¡Eres un héroe! —comenta; haciendo que el zarigüeya se ponga tímido por lo que hizo.

—¡Veras Rigby... creíamos que ese disparo fue para ti, pero no alcanzamos a ver por que las puertas del elevador ya se habían cerrado!... ¡Vaya!... —le dice Chad; abrazando a su amigo para después susurrarle una cosa al oído—. Si algo te pasara... —pausando—. Nunca me lo perdonaría... —dando otra pausa—. aun te amo...

Chad soltó a Rigby mostrando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por el mapache, pero en sus ojos, Rigby noto una enorme tristeza dentro de su amigo. El mapache nunca será del zarigüeya, el esta enamorado de Mordecai... y eso es algo que Chad lo sabe, pero no lo puede soportar... o tal vez si puede... como lo hace en estos momentos, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... pero, sabemos que por dentro siente un completo vacío... un vacío que solo su amigo grosero, oloroso y apestoso puede llenar... un vacío que Rigby debería ocupar...


	25. Un puberto muy adolescente

**_25_ _Un puberto muy adolescente._**

Martes, 4:46PM...

Los tres chicos se apartaron del lugar que estaba concurrido; lleno de personas que daban sus testimonios delante de las cámaras y entrevistadores. Los chicos fueron a buscar el auto de Margarita; el cual estaba intacto de golpes... si... pero las llantas, cofre y cajuela se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de fango y hojas secas...

—¡Ahora si Margarita me matara! ¡Su auto parece sacado de la casa de un trol! —grita Eileen; quitando el lodo de las puertas para poder entrar.

—Hehe ¿Casa de un trol?... tal vez quisiste decir: que lo vomito un trol... —responde Rigby dandole un poco de humor al problema pero no funciono como el quiso... mientras que el zarigüeya limpiaba el parabrisas con los brazos; embarrandose todo de lodo al igual que Eileen. Los chicos se subieron al auto conduciendo directo al parque, Eileen manejaba mientras el zarigüeya jugaba con el botón de su ventana; bajándola y subiéndola repetidamente para distraerse un rato... El mapache solo se quedo acurrucado en el asiento trasero; acostado observando el techo de este... sus párpados comenzaron a pesarles, el chico aun no comía nada y se "moría de hambre", el mapache no tenia nada en el estomago, esto provoco que se quedara sin fuerzas y le diera sueño... este solo se quedo acostado mientras el coche se agitaba durante todo el camino una y otra vez (como una cuna de bebe); con las manos en su estomago hasta quedarse dormido. Las calles se encontraban llenas de fango, hojas de arboles, botellas de vidrio y uno que otro coche descompuesto en cada esquina... en algunas partes se encontraban arboles caídos, mientras en otras: postes de luz, lamparas de jardines y contenedores de basura, todo un completo desorden...

—¿Que...? —responde Rigby a los llamados de su amigo.

—Dije que ya llegamos —contesta Chad abriendo la puerta del coche para sacar al mapache. Se encontraban exactamente enfrente de la casa, el mapache bostezo; tallandose los ojos y tomo la mano de su amigo... al salir sintió el fresco aire recorriendo su rostro, su cabello, sus axilas; bajando por su playera hasta sus partes bajas las cuales ya estaba mucho mejor... solo necesitaba reposo por unos dos días. El chico se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo y esto hizo que al despertar estuviera empapado en sudor; su cuello, espalda y trasero completo.

—Adiós Eileen te cuidas. —le da un beso en la mejilla el zarigüeya.

—Si gracias Eileen por hacernos compañía y pasar un buen–mal rato en el hospital. —le da un abrazo el mapache; embarrandose de lodo.

—¡Oh! descuiden me la pase bien. —sonriendo y entrando a su auto hechandolo en reversa, la chica bajo el vidrio para despedirse de sus amigos mientras se iba—. ¡Iré a contarle lo que paso a Margarita!... ¡Oh! y ¡también iré a lavar su auto!... ¡Chad después hablamos de, acerca del departamento!...

—¡Seguro! —respondió haciendo que el mapache se quedara confundido.

—¡Oh espera Eileen! —grita Rigby alcanzando a su amiga—. Se me olvidaba... la sudadera. —desamarrandola y entregándosela.

—¡Ah! ¡Si... gracias Rigby! —sonriendo y torciendo el volante mirando por el espejo del retrovisor—. ¡Nos vemos chicos! ¡Después los veo...!

—No... gracias a ti... por prestarmela Eileen... —susurro aunque ella no lo escuchara, para después sonreír; mirando como se marchaba la chica. El zarigüeya estaba por meterse a la casa; subiendo las escaleras... cuando Rigby lo jalo del brazo.

—Oye Chad... ¿Hablar acerca de que?... —pregunta girando su cabeza de lado; aun confundido.

—¡Oh amm!... Lo que pasa es que mmm... me mudare con Eileen a su departamento... Si así es... —subiendo de nuevo.

—No espera... —jalandolo ahora del otro brazo—. ¿Pero, porque?...

—Mmm... lo que pasa es que no puede mantener su departamento y le ayudare con los gastos, eso es todo... —torciendo la boca y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso es por la mentira de que eres mi novio?... —contesta mirándolo a los ojos.

—Amm.. no, ¿Porque preguntas?... —mirándolo "extrañado".

—Chad... ya no quiero que seas mi novio... —contesto el mapache... esas eran las palabras que Chad pensaba decirle en algún momento; así que solo se quedo atónito preguntándole:

—¿Porque?... —jalando su collarín, el chico tenia calor...

—¡Chad no es justo lo que te estoy haciendo!, es decir... mmm... no es justo que yo sepa lo que sientes por mi, y que por mi culpa estés conmigo solo por mi beneficio... Mordecai piensa que somos novios por que yo no le puedo decir que lo amo... y lo amo mucho —contesta el mapache haciendo que el zarigüeya se quedara admirado y sin decir nada; solo jalando su collarín una y otra vez.

—Rigby... yo... —contesta tímido pero es interrumpido por el mapache.

—¡Es cierto lo que digo!... ¡Soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde y no puedo decírselo... no puedo decirle a Mordecai!...

—¡¿Decirme que?!... —contesta el arrendajo bajando del carrito con unas bolsas de McDonald's.

—¡Mordecai estas bien! —contesta el moreno bajando las escaleras aprisa; con las piernas abiertas y curveadas para no lastimarse el paquete; dando enormes zancadas... El pequeñín llego y abrazo a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hehe Rigby... ¡¿Y ahora porque me abrazas?! —el alto reía y se tambaleaba con las bolsas; apunto de caerse por el tierno abrazo de su amigo.

—¡Mordecai me asuste mucho! ¡Primero la lluvia! y... ¡Y pensé que nunca te volvería a ver! ¡Y...! —recargandose en el pecho de su amigo y soltando una pequeña lagrimita de felicidad...

—Haha ¡Tranquilo viejo estoy bien!, el carrito se doblo del techo por la lluvia... pero lo lleve a reparar y de paso compre comida.

—¡Gracias amigo! —contesta el mapache sosteniendo la bolsa; abriéndola y sacando la cajita de papas—. ¡Muero de hambre!

El zarigüeya se quedo cruzado de brazos mirando como sus amigos congeniaban uno con el otro de una manera súper tierna... digamos... hechos el uno para el otro, tenia que ser así, puesto que son mejores amigos desde pequeños... Chad se sentó en las escaleras mostrando una sonrisa de alegría... aunque el mapache no fuera suyo, el motivo de la sonrisa era el ver a sus amigos juntos como uno solo, mientras Rigby sea feliz... el lo será también (eso piensa el) y eso es algo que el zarigüeya sabe y no debe ponerse triste por eso..., después de todo, desde un principio se dio cuenta que Rigby no era para el, era una batalla perdida que Chad nunca pudo ganar... incluso nunca debió tratar de luchar... por el, es a lo que me refiero. Chad se levanto y entro a la casa dejando a sus amigos solos...

—¡Oye! ¡¿Rigby?! ¿Que dices que no debes decirme? —contesta el arrendajo mostrando una mueca y cruzando los brazos, el mapache solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos; mirando a su amigo pálido..., respecto a la pregunta que le hizo. El arrendajo alcanzo a escuchar las ultimas palabras de la platica con Chad.

—bua–jababa–bu–jebe–dede —el mapache no podía contestar por tener toda la boca llena de papas a la francesa.

—¡Rigby! ¡No me contestes con la boca abierta! —sacando la lengua del asco—. ¡Trágate lo que tienes en la boca y luego respondeme!...

—¡Dije...que me machuque con el zipper! —abriendo las piernas para enseñar el pants ensangrentado.

—¡¿Rigby estas bien?! —asustado mirando la sangre de su amigo, el arrendajo se tapo los ojos debido a que no puede ver sangre por que esta le provoca vomito, dolores de cabeza incluso desmayos—. ¡Rigby cubre ahí no quiero ver! —le ordena haciendo que el mapache se haga bolita de la vergüenza...

Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby: cuando tenían 13 años...)

Rigby se relajaba en el sofá de su casa; jugando videojuegos... apenas y podía llegar al tercer nivel... El chico estaba peinado de los pelos de punta; con una playera holgada; blanca y unos pantalones también holgados color; azul cielo..., el chico estaba descalzo y tenia espinillas por toda la cara como cualquier puberto-adolecente. Mordecai entra a la casa de su amigo para apresurar al mapache, ambos debían ir a la escuela...

—¡Rigby ya levantate de ahí ya son las 6:50AM, tenemos que ir a la escuela!...

—¡Espera casi paso de nivel! ¡¿No quieres una soda?! ¡Están el congelador! —dice emocionado; alcanzando a terminar sus palabras cuando de repente pierde en el juego y las letras fastidiosas aparecen en el televisor GAME OVER—. ¡Agh Mordecai viste lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Ya perdí! —dice molesto mientras seguía apretando los botones reiniciando el juego y volviendo a empezar.

—¡Agh Rigby! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos! ¡El autobús nos dejara!...

—¡Espera solo paso esto y ya! —contesta sin despegar los ojos del televisor y mordiendose los labios por la presión del juego.

—¡Agh te comportas como 'un puberto... un total adolescente' fastidioso Rigby! ¡Mejor iré por esa soda! —caminando a la cocina.

—¡Hmm, Hmm, Hmm! —asiente con la cabeza ignorando a su amigo, el chico estaba dispuesto a pasar el nivel. Mordecai regresa de la cocina; destapando su soda haciendo el clásico sonido ¡Tss!... el sonido distrajo al mapache haciendolo perder.

—¡Agh Mordecai me hiciste perder! —soltando el control.

—¡¿Quien yo?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un mal jugador! —contesta dando un sorbo a su soda—. ¡Rigby te apestan las patas..., huele a queso rancio! —tapándose la nariz con sus dedos; indice y pulgar.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto... acabo de salirme de bañar! —tomando el control y empezando de nuevo el juego.

—¡Haha lose mapache, solo te quería molestar! —riéndose de la expresión de coraje de su amigo—. ¡De hecho, hueles a talquito de bebe!... Haha... ¡Pero ya vamonos se nos hace tarde!

—¡Agh esta bien! lo pasare luego... —Tomando su mochila casi vacía. El chico es muy flojo como para llevar todos sus libros y la tarea hecha... Los chicos se apresuraban para ir a la secundaria... el mapache se le adelanto al azulejo; subiendose al autobús escolar y dejando atrás a Mordecai; el cual corría para alcanzar el autobús, pero fue demasiado tarde, el chico pálido se quedo a media calle viendo como daban vuelta; haciendo que Mordecai caminara hasta la escuela.

Dos horas después Mordecai llega arrastras; sudando y deshidratado... mientras el mapache se encontraba con un ojo morado afuera de la escuela...

—¡Rigby! —caminando hasta el; enojado—. ¡¿Porque no me esperaste y le dijiste al conductor que se detuviera?! —le pregunta regañandolo, pero el chico noto la aureola en su pequeño amigo; con combinaciones violeta y rojizas alrededor de todo su ojo...

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?! —sentándose junto a el; mirando su ojo...

—Tuve una pelea y me suspendieron por tres días... —contesta agachado sin mirar a su amigo.

—¡Que! ¡¿Porque?!... —pregunta parpadeando rápido varias veces.

—Un chico de mi salón dijo que tu y yo éramos novios...

—¿Y por eso te peleaste?... Si ya sabes que es mentira, ¿Para que te enojas entonces?... —le pregunta confundido.

—Me enoje por que dijo que eras un estúpido muerde almohadas y que yo te soplaba la nuca mientras te cogía —responde casi llorando pero el enojo hacia que se le contuvieran las lagrimas.

—¡Pero Rigby!... —contesta para después bajar su tono de voz; susurrando—. Rigby esta bien que me defiendas, eres mi mejor amigo... ¿Pero que hiciste para que te suspendieran?...

—De hecho yo no hice nada. —contesta el mapache defendiendose—. Veras... la pelea fue desde que veníamos en el autobús... por eso me distraje y no pude decirle al conductor que se detuviera... Cuando bajamos... El chico me persiguió por toda la escuela hasta el baño... me dijo todo lo que te conté y después... saco una navaja apuntandome con ella, me ataco, pero... paso tan rápido el momento... que el cayo de pecho y se enterró su propia navaja...

—¿Enserio paso eso Rigby...? —pregunta tratando de mirar los ojos de su amigo pero este giraba la cabeza y no lo dejaba que lo viera.

—Si eso paso...

—¿Y el chico esta bien?...

—Si... vinieron los paramédicos por el, me hecho la culpa de haberle puesto el pie, por eso me suspendieron, pero... también lo suspendieron a el por portar arma blanca en la escuela...

—¡Oh ya veo! —contesta el arrendajo—. ¡Lo bueno es que no te paso nada a ti! Hehe

—He, he, te equivocas mira... —levantándose el pantalón enseñando una cortada de seis centímetros en su pierna—. Pero descuida Mordo, esto no es algo que unas benditas no puedan curar. —contesta sonriendo mientras su amigo abría cada vez mas y mas los ojos.

—¡¿Rigby eso... eso es... es... sangre, sangrita...?! —responde para después caer desmayado de espaldas...

—¡¿Mordecai?! ¿...? —buscando a su amigo el cual desapareció de su vista y yacía en el pasto con la lengua de fuera, un ojo cerrado, el otro a medio cerrar y patas alzadas como un cadáver...

Fin Flashback...


	26. Como una papa sin catsup

**_26_ _Como una papa sin catsup._**

Martes, 5:20PM...

Después de que Mordecai tuviera otro recuerdo de su pubertad... ambos chicos entraron a la casa para comer...

El arrendajo comía sus papas con catsup; embarrandose su mejilla accidentalmente... Rigby saco de la cajita una papa alargada y la paso por la cara de su amigo; quitándole la catsup y comiéndosela.

—¿Rigby amigo que haces?... —contesta sonriendo mirando al mapache disfrutar la papa.

—Nada Morde–tonto —responde con las mejillas rojas; lamiendose los labios y cada uno de sus dedos—. Tenias catsup y te la quite de encima... eso es todo...

—Hehe, ¡Oye Rigby! ¿Y Benson sabe que fuiste al hospital?. —pregunta Mordecai mientras cruzaban la sala para llegar a la cocina...

—¡No, creo que no!... al menos que Chad le haya avisado... —(lo bueno es que el pequeñín tiene seguro)—. ¡Benson nos matara no hemos hecho nada de trabajo!.

—¿Hemos? mapache tu nunca haces nada... —entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿A que te refieres con nunca?... —contesta; con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro bien abierto mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Significa que eres un flojo... —responde el arrendajo arrastrando la palabra 'flojo' por tres segundos; irritando al mapache.

—¡Flojo! —alza los brazos y después apunta a las piernas de su amigo—. ¡¿Quien fue el que te cubrió todas tus tareas cuando tenias las piernas lastimadas y llenas de vendas?!. ¡Eh!, ¡Eh...!

—¡Mapache!... ¡Tu fuiste el que me arrastro por todo el parque! —sentándose ambos en la mesa de la cocina; y vaciando las bolsas con hamburguesas y papas teniendo cuidado de no tirar los refrescos.

—¡Por que estabas borracho! ¡Por eso lo hice! ¡Te pusiste ebrio y estúpido toda la noche y por poco golpeas al ex de Margarita! —contesta el moreno; pausando para dar una mordida a su hamburguesa—. ¡Si no fuera por mi ayuda, Eh! ¡Seguro estarías muerto por una paliza bien dada de ese enorme fortachón!

Mientras los chicos discutían y comían... Chad en su cuarto; recogía el resto de su ropa, la mayoría había sido recogida por Jeremy; y este aun buscaba su medallón de entre los cajones, pero no encontraba nada..., después se dio cuenta que la mancha de sangre en el piso había sido recorrida y pisada por una huella de un tenis y supuso que Jeremy había sido el culpable... El zarigüeya limpio la macha con trozos de papel higiénico, apunto de tirarlos por la ventana... pero decidió que seria mejor idea: tirarlos en el escusado... El pequeñín salió del cuarto directo al baño; tiro todo el papel con sangre hecho bolas, deshaciéndose de la evidencia y jalo de la palanca... se lavo las manos y salió de ahí; caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, dandose cuenta de los gritos entre sus amigos... Chad solo se quedo sentado en las escaleras escuchando toda la discusión...

—¡Tu fuiste el que me llevo a ese lugar! —contesta el arrendajo dandole un sorbo al refresco.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Quien fue el que dijo!: ¡Seguro Margarita! ¡Ahí estaremos!... ¡Solo te acompañe para no dejarte solo!...

—¡Solo! ¡Rigby... yo puedo cuidarme solo, ya no soy un niño!

—¡Dirás ya no 'somos' niños! —alzando el tono en la palabra somos—. ¡Ademas solo fuiste por que Margarita iría! ¡Ya te dije que esa chica no te merece!...

—¡Me has repetido esa palabra miles de veces, y ya me canso! ¡Según tu... me merezco a alguien mejor! ¡¿Y quien es ese alguien mejor?! —pausa para después escupir unas palabras que nunca debió haber dicho—. ¡Según ese el alguien mejor eres! ¡Tu! —el mapache aplasto su hamburguesa con las manos para después soltarla. Chad se levanto de las escaleras boquiabierto...

—¡¿Yo?!... —levantándose de la silla.

—¡Si tu!... ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste en el baño y después me besaste aquella noche! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!...

—... yo... solo... —contesta pausadamente ya casi para reventar en llanto totalmente confundido debido al enojo de su amigo.

—¡Sin olvidar lo que me hiciste en el baño mientras me duchaba!... ¡Fue asqueroso!... ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Mi amigo esta enamorado de mi! —contesta haciendo que el mapache soltara lagrimas por todo su rostro, mientras Chad se tapaba la boca para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido—. ¡Le excito a mi mejor amigo!... ¡Vaya... no puedo creerlo!...

—¡Creerlo! ¡Quien fue el que pellizco mi pene en el auto y me tocaba las bolas! —contesta; señalando sus partes y pants ensangrentado. Chad comprendió en ese momento, por que su amigo tenia movida la sutura—. ¡Por eso fui al hospital, no me machuque con el zipper! ¡Fuiste tu el que me lastimo!... —el arrendajo se quedo sin voz; asustado mientras Rigby lloraba enfrente de su amigo sin esconder una sola lagrima—. ¡Tanto tu como yo sabemos de nuestros sentimientos!... ¡Si! ¡Tal vez este enamorado de ti! ¡No lo se!... ¡Solo se que me siento solo cuando estoy sin ti! ¡Me siento un total 'MARGINADO'! ¡Y aveces siento que estoy completamente aislado como un cubo de hielo!... ¡Uno que esta derritiendose y consumiendose lentamente por toda la soda!; ¡Si!¡Cada vez que sales con una chica nueva..., aveces... aveces me siento 'como una papa sin su catsup'! —le dice sosteniendo una papa y lanzándola en la cara al arrendajo (el pálido solo cerro los ojos), Rigby; salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía al baño... el chico paso tan rápido hecho un mar de lagrimas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Chad; el cual se encontraba escondido de detrás del sofá sentado con las rodillas en su pecho y tapandose la boca de la admiración que sus oídos escuchaban agudamente. Mordecai se quedo atónito sin decir nada derramando su soda con el codo, quedando completamente pasmado... Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Que fue en realidad lo que le dijo Rigby? ¿Le dijo que si esta enamorado de el?... solo sabemos que el mapache dijo: que se sentía de una forma aislada cada vez que el arrendajo conseguía nueva novia... El mismo mapache le dijo que no sabe si esta enamorado de el... solo sabe que no puede vivir sin el, eso esta mas claro que el agua, como el agua con la que se bañaron juntos expresando su amor y excitaciones como si fueran uno solo; aquella noche...

Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby cuando tenían 18 años...)

—¡Vamos amigo ya son las 9:00PM la limosina escolar llegara pronto! —dice el mapache con las llaves en mano; ya listo para cerrar la puerta de la casa. Los padres de Rigby salieron a cenar y los de Mordecai se fueron de vacaciones, así que prácticamente se encontraban solos en su graduación.

—¡Listo mapache!, solo fui a ponerme un poco de loción con olor a chocolate —contesta con voz seductora colocandose el saco; negro y un reloj de oro en su muñeca. El arrendajo al igual que el mapache lucían hermosos; con esos trajes negros y peinados llenos de fijador para cabello..., el olor a chocolate mataba de placer al mapache, solo quería lanzarse a su amigo para hacerle el amor... o por lo menos darle un abrazo y sentir el hermoso calor corporal de su amigo y quedarse sostenido a el de por vida... lo cual seria imposible para el, ya que Mordecai se encontraría en estos momentos a su pareja de baile...

Ambos se subieron a la limosina lujosa; sirviendose champagne en sus copas. El arrendajo acariciaba la pierna de su chica repetidamente dando sorbos a su bebida, mientras ella reía sin parar a carcajadas de los bobos chistes del arrendajo... Rigby solo se quedo mirando por la ventana; viendo los demás autos pasar y la infinidad de luces en todas las calles...

La larga noche paso en la escuela: dentro del salón de baile, los jóvenes bailaban sin parar y la música sonaba a todo lo que daba... Rigby no tenia pareja y se encontraba solo en la mesa; rascando el mantel blanco y probando una rebanada de pastel de chocolate (del que tanto le gusta) pero al parecer no lo disfrutaba... solo lo picaba varias veces con el tenedor; mirando como se despedazaba hasta hacerlo migajas... El mapache giro la cabeza inesperadamente al escuchar que nombrarían al rey y reina del baile en solo unos cuantos minutos. Rigby ya no quería estar ahí... así que salió del gran salón; empujando las enormes puertas de vaivén, y caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela; llenos de casilleros; rojos, que reflejaban la luz de la luna. El mapache seguia caminando, cuando escucho golpeteos y gimoteos cerca del salón de música, Rigby se acerco de puntillas y asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta... observando a su amigo besuqueandose con la chica; arriba del enorme piano blanco...

—Espera aquí, iré por condones...—susurra el arrendajo; saliendo del salón y dejando a la chica adentro... Rigby se oculto arriba de los casilleros tratando de olvidar eso que vio... Mientras Mordecai caminaba; desapareciendo en medio las sombras del largo pasillo. Rigby bajo de su escondite y se asomo de nuevo por la ventanilla mirando a la chica besarse con otro sujeto... —el mapache quedo pasmado.

—¡Hermoso ven aquí y hazmelo! —grita la zorra jalando al chico de la corbata; directo al piano—. ¡El idiota de mi novio ya se fue!... (refiriendose a Mordecai).

Rigby se enojo tanto...; que salió corriendo para decirle a su amigo lo que vio, pero el larguirucho se encontraba en estos momentos; encima del escenario con la corona puesta... al chico guapo le toco ser el rey del baile por obvias votaciones... Rigby entro al salón de baile a toda prisa y se acerco al escenario tratando de hablarle a su amigo, pero este lo ignoraba por completo... Después de unos minutos la "novia" de Mordecai entra por la puerta directo al escenario para ser coronada, la chica sube recibiendo flores y la hermosa corona plateada: sobre su ondulado y largo cabello rubio...

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Tenemos al rey y la reina del baile los cuales...! —hace una pausa el director de la escuela—. ¡Bailaran la ultima pieza!... ¡Demos un enorme aplauso a la feliz pareja! —la gente comenzó aplaudir por todo el salón, y sonaba la hermosa pieza de baile; la cual era tranquila y muy relajada... de ese tipo de canciones que la pareja tiene que estar muy pegada para poder bailar... Mordecai sostuvo de la mano a la chica; bajando con ella del escenario, haciendo que Rigby se pusiera celoso y mas fúrico. El pequeñín solo camino lentamente directo al enorme tazón con ponche de cereza...

—¡Mordecai! —grita el mapache sosteniendo la bebida en su mano—. ¡Esa chica te engaño con otro! —grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el DJ parara la música y toda la gente volteara a ver la discusión sorprendidos.

—¡Rigby eso no es cierto!... —dice soltando a la chica del vestido blanco.

—¡Claro que si y lo hizo con el mariscal de campo! —señalando al tipo sorprendido y haciendo que toda la gente se quedara conmocionada por lo ocurrido, las personas comenzaron a susurrar unas con otras y esto enfado a Mordecai... prácticamente el mapache estaba de aguafiestas: arruinando la noche que Mordecai seria el rey...

—¡Rigby largate!... —grito el arrendajo.

—¡¿Que?!... ¡Pero amigo!...

—Dije... —pausando; para después gritar mas fuerte haciendo que el mapache se sintiera triste—. ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Ahora!... —el mapache hizo una pausa, este tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta y su corazón sentía que fue estrujado por las mismísimas manos de Mordecai...

—¡De acuerdo Mordecai!... ¡Si eso quieres!... ¡Me iré...! —respondió con los ojos cristalizados—. Me iré... pero primero... —dijo para despues lanzar todo su ponche sobre el vestido de la chica; la cual gritaba sin parar histerica, furica y desesperada; empapada en ponche rojo, quedando completamente plegostiosa, como un chicle... Después de eso Rigby saco del bolsillo una foto instantánea que tomo con su cámara en el acto y se la entrego a Mordecai en la mano, la foto mostraba: a la chica abierta de piernas con el mariscal arriba de ella y del piano... haciendo que el arrendajo se quedara sin palabras, pero cuando reacciono acerca de ello... Rigby ya se había marchado del lugar...

—¡Mordecai como puedes permitir que ese asqueroso me lanzara ponche! —dice la chica narizona.

—¡Aquí la única persona asquerosa eres tu! —pegando la foto en el vestido de la chica haciendo que todos en el salón la vieran y se rieran fuertemente en su cara... quizo despegar ella la foto, pero la tonta rubia jalo su vestido; rompiéndolo y mostrando sus enormes pechos por error... Todos la miraban y se reían de la "reina"..., esta solo salió de ahi caminando dignamente; dando fuertes taconazos muy enojada por todo el salón de baile.

El chico paliducho se sentía culpable respecto a no creerle a su amigo... este salió corriendo para buscar a su pequeño y decirle que tenia toda la razón respecto a esa zorra que tenia por novia... pero el moreno se había marchado de la escuela y de la vista del larguirucho... el pálido buscaba al moreno viendo las luces de las calles y autos a lo lejos, pero este desapareció en medio de la oscura, estrellada y helada noche de invierno...

Fin Flashback...


	27. Todas las cosas que el dijo

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual explícito, se recomienda discreción...

* * *

><p><strong>_27_ <em>Todas las cosas que el dijo.<em>**

Martes, 5:51PM...

Mordecai se pasaba las manos por todo su cabello; despeinandolo..., sus palmas recorrían toda su cara; por los ojos, por las mejillas, despues su barbilla y al final el cuello... 'todas las cosas que el dijo', todas las cosas que Rigby menciono en su cara le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez... el azulejo se sentía muy mal respecto a su amigo, no debió acusarle de ser un gay depravado, Rigby no es así a excepción de lo que paso con el aquella ducha... pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, Mordecai no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse a su amigo de encima, digamos que... incluso aflojo tantito por así decirlo, aquella noche de lujuria: cuando el mapache sostenía con esfuerzo a su amigo mientras lo penetraba... Mordecai solo se sostenía de las llaves para no caerse, esa vez el mapache lo sorprendió mientras se masturbaba ¿Te acuerdas...? eso significa que el arrendajo ya tenia el motor caliente y solo hecho andar lo que ya había encendido en ese momento, por así decirlo... en pocas palabras Mordecai se excito como nunca antes; mientras su amigo se descargaba en su trasero... todas esas cosas: el beso en el baño, las palabras de su amigo al decir: que se merecía a alguien mejor como el..., los abrazos, la papa con catsup, la vez que lo curo de sus piernas ... si esa vez; cuando estaba al pendiente de el y de sus tareas.. todas esas cosas hacían que el paliducho se encariñara mas con su pequeño amiguito flojo y debilucho...

Hubo una vez donde Rigby se la paso en vela toda la noche cuidando a su amigo... una vez que Mordecai cayo en temperatura, si... el arrendajo se puso muy mal debido a un coctel de camarones pasados, y Rigby lo cuido toda la noche; colocando trapos húmedos sobre la frente del paliducho; mientras le ponía un termómetro de debajo del brazo. Aquella vez, Mordecai se sentía de verdad muy mal, el chico se encontraba deshidratado en su cama, sudando frío y con dolor de garganta... lo oídos le zumbaban, incluso uno lo tenia completamente tapado... Rigby le levantaba la cabeza de ratos para mojar su frente y bajarle la temperatura... también le preparaba suero con agua mineralizada; en un biberón para que el chico no hiciera esfuerzos al tomar... incluso coloco un algodón con alcohol en su obligo para regularizar su temperatura manteniéndolo neutral... Mordecai se la pasaba en delirio aquella noche de pesadilla, tenia muchas alucinaciones..., una de ellas, es que su amiguito se distorsionaba enfrente de sus ojos, pintándose de color verde, después rosa y al final rojo; alargando su cuerpo de forma desproporcionada como si el mapache tuviera la forma de un resorte o de un tornillo, algo parecido cuando experimentaron bebiendo el Mississippi Queen..., pero, de todas esas cosas, paso algo muy extraño en ese momento, que no supo si fue magia y espectáculo de sus propias alucinaciones o si en verdad ocurrió tal como lo vivió... su amigo le daba besos en las mejillas de ratos, eran besos pequeños, de cariño y eso excitaba mucho al chico enfermo (enfermo literalmente). En uno de esos besos Mordecai se giro y el mapache se lo dio en la boca accidentalmente, de momento no dijo nada, el chico se sentía muy enfermo como para discutir acerca de eso, ni mucho menos se levantaría a escupir al suelo..., de hecho no le provoco nada de ascos... solo lo excito mas; quedandose acostado boca arriba con una erección enorme que el chico no podía controlar y Rigby notaba cada vez mas... de repente, el mapache; comenzó a bajar el pantalón de la pijama de su amigo lentamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora... el morenito sintió que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y echarse para atrás; decidiendo continuar y también quitarle los calzoncillos. El arrendajo pensó que era otra de sus alucinaciones por culpa del delirio, pero no... en realidad si se le subió encima el mapache; sacando su enorme pene erecto, el de el y el de su amigo al mismo tiempo... Rigby se quedo asombrado al ver el tamaño de la salchicha de Mordecai... El moreno se excito tanto que junto su pene con el de su amigo; masturbando a ambos con las dos manos, para después solo después... metérselo a la boca y pasarle toda la lengua por el tronco hasta subir por la rosada y tibia cabeza del pene de su amigo, el chico larguirucho se excito tanto... que comenzó a gemir en silencio, respirando agitadamente y sudando a chorros; haciendo muecas con la boca y curvando la espalda aceleradamente; alzando el pecho, estomago, y pelvis hasta dejarse venir casi inmediatamente soltando mucho de su dulce néctar en el rostro del moreno... solo sintió como el pequeñín se retiraba de la cama para después, este; subirle los calzoncillos y los pantalones como los tenia antes, dandole el ultimo beso en la mejilla a su amigo enfermo para dejarlo descansar el resto de la noche...

Mordecai se quedo con ese recuerdo pensando siempre que solo fue una lucida alucinación... pero últimamente piensa todo lo contrario, de hecho no le molesta pensar en eso, al contrario, de solo pensar que tal vez si ocurrió, lo pone mas caliente que el cafe que le sirve Margarita todos esos aburridos días... El chico estaba dispuesto hablar con su amigo y tenia que hacerlo ¡Ya!...

Mordecai se levanto de la mesa de la cocina dejando la mitad de su hamburguesa, camino por toda la sala ignorando a Chad el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá; mandando mensajes a Jeremy tratando de localizarlo... El chico subió las escaleras y cruzo el largo pasillo hasta llegar al baño; donde Rigby lloraba sentado mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su rostro... El ruido del agua caliente disminuiría los fuertes lloriqueos de este, o eso pensaba el mapache... pero aun así se alcanzaban a escuchar los gimoteos del moreno, los cuales hacían que Mordecai se pusiera mas triste de lo que ya estaba... El chico se sentó de espaldas exactamente en la puerta del baño; escuchando a su amigo llorar mientras se "duchaba"...

—... Rigby... Amigo... —pasa saliva—. Lo siento... perdoname... —dice cada una de las palabras lentamente, Rigby no le contesto; el solo dejo de llorar de momento...

—Rigby escuchame... por favor... amigo —suspirando—. Te quiero mucho amigo no debí decirte eso... me siento muy mal... me siento... —pausa; pasando su mano por su largo cabello—. Me siento... un completo idio... —el chico no termino la frase, estaba apunto de llorar..., pero en realidad no lo hizo por que escucho las llaves de la regadera rechinar... hasta callar el agua.

—¿Rigby? —mirando a la puerta—. ¿Ya acabaste de bañarte...? —pregunta con los ojos cristalizados—. Amigo... si me escuchas... perdoname... —jalando el cuello de su playera; el chico sudaba a chorros, pero el mapache no contestaba absolutamente nada... solo se escuchaban ruidos adentro del baño los cuales supuso: que Rigby se estaba vistiendo... después se escucho el agua correr por el lavabo y el cepillo de dientes sonar ¡Shish! ¡Shash! ¡Shish! ¡Shash!...

Chad se seguía mandando mensajes por teléfono con Jeremy, el cual le dijo que se verían cerca de la fuente, el zarigüeya entro a la cocina y se llevo las papas fritas; saliendo por la puerta trasera, tenia hambre y no le importo de quien fueran...

Mordecai seguía intentando hablar con Rigby pero este no le respondía absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos le abriría la puerta del baño... solo se quedaba callando escuchando las estúpidas disculpas de Morde–tonto...

—Amigo ya abre... ya me canse de estar sentado en el suelo... —dice aburrido; girando la perilla; aun sentado en el suelo mirando la puerta con una expresión de fastidio, lo cual en ese momento le dio una gran idea... Mordecai se levanto del suelo y corrió directo a su cuarto, al chico le dolía la espalda... La lluvia ya había pasado, pero aun seguía nublado, mostrando sus colores grises, oscureciendo casi completamente el día y soltando su viento frío como una sabana por todo el parque.

—Tiene que estar por aquí... ¡Vamos!... —dice buscando y sacando ropa de uno de los cajones hasta encontrarse con una pequeña caja de metal plateada con figuritas insertadas en los bordes—. ¡Si! es esta, tiene que estar aquí... —Mordecai jalo el broche y abrió la cajita; sacando un pañuelo de seda muy fino color azul celeste con manchas cafe moka, lo tomo y salió corriendo del cuarto regresando a la puerta del baño.

—Rigby, ya se que no debería esculcar entre tus cosas... pero... —mirando el pañuelo—. Tal vez esto te recuerde algo muy especial de entre nosotros —introduce el pañuelo por debajo de la puerta tratando de no arrugarlo—. ¿Lo recuerdas?... dijimos que ninguna pelea rompería nuestra amistad..., juro que si sales... haremos como si nada hubiera pasado... ¡Eh! ¡Que dices tío...! todo volverá hacer como antes...

Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby la misma noche de la graduación...)

Mordecai salió corriendo de las instalaciones de la escuela; tomando un taxi lo mas rápido que pudo... Al bajarse del taxi; en la casa de Rigby... este saco una llave, el moreno le había dado una copia por si ocurría cualquier clase de emergencia. El arrendajo abrió lentamente la cerradura; entrando a la casa, pero el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras... Empezó a caminar despacio tratando de no chocar con los muebles, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos de un televisor, la sala también se encontraba casi a oscuras a excepción del tv... el mapache apretaba los botones de su control del videojuego; furioso por que la maquina le iba ganando (jugando Mario Party 2). Mordecai prendió la luz de la sala; asustando al mapache el cual dio tremendo brinco del sillón.

—Rigby no te asustes soy yo... —enseñando la llave en la palma de su mano—. Entre a la casa con la copia, que me diste... me diste una, ¿Te acuerdas?...

—Si... —tomando el control de nuevo—. Estoy muy ocupado jugando...

—¿Y no hay espacio para otro jugador? —pregunta quitandose el saco y tirándolo al suelo junto con la corbata, al chico no le importo ensuciar el traje aunque fuera rentado...

—Ah... Si... aquí amigo, siéntate... —le da espacio para que se siente el chico; pasándole el otro control—. ¡Pero yo seré el jugador uno!...

—¡Haha!, claro mapache... —el chico estaba feliz de que su amigo lo perdonara—. Mapache... —pasa saliva mientras seleccionaba un personaje—. Tenias razón respecto a esa chica... Lo siento...

—Descuida... para eso estamos los buenos amigos. —sonriendo de momento hasta ponerse completamente rojo de la cara, debido a que Mordecai le paso la mano por la cintura hasta subirla por su espalda; para abrazarlo. El mapache dejo de jugar al igual que Mordecai, ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, el mapache recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del arrendajo; mientras el pálido le pasaba su mano por el castaño cabello de su amigo...

—¿Rigby estas bien...? —pregunto al ver que el moreno no se despegaba de el. El azulejo se quedo totalmente extrañado al oir pequeños lloriqueos; que apenas escuchaba..., Mordecai giro su cabeza de lado para ver el rostro de su amigo: el cual estaba totalmente lleno de lagrimas. El chico ya no pregunto el porqué su amigo estaba llorando... solo saco de sus bolsillos un pañuelo color Rojo oscuro; comenzandolo a pasar por las mejillas del pequeño recogiendo todas sus lagrimas—. ¡Amigo mira...! —dice Mordecai; enseñando el pañuelo: el cual se despinto con las lagrimas del pequeño... al parecer ese pedacito de tela no era seda, un total engaño... lo curioso es que una parte: paso de rojo a color azul y la otra, (de lo que quedaba de rojo...); se despinto dando una tonalidad de cafe moka... exactamente los dos colores que portan los dos pequeños grandes amigos... El mapache dejo de llorar al ver el pañuelo que Mordecai le entregaba en sus pequeñas manos.

—Mo... Morde... —apenas iba a comenzar hablar cuando su amigo lo interrumpe.

—Guardalo amigo... —le dice; apretando con sus manos: los puños del mapache con ojeras negras..., dentro de los puños, el pequeño ahora portaba: el pañuelo sudado y lleno de lagrimas—. Guardalo como algo que represente nuestra amistad... nuestra amistad que nunca se romperá, y si llegáramos a tener una pelea... te prometo... —le dice mirándolo a los ojos fijamente sin soltar sus manos—. Te prometo que lo solucionaremos como lo mejores amigos que somos... los mejores amigos del mundo...

Fin Flashback...

Tanto como el pañuelo de Rigby y el medallón de Chad significan algo muy importante para los pequeños... significan el fuerte lazo de amistad con sus altos amigos... un lazo que nunca, nadie, ni nada... los romperá... un lazo muy fuerte, de verdad...

Mordecai se levanto del piso al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo... giro lentamente la perilla del baño, abrió la puerta, y lo que encontró ahí dentro; lo sorprendió de verdad...


	28. Una piedra preciosa, una joya color moka

**_28_ _Una piedra preciosa, una joya color moka._**

Martes, 6:31PM...

El clima se encontraba frío y nublado como lo predijo la reportera en las noticias, solo que se equivoco totalmente en el pronostico... ella había dicho que la lluvia seria calmada y larga a la vez... pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario; fue corta y muy desastrosa para todas las personas de la ciudad, sin mencionar el parque; el cual quedo totalmente volteado de cabeza...

Definitivamente ha sido el Martes mas largo que pudieron tener estos chicos, contando desde en la mañana en que Chad decidió ser novio de Rigby... de cuando el zarigüeya despertó con una banderilla en la boca (el pene de Rigby)... lo del hospital, la lluvia etc, etc..., un día muy agotador... pero en fin.

Chad se detiene a mandar un mensaje afuera de la casa (por la parte de atrás); mirando el parque totalmente desordenado lleno de lodo por todas partes, hojas secas y una que otra botella de plástico etc... El chico camino para bajar las escaleras, cuando, sorpresivamente una mano morena lo sujeta por detrás y lo jala de la playera directo a los arbustos soltando el pequeñín un ligero; ¡Ay!...

Mientras... En alguna parte de la ciudad, Eileen conducía el auto; presurosa directo al departamento de Margarita... La pequeña estuvo en el hospital mas de cuatro horas, pero gracias a su amiga que la cubrió en ese lapso de tiempo, ella pudo ir con sus dos chicos favoritos, pero ahora la pequeña caería en un gran dilema..., Rigby es grosero, desaliñado, aveces sangrón y muy irritante cuando se trata de hacer lo correcto (en diferentes momentos...), todo lo contrario al dulce de Chad; el es tierno, valiente, gracioso y muy cortes... todo un pimpollo, un chico en verdad muy adorable... pero, ¿Y que pasa con Rigby...?, la chica esta enamorada del zarigüeya sin duda, pero hay algo en el mapache que le llama la atención en diferentes ocasiones... aunque al moreno apestoso le guste el humor negro y las bromas pesadas, eso lo hace muy diferente a cualquier chico, algo que la chica en verdad no puede evitar de adorar... en pocas palabras ella idolatra a su pequeño tabú llamado Rigby, un verdadero edición especial de su colección de chicos por conquistar... El chico oloroso siempre será una 'piedra preciosa, una joya color moka' alguien que siempre hará a la chica ponerse de rodillas, aunque ella no lo pida... si..., en verdad, el es un verdadero dilema para la cuatro ojos, pobre de la pequeña...

—¡Oye! —contesta Chad tallando sus ojos llenos de tierra, el chico tenia todo el trasero lleno de lodo, que mal para el zarigüeya...

—Hehe shh... silencio nos pueden escuchar... —sonriendo.

—Bueno... esta bien... —se agacha ocultándose mas; con una mano en la oreja derecha para escuchar a su amigo...

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo el sábado...? —pregunta juntando los puños; rogándole a su amigo—. ¡Vamos será divertido!

—¿Ah?... ¡Claro...! ¿Porque no?...—girando su cabeza de lado.

—¡Genial!... Amm... —se levantan ambos de los arbustos y salen de ellos—. Mientras... ¿Te gustaría salir a camina un rato?... ¡Claro si quieres...! obviamente hehe...

—¡Si por que no! —mirando sus ojos—. Pero ¿Porque me jalaste a los arbustos? —pregunta sonriendo y parpadeando un par de veces.

—Haha... —ríe un poco mientras sube las escaleras junto con Chad—. ¡Solo era una broma, ya sabes como un juego secreto...! —contesta todo nervioso agachando la cabeza, mostrando su joroba; con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¡Chad! —grita Jeremy corriendo desde la fuente hasta la casa.

—¡Jeremy! —contesta el pequeño alzando los brazos—. ¿Donde andabas amigo?...

—Lo que pasa es que... —subiendo las escaleras hacia sus dos amigos—. Creo que hubo un apagón anoche y mi celular se hizo trizas, ¡Pero ya fui a repararlo mira!... —sacándolo del bolsillo y mostrándolo como nuevo—. ¿Y como sigues de tu cuello?...

—¡Bien!... si... bien —jalando un poco la orilla del collarín; para mostrar su cuello, la mancha morada estaba desapareciendo, y el chico ya casi no tenia dolor.

—¡Oh disculpa Thomas no te había saludado! —le dice dandole la mano Jeremy.

—¡Hola Jeremy! —correspondiendo el saludo; dando un fuerte apretón—. Descuida, no pasa nada. —mostrando a cabra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pero chicos... ¿Y que rayos hacían aquí afuera con este frío? —pregunta Jeremy temblando con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada... —contesta Chad de forma indiferente—. Yo me iba meter a bañar pero Thomas y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato afuera... fue todo... amm... —sonriendo—. Pensábamos salir un rato a caminar —mirando a la cabra; con una sonrisa tierna.

Jeremy aun quería preguntarle al zarigüeya acerca de lo que escucho en la cocina (platica de Rigby y Chad), pero mejor se quedo callado por la presencia de Thomas en ese momento mas que nada... aparte de que le daba mucha pena hablar con su mejor amigo en esos momentos... Chad y Jeremy siempre se contaban absolutamente todo desde niños..., y si en realidad piensa hablar con Chad respecto a Rigby, preferiría hacerlo en un momento adecuado, a solas obviamente...

—¡Bien!... entonces metete a bañar y cuando salgas podré acompañarlos a ambos —asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Y a donde piensan ir chicos?...

—¿Ah? ¡A un partido de baseball! —improvisa Thomas en ese momento. En realidad el chico quería invitar a cenar al zarigüeya, pero ya que Jeremy esta de mal tercio... decidió llevar a su amigo a un evento de su deporte favorito—. ¡Y que dices Chad! ¡¿Si vamos?! —le pregunta emocionado—. ¡Será divertido!

—¡Claro! ¡Si, será divertido! —contesta emocionado; jalando la puerta de la cocina y entrando.

—¡Chad...! —saca Jeremy el medallón de sus bolsillos y se lo entrega a su amigo—. Me lo encontré tirado en el pasillo —colocándolo en las pequeñas manos de su amigo, (obvio mintiendo acerca del pasillo)... Otra de las cosas que a Jeremy lo tenían en confusión... es el ¿Porque rayos se encontraba el medallón en el cuarto de Thomas, y justo en su cama?... ¿Acaso el pequeño moreno tuvo algo que ver aquella noche con Thomas?... de solo imaginarlos teniendo algo en la cama, en pocas palabras sexo... ponían al avestruz lleno de celos... pero solo celos de amigos obviamente, por eso se les pego esta noche a los chicos para poder estar junto al zarigüeya cuidandolo en el partido, en vez de que la cabra se lo lleve a un motel... ¡Vaya que mente tan pervertida la de este chico!... pero en fin...

—¡Gracias Jeremy! ¡Lo estuve buscando como loco! —le contesta muy pero muy emocionado; amarrandolo a su cuello con mucho cuidado—. ¡Incluso saque toda la ropa de los cajones, lo estuve buscando como loco!.

—¡Si me di cuenta que toda la ropa estaba hecha un tiradero! —(para no decir hecha un desmadre...), después de decir eso, se le acerca al oído para decirle algo de menor importancia—. Después me explicas que rayos hacia un charco de sangre en medio del cuarto... —le susurra para después alejarse del oído del moreno—. ¡Pues bien! vete a bañar, te esperaremos en la cocina!...

—Ah... ¡Claro...! —el zarigüeya se quedo callado no sabia que contestar, solo observo la mirada de Jeremy enfadado cuando le susurro eso, el moreno se quedo congelado en esos momentos...

Después el pequeñín dio media vuelta, salió de la cocina, camino por la sala, subió las escaleras, cruzo todo el pasillo y entro al baño para ducharse... el baño se encontraba totalmente solo, ni Rigby ni Mordecai daban señales de haber estado ahí... bueno... a excepción del vapor en los espejos, de varias gotas escurriendo en las paredes y el piso de la ducha el cual estaba totalmente mojado... todo eso daban pistas al pequeño de que alguien acababa de tomar un baño... ¿Quien fue? (se pregunto).

Eileen estaciono el coche enfrente de los departamentos, la chica entro a la sala común y tomo el elevador... Aunque el departamento este en el segundo piso, lo hizo debido a que se sentía muy cansada como para subir escaleras. Se paro enfrente de una puerta marrón con el numero 16 y toco dos veces con su puño.

—¡Eileen! ¡Pasa que bueno que llegas! —abriendo la puerta y tomando el hombro de su amiga haciéndola pasar.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá platicando hasta las nueve de la noche (9:00PM) Eileen le contó todo lo ocurrido con Rigby y lo que paso con el fugitivo en el hospital detalle por detalle. La cardenal roja no creía lo que Eileen le decía.

—¡Pero que poca de maleante! —sirviendo agua en un vaso directo de la jarra—. Aquí tienes chica —le da el vaso en la mano.

—Si... gracias —dandole un sorbo y dejándolo en la mesita de centro.

—Ah, Eileen... —haciendo muecas—. Paso algo en la cafetería... Exactamente después de que se fueron... Pues, llego el jefe y tuve que mentir que estabas enferma en cama..., pero se veía muy molesto al respecto... fue todo lo que pude hacer... ¿No importa?... —pregunta tímida con miedo a que su amiga se molestara con ella.

—¡Ah descuida...! —alzando los hombros como si no le importara—. De hecho antes de que te fueras a comprar la cafetera te quería decir algo acerca de... —hace una pausa—. De una oferta de trabajo... Ah... ¡En un centro comercial!..

—¡Eso es genial Eileen! —acomodandose mas en el sofá haciendolo rechinar por el hule y cruzando la pierna izquierda.

—¡Si lo es! y Chad me ayudara con los gastos... —rascando su nariz y acomodandose los lentes.

—¡Ah! ¡El chico que te gusta! ¡Eh! —dandole un pequeño empujón para que la pequeña se sonrojara—. ¡Y... y...! ¡Cuenta mas! ¡Vamos quiero saber todo de el!

—Bueno el es lindo y tierno a la vez... —agachando la cabeza toda roja con un sonrisa en su rostro, de esas sonrisas estúpidas que expresas cuando piensas en la persona que te gusta, si..., de esas que no puedes controlar ni aunque te jales las mejillas una y otra vez..., hagas lo que hagas no te la puedes borrar del la cara y se te quedan por un largo rato... si... a esas me refiero...

—¡Que bueno Eileen!. —mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad por su amiga—. ¿Y que pasa con Rigby?

—Bueno el ya se siente mejor de sus partes, supongo...

—No no Chica... —colocando su mano en la boca para evitar sacar una carcajada—. Me refiero... a que si sigues interesada en el...

—¡Oh! —sonrojandose de nuevo—. ¡La verdad si! aun siento algo por Rigby... pero... ¿Porque no intentar ligarme a los dos?... En caso de que uno no quiera me quedaría con el otro, ¿No?...

—¡Hahaha que perra eres Eileen! —riendo a carcajadas—. ¡Uh si! ¿Y si los dos te dijeran que si?... ¿Apoco andarías con ambos al mismo tiempo? ¡¿Eh?!... —colocando sus manos en el estomago, a la chica le dolía mucho el vientre de tanto estar riendo.

—¡Haha lo dudo Margarita! —riendo—. ¡Siendo francas creo que ninguno de los dos me hará el favorcito! —las chicas reían sin parar, incluso ambas se pasaban las manos por los ojos; limpiando las lagrimas de risa, cuando... accidentalmente Eileen derrama su vaso de agua sobre su sudadera y blusa; blanca...

—¡Oh rayos! —quitándose la sudadera; anaranjada.

—¡Ay Eileen!..., descuida, ¡Toma chica!... —le da una servilleta para que se seque la cuatro ojos.

—¡Haha!, ¡Que torpe soy! —riendo por lo ocurrido—. ¡Haha no creo que sirva de mucho este pequeño papelito estoy muy empapada!...

—¡Quítate la blusa chica, te enfermaras!... —levantándose del sofá y recogiendo los vasos de la mesa—. Enseguida te traigo una playera...

—Si, ¡Gracias Margarita! —quitándose la blusa y enseñando su brasier color lila.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto con una blusa limpia para su amiga, cuando noto que la pequeña enseñaba su sostén.

—¡Eileen!... aquí tengo una blusa... Toma... —se la da en las manos.

—¡Ah, Si! Gracias... —contesta extendiendo su blusa mojada en el sillón.

—Eileen... —llama a su amiga; jalando su cuello de la playera para que entrara aire y secara sus gotas de sudor—. ¡Tengo algo que enseñarte en mi habitación...!

—¿Que cosa?... —pregunta sonriendo aun enseñando su sostén.

—Ahhhh... —sostiene de la mano a su amiga y la levanta del sillón—. ¡Digamos que es algo que no terminamos de hacer!...

—¿Algo?... —responde confundida.

—¡Si!... es algo... chiquito... ¡Ya veras!.. —le contesta llevándola de la mano hasta su cuarto y cerrando la puerta muy pero muy lentamente...


	29. ¡Te odio, por amarte tanto!

**_29_ _¡Te odio... por amarte tanto!._**

Martes, 6:50PM...

La tarde seguía nublada y fría, ya casi oscurecía solo para que los grillos comenzaran a esparcir sus cantos y melodías por todo el parque... Chad tomaba su baño en la regadera con agua calientita y mucho vapor, el chico desnudo se tallaba con su esponja de un lado para otro; piernas, pecho, axilas, etc, etc, mientras; silbaba una canción con los ojos cerrados... Después, tomo el shampoo y lo distribuyo por todo su cabello (aun con los ojos cerrados); dandole la espalda a la ventana...

—¡Toc toc amigo! Chad déjame pasar... —tocaron la ventana; espantando al pequeño haciendo que el zarigüeya se resbalara con el jabón; saliendose de la ducha y tumbando las cortinas blancas...

—¡¿Quien rayos esta ahí?! —pregunta el moreno en el suelo; tratando de quitarse el jabón de los ojos pero era inútil.

—Soy yo Chad abre esta cosa... —pegando su rostro a la ventana haciendo caras graciosas—. Soy Rigby mirame... —susurrando esto ultimo.

—¡Rigby me espantaste! —tratando de levantarse—. ¡¿Que rayos haces ahí?!...

—Shhh, pueden escucharnos...—susurra; tratando de levantar la ventana pero el chico es lo suficientemente débil para cargarla—. ¿Creo que esta atascada?... —poniendose; morado del esfuerzo.

El zarigüeya se termina de levantar y camina a la ventana tratando de no resbalarse de nuevo..., el chico ya tenia suficiente con lo que le ocurrió en el cuello y no aguantaría algo como una pierna rota o un brazo...

—... Rigby... —el chico enojado; abre la ventana sin esfuerzo—. ¡Ahora si, contéstame! —entra el mapache mientras el zarigüeya cierra las llaves del agua—. ¡¿Que rayos hacías ahí?!... ¡¿Acaso me...! —hace una pausa para cubrirse sus cositas—. ¡¿Me estabas espiando Rigby?!...

—¡No, no, no!... —responde; girando la cabeza de lado para no ver a su amigo encuerado—. Me estoy escondiendo de Mordecai... —susurra caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Pero... de que?... —el moreno desnudo asimilo—. Oh la pelea... ¿Por eso?... —contesta asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando la ventana; el chico temblaba de frío.

—Si esa... —contesta abriendo una parte de la puerta lentamente; y asomando su cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara, incluso de que Mordecai estuviera parado afuera... solo por si acaso—. Espera... ¿Acaso escuchaste todo? —cerrando la puerta y dirigiendo su vista hacia su amigo mojado.

—Si Rigby... —agacha la cabeza tímido—. Escuche todo... y quiero... solo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho... siento... que te hayas peleado de esa manera con Mordecai... —levanta la cabeza—. La verdad... —hace una pausa para asegurase si lo que va a decir es correcto o no—. La verdad, es que el no tenia el derecho de gritarte así, no debió hablarte de esa manera después de todo–todito lo que hiciste por el, el sábado... por sus piernas, a eso me refiero... —temblando de frío—. Pero claro... no es por echar veneno a la situación, yo solo digo... que no tenia por que discutir contigo de esa manera —rascando su barbilla—. Eso lo tuvieron que haber hablarlo en privado ¿No crees?... —mirando al mapache con miedo de que su amigo se enojaran por sermonear todo eso.

—Amm... —hace una mueca—. Si... —mirando a su amigo mostrando una sonrisa—Si creo que, si... tienes razón...

—Pero como te digo..., solo digo lo que escuche... —regresando la sonrisa—. Y eso es todo...

—Si lo se —contesta un poco triste—. ¡Pero bueno! —exclama al mirar a su amigo desnudo—. Creo... creo que —mirando como se cubría sus partes subiendo de color sus mejillas de cafe a rojo intenso—. Hehe, creo que saldré, para que termines de bañarte —dice con las manos detrás de la espalda... para después tomarse la libertad de levantar las cortinas y colocarlas de nuevo.

—¡Oh, si!... ¡Claro Rigby! —contesta tímido mientras su amigo se retiraba del baño—. ¡Espérame afuera... si quieres en mi cuarto! —le dice a su amigo; corriendo las cortinas hasta la pared. El chico le sugirió eso en caso de que no quisiera ver al arrendajo.

—¡Si esta bien!... ¡Afuera estaré, esperándote hehe! —cerrando la puerta lentamente y riendo de nervios por ver accidentalmente una parte de los testículos de su amigo (pero que goloso es el mapache...)

La noche por fin llego y cubrió con su sabana oscura todo el parque, las nubes se desvanecieron temporalmente; mostrando sus estrellas blancas luminosas como puntitos por todo el cielo y una luna nueva preciosas que irradiaba su luz como un enorme reflector color blanco... El arrendajo estaba sentado en el pasto recargado en la fuente de espaldas y mirando a lo lejos la casa... el chico acariciaba el pañuelo bicolor de su amigo pensando en lo que había visto aquella tarde en el baño ¿Recuerdas que el chico se quedo admirado y sorprendido por lo que encontró adentro de la ducha hace rato?... Pues resulta que con el vapor del baño se encontró escritas unas palabras muy hirientes para el marcadas en el espejo: (¡Te odio!...), Si... esas palabras fueron las que escribió el chico mientras se cepillaba los dientes; para después salir por la ventana huyendo... El chico moreno en realidad quería escribir la frase completa la cual era: ('¡Te odio... por amarte tanto!') pero el chico no se atrevió a dejarlo así; y borro el resto con el codo, dejando a su amigo la única palabra que quería que viera antes de marcharse... Mordecai lloraba sin consuelo alguno... su amigo lo odiaba y eso lo lastimaba... ¿Pero porque?... Bueno vamos a repasar y analizar... El arrendajo sabe de todo corazón que su amigo esta enamorado de el... y el paliducho esta arrepentido por agredir la sexualidad del pequeño de esa manera sabiendo como en realidad es su amigo... después de todo, sospechaba que era gay el moreno (desde pequeños) el mapache no se acercaba a ninguna chica, ni de sus vecinas ni de ninguna escuela... el pequeño apenas y jugaba con sus amigos varones afuera de su casa; en la calle... el chico obviamente se sentía apenado al acercarse a ellos, pero eso no le importaba, su mejor amigo es Mordecai, su único amigo en verdad, el chico con el que se la pasaba todo el tiempo, casi la mayor parte de su vida fue con el y los videojuegos... y eso es lo que ponía al arrendajo muy triste, el sabia que discutir con el de esa manera obviamente no fue la correcta, ¡Pero lo hecho, hecho esta!... no hay vuelta atrás, cometió un gran error, un error que solo se arreglara al hablar con su amigo de frente mirándolo a los ojos... después de todo, los amigos se perdonan, todos los verdaderos amigos alguna vez en la vida tienen discusiones que siempre arreglaran pase lo que pase y eso animaba al larguirucho, en su mente sabia que su pequeño y tierno amigo lo perdonaría de corazón y en un chasquido de dedos estarán jugando videojuegos; sentados en el sofá flojeando y comiendo pizza como siempre lo hacen desde pequeños... Si... eso harán...

Mordecai se levanta del pasto (7:40PM...) y camina lentamente hasta la casa sosteniendo el pañuelo doblado; tratando de no arrugarlo...

Mientras... Rigby espero a Chad; sentado en la cama. El chico entro al cuarto; cerrando la puerta; con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, con el pelo lamido totalmente por el agua; cubriendo toda su frente y tapando completamente sus ojos... al chico solo se le veía la nariz y su sonrisa; escurriendo agua por todo su pecho hasta sus pies... totalmente empapado...

—Rigby...

—¿Si?... —contesta tímido.

—¿Te podrías voltear...? —pausa para; sentarse en la cama, y después completar la frase—. Mientras me cambio, solo mientras me cambio...

—Si.. —dice y piensa un momento—. Pero eso no es justo...

—¿Porque lo dices?... —pregunta; levantando su cabello para verlo; mientras se secaba los pies y se ponía unas calcetas.

—Por que tu ya me viste mis cositas... —el chico se miraba la mancha de sangre del pants... este se lo volvió a poner por que era el único pantalón que tenia en ese momento cuando Mordecai lo estaba molestando afuera del baño.

—¡Oh!... con que es eso, entonces, mmm. —piensa; después se levanta y se pone enfrente de su amigo; quitándose la toalla y mostrando su enorme salchicha morena en frente de su amigo..., si no fuera por que el mapache se lanzara hacia atrás; cayendo de espaldas a la cama... este hubiera recibido toda la banderilla dentro de su boca y eso hubiera sido hermoso... pero no... obvio no...

—¡Que rayos! —tapandose los ojos—. ¡¿Porque...?! —no termina de preguntar cuando el zarigüeya lo interrumpe.

—¡Digamos que...! —sentándose en la cama—. ¡Estamos a mano! —colocando sus calzoncillos; subiendose el pantalón y después poniendose su playera...

El chico se amarro su medallón y se puso otro collarín... después salió junto con Rigby; el cual seguía apenado por el enorme pepino que Chad mostró directo en sus ojos..., el mapache se quedo admirado a esa hermosa escultura de carne (por golosamente; así decirlo...) Pero bueno en fin...

Los chicos cruzaron el pasillo; bajando las escaleras, cruzando la sala hasta la cocina: donde Thomas y Jeremy estaban esperando... Thomas se encontraba en ese momento asaltando la alacena comiendo cereal (Froot Loops) de una cajita que se encontró por ahí... mientras que Jeremy estaba recargado en la silla mirando su celular; lanzando palomitas a su boca de una por una; gustosamente.

—¡Llegamos! —dice Chad seguido de Rigby.

—¡Al fin... tardaste siglos amigo! —contesta Jeremy; dandose cuenta de la presencia del otro chaparro—. ¿Y Rigby vendrá?...

—Pues ah... no lose —mirando a su amigo—. ¿Vienes?..

—¿A donde? —pregunta tímidamente para no arruinar la salida de sus amigos.

—A un partido de Baseball ¿Como vez? ¿Si..? —asintiendo con la mirada de que fuera y no lo dejara solo.

—¡Claro!... solo iré por mi dinero y nos vamos. —dando media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse una voz que provenía de la sala los asusto.

—¿A donde van?... —pregunta el arrendajo entrando a la cocina.

—A un partido de Baseball —contesta Chad.

—¿Vienes? —añade Jeremy guardando su celular en su bolsillo; metiendo sus manos dentro de la bolsa delantera de su sudadera; roja y parándose de la silla y bostezando.

—¡Claro!... ¡¿Porque no?! —contesta el arrendajo riendo. A Thomas le pareció indiferente que el arrendajo fuera, de todos modos su velada con Chad se había arruinado; este solo miraba la caja casi vacía mientras se atascaba la boca de esas cosas dulces... Chad se mordía las uñas de ambas manos al mismo tiempo; pensando que si el paliducho iría, entonces Rigby se la pasaría incomodo toda la noche del partido... (algo que el zarigüeya no quiere para su amigo...). Por otro lado Rigby sentía que se moría, su amigo iría y eso lo ponía tenso (después de la situación con Mordecai...) El azulejo miraba al mapache tiernamente como si nada hubiera pasado; tratando de bajar la tensión con su amigo, pero el pequeño giraba la cabeza evitando el contacto visual, el chaparro sigue enfadado con su amigo y lo que menos quiere es dirigirle la palabra... pero pues ya que, el chico vendrá con ellos y se tiene que aguantar. El mapache golpeo con el hombro a su amigo azul quitandolo de su camino; este iría por su dinero y por algo con que abrigarse de la helada noche... Mordecai solo soltó un ligero ¡Ah!; por el comportamiento agresivo de su amigo hacia el... y eso lo puso muy pero muy triste... en realidad el chico lloraba por dentro, aunque nadie lo crea...

Rigby se cambio el pants por uno de mezclilla y bajo abrigado con un suéter verde oscuro y un pasamontañas color anaranjado chillón... Mordecai estaba apunto de acercarse a su amigo para enseñarle el pañuelo así las cosas se "compondrían" o eso pensaba el... pero Rigby evito a su amigo alto; esquivandolo sin dirigirle la mirada y abrazando a Chad por la cintura, el zarigüeya se quedo extrañado por el comportamiento cariñoso del pequeño mapache.

—¡Antes de irnos quiero decirles algo!... algo importante —dice parándose en la puerta junto con Chad al cual no soltaba; evitando ambos pequeños que sus amigos salieran. Jeremy y Thomas al igual que Mordecai se quedaron observando a los dos pequeños "empalagosos" sin decir nada ninguno—.

—Rigby que estas... —susurra el zarigüeya al oído del mapache.

—Después te explico... —le devuelve el susurro, para después proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Chicos lo hemos pensado un buen rato y creemos que es hora de decirlo...! —hace una pausa mirando las caras de sus amigos las cuales estaban confusas y por ultimo la del zarigüeya, el cual lo miraba con una expresión de: ¡Ahora que rayos haces!—. ¡Bueno lo hemos pensado bastante...! —abrazándolo mas—. ¡Y queremos decirles...! —hace una ultima pausa, para después soltar sus palabras con un aire anhelado—. ¡Que Chad y yo somos novios!...


	30. Dejarlo ir, dejarlo volar

**_30_ _Dejarlo ir, dejarlo volar..._**

Martes, 8:25PM...

Rigby y Chad se soltaron al ver las expresiones de sus amigos... A Thomas se le resbalo su caja de cereal (Ya vacía), Jeremy miraba al suelo como si buscara algo, sin sacar sus manos de la sudadera (pensando). Mordecai se quedo agarrado del barandal de la escalera; con la boca abierta también mirando fijamente el suelo.

Muy bien... para empezar y concluir, la cabra se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, a el le gusta Chad, obviamente y no puede hacer nada al respecto... Por otro lado Jeremy ya había escuchado la extraña platica de los dos pequeños en la cocina, ¿Te acuerdas?... (¡Si, somos novios pero no me beses!), esas palabras que Rigby le dijo a Chad mientras el hipster vestido de rojo; escuchaba silenciosamente escondido en la sala... ¿Que significan semejantes palabras?... el no lo sabe... (aun a la fecha; el chico se pregunta sin conocer la respuesta)... pero de todos modos, el cuatro ojos ya se esperaba algo como eso, pero obviamente no sabia como reaccionar ante situación tan embarazosa, es decir su amigo..., su pequeño amigo, su tierno Chad "¡Ya tiene novio!" ¡Wow!, y eso es un gran avance para el morenito "por así decirlo", después de todo, Jeremy sabia que en algún futuro Chad se enamoraría y tendría que apoyarlo pase lo que pase, pero a la vez 'dejarlo ir, dejarlo volar', es su mejor amigo... el sabe que algún día, el pequeño se casara y solo le quedara al avestruz vestirse de traje; negro y corbata mientras su amigo dice ¡Acepto! en el pequeño altar..., el sabe que su zarigüeya se marchara y tendrá que soltarlo de la mano como lo hace una madre a su pequeño cuando crece y se va de sus brazos, y de solo pensar en eso; lo pone muy, pero muy triste.

Pero en fin... nos queda el arrendajo..., ¿Como reaccionara Mordecai ante semejante situación?, es decir: El arrendajo quiere mucho a su amigo, y siente la necesidad de protegerlo ante todo, ante cualquier cosa, incluso de el mismo... el chico esta totalmente arrepentido de las fuerte palabras que le dijo a su amigo, el solo quiere ir al partido para disculparse con el... pero el moreno aun sigue muy enfadado y el paliducho lo nota desde el espacio (no literal...)

—¡Y... que dicen! —pregunta tímidamente el apestoso; al no recibir respuesta alguna... al parecer nadie quería escuchar ni lidiar con eso... no en estos instantes... ellos están apunto de salir, "digamos que no es el momento adecuado" o por lo menos, los tres chicos eso piensan...

—Ahh... —Jeremy se queda pensando bobamente para después sonreír—. ¡Pues esta muy bien! ¡Felicidades chicos!

—¡Si felicidades de verdad! —miente Thomas; mostrando una sonrisa en su cara totalmente falsa y descarada—. Hacen muy linda pareja chicos... —añade recogiendo la caja vacía y girando su cuerpo casi groseramente; caminando a la cocina para irla a depositar directo a la basura sin tener mas que decir, ni nada que agregar.

Mordecai no digo nada; solo subió las escaleras dando pasos lentos... Jeremy se le quedo mirando; extrañado, ¿Que chico tan grosero, no...? se fue sin decir nada. ¡Vaya!.

El azulado entro al cuarto; llorando, pero por enfado..., todo este tiempo pensó que Chad era el clásico amigo con derechos y beneficios del los cuales seguro el mapache explotaría físicamente y sacaría provecho de ello. Rigby nunca termina nada, ni nunca se toma las cosas enserio, es muy infantil e inocente como para hacerlo... pero..., ¿Porque rayos esta vez va enserio su relación con Chad?... Seguro lo hace solo para molestarme y darme celos (eso piensa)... después de lo que paso en la cocina... esos estúpidos celos de los cuales seguro y Mordecai no estará dispuesto a demostrarlos ante Rigby, obviamente no le dará el gusto de que lo vea enojado y fúrico... así que tratara de tranquilizarse en presencia del moreno. Mordecai va hasta su buró y deja el pañuelo bicolor de una manera, digamos, dolorosamente... lanzándolo rápidamente dentro del cajón junto con su celular; el cual tenia 2 mensajes de Margarita y el chico ni se dio cuenta, este solo saco las llaves del carrito, apago la luz del cuarto, salió y cerro la puerta.

Mientras... Rigby, al ver que nadie les tomo mucha atención; tomo de la mano a Chad y le dijo a Jeremy que estarían afuera esperándolos en el carrito...

—Si vayan... —dijo el avestruz con voz tranquila—. Yo esperare a estos dos...

Rigby en cuanto cerro la puerta de la casa; salió corriendo jaloneando y zangoloteando al pequeño zarigüeya; el cual no soltaba de la mano al mapache, ya que el oloroso quería aclararle la situación... ambos se alejaron de la casa...

—¡Rigby que rayos haces! —pregunta; subiendose al carrito junto con el mapache en la parte de atrás.

—Shhh... nos pueden escuchar —tapándole la boca a su amigo, el zarigüeya inmediatamente aparto el dedo indice del apestoso mentiroso.

—¡No esta vez no! —sosteniéndolo de la barbilla de forma grotesca y acercándolo hasta invadir su espacio personal—. ¡Ya me canse de que me digas una cosa y después otra! ¡Mintiendome! —dice escupiendo sus palabras directamente en el rostro del moreno muy cercanamente para después; apartar a su amigo y bajarse dignamente del carrito.

—¡No espera! —sosteniendolo de su antebrazo para que no huyera—. ¡Por favor!... —baja su voz y susurra—. Por favor... solo... solo una ultima explicación... solo, escuchame... amigo —mirándolo fijamente—. Déjame explicarte...

El zarigüeya estaba completamente enfadado; este solo se cruzo de brazos para llorar lentamente de rabia.

—¡Como puedes hacerme esto! —pasando sus manos por todo su cabello para después sostener su medallón y collarín con fuerza—. Rigby... ¡Juegas con mis sentimientos!...

—¡No yo no!...

—¡Callate! —empuja al mapache haciendolo caminar hacia atrás—. ¡Después de lo que te dije en el hospital! ¡Lo que aun siento por ti!...

—Lose... —interrumpe a Chad—. Ya habíamos quedado en tirar esa mentira a la basura... pero...

—¿Pero...? ¡¿Pero que?! —gira la cabeza para evitar que lo vea llorar—. ¡¿Pero nada?!

—Es solo que... que Mordecai me trato muy mal hace rato... —se abraza así mismo tocando su espalda lentamente; para después bajar los brazos y sentarse en el suelo—. Tuvimos una pelea y... yo... yo solo quería demostrarle que podía vivir feliz al lado de una persona tan maravillosa y linda como tu en lugar de alguien como el... yo solo... no lose... yo solo quería demostrar algo... algo como... bueno demostrarle a Mordecai que lo que me dijo, lo que me dijo no me lastimaría... yo —el mapache comenzó a llorar en el piso, apenas y se le entendía lo que decía—. Lo siento amigo... —Chad se agacha con el—. ¡Aveces quisiera morirme!

—No, no digas eso. —abrazandolo—. Ni de broma lo digas...

Mientras... Mordecai bajo las escaleras y estaba apunto de salir junto con Thomas pero los detuvo Jeremy; diciéndoles que escucho ruidos en la cocina. El avestruz mintió por que observo toda la pelea de sus amigos por la ventana y quería ganar tiempo para que terminaran lo que sea que estaban discutiendo. Mordecai al igual que Thomas son cobardes, tan cobardes que caminaron ambos lentamente a la cocina oscura de puntillas para averiguar el "dichoso ruido que Jeremy escucho" seguro es una rata (pensaron el arrendajo y la cabra)

—¡Es enserio! ¡Quisiera estar muerto! —se recarga Rigby en el pecho de su amigo.

—¡Esta bien! esta bien... —lo deja de abrazar para sostener sus mejillas mojadas—. Seré tu novio... pero solo por que eres mi amigo y lo hago para ayudarte nada mas...

—¿Enserio...? —se seca las lagrimas.

—Si... —hace una mueca—. Pero como dije... solo por que eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte pero estamos conscientes de que es tiempo de que le digas totalmente tus sentimientos a Mordecai... escuchame Rigby... dije, totalmente todos tus sentimientos —asintiendo con la cabeza llamando su atención—.

—Si... esta bien... —se levanta del piso lentamente—. Lo haré...

—No es por forzarte a que le digas ni mucho menos a meterme en tus asuntos, sino que siento yo que es necesario... —lo abraza—. Es mejor que le digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde Rigby, yo se lo que te lo digo, por experiencia... (recordando el por que se quedo pasmado cuando vio la sangre de Rigby) —le da una palmadita en la espalda—. También te lo digo para que esta mentira no se haga mas grande. —se separa de Rigby—. Recuerda que estamos engañando a nuestros amigos y si se llegaran a enterar todo esto podría —pausando—. empeorarse completamente y seria muy difícil remediarlo..

—Si... creo... que tienes razón... —le contesta subiendose al carrito en la parte de atrás junto con Chad—. Tienes toda la razón...

Mordecai, Thomas y Jeremy salieron de la casa... ambos discutían acerca de que posiblemente si fuese una rata el "ruido" que supuestamente escucho el avestruz... pero en fin... Thomas se subió junto con Chad y Rigby, Jeremy de copiloto y Mordecai de chofer. La bolita por fin iría al partido...

Los chicos llegaron..., (9:00PM) y estacionaron el carrito; dejándolo a cargo al dueño del lugar o al encargado del estacionamiento, se bajaron y se formaron para comprar los boletos y algo de comer, ya saben..., Chilidogs con queso amarillo totalmente derretido y mucho tocino envuelto con jitomate en cuadritos, refrescos grandes en vasos de cartón muy fríos con las pequeñas burbujas de gas brincando por todos lados, dulces; pastillas de menta, caramelos y chocolates de barra..., nachos con chiles jalapeños ahogados en vinagre, palomitas con catsup, dedos de queso, pizza y una que otra hamburguesa con doble carne y aros de cebolla acompañadas con gruesas papas a la francesa ¡Vaya que tenían hambre estos chicos!...

El grupito entro cargando todas esas cosas junto con los enormes dedos de espuma, ellos solo querían pasar un buen rato y divertirse aunque no sean muy fans del partido ni de ningún equipo... la mayoría de las cosas saladas eran para Mordecai y Rigby, ya que son los mas glotones, Chad tenia las palomitas, junto con la mayoría de los dulces (el chico no come carne). Jeremy al igual que Thomas se comían la pizza, la cabra se atiborraba la boca totalmente de ese delicioso mangar y después se lo pasaba completamente dandole grandes tragos a su refresco... Chad lo observaba en cada mordisco que daba, el chico comía de una forma asquerosa pero muy graciosa. incluso a la cabra se le escapaban gases mientras miraba el partido y la gente gritaba de emoción; los cuales no molestaban al zarigüeya aunque apestaran, después de todo, Thomas es un hombre y la mayoría de los hombres suelen ser descarados, apestosos y asquerosos ¿Tengo razón?... Si la tengo...

Los chicos terminaron de ver el partido, se había terminado y todos estaban totalmente borrachos por que a la mitad de este; habían encargado litros de cerveza (micheladas...) para acompañar el resto de la comida que había sobrado... Chad y Rigby se tambaleaban abrazados, ambos; bajando las gradas.

—¡Que vivan los novios! —dice Rigby (con voz de borracho), totalmente ebrio—. ¡Osea nosotros! —le da un beso en la mejilla a Chad el cual se quedo sorprendido; regresándole el beso, pero en la boca al mapache.

Todos gritaron de felicidad, incluso Mordecai..., la gente solo se quedaba mirando al grupo loco, alcohólico y ebrio.

—¡Si que vivan los novios! —grita Mordecai (voz de borracho); tambaleandose casi por caerse de las gradas; dandole un abrazo a la pequeña pareja y susurrándole a ambos en el odio—. Tengan mucho, pero mucho sexo caliente... aprovechen... —Rigby se quedo sorprendido, al igual que Chad; el cual solo se puso rojo y abrazo con toda intensidad al mapache..., ¡Pero que raros concejos les acababa de dar!, sin mencionar el apestoso hedor a alcohol que exhalaba el arrendajo con toda intensidad a los pequeños, estos solo hacían caras graciosas por el fétido olor que recorría las narices de ambos ¿Como rayos regresaran en ese estado? Mordecai es el que conduce y los cinco están totalmente en mal estado. Del grupo solo saben manejar Mordecai y Chad... aunque el carrito de golf no vaya muy rápido, aun puede ser peligroso que conduzcan así.

El grupo salió del estadio en busca del carrito por todo el estacionamiento, ninguno recordaba donde lo habían dejado... Cuando por fin lo encontraron, Thomas, Jeremy y Chad caminaban abrazados hasta subirse en el, pero el mapache aprovecho el momento a solas para decirle algo a Mordecai.

—Mordecai dame un beso... —le susurra en el oído riendo de una forma traviesa.

—¡Mapache hazte para allá! —riendo a carcajadas; apartando a Rigby de su pecho, el pequeño se le colgaba de su chamarra de una forma graciosa...

—Mordecai... dámelo... —le vuelve a susurrar.

—¡Hahahaha!, ¡Que quieres latoso!... —aun riendo.

—Dámelo... dámelo —se le vuelve a colgar; riendo locamente (muy persuasivo).

—¡Hahaha, no te daré nada!... —chupandose los dedos llenos de salsa seca.

—Mordecai... —le susurra; abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua.

—¡¿Que quieres?! —le responde fastidiado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo; alejandose de Rigby y de su boca apestosa.

—Mordecai... —suelta sus palabras para después; pasar toda su lengua lentamente por la salada, pálida y tibia mejilla del larguirucho.

—¡Que!...

—Te amo...


	31. Amor puro, amor del bueno

**_31_ _Amor puro, amor del bueno..._**

Martes, 11:30PM...

Eileen acariciaba el sostén; rojo de Margarita; recargada en el pecho de esta, ambas chicas estaban semidesnudas abrazadas en la cama con las delgadas sabanas rosas hasta la cintura; cubriendo las delicadas piernas de estas... Las chicas pensaban profundamente sin hablarse una a la otra..., ambas tenían pensamientos alternos pero no tan diferentes; de sus respectivos chicos: Eileen pensaba en Rigby y Chad... Margaret en Jeremy y Mordecai... Las dos querían resolver ese pequeño dilema que las molestaba y no las dejaba dormir, digamos que aquello, es como un pequeño mosquito que zumbaba en los oídos de ellas constantemente y no se detendrá el insecto hasta aplastarlo con la mano... (haciendo un cierre interno).

—Margarita... —susurra.

—¿Si...? —acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

—Me siento sola...

—Yo también...

Eileen se levanta de la cama, toda triste y muy desconsolada. La chica tomo sus lentes del buró y se los puso; pensando en Chad... el chico pronto se iría a vivir con ella, pero solo para ayudarle con los gastos, no por que estuviera enamorado de ella y eso estaba mal (de alguna forma) digamos que la chica... tendrá que superar al zarigüeya, pero no podía resistirse ante semejante "ternura y ejemplo de chico"... Chad demostró ser muy valiente ante la situación del hospital y eso es algo que Eileen aprecia con todo y su pequeño gran corazón...

—¿Eileen... estas bien? —pregunta Margarita llegando por atrás hasta abrazar a su amiga; pasándole los brazos por el cuello y recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella; dandole pequeños besos continuos de detrás de la oreja... solo para consolarla.

—Creo... creo que si... —volteándose para corresponder el tierno abrazo de su amiga.

—Chica, te veo muy triste... —dandole un beso en la mejilla y soltando una lagrima al mismo tiempo que la pequeña.

—No... —suspira profundamente—. ¿Porque lo dices?...

—No lose... —pausa para tomar aliento—. Solo lo digo... —ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, ambas se sentían decaídas, ambas se encuentran; muy pero muy deprimidas..., Ambas están solas...

Mientras... en el estadio. El aire se estaba volviendo mas fuerte y helado... Mordecai trataba de apartar al empalagoso de Rigby el cual seguía colgado de su chamarra; ahorcandolo; al pálido y susurrándole sin parar: Te amo... cada vez que el pequeño terminaba de decirlas soltaba una risa nerviosa para volver a lamerle su mejilla y decir las palabras de nuevo... y así sucesivamente. El extraño comportamiento del mapache ebrio, hizo que Mordecai saliera corriendo directo otra vez al estadio; tratando de apartarse de su amigo... digamos que el arrendajo estaba mas consciente que Rigby y el sabe exactamente lo que esta haciendo el moreno... El larguirucho pensó en esos momentos que si Chad ve lo que estaban haciendo (lo que estaba haciendo el mapache), seguro y habría un tremendo problema (bronca...), por eso salió corriendo.

—¡Mordecai espera! —grita el mapache corriendo detrás de el; como podía y como le respondían las piernas, estas titubeaban en cada paso que el pequeñín daba.

—¡Aléjate de mi!... —corriendo con todas sus fuerzas; agitado.

—¡Solo quiero decirte algo! —con voz de ebrio y tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡No!... —suspira—. ¡Dije que no!

Mordecai entro al estadio seguido del moreno, mientras... El trio se preguntaban arriba del carrito: ¿Donde rayos estaban sus amigos?

—Seguro y se les olvido algo... —añadió Jeremy; terminando el bote de palomitas para después meterse una pastilla de menta.

—¿Como que? —responde la cabra.

—No lose... —alza los hombros indiferente; y se acomoda los lentes—. Seguro y algún reloj o celular.

—Pues yo iré a buscarlos... —propuso el zarigüeya.

—Te acompaño... —sugirió la cabra.

—No... descuida, iré solo... —bajándose del asiento y caminando por todo el enorme estacionamiento para encontrarlos.

—El, no puede ir solo... yo iré aunque el no quiera... —comenta la cabra yéndose del carrito y dejando los nachos; este se fue de detrás del pequeño (sin que el moreno se diera cuenta)... Jeremy solo se le quedo mirando a Thomas; con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada... ¿Porque rayos se preocupa tanto por su pequeño amigo?...¿Que trama este chico?... Después de eso; el avestruz se bajo y siguió a ambos... Chad no sabe que lo sigue Thomas y este no sabe que lo sigue Jeremy.

Mientras... Mordecai cruza el largo y oscuro pasillo: ya vacío, tratando de perder a Rigby pero este lo sigue aun silenciosamente... El arrendajo cruza todo el campo ya desalojado (muy agitado y sudando a chorros) después; salto la cerca como pudo hasta llegar a las gradas, pero detrás de el, lo perseguía una gran sombra que proyectaban los reflectores del campo, y esta gran mancha negra con la forma de su amigo; lo seguía a donde quiera que el fuera. El pálido subió las escaleras; brincando y dando grandes zancadas, después... se detiene hasta el final de las gradas y se sienta sigilosamente tratando de calmarse y controlar su respiración; mientras la sombra se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al chico asustado...

—Mordecai... —susurra el pequeño lentamente con voz temblorosa, mientras el larguirucho se acostaba en la ultima grada de detrás de los asientos de plástico, con los ojos cerrados y temblando; tratando de que este no lo encontrara.

—¡Boo!.

—¡Aghh!... —abre los ojos de un golpe y suelta un gemido del susto; pasando un gran trago de saliva.

—¡Ahí estas!... —se le acerca lentamente al grande con voz seductora; tambaleando su cuerpo—. No escaparas de mi... —le susurra en el oído mientras el otro chico se quedaba totalmente atónito con los ojos y boca abiertos; observando como el pequeño se quitaba el pasamontañas y se levantaba su playera la de este y la de Mordecai, para juntar su estomago; ombligo con ombligo y sentir su calor corporal mientras le besaba el cuello lentamente... el pálido seguía sin moverse, el chico estaba congelado, pasmado y totalmente sorprendido..., no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera desabotonando el pantalón para hurgar dentro de este, mientras el mapache se mordía los labios una y otra vez... lo único que le quedaba al larguirucho; era mantenerse quieto y contraer los dedos de los pies y de las manos... dejando en marcha el tren y permitir que las cosas pasaran.

—¡Rigby! —grita Chad; jalando al chaparro del suéter apartándolo del mayor—. ¡Que mierda estas haciendo!

—Yo.. yo solo... —contesta asustado mientras llegaban de detrás de el: la cabra y el avestruz.

—¡Eres un idiota!... —Le responde Chad apunto de darle una bofetada pero se contuvo, es decir no tenia por que, después de todo no son novios.

—¿Que paso aquí? —pregunto Jeremy; enojado mientras Thomas se quedaba quieto observando la situación; sorprendido.

—¿Ah...? —Chad gira su cuerpo—. Nada...

—¡¿Como que nada?! entonces, ¿Por que son todos esos gritos? —contesta Jeremy; observando como Mordecai se levantaba del piso y se abrochaba el pantalón.

—Lo que pasa es que... —observa a Rigby el cual tenia abajo la cabeza y después a Mordecai el cual se sentó; subiendo sus manos y pasándolas por todo su rostro y cabello debido a la tremenda migraña que los gritos y el alcohol le provocaban.

—¿Que es lo que pasa...? —vuelve a preguntar el cuatro ojos.

—Que... —el chico no sabia que decir, cuando de momento, observa un dedo de espuma tirado en el piso todo roto y pisado—. Que Rigby... —le guiña el ojo al mapache—. Rigby olvido su dedo de espuma y este par... —observa por un momento a Mordecai el cual lo miraba con ojos rojos de cansancio, mareado y todo confundido—. ¡Que este par se estaba peleando por el estúpido dedito que no se para que lo quieren si ya esta todo roto!

Jeremy y Thomas no dijeron nada, solo se miraron el uno al otro, el silencio reinaba... La situación se tornaba extraña y confusa. Jeremy supo de algún modo que Chad mentía, es su mejor amigo y el sabe cuando miente, es decir... Cada vez que Chad mentía en determinadas situaciones, este jalaba el cuello de su playera varias veces, continuamente, y eso es justo lo que esta haciendo en estos momentos, por eso supuso... sin mas que decir...

—Bueno... ya vamonos..., ya es tarde... es casi media noche. —dice Jeremy con voz no muy convencida bajando las gradas rápidamente; Mirando detenidamente a Rigby el cual recogió su "supuesto dedo de espuma" y se puso rápidamente su pasamontañas sin decir nada.

Los cinco chicos salieron del estadio rumbo a casa sin hablar en todo el camino... el ambiente se tornaba tenso e incomodo. Chad conducía lentamente..., debido al estado en el que Mordecai se encontraba; este no se lo pudo llevar. El pálido venia de copiloto dandole indicaciones del camino que los llevaba a casa (como podía), Rigby se encontraba en medio de los otros dos chicos (en la parte de atrás) el mapache estaba recargado en el hombro de Thomas con dolor de cabeza tratando de no quedarse dormido pero fue inútil...

—Rigby... —susurra Chad.

—Mmm... —abre un ojo.

—Llegamos ya levántate... —le da la mano levantando al mapache del asiento, nada mas quedaban ellos dos.

—Espera mi dedito de espuma... —lo recoge.

—¡¿Y para que lo quieres?! —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Ya déjalo ahí aparte ni es tuyo!... ¡Y dale gracias a los santos que se me ocurrió semejante mentira antes de que los sorprendieran cogiendo!...

—Pero no estábamos... —quitándose el pasamontañas.

—A mi no me hacen pendejo... —apunto de jalarle la nariz pero no tenia caso, el mapache siempre ha sido y será un mentiroso—. Sabes que... —hace una pausa—. olvídalo...

—Bueno, esta bien... estábamos apunto de..., de eso... y si, fue una tontería, lo acepto...

—Pues... —el chico no sabia que responder—. Esta bien que lo ames... pero entiende que tienes que contenerte mientras somos "novios" —se da la media vuelta pero Rigby lo sostiene del brazo.

—Si pero... —lo mira directo a los ojos.

—¿Pero que?... —frunce el ceño.

—Paso algo diferente... —exhala; recorriendo su mano por todo su cabello.

—... —suspira—. ¿Algo como que?

—Bueno digamos que cuando estaba arriba de el —se le acerca al oído—. Mordecai se quedo quieto sin decir nada...

—¡¿Y?!... —alza los hombros.

—Pues se me quedo mirando..

—¿...?.

—Y lo único... Lo único que me dijo fue: ¡Que sea rápido...! —el mapache cerro los ojos para pensar acerca de ello; moviendo la nariz un par de veces mientras... Chad cambio su estado de desesperación directo a confusión: aquello es un verdadero misterio que al zarigüeya intrigaba cada vez mas, pero que al mapache hacia "llorar" al no saber firmemente la sexualidad de su mejor amigo.

Rigby ama con todo su corazón a Mordecai pero aquello, su relación (como amigos) se volvía cada vez mas desastrosa y borrosa, ambos chicos tenían cruzados sentimientos que no saben en si como manifestarlos y eso puede ser algo molesto y peligroso para ambos, ya que podían terminar en un serio problema como para romper por siempre su amistad, y eso es algo que Rigby quiere evitar, así que el chico a decidido decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Mordecai antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aclararle a su amigo pálido que lo que siente por el no solo es excitación ni calentura (como algo pasajero) sino 'amor puro... amor del bueno'... amor sincero, pero el chico tiene miedo... un miedo que le estruje las entrañas de solo pensar en ello, ¿Y si le deja de hablar para siempre, y dejara de ser su amigo?... no lo creo... Mordecai le ha soportado: berrinches, infinidad de tonterías, bromas absurdas y niñerías etc, etc. Mordecai siempre será su amigo, eso es mas que obvio, pase lo que pase... ¿Aunque lo viole?... ¡Oh, cierto! eso ya lo hizo, pero en fin.

Chad y Rigby entran a la casa y suben directo al pasillo. Chad entra al baño mientras Rigby se desvía directo a su cuarto: donde Mordecai ya estaba dormido con las luces apagadas... Rigby se quita la ropa y se queda en bóxers de color verde, acostándose en su brincolin; hechándose toda la ropa encima, hasta cubrirse totalmente... pero... hay algo que le molesta y no lo dejara dormir hasta hacerlo. El mapache se levanta mareado aun por lo efectos de la cerveza y comienza a caminar directo a la cama de Mordecai...

—Mordecai... ¿Estas despierto? —pregunta pero no recibe respuestas de su amigo.

Rigby alza las cobijas observando los bóxers de su amigo color; verde fluorescentes, con ositos cariñosos dibujados por todas partes, el chico pálido se veía tan tierno con ellos... Rigby no resistió y se metió a la cama; cubriéndose a el y a su amigo con las tibias y suaves sabanas. El menor pego su cabeza despeinada en el pecho cálido de su amigo; observando como respiraba descontroladamente dando patadas continuas, al parecer el chico larguirucho tenia una pesadilla...

—Tranquilo amigo... —le susurra en el oído; acariciando su pecho y su cabello—. Aquí estoy yo... tu mejor amigo, tu Rigby... yo te cuidare siempre pase lo que pase... ¿Sabes algo?, te quiero, te quiero mucho y nunca te dejare solo... —después de susurrar eso; le da un beso en la mejilla, el cual parece que resulto para el mayor ya que se quedo quieto y comenzó a dormir tranquilamente al igual que Rigby, el pequeño se quedo dormido en el torso de Mordecai y con una sola mano; acariciando el cálido, suave y tibio estomago de su mejor amigo...


	32. ¡El cumpleaños de Chad!, pastel de,,,

**_32_ _¡El cumpleaños de Chad!, pastel de chocolate._**

Miércoles, 8:00AM...

Jeremy se despierta de golpe; asustado, y se pasa la mano por toda la cara; quitando el exceso de sudor acumulado en su rostro, el chico tuvo una terrible pesadilla... Poso su brazo en su mesita de noche junto a un vaso de agua; sintiendo el frío liquido con sus dedos para después sostenerlo y llevarlo hasta sus labios; refrescando su boca... Dejo el vaso de donde lo tomo y se levanto quitándose las sabanas; sintiendo el helado piso de madera con los dedos de sus pies haciéndole soltar un ligero ¡Brrr!... 'El cumpleaños de Chad' es hoy, su cumpleaños numero veinticuatro, y necesita preparar la pequeña fiesta sorpresa que le dará a su tierno amigo...

—"Ya es tarde" —dice el cuatro ojos—. Necesito ir por su regalo... —piensa por unos instantes cuando de momento su celular comienza a timbrar; haciéndolo callar inmediatamente para no despertar al moreno dormido, el cual se movió un poco en su cama; quejándose del ruido que el cuatro ojos hacia...

—Mmm... —soltó un pequeño gemido el zarigüeya; tapándose completamente con las sabanas para cubrirse de la cálida luz del sol que entraba y pegaba directamente en el rostro del pequeño.

Jeremy se viste y se rocía perfume; saliendo lentamente del cuarto. El mensaje decía: que el regalo ya estaba listo, solo faltaba ir por el y traerlo aquí a la casa... El regalo es una enorme sorpresa de gran parte: del papá de Chad... ¿Que podrá ser?...

El chico camina por el pasillo escribiendo en su celular, cuando nota, que la puerta del cuarto de sus amigos estaba entrecerrada, dandole una gran curiosidad de ver...

—Solo mirare un poco... —se susurra a si mismo; asomando su cabeza por la puerta y notando algo peculiar, muy peculiar respecto al supuesto "novio" de Chad... El mapache esta acostado en el peludo pecho de Mordecai; babeando cada uno de los gruesos y erizado vellos del larguirucho...

—¿Pero que...? —tapa su boca con las dos manos y se retira de ahí... pensando un millón de cosas... ¿El "novio" de su amigo lo esta engañando?... lo que sea que este pasando no tenia ni tiene por que entrometerse en ello... es decir, no puede correr y decirle a Chad; ¡Mira Chad levántate para que veas donde esta tu pequeño noviecito!... no, eso suena absurdo... pero no es mala idea, mirando las cosas por un lado; el no tenia por que ir de chismoso, ni siquiera debió haberse asomado..., pero por el otro lado; las cosas pasan por algo, y por algo Jeremy vio eso..., tal vez si debería de ir a decirle (eso piensa) y así contarle la verdad acerca del mapache... Pero, ¡Piensa bien las cosas! ¡Arruinarías el cumpleaños de tu pequeño amigo! y toda la fiesta sorpresa se iría a la basura...

Cualquiera de las dos opciones es valida, pero el chico tomo la decisión de hacer como que no vio nada y evitar una terrible discusión que podría llegar a ser una gran pelea...

El chico suspiro lentamente asustado y sorprendido a la vez; termino de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, para después salir de la casa a paso rápido, directo con el papa de Chad...

Rigby se levanta y sale del cuarto (10:00AM) dejando a su amigo dormir; quitándose la baba seca de su nariz y labios... El pequeño chico esta terriblemente deshidratado con una revoltura de panza horrible (marca diablo por la cruda de anoche)... El mapache bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero después de beberlo... este siente una gruñir en sus tripas que lo hace correr directamente al baño de arriba; apretando su estomago...

Chad se levanta en bóxers; azules con una camiseta delgada; blanca y sale del cuarto, (10:30AM) entrando al baño para cepillar sus dientes sin darse cuenta que su amigo se quedo dormido en el escusado.

—¡Rigby! —le grita sorpresivamente con el cepillo dentro de su boca; escupiendo la pasta por todos lados y despertando al mapache.

—¡¿Que rayos haces aquí adentro?! —cerrando las piernas e irguiendo la espalda—. ¡Estoy cagando! ¡Lárgate de aquí!... —lanzando el rollo de papel de baño directo al zarigüeya, el cual no se fue, solo se voltio al espejo para escupir el resto de la pasta...

—¡Yo solo...! —hace una pausa para enjuagar su boca—. ¡Solo vine a lavarme los dientes y tu estabas dormido!

—¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no estaba...! —hace una pausa para pensar—. ¿O si estaba...?

—¡Si, si estabas dormido! —volteando a ver a Rigby; dejando su cepillo de detrás del espejo.

—Bueno amm... —contesta avergonzado por lo sucedido para después hablar y bostezar a la vez—. Lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien... —termina de bostezar—. ¿Me pasas el rollo que te lance?

—¡No ahora no te lo paso! —le contesta lavándose la cara, cuando de momento..., entra Mordecai al baño...

—¡Ay chirrión! esta ocupado... —dándose la media vuelta el azulejo; saliendo del baño...

—¿Quien era? —pregunta el zarigüeya levantándose del lavabo; escurriendo toda el agua.

—¡Era Mordecai...! —le susurra el mapache enojado con un tono un poco mas alto de lo normal—. ¡Y ahora me vio aquí sentado por que alguien olvido cerrar la puerta!

—¿Alguien...? —se seca el rostro con una toalla rosada y pequeña—. ¡Tu debiste cerrar la puerta desde un principio! —le contesta para después agacharse, tomar el rollo, y lanzárselo de regreso al moreno. El zarigüeya salió del baño y cerro la puerta.

Pasaron las horas 12:15PM... Y Jeremy entra a la casa para felicitar a su amigo el cual veía televisión; sentado en la sala...

—¡Chad! —levanta a su despeinado amigo del sofá y lo abraza—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!

—¡Gracias Jeremy! —correspondiendo al abrazo—. Me habías dicho que...

—¿Que...? —se separan.

—Que me tenias..., me tenias un pequeño regalo... —dice sonrojado y haciendo círculos con la punta del tenis.

—¡Dije que te tenemos un pequeño regalo!... —responde Jeremy emocionado mientras el padre de Chad entra a la casa junto con Thomas: ¡Gritando todos Feliz cumpleaños!

De momento entro Benson junto con Eileen... Eileen ya estaba avisada por Jeremy y Benson ya les había dado permiso de hacer una pequeña fiesta... A excepción de Thomas el cual no sabia nada, pero se entero en la mañana por Jeremy mientras caminaba por el parque... Así que decidió la cabra comprarle un pastel de Chocolate...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le da un abrazo Thomas al pequeño.

—¡Haha, gracias!... pero... ya puedes soltarme —le contesta el pequeño sonrojado.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro!... —se separa; ya hecho un tomate rojo.

El mapache bajo junto con Mordecai para darle el abrazo al pequeño zarigüeya. La fiesta estaba buena, Jeremy saco todo lo preparado del sótano... así que había música, frituras, pastel, bebidas etc, etc... Musculoso entro junto con Fantasmano, Papaleta y Skips..., el pequeño grupo de trabajadores se unieron a la fiesta, aunque no congeniaban mucho con el pequeño, aun así decidieron felicitarlo y darle su gran abrazo.

—¡Chad tu sorpresa! —lo toma Jeremy del brazo y lo saca junto con todos los de la fiesta. Caminaron hasta llegar a unos arboles y arbustos donde el pequeño regalo esperaba.

—¡Yyy! ¡Taran! —destapa la sorpresa.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Es hermoso! —grita el pequeño; colocando sus manos en la cara y brincando de emoción. El pequeño regalo era un volkswagen beetle blanco convertible...

—Tu papá y yo decidimos que seria un buen regalo... no es nuevo es usado pero no esta en malas condiciones... —riendo y colocando su mano de detrás de la cabeza. Al moreno se le salieron las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su amigo y a su padre... El resto del grupo se quedo mirando el coche, mientras al pequeñín le entregaban las llaves...

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos! —brinca y se sube al coche para encenderlo y pasear un rato por el parque, ¡Claro... solo unos cinco minutos para después regresar a la fiesta!.

El rato paso... 10:30PM... Los chicos se despedían de su pequeño amigo, la fiesta se había terminado y la mayoría ya estaba por marcharse...

—¡Chicos...! Hay algo que decirles... —dice el moreno afuera de la casa junto con todos sus amigos—. Eileen y yo, nos iremos a vivir juntos... —pasa el brazo a su pequeña amiga de detrás del cuello mientras todos se quedan sorprendidos, la chica comienza hablar...

—Lo que pasa es que un conocido mío, un gran amigo nos dio a ambos una oportunidad de trabajo en un centro comercial —explica la chica—. Pero aun así no me alcanza para los gastos del departamento y pues... —voltea a ver a Chad—. Y Chad me ayudara con ellos...

—Es decir que... —añade Rigby—. ¡¿Que Chad se mudara del parque?!...

—Si así es Rigby... —contesta el moreno haciendo muecas con los labios, tratando de que el mapache no se ponga triste, pero fue inútil...

—¿Por que no me habías dicho nada de eso? —se acerca Jeremy para susurrarle a su amigo y separándolo de ahí y todos los invitados.

—Es que era... ¡Una sorpresa!, hehe —ríe nervioso mientras Jeremy se queda pensando.

—¿Entonces me dejaras solo? —pregunta tocando el hombro de su amigo.

—Lo siento Jeremy... Yo solo trato de ayudarla... pero vendré a visitarte todos los días, tu trabajo aquí en el parque es bueno...

—¡Y el tuyo también lo era!... —exhalando.

—Jeremy... no te enojes conmigo..., por favor —lo abraza apretando su sudadera roja con los puños.

—¿Y cuando te vas?... —pregunta separando a su amigo delicadamente.

—El sábado...

—Pues toma esto... —le da dos de los boletos de la feria...

—¿Y esto? —pregunta viendo el boleto...

—Bueno amm... Lo que pasa es que mi celular se descompuso por el apagón de la otra noche (la noche de sexo) y fui a repararlo, pero por ser el cliente no se que... me dieron cuatro boletos —explica haciendo señas con las manos—. Y pues, te doy dos... para que invites a Rigby... se supone que esta todo pagado..., ¿Si es que lo quieres invitar? ¿No?.

—Amm... ¡Si claro! ¡Gracias! —se los guarda en el pantalón—. ¿Y tu a quien piensas invitar?... —pregunta mientras Jeremy ve a sus amigos a lo lejos platicar y mirar el auto.

—A Margarita... —le susurra.

—¡¿Que?! —se sorprende—. ¿La chica del cafe?...

—¡Si! —hace una pausa para mostrar el papelito perfumado con el olor de la chica donde venia el numero y dirección de ella, para después guardarlo rápidamente...

—¿Pero y Mordecai?... —pregunta el pequeño.

—¡Mordecai estará bien!... —contesta enojado respecto al azulejo cuando de momento se le vino el recuerdo de lo que vio en la mañana...

—Y... ¿En serio te gusta? —pregunta pero su amigo se quedo en blanco—. ¿Jeremy...?

—Chad... hay algo que decirte... —baja de sus pensamientos y mira a su amigo.

—¿Que cosa?...

—Ami no me engañas con lo que paso en el estadio acerca del dedo de espuma...

—¿A que te refieres?... —pregunta asustado.

—La razón es que los encontré en la mañana dormidos a Mordecai y Rigby...

—¿Y...? —alza los hombros mostrándose indiferente.

—¡Dormidos juntos! —El zarigüeya no sabia que contestar o como reaccionar respecto a eso... incluso pensó que seria buena idea explicarle a Jeremy acerca de la mentira que Rigby invento para darle celos a Mordecai, pero... este le prometio al mapache que mantendrían todo eso en secreto y tiene que obedecer a su amigo, es un favor estúpido pero aun así es un favor...

—Ahhh... —no sabia que contestar, solo se quedo con la boca abierta—. No te creo...

—Chad te estoy diciendo... —responde confundido.

—¡Pues no te creo, y ya me voy...! —se da la media vuelta y camina. Por culpa de la mentira de Rigby, Chad tuvo una discusión con Jeremy innecesaria y eso era lo que el zarigüeya no quería, ¡¿Que porquería?!... El moreno estaba seguro que lo que le dijo Jeremy: era cierto, pero tenia que fingir que no le creyó, y agrando mas la mentira...

Todos se despidieron del moreno, felicitándolo, abrazándolo etc, etc... Su padre se marcho y le dejo dinero; dandole un tierno abrazo y diciéndole que se verían pronto. Jeremy se quedo pensando en la fuente acerca de la relación entre el mapache y su amigo... Si le llegara a pasar algo a Chad, seguro y le rompería toda la cara al mapache por hacerlo llorar, eso es lo mas seguro... Jeremy lo defendería a su pequeño amigo con toda su alma así fueran cien contra el...

Chad entro a la cocina a oscuras, cuando una mano le tapo los ojos y la boca; forzándolo a salir de la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina...

—¡¿Thomas que estas...?! —es interrumpido por un beso mojado de la cabra; mientras este lo pone contra la pared sosteniendo sus muñecas para no dejarlo escapar...

—Te amo... —le susurra dando fuertes y rápidos besos por todo el cuello del zarigüeya.

—No Thomas... ¡No! —girando su cabeza y tratando de apartarse de el... pero era inútil...

—¡Ya se que amas a Rigby! —asiendo una pausa..., su respiración agitada se escuchaba—. Pero te amo... ¡Me he enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi!... —le contesta para después levantarle su playera al pequeño y pasarle sus labios por su cálido estomago y pecho.

—¡Thomas no!... —la cabra comenzó a besarlo mas y mas rápido; desabrochando su cinturón—. ¡Lo siento Thomas...! —le da una patada en sus partes bajas; tumbándolo directo al suelo; causándole mucho dolor, para después correr el pequeñín, bajando las escaleras y alejándose de la casa a toda velocidad.


	33. Los fétidos bóxers de Mordecai

**_33_ _Los fétidos bóxers de Mordecai._**

Sábado, 11:00AM...

—¡Auch! ¡Duele!...

—¡Rigby, deja de moverte! ¡No me dejas ver!...

—¡Pero duele! —moviendo su cadera.

—¡Ya se que te duele pero déjame sacarte los puntos! ¡Es rápido!...

—¡Ash...! esta bien...

Chad y Rigby se encontraban a escondidas en el baño. Rigby se sentó en el escusado mientras su amigo le quitaba cada uno de los puntos de la sutura que le cosieron en su prepucio.

—¡Listo ya esta! —Chad se retira mientras Rigby se sube los bóxers.

—Gracias amigo... —se levanta del escusado—. Pero... ¿Y tu collarín?

—¡Oh ya paso una semana, ya me lo quite! —sonríe mientras ambos salen del baño—. Rigby quiero contarte algo..., algo importante que paso el miércoles —caminando por el pasillo.

—¿Y que es?...

—Ven... —lo toma del brazo—. Pero necesito decírtelo en mi cuarto. —se lo lleva al cuarto en pasos lentos sin decir nada mas, el mapache solo lo seguía como un muñeco de trapo.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí, ¿Que querías contarme? —pregunta el mapache mientras su amigo cierra la puerta lentamente.

—¡Pues resulta que Thomas esta enamorado de mi! —suelta la sopa rápidamente y se sienta en la cama junto con el mapache.

—¡¿Que?!... —abre los ojos mirando a su amigo.

—¡Pues veras! La noche de mi cumpleaños estaba caminando por la cocina cuando alguien me saco a la fuerza por la puerta de atrás, pues ese alguien era Thomas...

—¡¿Y que te dijo?!...

—¡Me tomo a la fuerza!... y pues... me dijo que me amaba y comenzó a besarme por todos lados, casi o... yo diría totalmente desesperado, muy desesperado...

—¡¿Pero que mas...?!

—¡Pues eso paso!... —se mira las muñecas marcadas de color rojo.

—¿Y que hiciste al respecto?... —mirando las muñecas de su amigo.

—Pues digamos que estaba apunto de bajarse los pantalones, cuando se me ocurrió y patee sus bolas... y después, salí corriendo —se levanta de la cama—. ¡Salí corriendo por todo el parque cuando de momento caí al suelo y no supe por que, solo supe que Thomas estaba arriba de mi espalda! ¡Y...! me bajo los pantalones..., primero los de el y después los míos.

—Chad... —abraza a su amigo el cual se encontraba como un cubo de hielo; frío y sin emociones.

—Después... —lloro un poco pero inmediatamente se seco las lagrimas, su voz sonaba cortada. —Le dije que no lo hiciera... Le pedí de favor que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y que te respondió?... —mirando los ojos cristalizados de su amigo.

—Solo se marcho... —abraza mas fuerte a Rigby—. Se abrocho el cinturón y se marcho... Solo alcance a escuchar: ¡Lo siento!. Mientras el corría a la casa..., yo solo me quede tirado en el pasto, sentía que no podía moverme...

—¿Y por que no se lo cuentas a Jeremy?

—¡No!... lo estuve pensando el jueves y el viernes... —se separa de Rigby y se sientan de nuevo ambos en la cama—. No se lo puedo decir... ¡Seguro iría a golpearlo!... es decir..., en realidad, el no me hizo nada... —agacha la cabeza y se abraza a si mismo, el mapache noto eso y lo abrazo inmediatamente recargándolo en su pecho al pequeño morenito.

—¿Y que ha pasado con Thomas?...

—No me ha hablado en estos días..., Solo me mira y agacha la cabeza... Es una de las razones por las que me iré con Eileen hoy.

—¡¿Que...?! ¡¿Hoy te iras?!... —pregunta; separando a su pequeño zarigüeya de su pecho.

—Si Rigby... ya lo habíamos hablado ¿Recuerdas?... —limpiándose la nariz con un pedazo de papel de baño—. Así que ayudame porfis a empacar... —mostrando una sonrisa.

—Cierto. —inhala y exhala.

—Pero hay algo que no te conté..., —hace una pausa para guardar su papel lleno de mocos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Creo..., Que estoy enamorado de Thomas... —Rigby no pregunto nadamas ni tampoco contesto absolutamente nada..., solo lo volvió abrazar; acariciando su sedoso y castaño cabello una y otra vez mientras el zarigüeya se recargaba en las piernas de Rigby ; mirando el techo y sus pequeñas fisuras marcadas en la madera llenas de humedad.

Chad termino de empacar y puso sus maletas en el auto despidiéndose de Jeremy y del mapache, después de que se despidiera de Rigby, el zarigüeya le entrego su boleto y le dio las instrucciones de que a las 9:30PM pasaba por el para ir a la feria de scarborough. Jeremy le dijo a Chad que no se preocupara por el, que allá se veían (ya que el tenia planeado pasar por la pajarita roja por su cuenta).

Chad se marcho en el auto dejando a Rigby y Jeremy solos: afuera.

—Dormiré un poco... —le dice Jeremy caminando a la casa sin dirigirle la vista al mapache. Cuando Jeremy se metió en ese momento llego Mordecai arriba del carrito; estacionándolo. El mapache inmediatamente se acerco a el para pedirle disculpas por su extraño comportamiento la noche del martes... Mordecai le dijo que no importaba que todo era efecto de la cerveza y lo entendía, de hecho el larguirucho trajo cerveza y botanas para pasar un rato con Rigby y jugar videojuegos..., y que no había problema alguno..., Rigby solo se quedo extrañado al ver que su amigo lo perdonara casi inmediatamente después de que no se hablaron el resto de la semana, algo parecido como lo que les paso a Chad y Thomas... pero bueno... ¿Quieren saber porque?... Pues en pocas palabras, resulta que Mordecai sabe que su amigo esta enamorado de el, solo falta que Rigby se lo diga... no creo que aun tome valor para hacerlo, el mapache es muy cobarde para mostrar sus sentimientos..., En fin...

Nuestros amigos se perdonaron mutuamente o algo así... Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá a jugar como siempre lo han hecho desde hace diecisiete largos años. Nuestros amigos bebían cerveza incluso del mismo vaso como buenos hermanos. Las horas pasaron y dieron las 9:30PM... Rigby le explico a Mordecai que iría con Chad a una feria a las afueras de la ciudad... ¿Que si no importaba?. Mordecai se mostró tranquilo y sumiso y decidió que seria buena idea ir con el, aunque el pague su boleto aparte. Si seria buena idea... o eso piensa el arrendajo sin saber que Jeremy invitaría a Margarita "la chica de sus sueños". Mordecai se las siente por Margaret pero, ¿Que siente por Rigby?... aunque su pequeño mapache lo excite este piensa que es solo algo pasajero o algo así... y no quiere demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos al moreno... ¿Margarita o Rigby? ¡Que estúpido dilema!.

Mientras..., Jeremy se encontraba afuera de la puerta de Margarita; portando flores y una pequeña caja con bombones, el chico quiere impresionar a la chica. Margarita abrió la puerta para recibirlo. La chica quedo impresionada al ver los regalos de su nuevo "amigo-novio" por así decirle.

—¿Quisieras pasar a tomar un cafe...? —se muestra tierna y alegre la chica la cual portaba un bonito vestido de color amarillo patito al igual que sus tenis de tela.

—Ah, no hay tiempo margarita —se estira el cuello de su camisa para dejar entrar aire—. Nuestros amigos nos esperan allá... —dice riendo un poco para alivianar la calurosa situación en la que Margarita lo estaba poniendo. La chica quiso mostrarse educada al invitarle un cafe dentro de su departamento, pero todos sabemos que sus intenciones para el chico son otras.

—¡Si! esta bien... solo dejare estos regalos e iré por mi bolso... —contesta la dama mientras el chico suspiraba aliviado de salir con vida de ahí... es decir sus amigos los están esperando y no puede entretenerse con la chica, sobre todo aparte de que no porta condones en ese momento. La chica salió y cerro su departamento con llave.

—¿Si quieres... cuando lleguemos te puedo volver a invitar ese cafe?. —le guiñe el ojo la pajarita mientras el chico la toma del brazo, este solo se quedo congelado; pasando saliva mientras pensaba miles y miles de cosas.

—Ah... claro... —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar en ese momento.

—¡¿Y quien mas ira?! —pregunta la pajarita afuera del edificio; zapateando en el piso para limpiar sus tenis llenos de pelusas.

—Pues... Rigby, ahh... Chad tu y yo nadamas, creo... —le contesta para después chiflar y parar un taxi que los lleve a la feria, el chico abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la hermosa chica y después a el, para luego marcharse ambos de ahí.

Mientras..., Chad pitó el claxon afuera de la casa esperando al mapache...

—¡Voy!... —grito el mapache—. ¡Solo voy por mi chamarra!

Mordecai salió de la casa; esperando a su amigo mientras le decía a Chad que iría con ellos, y Chad estuvo de acuerdo. Rigby cruzo el pasillo y entro al cuarto por su chamarra y una gorra negra, cuando de momento, noto en el piso, los bóxers verdes con ositos, 'los fétidos bóxers de Mordecai'. Aquellos apestaban a bolas, pene y al trasero de su amigo..., digamos que aquel olor excitaba al mapache haciéndolo mostrar una erección que no podía controlar. Rigby se acerco y los tomo del suelo; apretándolos con los puños y acercando su nariz lentamente para inhalar con todas sus fuerzas, después... exhalar tranquilamente ya satisfecho por lo que hizo.

—¡Rigby! —grita Chad pitando de nuevo mientras Mordecai se subía al coche—. ¡Ya vamonos ya son las 10:00PM!

—¡Voy solo hago pipí y nos vamos! —contesta gritando para que su amigo lo escuche, mientras; este se vuelve arrodillar para darle unas ultimas inhaladas a aquellos apestosos bóxers llenos de vellos púbicos los cuales estaban esparcidos por todos lados...

El mapache no mintió, de hecho si fue al baño y después bajo corriendo...

—¡Rigby ya es tarde!... —le dice Chad.

—Solo estaba en el baño... —subiéndose al coche el cual tenia el techo abajo (es convertible) y sentándose junto a Mordecai en la parte de atrás.

—Pues seguro y te la estabas jalando. —ríe Chad mientras hace la palanca para atrás y tuerce el volante; mirando por el retrovisor...

—Hehe, algo así —contesta mientras Mordecai se le queda mirando confundido.

—¿Rigby porque no te sientas adelante para que vayas de copiloto?. —le pregunta Chad.

—¡Oh cierto! —contesta y se brinca al asiento delantero.

—¡Al cabo no muerdo! —añade Chad mientras conducía ya saliendo del parque.

—Pfff si como no... —el mapache recordó la mordida que le dio a su salchicha y que lo hizo sangrar.

Nuestros amigos llegaron a la entrada de la feria donde Jeremy esperaba junto con Margarita. Chad metió el auto en el estacionamiento (gratis) del lugar, y los chicos se bajaron muy campantes directo a divertirse. Mordecai noto que Margarita estaba junto a Jeremy.

—¡Margarita! —saluda Mordecai—. ¿Que haces aquí?

—¡Jeremy me invito! ¡¿No es genial?! —riendo la chica mientras abrazaba a Jeremy.

—Ah... claro... —Mordecai se mostró un poco molesto con el maldito del cuatro ojos, este invito a su chica deseada y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. De momento se molesto mucho respecto a eso, solo que... algo distrajo sus pensamientos. Rigby camino para formarse a la fila mientras Chad lo abrazaba; pegando su cabeza al hombro del mapache, y esa "tierna parejita" lo molesta mas que el hecho de que Jeremy este saliendo con Margarita... ¿Que rayos? (pensó el) le molesta mas que Chad ande con Rigby... ¡¿Que rayos esta pasando?! (se pregunta) esos sentimientos hacia su amigo no lo están dejando en paz y le esta irritando demasiado... de hecho, le molesta muchísimo...

—¡Haber chicos!... —les dice el arrendajo a Rigby y Chad—. ¡Ya Sepárense, alguien los puede ver!... —Jeremy y Margarita no se dieron cuenta, ellos estaban mas lejos de la fila viendo de cerca un puesto de chucherías.

—¡¿Y?! —contesta Rigby, pero el larguirucho se quedo callado, no sabia que contestar solo se giro de espaldas evitando ver a la "feliz pareja" y fingiendo ver un puesto de manualidades cerca de ahí...

—Rigby... —le susurra Chad—. Te... te diste cuenta..., creo que esta funcionando el plan.

—¡Oh claro que me di cuenta!... —le dice regodeándose y abrazándolo mas fuerte—. Si me di cuenta... —susurra en el aire dejando que el frío viento se llevara sus palabras llenas de ego muy lejos de ahí..., lentamente...


	34. La feria de Scarborough, una diminu,,,

**'Capitulo especial'**

* * *

><p><strong>_34_<em> La feria de Scarborough, una diminuta rana...<em>**

Sábado, 10:30PM...

Hacia mucho, muchísimo aire fresco..., del tipo de aire que se mete por debajo de tus pantalones; recorriendo tu playera hasta tu barbilla... si de ese tipo de aire helado estoy hablando. Mientras... cientos de personas recorrían, miraban, platicaban, comían, bebían, bromeaban, etc, etc... por doquier, el parque de diversiones se encontraba muy concurrido , las personas solo pasaban y chocaban los hombros en todas partes...

—¡¿Mamá me puedo subir al carrusel?! ¡Por favor! —le dice un niño chonchito a su madre mientras; sostenía en la mano una enorme bola de algodón de azúcar color rosa. En ese momento..., nuestros amigos se encontraban esperando en la fila para subirse a uno de los juegos...

—¡Rigby! —grita emocionado Chad mientras; jalaba y jalaba la playera del mapache—. ¡Andale por favor!... ¡Subamos a la montaña rusa!...

—No... —le contesta mientras mordía y tragaba en gran pedazos su hotdog—. Ya nos formamos para casita del horror.

—¡Andale!... ¡Será rápido... al cabo nos volvemos a formar!..., ¡¿O que... tienes miedo gallina?! ¡Puack, puack puack! —imita los sonidos provocando a su amigo.

—¡Bueno esta bien!... —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Pero que sea rápido...! ¡Y... no soy gallina!

—¡Haha si lo que digas!... —se ríe dandole a entender que si es gallina—. ¡Puack! ¡Puack!

Chad y Rigby terminaron de formarse y se subieron a la gran montaña; la cual media cerca de los cuarenta y cinco metros; ocupando gran parte de scarborough con todos sus carriles que daban vueltas y vueltas enredándose formando un gran nudo de madera y acero. Mordecai se la pasaba callado casi la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentía incomodo respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos... Margarita se recargaba en los hombros de Jeremy a carcajadas una y otra vez, la pareja se encontraba sentada en una banca de metal haciendo bromas, coqueteando, y podría decirse casi besándose... ¿Pero..., que pasa con el arrendajo?... bueno lo único que le quedaba al chico era quedarse de pie esperando a que Rigby bajara del juego; mientras se tragaba a la fuerza una banderilla frita rellena de odio, frustración, celos, coraje y cubierta de lagrimas de tristeza... pobre chico delgado... el azulejo se siente solo, por así decirlo, Margarita ya encontró a otro chico que la hiciera reír al limite, pero eso no es lo que lo pone triste... lo que en realidad pone melancólico al paliducho es que su mejor amigo lo abandone por su nuevo novio..., Digamos que Rigby es y será siempre su mejor amigo, pero desde que "supuestamente tiene novio", noto que pasa menos tiempo con el, incluso, apenas le dirige la palabra (eso cree el...) si tan solo Rigby le dijera lo que siente por su mejor amigo, lo que en realidad siente por el (no lo que cree Mordecai...), si tan solo el morenito le mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos..., su amistad puede y se fortalezca; mejorándola... después de todo, la amistad se basa siempre en confianza y eso es lo que necesita el mapache en estos momentos... Mordecai piensa estúpidamente que su amigo lo cambiara dentro de poco por el otro pequeño y eso ademas de triste lo pone furioso y a tomado la decisión de hacer algo al respecto, algo que haga que su amistad regrese como antes y probablemente en estos momentos pensará o tratará de separarlos, así tenga que deshacerse del zarigüeya... (de alguna forma).

Los pequeños se bajaron campantes tomados de la mano para después dirigirse a un puesto de tiro al blanco lanzando una bola: donde Rigby gano un gigantesco osito de felpa, mas grande que Chad y que Rigby juntos, el cual, inmediatamente; regalo a su pequeño amigo... Mordecai se puso aun mas celoso y furioso, el pálido enfurecido; aparto a la gente del puesto para jugar un poco, el chico; lanzo la pelota lo mas fuerte que pudo para derribar las botellas pero desafortunadamente esta reboto en la orilla de la barra; regresando y golpeando al paliducho dejándole un chichón en la cabeza "casi del tamaño de la pelota que lanzo", cayendo el idiota de cara; directo al piso. Rigby soltó una carcajada enorme por el juego fallido de su amigo, el dueño del puesto se compadeció del alto y le dio de regalo un pequeño llavero con 'una diminuta rana' de plástico dentro de una burbuja. Mordecai de hecho no se enojo, este se levanto del suelo e inmediatamente le dio la rana a su amigo; callando las risas del mapache.

—¿Mordecai y esto...? —el pequeño callo sus risas, tomando el llavero con sus manos, y mostrando en su rostro confusión mucha confusión.

—Tal vez no sea un enorme oso de felpa... —metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, agachando la cabeza y alzando los hombros hasta la altura de sus orejas—. Pero lo gane para ti...

Rigby miro detenidamente el llavero y después al rostro de su amigo; el chico alto tenia las mejillas coloradas y en sus ojos mostraba tristeza y cariño a la vez... muy rara combinación de sentimientos que jamas, ¡Jamas!, vio en su querido amigo... El mapache solo giro un poco la cabeza para ver la mirada del zarigüeya; el cual mostraba una débil pero cariñosa sonrisa con una mirada caída y soñolienta, dandole entender al mapache que aquel regalo que Mordecai le había dado era por que en verdad siente algo por el, algo muy pero muy oculto dentro del pálido, algo verdaderamente hermoso hacia su amigo...

—Gracias viejo... —arrastrando las palabras por timidez y guardando el llavero dentro de su chamarra de cuero—. ¿Quieres...? —hace una pausa para tragar su saliva con sabor a mayonesa (por comer mazorca), terminando su pregunta y quitándose la gorra—. ¿Quisieras subirte a un juego conmigo? —pregunta lentamente mientras el larguirucho volvía a su postura normal.

—¡Seguro! —le contesta emocionado; volviendo a su tono claro y mostrando una enorme sonrisa que cualquiera que lo viera se le contagiaría con solo mirarla—. Pero... ¿A cual tío...? —pregunto con timidez; mirando para todos lados.

—¡Nos subiremos a ese juego! —contesta el pequeño; señalando el lugar, haciendo que el pálido se mostrara nervioso. El juego que señalaba era la mismísima rueda de la fortuna; llena de miles de colores que cambiaban y parpadeaban una y otra vez, el juego estaba repleto de parejas empalagosas que mostraban sus afectos dándose besitos aquí y besitos allá, en el cuello y mejillas; tomados de la mano una y otra vez mientras reían bobamente contando chistes y haciendo bromas estúpidas... El hecho de que Mordecai se pusiera nervioso es debido al alto contenido romántico–plegostioso que los jóvenes mostraban y que hacían ponerle los pelos de punta de tan solo pensar que se subiría a solas con su mejor amigo... ¡Que nervios!...

—¿Seguro que quieres subirte ahí? —tratando de sonreír pero los nervios lo corrompían aun mas—. ¿Hehe, no quieres buscar otro?...

—Nooo... —arrastrando la palabra por tres segundo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

—¿Seguro?...

—Siii... —volviendo arrastrar su respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza; poniendo mas nervioso a su amigo el cual deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra...

Los chicos subieron al juego, Mordecai mas a fuerzas que de ganas, obviamente... Rigby y Mordecai se subieron a una cabina solos pero en asientos contrarios... al mapache le colgaban las piernas en el asiento por su tamaño, mientras que su amigo tuvo que agacharse para caber en ese pequeño espacio; estirando sus piernas hasta el asiento de Rigby. La rueda comenzó a girar lentamente, Chad le alzo el pulgar a su amigo desde lejos; deseándole suerte, el chico ya sabia lo que el mapache tramaba en ese juego. La rueda comenzó a ir mas y mas rápido bajando y subiendo, los chicos sentían las cosquillas una y otra vez en sus estómagos y eso ponía mas de nervios al morenito. Jeremy y Margarita disfrutaban aun en la banca de un bionico de frutas repleto de leche condensada... Los chicos ni cuenta se dieron que sus amigos se encontraban en el juego y que Chad los esperaba abajo; abrazando al tierno osito.

—Mordecai... —dice Rigby el nombre de su amigo sin mirarlo de frente; con la cabeza baja, mientras su pálido amigo miraba el paisaje fijamente por la ventana—. Mordecai, quiero decirte algo... —insinúa haciendo que su amigo girara su cuerpo para poder verlo.

—Que pasa viejo... —tallándose un ojo de sueño y bostezando.

—No se como decirlo... pero necesito decírtelo o yo... —se detiene haciendo que Mordecai quedara extrañado ante lo que le iba a decir su amigo.

—¿O que?... —suelta las palabras lentamente.

—O explotare... —al decir el pequeño esa expresión; Mordecai se mostró mas serio ante la situación.

—¿Y porque dices eso?... —tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero Rigby no se dejaba.

—Yo... —se detiene, toma valor, suspira inhalando y exhalando lentamente; apretando los puños, los labios, sus piernas, sus hombros, su estomago; agachando el cuello para después mirarlo de frente e inflar el pecho—. Yo..., ¡Yo te amo Mordecai...! —suelta las palabras rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos, aquella mirada del pequeño era tan profunda y tan soñada que juraría el paliducho que vio el mismísimo corazón de su amigo reflejándose en ellos, una mirada que por poco y lo hacia ponerse de rodillas ante el pequeño... sentía una gran empatía hacia el moreno, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en lo que llevaba de su corta vida...

Mordecai se quedo súper admirado antes las tiernas y extrañas declaraciones que su amigo le estaba dando mientras el pequeño sollozaba en tono bajo para que no lo escuchara, su amigo le decía que lo amaba, que lo que sentía por el era mas que amistad y este no sabia como reaccionar respecto a esto... Lo único que le quedaba al pálido era escuchar a su corazón y no a su cerebro..., y eso hizo... Mordecai se lanzo rápidamente a su amigo para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo; dandole pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que dejara de llorar.

—¡Lo siento Mordecai...! —llorando en el hombro de su amigo, dando rápidas inhalaciones como una especie de hipo repetitivo; dejando sus lagrimas en la playera del larguirucho, estas solo resbalaban del hombro, recorriendo directamente toda la espalda del mayor como agua fría; dandole al alto una sensación de escalofríos que no podía controlar.

—Rigby... amigo... —llorando.

—Lo siento yo no debí decir nada, yo... —llorando.

—Rigby, ¡Callate...! —interrumpe a su amigo para que se destrabara del estado en el que se encontraba—. ¡Rigby yo te quiero muchísimo... nuestra amistad nunca cambiara por nada del mundo! ¡Nunca! —lo abraza mas fuerte cuando de repente el juego comienza a detenerse sorpresivamente, ambos se quedaron varados en la parte de arriba... Los chicos dejaron de llorar, aquella distracción los hizo apartarse de su cálido abrazo para después; mirar asustados por las ventanas: donde hasta abajo se encontraban Chad, Jeremy y Margarita... el trio les hacia señas a sus amigos de que algo no andaba bien con el juego... Después de varios minutos llegaron encargados y técnicos del lugar a examinar la situación de la enorme atracción circular. Chad se tambaleaba de un lado para otro muy nervioso, el chico tenia ganas del numero uno y ya no aguantaba...

—¡Jeremy! ¿Me detienes mi osito...? —el zarigüeya se lo entrega rápidamente—. ¡Solo voy al baño no me tardo...! —Jeremy asintió con la cabeza; cargando al gigantesco oso, sin dejar de mirar la cabina donde los chicos llorones se encontraban. El tierno moreno entro corriendo al baño para soltar hasta la ultima gota de agua que su cuerpo retenía.

Después de un rato, y de que descansara su vejiga... el chico se apresuro a lavarse las manos pero... cuando estaba apunto de secarlas, un conocido suyo se acerco; girando a la fuerza el cuerpo del pequeño para después abrazarlo.

—¡Thomas! ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?! —apartándose del abrazo; asustado.

—Solo vine a disculparme...

—Pues no tengo nada que hablar contigo... —dandole la espalda apunto de irse pero la cabra lo giro de nuevo.

—Solo... —hace una pausa para mirar los ojos de su pequeño amigo; los cuales mostraban coraje mucho coraje—. ¡Solo déjame disculparme lamento lo que hice..., fui un tonto desesperado y no sabia como acercarme a ti... yo...! ¡Yo te quiero muchísimo! —se disculpa; caminando hacia el pequeño, lentamente, muy lentamente haciendo que el zarigüeya comenzara a caminar de espaldas—. ¡Siempre que quiero hablar contigo me pongo muy nervioso e idiota...! ¡Y..! y..., ¡Soy un idiota!..., ¡Soy un completo idiota, un estúpido!... yo, ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti...! ¡Y lo eche todo a perder! ¡Lo he! ¡Echado todo a perder!...

—Thomas... yo...

—No digas nada... —las ultimas palabras que sus labios y cuerdas vocales sonaron y soltaron a la vez, para después; tomar la barbilla del pequeño y darle lentamente un profundo, tibio y mojado beso, mientras el pequeño tocaba con su espalda el espejo del baño para después, y solo después, corresponderle el beso; enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello del alto..., si... aquel beso que tanto deseaba, esperaba y soñaba que alguien se lo diera... el tierno beso que tanto anhelaba su pequeño y tierno corazón esponjoso, pintándolo con acuarelas; llenándolo de alegría y esperanza, para después; inflarlo completamente del sentimiento llamado: Amor...


	35. Solo cariño, solo eso

**_35_ _Solo cariño, solo eso..._**

Domingo, 12:25AM la misma noche...

El parque de diversiones se hacia cada vez mas friolento, Mordecai y Rigby seguían trepados en la gigantesca rueda; esperando una respuesta de los técnicos del juego...

—¡Rigby no te quites lo tenis! —ordena el azulejo; tapándose la nariz—. ¡Apesta!

—¡Pero amigo... ya no los aguanto! —ambos reían dentro de la cabina, los chicos se sentían mejor (sentimentalmente) y la situación entre ellos se tornaba cada vez mas pacifica...

—¡Ay chirrión! —comienza a vibrar su teléfono dentro de los pantalones del paliducho.

—¿Quien será?...

—No lo se... —sacándolo del bolsillo—. Seguro es Margarita para saber como estamos...

—¿Y que dice el mensaje?... —contesta extrañado.

—No... No es Margarita... —responde; forzando la vista para alcanzar a leer el mensaje—. Es Eileen... Ammm, dice... Dice que le marques.

—¡Viejo no traigo teléfono desde hace un mes, se me cayo al agua!... ¿Recuerdas?... —alzando los brazos.

—Pues al parecer te sigue enviando mensajes... —leyendo en el celular cuando de repente comienza a sonar de nuevo; contestando en el momento—. ¿Bueno...?, si... si... —hace una pausa para escucharla—. Si, yo le digo..., ¿Quieres hablar con el?... Si deja te lo paso —le entrega el teléfono a Rigby.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡Hola Eileen! Si... Ahh... —la chica le reclamaba a Rigby ¿El porque rayos no la había invitado al lugar si Margarita también fue?, el mapache le explico: que Jeremy traía boletos de regalo y que Mordecai fue el único que se coló al "último momento".. pero aun así Eileen se molesto con el pequeño por no avisarle y después le colgó el teléfono. El moreno aun no entendía el como rayos se había enterado su pequeña amiga... obvio por la pajarita chismosa, pero... ¿Porque Margaret no le aviso desde antes de venir? y ¿Porque rayos la mesera le dijo a su amiga ya casi a media noche?... quien sabe...

Después de esa incomoda situación, Rigby le entrego el teléfono a su amigo y la rueda comenzó a moverse sorpresivamente...

—Viejo le tengo miedo a las alturas... —comenta el arrendajo mordiéndose las uñas.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero si llevamos aquí arriba mas de media hora y hasta ahora me lo dices?!... —contesta furioso y extrañado a la vez; poniéndose los tenis para bajarse.

—Bueno yo solo..., No quería mostrarme miedoso delante de ti... —responde ya cuando la cabina llego al piso y ambos chicos se bajaron...

—¡Descuida Mordo tu secreto esta guardado conmigo! —añade el pequeñín; alegre de que hayan bajado.

Rigby le confeso sus sentimientos a su amigo y Mordecai los tomo muy bien... después de todo, desde un principio ya sabia o sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amigo, ni para que recordar la pelea que tuvieron en la cocina acerca de eso... pero, aun hay clavos sueltos, Mordecai no le dijo absolutamente nada de sus sentimientos hacia el, y el larguirucho aun piensa que su pequeño mapache sale con Chad... (un gran error...)

Nuestros amigos se encontraron con Jeremy y Margarita el grupo de chicos esperaban a que Chad saliera del baño, cuando de momento, el zarigüeya sale despeinado y de detrás de el su amigo besucón... El moreno les explico que se encontró con Thomas "casualmente"..., Jeremy sospecha desde un principio algo de la cabra, como cuando lo vio muy desesperado por ir con el zarigüeya el día del partido... ¿Que raro no? (se pregunta el avestruz; furioso). Pero les explicare..., Jeremy siente que Thomas solo quiere sexo con su pequeño amigo sabiendo que este anda con Rigby "supuestamente" y aun así anda la cabra en celo detrás del zarigüeya y esto lo molesta ¿Que extraño que su amigo se tardara en el baño y saliera con la playera desacomodada y el pelo por ningún lado? Eso es algo que no le debería de importar al avestruz, el chico no debe meterse en situaciones ajenas a el, eso es solo de Chad, pero... después de todo es su amigo, su dulce y tierno amigo y por obvias razones hablara con el ya que se preocupa por su pequeño moreno...

Rigby apretaba la ranita una y otra vez dentro de sus bolsillos; pensando en su mejor amigo, acerca de que nunca tendrá una oportunidad amorosa con el, el mapache piensa que Mordecai solo le tiene cariño, 'solo cariño, solo eso', pero se equivoca...

El grupo de chicos; caminaron y se adentraron mas al parque de diversiones hasta llegar a las zonas rojas, dentro de un enorme edificio: hasta el fondo, (lugares solo para adultos) desde bares, teibols y antros... ("lugares repletos de tachas, pericos e infinidad de cosas"...) Los chicos se metieron a un casino cerca de ahí solo por curiosidad... después a un bar tequilero donde pasaron cerca de tres horas; divirtiéndose, tonteando, tomando una y otra vez; haciendo bromas estúpidas...

La noche subió un poco su temperatura y el clima se encontraba templado, (4:13AM). Los chicos salieron del lugar tambaleándose y riendo sin parar... Jeremy acurrucaba en sus brazos a Margarita la cual se estaba quedando dormida, Mordecai y Thomas caminaban; abrazados de un lado para el otro, ambos cantaban con una horripilante voz alzada sin parar; haciendo graciosos duetos..., Chad y Rigby eran los mas sobrios de sus amigos... los pequeñines se adelantaron un poco, ambos caminaban también abrazados mientras contaban historias de terror, cuando de momento se le ocurre una gran idea a Chad.

—Rigby... —le susurra; mirando a sus amigos ebrios—. Conozco un lugar abandonado donde espantan...

—¿A si?..., ¿Y cual?... —le pregunta mientras; pasaba mas su brazo alrededor del cuello del zarigüeya.

—Es una mansión gigantesca a las afueras de la ciudad, tipo el juego de Luigi's mansion ¿Si lo jugaste...? ¿No?...

—Si... claro que me acuerdo... —dice recordando haber jugado el pequeño videojuego—. ¿Y como sabes que esta abandonada? —le pregunta mientras tira una envoltura de chicle al suelo.

—Bueno amm... —piensa distraídamente; mirando la gigantesca luna llena por unos segundos—. Te contare una pequeña historia...

Flashback (Chad y Jeremy cuando tenían 13 años...)

—¡Chad ya salta la maldita cerca! —le grita Jeremy justo del otro lado.

—¡No puedo!... —contesta mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Tonto claro que puedes!... —agarrando los barrotes negros—. Ademas yo te atrapare...

El pequeño comienza a subir las rejas de metal hasta llegar a las puntas afiladas en la parte de arriba; cuando de momento salta en confianza y cae en los brazos de su amigo...

—... —Chad no dijo absolutamente nada, solo; apretó fuertemente los ojos.

—¡Lo ves, te dije que podías! —le contesta bajándolo al suelo, el pequeñín; no abría los ojos ni por un instante, debido al miedo que lo corroía todo su cuerpo—. Chad... ya puedes abrirlos... —le acaricia una oreja para tranquilizarlo.

Después de unos minutos Chad y Jeremy llegan lentamente a su destino donde la gigantesca casa–mansión; mostraba en su fachada deterioros y putrefacción como si esta estuviera completamente hecha de musgo verde, lama y fango... Ambos chicos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta dando tres fuertes golpes pero nadie contesto y al final decidieron entrar por su cuenta... el lugar estaba lleno de tierra y polvo; donde sabanas blancas cubrían los viejos muebles, y enormes candelabros; colgaban del techo mientras estos rechinaban una y otra vez, causa de las corrientes de aire...

—Jeremy... ya no quiero estar aquí... —se cuelga de la chamarra de su amigo; evitando que se moviera libremente.

—¡Chad ya deja de ser un cobarde y suéltame! —le responde tratando de apartar a su amigo de sus piernas pero fue inútil... Cuando de momento... un tipo baja las escaleras directo al vestíbulo cubierto con una manta blanca; haciendo sonidos de fantasma...

—¡Boo! lárguense de mi casa!... —dice una voz temblorosa mientras la sabana agitaba los brazos..., Chad soltó a Jeremy y se oculto de detrás de el completamente asustado; gritando como niña... pero Jeremy, no se creyó el cuento y comenzó a caminar al bulto blanco...

—¡A nosotros no nos espantas! —grita el cuatro ojos acercándose cada vez mas a la silueta blanca... Cuando por fin llego a ella... el avestruz; alzo los brazos y arrebato rápidamente la sabana con sus manos, pero extrañamente nadie se encontraba de debajo de esta... Ambos chicos salieron pitando de la casa directo al jardín..., Jeremy salto la cerca de un brinco dejando atrás la casa y a su amigo.

—¡Jeremy espérame! —corrió el pequeñín hasta la cerca.

—¡Ya voy! —el chico se regresa para ayudar al enano, el moreno volvió a trepar y después a saltar con mas miedo que antes; cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de su amigo, para después ambos; salir corriendo de ahí, ¡Patitas para que las quiero!...

Fin Flashback...

Después de que su amigo le contara su increíble historia, el mapache acepto la extraña invitación de este, programada para el domingo en la noche (este domingo).

—¡Claro será divertido! —sacando su ranita del bolsillo—. Y podríamos ir en tu auto... —añade riendo simultáneamente con su amigo.

—¡Si! ¡Seguro!... —responde notando el llavero de Rigby para después hacerle una tímida pregunta—. ¿Crees que..., que Mordecai este enamorado de ti?

—¿Por que lo preguntas? —contesta el mapache mientras Chad le arrebata el llavero para verlo.

—No lo se... —observa el llavero por unos segundos—. Solo preguntaba... —se lo entrega de vuelta—. Esta muy bonito... es un detalle muy lindo... —añade con las mejillas rojas—. Y..., gracias por mi osito... —agradece el moreno mientras este abrazaba al gigantesco regalo de felpa; fuertemente con los ojos cerrados.

El grupo de chicos salieron muy cansados de ahí... Jeremy decidió llevar a Margaret aparte en un taxi mientras el resto se subía al auto de Chad.

—Listo chicos... vamonos. —dice Chad; guardando su oso en la cajuela para después entrar al auto y colocarse su cinturón de seguridad—. ¿No se les olvida nada?

—No, creo que no... —dice el mapache con tono silencioso; tratando de no hacer ruido... Thomas ya estaba dormido en el asiento trasero al igual que Mordecai..., Después de rato, Chad manejaba por la carretera mientras Rigby lo acompañaba de copiloto...

—Rig... Rigby... —despierta Mordecai y se levanta del asiento, los chicos ya iban a medio camino—. ¿Rigby donde estas? —pregunta el chico ebrio; abrazando el asiento delantero...

—Aquí estoy viejo... —contesta el mapache; asomando su cabeza por arriba del respaldo del asiento.

—Amigo quiero vomitar... —después de decir eso Rigby se paso rápidamente por en medio hasta llegar al asiento trasero..., este abrió la ventana para que el arrendajo vomitara y se sintiera mejor, pero en lugar de vomitar, el paliducho se balanceo contra Rigby dandole pequeños besos en el cuello. Thomas estaba dormido, afortunadamente no vio nada a excepción de Chad; quien veía todo por el espejo retrovisor. Mordecai acosto a su amigo en el asiento de cuero blanco; dandole pequeños besos de detrás de la oreja y quitándole la playera al moreno.

—Mo... Mordecai ¿Que haces? —pregunta el mapache mientras el zarigüeya escuchaba y observaba; sorprendido.

—Solo quiero hacértelo... —después de decir eso se quito el cinturón; desabrochando su pantalón ya con el pene erecto. Rigby se relajo mientras sentía el vapor de su boca recorrer su pecho y ombligo, cuando de momento, el mayor se acosto completamente encima del menor; besándolo en la boca por seis segundo hasta detenerse por completo.

—¿Mordecai...? —pregunta silenciosamente por su amigo inactivo..., pero ya era inútil, el paliducho se quedo dormido encima de el a medio palo... con todo el peso de su cuerpo y sacándole el aire al morenin. Rigby apenas pudo separarse de el para despues; colocarse su playera y dejárlo dormir; pasándose al asiento delantero de nuevo.

—¿Rigby estas... bien? —pregunta Chad preocupado por su pequeño compañero.

—Si... —hace una pausa para recargar su codo derecho en su rodilla y ponerse la mano en la mejilla; mirando como entraban al parque—. Yo creía que pasaría algo mas..., pero me equivoque. —termina su frase mientras Chad hace rápidamente una mueca con los labios; de decepción y solo por empatía hacia su amigo.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa... Chad despertó a Thomas para llevarlo a su correspondiente cuarto..., Rigby obviamente hizo lo mismo con su amigo larguirucho. El mapache entro a su cuarto; a oscuras acompañado de su calenturiento amigo, el mayor estaba completamente hecho un zombie; el cual no pudo mas y se hecho de espaldas con todo su cuerpo, cayendo de golpe en su cama; mientras reía sin parar a carcajadas muy estúpidamente.

—Rigby... —le susurra el azulejo burlón; emitiendo su ya conocido sonido egocéntrico—. Hmm, hmm, hmm... —para después atraerlo lentamente con el dedo indice mientras; mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, parecida a la de un pequeño niño juguetón...


	36. No estaba dormido del todo

**Advertencia:** 'capitulo con partes sexuales: explícitas'

* * *

><p><strong>_36_ <em>No estaba dormido del todo...<em>**

Domingo, 9:30AM a la mañana siguiente...

Rigby se levanto rápidamente de la cama de Mordecai; subiéndose los bóxers, pisando el suelo frío para después abrir la ventana lentamente; teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su amigo peli–azul...

Chad acababa de llegar en su auto para visitar a sus amigos... Recordemos que el chico ahora vive con Eileen en su departamento (no muy lejos de ahí) y decidió pasar de visita solo para cerciorarse que todo este bien, referente a sus amigos... obviamente...

El zarigüeya subió las escaleras y de momento se le ocurrió tomar un baño espontáneo, la mañana se mostraba calurosa y el chico sudaba a chorros, ¿Por que no darme un baño rápido? (pensó)..., rápidamente este; abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con el mapache desnudo sentado en el escusado.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Lo siento! —grito y cerro rápidamente la puerta; parándose justo afuera del baño.

—¡¿Chad porque no tocas antes de entrar?! —se escuchan los gruñidos de Rigby detrás de la puerta—. ¡Ya van dos veces que pasa lo mismo!

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!... —se escucha el sonido del inodoro y después sale el moreno con un periódico en mano y sus bóxers color; azul marino.

—Olvidado... —contesta; dejando el papel impreso arriba de la mesita que se encontraba justo afuera del baño—. ¿Y que haces aquí... si se puede saber?

—¡Huy si quieres ya me voy! —alzando las manos.

—Haha no no..., me refiero a que me sorprende verte por aquí y tan temprano... —ríe al ver a su amigo indignado por lo que dijo—. ¿Que no se supone que la casa embrujada seria a media noche?...

—Si, si lo será... solo que pase por aquí un rato... ¡Ya sabes! de visita... —entrando al baño—. Y bueno, ya que estoy por aquí, me daré una relajante ducha. —añade mostrándose indiferente ante su amigo; quitándose la playera y después los pantalones.

—¡No no! yo me iba a bañar primero —entrando al baño; quitándose los calzones y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—¡Justamente tu lo dijiste!... ¡Ibas!... —le contesta; abriendo la regadera dejando caer el agua caliente con vapor para después quitarse el resto de la ropa sin temor a que su amigo lo viera desnudo—. ¡La regla numero uno de la vida... el que llegue primero gana, y obviamente yo gane!

—¡Eso lo veremos! —contesta el mapache; entrecerrando los ojos, para después lanzarse al agua antes que su amigo se metiera.

—¡Rigby! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo iba a meterme!...

—¡Justamente tu lo dijiste!... ¡Ibas!... —riendo de su amigo de detrás de las cortinas sin adivinar que el zarigüeya se metería de golpe junto con el al agua.

—¡Pues ahora me compartes el espacio! —quitándole el jabón y la esponja.

—¡Oye! —le quita la esponja de un manotazo—. ¡Haha, ¡¿Y ahora como te tallaras si yo tengo la esponja?! —apretándola con la mano; llenándose de jabón los brazos ya mojados.

—Bueno amm... —piensa como responderle por unos cortos segundos—. ¡Tu me tallaras la espalda!...

—¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no haré eso! —haciendo muecas raras; ya apenado por la extraña propuesta de su amigo—. ¡Estas loco!...

—¡Ah, vamos Rigby! —se llena la cabeza de shampoo; forzándolo a cerrar los ojos—. La espalda es el único lugar que no me alcanzo.

—¡¿Y a mi que?! —se muestra indiferente; tallándose las piernas con la esponja.

—¡No te hagas del rogar y tallame! —le ordena en pocas palabras; enjuagándose la cabeza.

—¡Aghh! —pone los ojos en blanco y sin decir nada mas, este obedeció sin ningún tipo de objeción—. ¡Esta bien!... voltéate para la pared...

El mapache comenzó a tallar la espalda de su amigo lentamente sintiendo el calor del vapor; recorrer sus rostro, y el agua pasar por su cuello, estomago, piernas y pies como un lindo masaje... Rigby primero empezó por el cuello después por los omóplatos hasta llegar muy lentamente donde la espalda dividía el esponjoso trasero de su amigo..., de momento se le ocurrió una pequeña y descabellada idea: de todos modos la calentura ya empezaba a subir... El moreno empezó a pasar lentamente su esponja justo en medio de los glúteos de su amigo; sacándole inconscientemente al enano pequeños gemidos y esto provoco que Rigby se excitara rápidamente... El chico sentía como se le subía rápidamente la sangre a la cabeza y no precisamente la que contiene el cerebro..., Rigby se comenzó a masturbar lentamente detrás de la espalda de su amigo, el zarigüeya tenia los ojos completamente cerrados por el shampoo y por el gran nivel de relajación que le estaba llegando; lentamente..., obviamente sin duda al chico le gusta que le tallen la espalda en la ducha. El mapache seguía tallando a su amigo con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda seguía haciendo el trabajo pesado, pero... por alguna extraña razón el chico no llegaba a su clímax deseado, y decidió avanzar mas a la calenturienta, peligrosa y excitante situación... El moreno sentía como se le inflaban cada vez mas los testículos mientras aceleraba su ritmo, y en un momento dado, el chico agacho a la fuerza a su amigo; deteniendo el trabajo e iniciando uno nuevo; acercando su pene al trasero de su amigo y resbalándolo lentamente por toda la espalda del chico...

—¡Rigby que putas esta haciendo! —se aparta furiosamente; abriendo sus ojos para después darle una buena bofetada y no precisamente en la mejilla sino en el pene de su amigo; haciéndolo caer directo al suelo... El chico se retorcía de dolor; sintiendo como cada gota de agua golpeaba su rostro mientras su amigo se salía del cuarto de baño indignado con una toalla puesta en su cintura...

Rigby se fue de detrás de su amigo; mojado y desnudo, mientras el zarigüeya escurría toda el agua en medio del pasillo...

—¡Rigby que rayos te pasa! ¡No puedo cree...! —el mapache interrumpe a su amigo; tomándolo del hombro para meterlo al baño—. ¡Creerlo! —continua lo que se proponía a decir mientras el mapache cerraba la puerta.

—¡Lo siento Chad!... ¡Es solo que...! —se detiene; mirando al piso fijamente.

—¡¿Que?!...

—Me deje llevar... —contesta; agachando la cabeza.

—¡Y esa es la única excusa que tienes! —jalándole la oreja como un adulto a un niño.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Yo solo pensé que...! —se detiene por un segundo para tomar una toalla del mueble junto al lavabo—. ¡Que eso era lo que querías!

—¡¿Querer?! ¡¿A que te refieres?! —lo mira fijamente con los ojos furicos haciendo que el mapache agachara su cabeza.

—Creía que te gustaba... —aun con la cabeza baja—. Estabas gimiendo...

—¡¿Yo?!... ¡Bueno..! Amm... —su expresión paso de furia a confusión—. Bueno... seguro y lo hacia por el masaje de esponja... ¡Pero solo por eso!...

El mapache se vistió al igual que el zarigüeya, ambos no se dirigían la palabra, no por enojo sino por timidez.

—Chad lo siento de verdad... ¡No volverá a pasar! —le sonríe tratando de aligerar un poco la situación.

—De hecho no debería de enojarme, es decir... si ya se como eres... —le devuelve la sonrisa—. ¡Eres un total pervertido Rigby!

—¡Aghh! no lo soy... —se queja; mostrando alegría—. Solo me deje llevar...

Ambos chicos rieron y salieron de la casa: directo al auto de Chad... El clima era caluroso y el cielo escaseaba nubes que ocultaran el ardiente sol. Salieron del parque directo a la ciudad en busca de comida hasta encontrar un lugar muy famoso entre la gente:

—¡Xtreme Burritos! —señala el mapache sacando el brazo por la ventana—. ¡Chad detente ahí!, ¡Ese lugar es asombroso! ¡Tienen burritos de casi medio metro!.

Chad estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron al centro comercial. Después de desayunar ambos salieron con el estomago lleno y se sentaron en una banca afuera del lugar...

—¡Ahh que genial esta el día! ¡Comí demasiado! ¡Pfff estoy muy lleno!... —expresa Chad; cerrando los ojos, cruzando la pierna, y colocando sus manos de detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Si yo también!. —responde sacando un enorme eructo; enseñando su enorme barriga peluda.  
>Después... hubo un rato de silencio mientras el mapache se comía a lengüetazos un cono de helado sabor a fresa... el único ruido que se escuchaba era el viento moviendo rápidamente las hojas de los arboles y los pajaritos rechonchos cantando una y otra vez... El Domingo en realidad si era perfecto.<p>

—Chad quisiera contarte algo... —dice para romper el hielo.

—¿Que cosa?...

—Anoche..., anoche que llegamos y nos bajamos paso algo... algo con Mordecai.

—Bueno ammm... —se pone en una postura decente para prestar atención a su amigo—. ¡Te escucho!. —mostrando una sonrisa.

—Pues resulta que anoche Mordecai se acosto en su cama y... pues me empezó hacer la señal con la mano..., quería que me subiera arriba de el, y... ¡Lo hice!

—¡¿Te subiste arriba de el?! ¿Y luego?... —lo mira sorprendido.

—Mordecai estaba a carcajadas fuertes pero... solo después de subirme comenzó a llorar fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido.

—... bueno... ¿Y no hiciste nada?...

—Cuando se quedo dormido le limpie las lagrimas con un pañuelo que me encontré en su buró... —obviamente el chico hablaba del pañuelo bicolor que su amigo le había regalado ¿Lo recuerdas?—. De momento me iba a dormir a mi cama, pero... escuche que 'no estaba dormido del todo', Mordecai seguía llorando...

—¿Y luego?...

—Me quite la ropa y me metí a su cama en bóxers..., nada mas para abrazarlo, ¡Enserio nada mas para eso!..., pero... en cuanto toque su abdomen con mis manos, se giro y me beso en los labios...

—¡¿Y...?! ¡¿Que paso?!

—Después... me bajo los bóxer y... pues paso lo que tenia que pasar... ¡Justo para adentro!

—¡Ahh! —se sorprende levantándose de su banca—. ¡Y entonces! ¡¿Si lo hicieron?!...

—Si..., al principio me dolió pero después fue tan tierno... y..., se quedo dormido dentro de mi...

—Haha ¡¿Enserio?! —se ríe el zarigüeya junto con su amigo.

—Si... ¡Callate ya no te rías! —riendo después de decir eso—. En la mañana solamente me levante y lo deje dormir... ¡Por eso me quería meter a bañar!

—¿Para que te querías meter a bañar?...

—¡Para lavarme la cola llena de sudor y otras cosas que Mordecai me dejo!... —ambos chicos se soltaron a carcajadas, hasta la gente que iba pasando los notaron; pensando: ¿Y estos locos que les pasa?—. ¡Pero aun así fue divertido... debo admitirlo...! —añade el mapache sonriente.

La hora de la comida llego 3:00PM... Rigby y Chad se marcharon del centro comercial con otro par de burritos extras: directo a la casa... Pero cuando iban por las calles, Chad se desvío y tomo otra ruta...

—¿A donde vamos?... —pregunta el mapache confundido mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse...

—Conozco un pequeño mirador cerca de aquí, vamos rápido... —sonríe; volteando a ver a su amigo mientras conducía a toda velocidad y su cabello volaba por ningún lado, el mapache solo se sostenía del asiento.

—¡Solo ve un poco mas rápido...! ¡Wuhoo! —riendo emocionado; alzando los brazos para sentir el viento justo en las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Esta bien...! —hace una pausa pasa acelerar mas—. ¡Rigby, también... me paso algo con Thomas ayer que se quedaron atascados tu y Mordo en la rueda! —grita para que su amigo lo escuche.

—¡¿Que?!... ¡No te oigo!...

—¡Que pasó algo con Thomas ayer en el parque! —desacelera; bajando su tono de voz.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Que cosa?... —pregunta; mirando la carretera... los chicos ahora salían de la ciudad.

—Pues resulta, que ayer se me presento este chico en el baño... y, me abrazo por la parte de atrás y comenzó a besarme... pero... al parecer, le paso algo curioso... —ríe al decir esto ultimo—. ¡El estaba apunto de bajarse los pantalones cuando de momento soltó un gemido fuerte y se me recargo en el pecho...!

—¿Porque... que le paso? ¿Se machuco con el zipper?...

—No algo peor... —hace una pausa para cerrar el techo de su auto, comenzaba a lloviznar y los chicos sentían las pequeñas gotas golpeando sus cabezas—. ¡Pues resulta que se vino...!

—¿Se vino?... —pregunta como si no supiera lo que es la palabra.

—Si, ósea... eyaculo con solo besarme... —hace un gesto con la mano como si se quisiera quitar una araña de encima—. Me contó que es eyaculador precoz...

—¡Vaya que sorpresa de Thomas!... —se ríe el mapache un poco.

—Bueno pero... aun así es lindo —se muestra tímido mientras apretaba el volante fuertemente con las dos manos...

—¿Y después que paso?... —pregunta aun intrigado por el chisme.

—Pues nada... —hace una mueca con la boca—. Solo se limpio rápido los bóxers y salimos del baño antes de que Jeremy entrara.

—¿Y apoco no había nadie adentro?... —ríe extrañado; frunciendo el ceño.

—Para nuestra suerte no... hehe —ríe un poco y después enciende los limpiaparabrisas.

—Eso es bueno... ¡Que suerte! —gira su cabeza para mirar la lluvia.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando por la carretera mientras el viento combinado con agua golpeaba fuertemente el auto.

—Rigby...

—¿Si?...

—¿Recuerdas la vez que te ensangrentaste encima de tus pantalones y me quede pasmado en la cafetería?

—¡Ah cierto! ¡¿Y porque fue?!... —pregunta; acordándose de la situación.

—¡Es una larga historia..., pero, quiero contártela...! —suspira profundamente, mientras seguía conduciendo por el largo, negro, mojado y frío camino ya lejos de la ciudad...


	37. Contrarreloj

**'Capitulo especial'**

* * *

><p><strong>_37_ <em>Contrarreloj...<em>**

Domingo, 3:30PM...

La lluvia comenzó a nivelarse y la tormenta se pintaba tranquila... la tarde empezó con fríos golpes de aire y el cielo a hacerse cada ves mas oscuro de colores grises mezclados con negros. Chad encendió la radio con música tranquila; entre pianos y violines.

—¿Chad...? —lo mira extrañado

—Solo quería encender la radio un poco... —le contesta ya con los ojos cristalizados—. Te contare..., lo... lo haré...

Flashback (Chad cuando tenia 14 años)

Chad se encontraba en la escuela secundaria... el chico se mostraba aburrido ante la clase; sentado en su banca esperando poder salir de ahí cuanto antes...

—¡Vamos avanza! —murmura mirando y mirando el segundero del reloj colgado en la pared de su salón.

—Chad... —se escucha una voz muy lejana dentro de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vamos mas rápido! —aun mirando el reloj—. ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas rápido!

—¡Chad! —le grita la maestra sentada en su escritorio.

—¿Ah...? —despega su mirada y mira a todos sus compañeros de clase los cuales lo miraban fijamente observando las distracciones del moreno.

—¡Chad si no pones atención te saldrás de mi clase sin asistencia! —apuntándole con su alargado y arrugado dedo.

—Si maestra... pondré atención... —le contesta agachando su cabeza; tímidamente mientras todos sus compañeros se reían fuertemente de el.

La clase termino y Chad tomo su mochila para salir rápidamente del salón. El chico caminaba por los pasillos; aburrido y decaído... no se sentía muy bien, el pequeño tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y dormir el resto del día. Pero, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir, escucho un alboroto proveniente del baño de chicos y no dudo ni un segundo en ir a investigar. En cuanto el moreno entro un grupo de jóvenes salió corriendo del pequeño lugar; entre risas y murmullos. Chad comenzó a caminar de puntitas; muy lentamente hasta el rincón del baño, donde para su sorpresa encontró a un joven en cuclillas con la cabeza baja y abrazando sus piernas; justo en el rincón: cerca del inodoro.

—Chico... ¿Estas bien?... —pregunta el moreno mientras el joven levantaba lentamente su cabeza; mostrando grandes cantidades de sangre que escurrían lentamente desde su nariz pasando por sus rosados labios hasta llegar a su barbilla y cuello.

El chico mostraba un despeinado cabello negro y piel color ceniza. Su mirada todo el tiempo la mostraba soñolienta y decaída con unos ojos muy oscuros los cuales la mayoría del tiempo pareciese como si tuvieran las pupilas dilatadas... tenia unas enormes ojeras color amarillas debajo de sus ojos por cansancio, pero aun así siempre mostraba una tierna y enorme sonrisa..., su gran palidez era causada por desmayos constantes y epilepsia... En varias ocasiones sus niveles de glucosa bajaban rápidamente y el chico solamente caía al suelo... ¿Pero porque?... bueno el esquelético chico portaba ya una conocida y desastrosa enfermedad en su cuerpo llamada... Sida (VIH).

—Si estoy bien... —contesta con voz temblorosa agachando su cabeza de nuevo.

—Vamos yo puedo ayudarte... —acercándose el moreno a el; tratando de ver su mirada pero sus rodillas la ocultaban.

—¡No me toques!. —le grita aun con la cabeza baja. Chad solo se mantuvo distante por unos segundos; inclinándose para tratar de verlo.

—...Esta bien lo que digas... —contesta dejándolo tranquilo y sosteniendo su mochila; dando media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero cuando se disponía a salir el chico lanzo una cortante voz para detenerlo.

—Esp... ¡Espera...! —Chad se detiene ya casi en la salida—. No me dejes solo... —Chad se regresa lentamente con el, mientras el chico intentaba ponerse de pie, Chad solo se acerco para ayudarle...

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras!...

—Solo trato de ayudarte... —el joven se levanta; sosteniéndose de la puerta mostrando su camisa desfajada; llena de sangre y los pantalones caídos.

—¡No necesito ayuda!... —mirándose lentamente al espejo, para después lavarse rápidamente todo su rostro manchado.

—¿Quien te hizo eso? —pregunta con mucho cuidado esperando que ya no le gritara.

—¡Unos idiotas...! —pausa para escupir en el lavabo—. ¡Buenos para nada, malditos infelices! —el coraje del chico hacían que al moreno le diera miedo de estar ahí, pero aun así se quedo para ayudarlo.

Después de unos minutos incomodos Chad se disponía a marcharse pero el chico inmediatamente le dio la mano curvando la espalda.

—¡Dylan! —mostrando una sonrisa—. Me llamo Dylan, es un gusto...

—Chad... —tomando su delicada mano; contestándole el saludo—. También es un gusto...

—No te vayas... —le dice soltando su mano.

—Lo siento pero... tengo que irme, en mi casa me esperan...

—¡Oh! si esta bien... —le contesta mientras el moreno salía del baño, pero algo en ese chico hizo que el zarigüeya se girara para entrar al baño otra vez...

—¡Dylan!...

—¿Si?... —le contesta mirándolo; levantando su cabeza.

—¿Quisieras ir por un cono de helado? —le pregunta mostrando una sonrisa la cual hizo que al pálido se le levantaran los ánimos.

—¡Claro! —responde alegre; levantando su mochila del suelo para salir—. ¿Y cual es tu mantecado favorito? —le pregunta al moreno mientras ambos cruzaban el pasillo de la escuela.

—¡Pues...! —se queda pensando mirando el techo—. ¡El chocolate es mi favorito!... ¿Y a ti?...

—¡Vainilla! —pasando su lengua por sus gruesos labios.

—¡Si también ese me gusta!

Ambos chicos reían mientras encontraban mas cosas en común... Después de varias semanas de conocerse, Chad lo invitaba a su casa a comer, cenar y aveces a dormir..., pero la mayoría del tiempo el chico tosía o caía enfermo y esto a Chad lo empezó a preocupar cada vez mas. Una vez el chico no fue a la escuela y el moreno se dispuso a ir con el después de clases. Al salir de la escuela camino varias cuadras hasta llegar con su amigo, su madre inmediatamente lo dejo entrar hasta su cuarto donde el pálido yacía enfermo con un termómetro en la boca.

—¿Estas bien Dylan?... —el flacucho abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo.

—Si pequeño amigo... estaré bien para mañana... —tosiendo un poco para después quedarse lentamente dormido mientras el moreno acariciaba su cabello oscuro.

Pasaron tres días completos para que el chico se pudiera levantar de su cama pero después de una semana el moreno lo invito a su casa y mientras jugaban videojuegos: en el cuarto de Chad, el pálido soltó el control de la consola; cayendo de espaldas en la alfombra y retorciendo su cuerpo varias veces mientras ponía los ojos en blanco con sus manos engarruñadas y contraídas... Chad se asusto muchísimo, el chico se desespero; saliendo del cuarto para llamar a su madre con un grito agudo de auxilio, inmediatamente llegaron los paramédicos y el chico se marcho en una ambulancia. Al día siguiente este fue a visitarlo al hospital con unas flores y una caja de gomitas junto con un gran bote de mantecado de vainilla ¡El helado favorito del chico!... el moreno le contaba chistes a su amigo y ambos reían sin parar, el chico ya se sentía mejor y lo darían de alta en la tarde, después de varias horas, su nuevo amigo le contó su historia acerca de su enfermedad, la enfermedad culpable de aquel día de diversión. De hecho Chad lo tomo muy bien, su amigo tuvo el valor de contárselo y eso es muy importante para el pequeño.

—¡Pase lo que pase yo siempre seré tu amigo! —lo abraza Chad; apretando su camisa blanca con bolitas azules que le dieron en el lugar.

—¡Claro que siempre seremos amigos...! —después de decir eso, el pálido lo tomo de las mejillas al pequeño y lo beso lentamente... Chad se echo para atrás asustado, aquel beso le había gustado mucho, ambos se mostraron tímidos y con las mejillas coloradas, ¡Aquella tarde no podía ser mas perfecta!...

Un viernes en la mañana Chad se encontró con su amigo pálido justo en la parada del autobús... ambos chicos fueron a la escuela. El moreno entro a clases pero al salir directo al receso (hora del desayuno), este no encontró a su amigo en la mesa del gran comedor: donde siempre se sientan... Después de terminar su comida y de esperarlo, el zarigüeya se levanto para buscarlo por toda la escuela sin tener éxito. El moreno pensó rápidamente que su amigo pudo haberse sentido mal de nuevo, así que después de clases este corrió inmediatamente a la casa del chico a buscarlo... El zarigüeya llego con el cuerpo sudado; presuroso por encontrar a su amigo... Su madre abrió la puerta diciéndole que aun no llegaba de la escuela y eso asusto al pequeño.

El moreno salió corriendo de ahí directo a la escuela de nuevo... El chico pregunto por su amigo en todos los lugares posibles..., algunos profesores comentaron que lo vieron en sus clases mientras otros respondían todo lo contrario. El zarigüeya se mostraba desesperado y asustado por la ausencia de su amigo, hasta que un conserje de la escuela se acerco a el y le dijo: que vio a un chico de estatura media cerca de las gradas del campo de baseball; con las descripciones que el moreno decía.

El pequeñín salió corriendo del aula hasta llegar al enorme campo de la escuela... y efectivamente su amigo se encontraba ahí de nuevo con la cara ensangrentada y llorando desesperadamente. Después de que el moreno le regañara fuertemente por asustarlo lo llevo al baño de la escuela para limpiarlo...

—¡¿Quien te hizo eso?! ¡Dímelo! —mirándolo furico directo a los cristalizados ojos de su amigo—. ¡Fueron ellos verdad! —el pálido solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el moreno golpeaba fuertemente el espejo casi por romperlo—. ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡¿Pero porque te golpean?!

—¡Por ser gay! —le grita; echándose al suelo para llorar—. ¡Me golpean por ser diferente a ellos! ¡Por ser un maldito marica! ¡Un estúpido marica que se deja golpear por esos imbéciles! —después de que ambos lloraran, su amigo le confeso que en su niñez su tío (ya en la cárcel) había abusado de el sexualmente donde por su culpa atrapo... bueno ya saben... esa enfermedad destructora de vidas. El zarigüeya llevo a su amigo hasta su casa, donde sus padres se encontraban desesperados con el teléfono en mano.

Al día siguiente el moreno se propuso a ir con su amigo; para invitarlo a jugar a su casa. La madre del chico lo dejo pasar, pero al llegar a su cuarto el moreno; abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¡Dylan! ¿Donde estas?... —pregunta buscando en el armario y de debajo de su cama sin encontrarlo... hasta toco la puerta del baño de su amigo sin recibir respuesta, ¿Donde estará?... después observo la venta abierta y supuso que había subido al techo, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí arriba—. ¡Dylan! ¡Ya sal de ahí de donde quiera que estés! —le grita entrando por la ventana—. ¡Sabes que no me gustan estos juegos de escondite! —camino y abrió lentamente la puerta del baño donde encontró a su amigo sentado en el escusado el cual al parecer se asusto subiéndose los pantalones rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento Dylan! ¡Perdón...! —se disculpa mirando a su amigo el cual mostraba una mirada de terror muy pero muy asustado. El pálido irguió su cuerpo mostrando en sus pantalones una enorme mancha de sangre justo en sus partes bajas, después de eso, Chad salió corriendo en llamada de auxilio por los padres de su amigo. El flacucho fue a dar directo al hospital otra vez. Al parecer el pálido se rebano casi por completo su pene, la mitad de este...

—¡¿Por que lo hiciste estas loco?!... —regañándolo en la camilla del hospital.

—¡Por ser gay odio ser gay!... ¡Mi vida esta contrarreloj por esa estúpida enfermedad! ¡Y ya no tengo vida! ¡Mi vida es asquerosa! ¡Es una completa basura! —llora fuertemente mientras el moreno mostraba en su rostro desesperación combinado con furia.

—¡Eso no te da permiso de hacerlo! ¡No debiste haber hecho esa estupidez! —llorando en el pecho de su amigo—. ¡Sabes que siempre seremos amigos tonto! ¡Lo sabes!..., ¡Saldrás adelante... sabes que te quiero muchísimo! —después de decir eso el pequeño le dio un beso tierno y profundo a su amigo... para después salir del cuarto enojado muy enojado por lo que hizo... eso fue algo que Chad no pudo soportar mas.

Un día... ¡Veinticuatro miserables horas que no vio a su amigo! ¡Veinticuatro estúpidas horas que pudo ir a visitarlo a su casa pero no lo hizo!... El zarigüeya se mostraba aun muy enfadado con su amigo y decidió castigarlo con no verlo ni dirigirle la palabra por ¡Unas malditas veinticuatro horas! ¡Una gran estupidez! ¡Un gran maldito error!...

Fin Flashback.

—¡¿Que paso después?! (5:30PM) —pregunta el mapache mientras su amigo estacionaba su auto cerca del mirador que le prometio.

—Si supieras Rigby... ¡Si supieras cuanto me arrepiento de esa estúpida decisión! —comenzando a llorar mientras el mapache lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Si no quieres contarme el resto lo entiendo... ¿Esta bien?... —le contesta mientras su amigo levantaba lentamente su cabeza.

—Fui al día siguiente a su casa... —hace una pausa—. ¡Se suponía que estaría en reposo completo pero no estaba en su cama!... —lo miraba Rigby fijamente, pero el zarigüeya solo observaba las gotas de agua caer por todo el parabrisas—. ¡Abrí la puerta del baño lo mas rápido que pude, pero... ya era demasiado tarde..., lo encontré tirado con un maldito frasco de medicina en la mano!... ¡Ya estaba muerto!... —Rigby se quedo pasmado y perplejo a lo que dijo; con la boca abierta—. Los doctores dijeron que fue por tragar un gran cumulo de pastillas... —recostándose lentamente en las piernas de Rigby quedándose callado; sollozando y sin mas que decir... el mapache solo acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su amigo muy despacio y con mucho cuidado; suspirando repetidamente y pasando saliva rápidamente...


	38. La mansión embrujada

**_38_ _La mansión embrujada._**

Domingo, 7:30PM...

La lluvia se detuvo por un rato, el juego tormentoso apenas comenzaba y las nubes empezaban a juntarse de nuevo... Rigby y Chad conducían de regreso a casa, después de aquella triste historia Chad se gano el completo cariño del mapache...

—¿Ya estas mejor?... —le pregunta Rigby a su querido amigo.

—Si... ya... —estacionando el auto—. Ya me siento mejor... —sonriendo.

Ambos pequeñines bajaron lentamente mientras sentían la delicada llovizna en sus dulces rostros... Rigby giro la perilla; encontrando a Mordecai a oscuras en la sala jugando videojuegos... Chad entro cansado; subiendo las escaleras lentamente; sintiendo sus rodillas mas pesadas que de costumbre para después, entrar a su habitación y caer rendido en su cama; abrazando su almohada fuertemente y sintiendo las frías sabanas blancas pasar por sus delgados dedos de los pies; hasta quedarse dormido...

—Chad... —escucha un susurro muy lejano—. Chad... —abre el zarigüeya sus ojos lentamente viendo el rostro de su amigo muy cerca de el.

—¿Rigby?... —pregunta tallándose los ojos—. ¿Que pasa?...

—¡Ya son las once con quince minutos! —colocando el delgado gorro de su chamarra sobre su cabeza despeinada—. ¿La casa embrujada recuerdas?

—¡Oh cierto! —levantándose rápidamente; colocándose unas calcetas, seguido de sus tenis.

Los chicos bajaron, Chad tomo las llaves de la mesita cerca de la entrada, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a salir junto con Rigby... Mordecai entro por la puerta con un six de cervezas en la mano.

—¿Chicos a donde van? —pregunta el azulejo.

—¡Chad me invito a una casa embrujada! ¡Boo! ¡Boo! —tapando sus ojos con su gorrito y haciendo sonidos de fantasma; dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Chad una y otra vez de manera infantil pero muy tierna. Mordecai estuvo consciente de lo que hizo con Rigby ayer por la noche... mas sin embargo Rigby piensa que solo fue algo pasajero y solo por efectos del alcohol, ¡Pero se equivoca!... Mordecai ya siente algo grande por el moreno, el chico tiene miedo de lo que piensen sus amigos acerca de eso, pero eso no significa que no pueda tratar de conquistar a su pequeño apestoso.

—¿Chicos puedo? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?... —pregunta tímidamente mientras el zarigüeya ponía rápidamente los ojos en blanco.

—¡Claro! —contesta el mapache; girando la perilla de la puerta, mientras se escuchaba fuertemente el ruido de las gotas caer por el largo pórtico y el resto del suelo del parque—. ¡Solo si llevas esas latas con nosotros!

—¡Seguro! ¡Hehe! —riendo tímidamente mientras el trio corría para subirse al auto.

—¡Listo ya vamonos! —encendiendo el auto y prendiendo las luces junto con el limpiaparabrisas.

—¡Rigby toma! —Mordecai le pasa una cerveza al mapache.

—¡Gracias amigo!... —dandole grandes sorbos.

—¿Chad quieres una? —pregunta el azulejo.

—Si gracias, ponla aquí... —señala el porta vasos del coche mientras; torcía el volante para salir del parque. Condujeron como por una hora ya pasada la media noche (12:25AM). Los chicos salieron fueras (ya de la ciudad), cruzaron carretera hasta entrar a un oscuro y tenebroso bosque que hacían poner los pelos de punta al trio de curiosos.

—¡Listo llegamos! —estacionando el coche justo afuera de las rejas negras con puntas afiladas.

—¿Ah?... —temblando el mapache; mordiendo sus uñas—. ¿Es...? ¿Es ahí?... Dijiste que era una casa... ¡Pero ese lugar es enorme!

—¡Si justo ahí! —responde el zarigüeya mientras el azulejo se pegaba al vidrio del coche para ver el lugar lleno de cuervos negros con ojos amarillos—. ¡Pues bajemos a investigar que esperan!

—¿Ah? Yo me quedo aquí... vayan ustedes alguien tiene que cuidar el auto... —contesta Mordecai abrazando sus latas de cervezas.

—¡Que miedoso Mordecai! —responde el mapache—. ¿Enserio piensas quedarte solo cerca del bosque?

—Creo que tienes razón amigo... —le responde riendo nervioso. El trio salió del auto; cruzando las rejas negras rápidamente para no mojarse hasta llegar a la entrada de la gigantesca mansión "abandonada"..., en realidad los chicos no tuvieron que brincar la cerca ya que esta estaba carcomida y destruida por el oxido ¡Que suerte! así si salen corriendo solo tienen que subirse al auto.

—No puede ser...

—¿Que pasa Chad? —preguntan ambos chicos.

—¡Deje las llaves pegadas dentro del coche! —contesta ya asustado mirando su auto de lejos.

—¡Chad eres un idiota!...

—¡A mi no me grites!...

—¡Cállense! —separa Mordecai a sus amigos—. Llamemos a un cerrajero para que abra el coche... —responde; buscando en sus bolsillos su teléfono.

—¡Nadie vendrá hasta acá! ¡Estamos perdidos! —responde le mapache.

—¡Ay no!...

—¿Que pasa Mordecai? —pregunta el moreno extrañado.

—¡Mi teléfono lo deje en la casa!.

—¡¿Que?! —alzan la voz ambos pequeños.

—Descuiden... —añade el azulejo—. Buscaremos dentro del lugar algún teléfono...

—¡¿Que?! ¡La casa se nota que esta sola desde hace años! —responde Rigby; mirando el suelo de madera destrozado y lleno de hoyos.

—Creo que tiene razón Mordecai —comenta Chad—. Puede y aun la linea telefónica funcione...

—Bueno ah... pues... —mira el mapache asustado la lluvia y los rayos que chocaban en el cielo una y otra vez, después miro detenidamente la reja negra junto con los cuervos los cuales estaban arriba de los torcidos arboles grises ya muertos, y al final... miro el auto a lo lejos, apenas y se podía ver pero era muy difícil con esa lluvia mezclada con aire la cual lo tapaban por completo—. ¡Bueno... entremos! —responde el pequeño mientras Mordecai giraba la perilla lentamente; rechinando la puerta, el trio ahora entraba muy despacio a la casa; sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba desde una venta justo arriba de ellos...

—¡Este lugar es gigantesco! —Mordecai a diferencia de sus amigos el se encontraba emocionado—. ¡Eco...! ¡Eco!...

—¡Shh! ¡Cállate alguien podría escucharnos! —se esconde el mapache atrás del zarigüeya.

—¡Pfff no hay nadie aquí! —responde Mordecai. El trio caminaba por todo el enorme vestíbulo hasta subir la infinidad de escaleras.

—¡Bueno! ¡Busquemos ese teléfono y salgamos de aquí!... —mordiéndose las uñas el mapache.

—¡No seas miedoso Rigby! —responde el azulejo mientras su amigo se colgaba del cuello del zarigüeya; el cual solo miraba el techo del lugar una y otra vez.

El grupo entro a un cuarto (la biblioteca del lugar para ser exactos...). El lugar estaba pequeño pero aun así había mucha variedad de libros, ¡Infinidad de libros!, de muchos colores y gruesos empastados; llenos de telarañas, polvo y tierra.

—¡Miren esto! ¡Cof cof! —tose el azulejo abriendo un pesado libro gris con bordes rojos donde mostraban un pequeño mapa del lugar—. ¡Achuu! —estornuda por el polvo—. Seguro y es de la casa...

—¡Bueno... arranca la hoja y busquemos ese teléfono! —responde el mapache histérico; viendo a través de la ventana el gigantesco jardín de la casa; donde abundaban infinidad de enredaderas y uno que otro arbusto lleno de espinas con oscuras flores marchitas. Después de decir eso la puerta del salón donde estaban se cerro fuertemente haciendo que el mapache saltara de la ventana justo a los brazos de Mordecai.

—¡Rigby bájate! —tumbándolo al suelo—. ¡Seguro y fue el aire tonto!

—¡No lo creo Mordecai! ¡Estoy seguro que cerré la puerta!... —levantándose del suelo.

—Bueno salgamos de aquí... —responde el zarigüeya tomando del hombro al mapache para salir...

El trio salió al pasillo donde ráfagas de viento movían lentamente los enormes candelabros de techo; dorados.

—Tomen... —arranca Mordecai la mitad de la hoja con los planos de la casa—. Separemonos y busquemos ese teléfono... ¡Rigby! —Señalándolo—. Tu iras por allá mientras Chad y yo buscamos por aquel pasillo...

—¡¿Que?! ¡Estas loco! —alzando los brazos y quitándose el gorro de la chamarra—. ¡No nos separaremos! ¡Así empiezan las películas de terror! —responde; haciendo gestos con las manos—. ¡Ademas! ¡Los chicos sexis se mueren primero y no quiero morirme! ¡Yo iré con Chad!

—¡Aghh! —tapándose el azulejo la cara—. ¡Esta bien! ustedes vayan por allá y yo seguiré este pasillo...

—¡Hmm, Hmm, Hmm!... —asiente con la cabeza el mapache. Los pequeños cruzaban el alargado pasillo, para después entrar a otro cuarto...

—¡Rigby! ¡Es un salón de baile! —mira fijamente el zarigüeya emocionado; caminando por las pistas circulares con cuadros negros y blancos; juntas, a un enorme piano tradicional de color blanco—. ¡A mi me encanta bailar! —añade corriendo directo al piano para acariciar las teclas de este y después tocar unas dulces notas, las cuales... sonaban horribles y el mapache se tapaba las orejas—. Mmm... creo que no funciona..

—¡Es eso... o tu no sabes tocar! —riendo de su amigo.

—¡Mejor olvídalo! —le contesta; tomando de las manos al mapache y caminando junto con el a una de las pistas de baile—. Bailemos un poco... —abrazando a su amigo mientras tarareaba una canción, el mapache al principio le siguió el juego con una expresión aburrida, pero... después... comenzó a sonreír; abrazando a su amigo y recargando su cabeza en el cuello del zarigüeya mientras giraban y giraban al ritmo de la dulce melodía que ambos imaginaban. Rigby tomo de la cintura al moreno mientras que con la otra mano le daba delicadas vueltas; haciéndolo girar y girar hasta que ambos chocaron con el piano haciéndolo sonar de una forma grotesca; despertándolos de su sueño y bajándolos de las nubes... Ambos chicos salieron del salón asustados y gritando como niñas pero riendo a la vez de aquello...

Los pequeños cruzaron el pasillo de nuevo hasta llegar a otro cuarto donde se encontraron con una especie de sala o estudio; con muebles cubiertos de sabanas blancas; pegadas con gruesas y alargadas cintas adhesivas...

—Rigby salgamos... aquí no hay nada... —acariciando y quitándole el polvo a un pequeño radio de madera que se encontraba en una mesa con varios bolígrafos, clips para hojas y libros encimados—. ¡Rigby mira! —señalando algo de encima de la mesa.

—¿Que pasa? —acercándose.

—Mira —susurra; sosteniendo una taza con cafe en ella.

—Es solo una taza...

—Pero tiene cafe en ella... —metiendo los dedos—. Y esta caliente... ¡No estamos solos...!

Después de decir eso, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar y ambos chicos se ocultaron de debajo de la mesa; cubriéndose con el grueso mantel... Unos pasos entraron al lugar caminando despacio, los chicos solo veían una sombra que se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ellos, pero algo hizo que la sombra se distrajera o se asustara; dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí rápidamente...

—Estuvo cerca... —susurra el mapache, mientras ambos pequeñines salían de debajo de la mesa.

—Busquemos a Mordecai y salgamos de aquí... —sugiere Chad; asustado.

—¿Pero y el teléfono?... —pregunta el mapache.

—Soy capaz de romper mi vidrio del auto y salir huyendo antes de quedarme un minuto mas aquí...

Los chicos salieron del salón... Rigby cruzo el pasillo junto con Chad en busca de Mordecai el cual seguía perdido...

—Rigby... creo que nos separemos...

—¿Que? ¡No!... —responde furioso.

—Shhh... —le tapa la boca—. Sigue mis ordenes... tu iras por aquella esquina y yo regresare hacia el otro lado donde se supone que fue Mordecai... le daremos la vuelta y nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo... ¿Si?...

—Esta bien... —se separa Rigby de su amigo; molesto y asustado a la vez, el chico comenzaba a mostrarse pálido con la piel de gallina; esperando a que el fantasma de zapatos negros no lo atrapara... El mapache entro a un cuarto lleno de plantas como una especie de invernadero donde la luz de los relámpagos entraba completamente; iluminando el lugar...

—Mordecai... —susurra—. ¿Donde estas? —pregunta al aire pegando su rostro a la ventana congelada; dejando el vapor de su boca sobre ella... cuando... un ruido o una especie de rechinido; sonó de detrás de el...

—¿Quien esta ahí? —pregunta asustado; pegando su espalda a la ventana y después caminando lentamente a las plantas—. ¿Mordecai?... ¿Eres tu? —mirando una maceta que se movía lentamente enfrente de el... ¡Cuando sorpresivamente! una mano lo sostiene por la parte de atrás tapándole la boca y llevándolo de debajo de una mesa cerca de ahí...

—¡Por favor señor fantasma no me mate! —cerrando los ojos esperando a que el fantasma le sacara las tripas.

—Rigby cállate soy yo...

—¿Mordecai?...

—Shhh.. creo que hay alguien mas en este lugar... —tapándole la boca—. ¿Y Chad?...

—Nos separamos para buscarte y no se donde esta... —abrazando a Mordecai; recargando su despeinada cabeza en el pecho de su larguirucho amigo—. Tengo miedo... hace rato escuchamos ruidos y alguien se aproximaba a nosotros...

—Yo solo quiero salir de aquí... —añade el pálido asustado.

—...Mordecai vamonos...

—...Espera... —le responde; acariciando el cabello del moreno. Mordecai sostuvo de la barbilla a su amigo; pasando su mano por el cuello de este y después su dedo indice por toda la oreja del moreno... sin mas que decir, lo miro lentamente a los ojos cristalizados del pequeño; los cuales expresaban miedo, su mirada se encontraba perdida y solitaria..., suspiro agitadamente y después tranquilamente; comenzando acercar sus labios a los de su amigo hasta sentir salir el vapor: justo de la boca del menor; dandole un pequeño beso con la finalidad de tranquilizarlo, solo eso...


	39. Té amargo

**_39_ _Té amargo..._**

Lunes, 3:00AM...

La noche se presentaba fría, había terminado de llover pero aun así se mostraba un poco de llovizna cubriendo gran parte de la ciudad... Jeremy marcaba en su celular; sentado en el sofá de la casa... aunque el zarigüeya ya no viva ahí, de todos modos le prometio al chico de anteojos que le marcara al teléfono cuando llegara al departamento y no lo hizo...

—¡Chad contesta! —se encuentra Jeremy en el sofá de la sala; desesperado muy desesperado por contactar a su amigo sin percatarse de Thomas el cual se hizo presente; bajando las escaleras...

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunta Thomas; terminando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose al chico de cabello blanco.

—¡Tu! —se levanta señalándolo.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —empieza a corretearlo Jeremy, mientras Thomas huía despavorido; dando tres vueltas al sofá para después saltar la mesita de centro y correr directo a la cocina; donde Jeremy lo alcanzo junto a la despensa; sujetándolo de su playera negra y levantándolo del suelo.

—¡Ya se que andas de detrás de Chad! —cargándolo del cuello de la playera—. ¡¿Donde esta?! —preguntando de una manera muy irritada y furica.

—¡No lo se! —pataleando; tratando de soltárse—. ¡La ultima vez que lo vi fue el día del parque! ¡Lo juro! —apenas podía responder, su rostro ya se mostraba rojo y morado a la vez. Jeremy lo soltó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa; tratando de calmarse.

—¡Iré a buscarlo...! —responde Jeremy levantándose de la mesa; haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos.

—¡Pero no sabes por donde empezar! —sacando su celular del bolsillo—. Andaba buscando a Rigby para pedirle que me acompañara por unos cigarrillos ya que no conozco aun la ciudad del todo... pero no lo encontré y lo admito busque a Chad pero tampoco estaba al igual que Mordecai...

—¡Cierto! ¡Mordecai! —marcando en su celular—. Tal vez el sepa donde este...

—Ya lo intente, no responde... creo que solo queda esperar... —guardando su teléfono al igual que Jeremy.

Mientras tanto... Mordecai suspiraba abrazando a Rigby, ambos se quedaron completamente congelados... como si los cubrieran con un manto de agua helada que les erizaba cada uno de los vellos de la piel...

—...Mo... ¡Mordecai! —suelta las palabras con un suspiro rápido mirándolo a los bobos ojos soñolientos de su amigo—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...

—No lo se... —le contesta; mirándolo fijamente, lo único en lo que pensaba el chico pálido era en abrazar fuertemente a su amigo y darle besos por todo su cuello...

—...¿Mordecai?...

—...Rigby... yo... —el chico tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos; era en decirle lo que su corazón sentía.

—...Shhh... ¿Escuchas eso?...—interrumpe a su amigo; pasando su dedo indice por la boca del larguirucho. Una risa de una pequeña se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, la cual hizo que los chicos salieran de la mesa presurosos por saber quien era...

—Rigby, ¿Escuchaste eso?... —temblando.

—Si... —le responde; saliendo ambos del invernadero directo al pasillo donde muy al fondo de este se encuentra una pequeña de vestido negro; muy pomposo y un sombrero estilo pamela; color negro el cual le tapaba completamente los ojos y solo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pequeña comenzó a llamarlos con la mano; corriendo directo a un cuarto oscuro con la puerta abierta. Mordecai y Rigby cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, Rigby recorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz.

—¡Ahh! —grita Mordecai dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—¡¿Que pasa Mordecai?!...

—Nada..., esa tonta muñeca me asusto... —responde señalando el objeto sentado en una mecedora ya vieja hecha de madera. La muñeca era de plástico; tenia cabello rubio, ojos; azules y mejillas; rojas, cubierta de un vestido blanco completamente tejido de estambre.

—¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?! —entra gritando una sombra oscura con una linterna en la mano... la misma sombra de zapatos negros que Rigby temía tanto con encontrarse de nuevo. Ambos chicos gritaron y saltaron a la cama; abrazándose como niños pequeños.

—¿Rigby?... —entra Chad preguntando al cuarto junto con el extraño sujeto de zapatos alargados...

—¡¿Chad?! —responden sorprendidos ambos chicos.

La sombra oscura que tanto temían nuestros amigos en realidad era el dueño de esa increíble casona–mansión... Chad les explico a ambos miedosos que la casa se encontraba habitada y que no debieron entrar espontáneamente... (un gran error) El dueño explico que al principio se presento furioso por aquellos intrusos pero después se mostró educado y cortes cuando se encontró al zarigüeya merodeando por la casa. Resulta que cuando Chad caminaba por los pasillos; buscando a Mordecai... este se encontró con el dueño e inmediatamente le explico que el y sus amigos se habían quedado varados en el bosque y entraron con "el fin de pedir ayuda a alguien" o eso le dijo...

—Entonces... ¿Usted era el que hacia ruidos para espantarnos? —pregunta Rigby tímidamente.

—Exactamente... —le contesta el dueño—. Todos estos años desde que murió mi esposa he tratado de espantar con sabanas a cada chico, chica e intruso que se mete a jugar con mis cosas... —responde mientras el trio cruzaban miradas; arrepentidos, muy arrepentidos...

—Lo sentimos mucho señor... no era nuestra intención —responde el mapache mientras los chicos salían del cuarto y el dueño cerraba la puerta con llave. El señor (ya anciano) mostraba unos pantalones negros; holgados, una playera blanca y un suéter negro... tenia ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso...

—Arriba hay teléfonos que no necesitan luz... —señalando el techo—. Pueden subir y llamar a alguien para que les abra su auto...

—Gracias señor... —responde Mordecai...

—¡Ah! por cierto... —los mira fijamente—. ¿Como es que entraron a este cuarto si estaba cerrado con llave?...

—Ah pues... —responde el mapache con la mano en la nuca—. Una pequeña de vestido negro nos hizo una seña de que entráramos...

—Si... lo juramos... —añade Mordecai. El señor se quedo impresionado con lo que los chicos se quedaron diciendo.

—No no no... —negando el señor—. Ustedes se imaginaron cosas...

—Ah... Pero es cierto la vimos... —contesta alzando las manos el mapache.

—¿Y a quien pertenecía ese cuarto? —pregunta Mordecai.

—Ese cuarto pertenecía a mi hija... —responde un poco furioso—. Ella murió junto con mi esposa hace mas de treinta años... y nunca debieron entrar ahí... —el mapache miro fijamente a Mordecai a los ojos; ambos asustados, y sin mas que decir el trio subió las escaleras para hacer pronto esa llamada...

Los chicos después de hacer la llamada; bajaron y se sentaron en un sofá de una enorme sala con vista al jardín donde el auto esperaba junto a unos enormes arboles frondosos... El dueño les ofreció té de manzanilla (el sabor era muy amargo), mientras esperaban silenciosamente a que llegara la ayuda. Rigby giraba su cuchara dentro de la taza una y otra vez mezclando el azúcar, Chad se pasaba una lima de uñas por las manos mientras Mordecai miraba los cuadros de las paredes; recargando su cabeza en el sofá ya casi por quedarse dormido...

—Señor... —irrumpe el silencio Rigby; dejando su taza ya vacía en la mesita de centro; acariciando dentro de su chamarra el llavero de ranita que Mordecai le había regalado, para después... (sin timidez) preguntar algo—. Disculpe... por curiosidad... ¿Como murió su esposa e hija?...

—¡Mapache!... —levanta Mordecai su cabeza de golpe; abriendo sus ojos—. ¡¿Que preguntas son esas?!...

—Descuiden chicos... —limpiando sus lentes—. No tiene nada de malo la pregunta de este pequeño... —el señor se levanta de su asiento con la mirada caída; caminando un par de metros a la chimenea para encenderla—. Les contare una pequeña historia... vengan acérquense al fuego...

Flashback... (hace cincuenta años...)

Se encuentra un joven de diecisiete años sentado en una colina verdosa; contando los pétalos de una flor; una rosa... Una joven de su misma edad se acerca con una canasta bordada hecha con hojas de árbol y llena de apetitosa comida lista para ser merendada... El joven la saluda con un beso en su delicada y pálida mano; haciendo que la chica se sonrojara inmediatamente..., antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, el chico se acerco muy despacio; dandole un delicado beso en sus rosados labios; metiendo su mano en el bolsillo donde saco un pequeño objeto envuelto en trapos, era una cajita hecha de madera ya embarnizada donde en su interior aguardaba algo especial para ambos... La chica suspiro, rió y abrazo fuertemente al joven el cual; coloco lentamente un pequeño anillo hecho de plata en el delgado dedo de su amada...

Pasaron los años y la joven ya hecha una mujer esperaba en su vientre un pequeño ser, mientras; tejía con gancho largo una bufanda de color rosa... El joven ya hecho un hombre; buscaba en el bosque algo para comer... después de varias horas de caminar sin encontrar algo digno... se topo con un enorme manzano cubierto de sus esquistos frutos rojos ya listos para ser llevados a casa.

Pasaron los años (un largo tiempo) y la tierna bebe paso a ser una pequeña niña de cabello rubio; muy largo hasta la cintura, con sus mejillas coloradas y unos lindos–brillantes ojos azules... La infante jugaba en su pequeño columpio hecho de madera y cuerdas; un lindo regalo de sus padres... Pero de momento la nena se distrajo con un pequeño ser alado de colores muy vivos volando cerca de ella... aquella diminuta mariposa la guío a unos arbustos donde la pequeña resbalo jugando; cayendo accidentalmente colina abajo hasta llegar a un cause de río donde sus aguas se movían rápidamente... La madre corrió; acudiendo a los gritos de auxilio de su hija... hasta llegar al lugar donde la pequeña se sostenía de una podrida rama de árbol... lamentablemente la rama rompió haciendo caer a la pequeña al enorme y profundo cause... Sin pensarlo su madre se lanzo abrazando en el aire a su pequeña donde ambas se hundieron perdiéndose río abajo...

El padre después de traer el pan a la mesa se percato rápidamente de algo muy extraño... sus dos queridos y preciados ángeles no estaban en casa... Salió rápidamente para buscarlas pero sin tener éxito regreso a casa; cansado, preocupado y muy asustado. Una pequeña mariposa revoloteaba en la venta mientras el hombre daba vueltas en círculos por toda la sala una y otra vez... pensando: ¿Donde podrían estar sus seres queridos?

El hombre salió de vuelta al jardín, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y aun no encontraba algún tipo de rastro de su esposa e hija, cuando de momento... la mariposa se acerco a el y comenzó a volar cerca del mismo arbusto donde la pequeña andaba de curiosa. El padre se acerco lentamente colina abajo donde se escuchaba perfectamente el ruido del agua agitándose..., pero a lo lejos... noto unas pequeñas siluetas muy familiares; al final de este... El hombre corrió como sus piernas podían; pensando lo peor... Al llegar rápidamente, su mas profundo miedo se había convertido en su mas horrible pesadilla... El padre abrazo fuertemente a su esposa e hija...

Aquella perdida lo baño completamente en furia y desesperaciones; llenando su vida de amargura y sumergiéndola fuertemente por años, para siempre, en melancolía y tristeza... Dejando que el tiempo consumiera lentamente su alma al igual que su casa...

Fin Flashback...

Rigby al igual que Mordecai y Chad soltaban pequeñas lagrimas disimuladamente... Cuando de momento tocaron fuertemente la puerta de la casa... Rigby se levanto para abrir la puerta donde el cerrajero llego a ofrecer sus servicios... El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente del horizonte; alumbrando la fachada de la casa, el cielo se mostraba despejado y el profundo–tenebroso bosque se había convertido en un hermoso jardín pintado y lleno de colores...


	40. ¡Déjame solo idiota!

**_40_ _¡Déjame solo idiota!._**

Lunes, 7:30AM...

Los chicos salieron campantes de la mansión listos para marcharse... El dueño les obsequio de regalo una caja con pequeñas galletas de animalitos; hechas de jengibre

—¡Brrr!... tengo frío —tiembla Rigby subiéndose al auto rápidamente al igual que sus amigos.

—¡Mapache hazte para allá!...

—¡Pero tengo frío!... ¡Abrázame!

—¡Aghh! odio cuando te pones así... —abrazándolo un poco para calentarlo. Hace un tiempo: tanto el mapache como el azulejo odiaban los abrazos... pero desde que Rigby abrió su frágil corazón, desde entonces, se manifestó un gran cariño entre estos dos amigos.

—Gracias Mordo... —le agradece; abrazando a su amigo y sujetando fuertemente su llavero dentro de su chamarra...

—Esperen..., olvide algo... —dice Chad; bajando del coche y dejando solos a sus dos amigos. En cuanto Chad bajo del auto y cerro la puerta, Rigby levanto la cabeza del pecho de Mordecai para preguntarle algo muy especial...

—...¿Que tienes viejo por qué te levantas?

—...Mordecai... —suspirando—. ¿Que era lo que ibas a decirme abajo de la mesa?

—¿Ahh? —responde confundido.

—...Amm..., Si abajo, adentro de la casa... que era lo que estabas apunto de decirme...

—¡Ah!, Nada importante... —alzando los hombros; mirando por la ventana.

—¿Seguro?...

—Solo tenia miedo, eso era todo... —le contesta; dejando de ver al mapache. Rigby siempre a sabido desde pequeños que cuando su amigo no lo mira a los ojos o tartamudea es porque esta mintiendo... Mordecai sabe mentir muy bien incluso mejor que Rigby, pero solo cuando se trata de cosas serias... no de cosas sentimentales como esto... Así se dio cuenta que su amigo le estaba mintiendo...

Chad camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa donde toco dos veces... El dueño abrió la puerta lentamente preguntando si se le había olvidado algo...

—Buenas... solo quería darle las gracias por todo...

—Descuiden, cuando quieran pueden visitarme de nuevo... —le responde; mostrando una sonrisa.

—De verdad gracias señor... —dando un ultimo saludo cordial inclinándose un poco, pero... cuando estaba apunto de marcharse, este se regreso para preguntar una ultima cosa—. Disculpe señor... nunca le pregunte su nombre...

—Ahh pues... Pueden llamarme Dylan... —le responde con una ultima sonrisa.

—Si señor... —se quedo pensando mientras le temblaban las piernas con solo escuchar ese nombre—. ¡Adiós señor Dylan! ¡De nuevo gracias por todo! —dando un ultimo saludo con la mano y caminando como sus piernas le respondían. Al subir al auto Rigby noto que su amigo se mostraba mas pálido de lo normal.

—¿Chad estas bien?

—Si... —viendo todos los mensajes que le mando Jeremy a su celular—. ¡Estoy bien! —respondió; mostrándose feliz por alguna extraña razón que ni Mordecai y Rigby supieron el porqué... (pensando en su amigo Dylan)

Los chicos se pusieron los cinturones y partieron camino a casa donde Benson los esperaba furioso; dispuesto a regañarlos cuanto antes... Después de unas horas ya entrando a la ciudad (9:12AM) Mordecai le pido a Chad que pasaran primero al cafe...

Mordecai y Rigby se bajaron del auto despidiéndose de su amigo al cual se le hizo tarde para ir a su nuevo trabajo en el centro comercial. Al llegar al cafe (antes de entrar) Mordecai sostuvo del brazo a Rigby para preguntarle algo acerca de Chad...

—Rigby ¿Chad y tu aun son novios?

—Ahh... Si aun ¿Por qué?

—Por nada mapache...

Después de que su amigo le respondiera "sinceramente" ambos entraron al cafe sin mas que decir... Mordecai se sentó en una de las mesas esperando a que Margarita les trajera sus ya aburridos cafés...

—¡Mordecai!... —grita la pajarita emocionada con la cafetera en mano—. ¿Donde estabas pequeñín? Te deje muchos mensajes en tu celular...

—Ahh..., haciendo algunos trabajos... —le responde; sonriéndole bobamente a la mesera.

—¡Muy bien chico trabajador! —mostrando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Y que quieren que les traiga?

—Será lo mismo de siempre... —le contesta el azulejo; oliendo el perfume con olor a vainilla de la chica—. ¡Serian sandwiches...!

—¡Muy bien! —anotando en su libreta—. ¡En seguida se los traigo!

El mapache se puso celoso ¡Muy celoso!; observando como la chica le coqueteaba a su alma gemela... a su querido Mordo, a su tierno y bobito Mordecai... La pajarita roja iba de un lado para el otro atendiendo mesas; moviendo su trasero como una campana para que el azulejo la notara. La chica camino a la barra por la cafetera dando pasitos cortos pero acelerados a la vez (con sus altos tacones); mientras ella servia una y otra vez ese calentísimo cafe a los clientes. La chica pasaba junto a Mordecai esparciendo su oloroso perfume por todos lados y dejando galletas en todas las mesas... Después se regreso a la barra; pasando de nuevo junto al azulejo mientras Rigby hacia muecas y muecas con la boca..., su amigo se quedaba bobamente viéndole el enorme trasero a la pajarita. La chica regreso caminando tambaleante con servilletas largas en la mano, listas para ser dejadas de nuevo en todas las mesas que estaban alrededor de Mordecai. Rigby se enfureció al ver a su amigo escurrir baba por toda la boca. Cuando de momento la pajarita; regreso con agua caliente y unas rebanadas de pastel en mano...

—¡Aquí tienen chicos pastel gratis de cortesía! —dejando los platos en la mesa—. ¡En especial a mi tierno y hermoso Mordecai! —dandole un beso largo de lengua por toda la mejilla del azulejo. Rigby se levanto de la silla y brinco la mesa; empujando a la mesera directo al suelo... En cuanto ella cayo de espaldas, Rigby le lanzo la cafetera directo a su rostro; mojándola con el agua caliente mientras ella gritaba histérica por su piel quemada, para después... el mapache; tomar a Mordecai de los cachetes y darle un profundo y mojado beso como nunca antes se había atrevido a dárselo; enseñando su dedo medio a la chica; gritándole: ¡Toma eso perra!... Pero... ¿Enserio crees que eso ocurrió...? Pues lamento decirte que no... Rigby se imagino completamente todo mientras suspiraba al ver a su amigo babear por la chica...

—¡Aquí tienen chicos pastel gratis de cortesía!... enseguida traigo sus cafés —dando media vuelta para ir a la barra; acomodándose el sostén.

—Mordecai...

—...

—¡Respóndeme!

—¿Ah? —volteando a ver a su amigo.

—¿Podrías preguntarle donde esta Eileen?... —pensando en disculparse con ella por no invitarla el día de la feria.

—¿Y por que no le preguntas tu?...

—...Ah... —acordándose que Eileen ya no trabaja ahí—. Sabes que olvídalo...

—¡Aquí tienen sus cafés!...

—¡Gracias Margarita! —responde el azulejo.

—Mordecai... —acariciando su delantal.

—¿Si Margarita?

—Ya se que es lunes... pero... —se queda pensando la chica; tomando valor—. ¿Quisieras quedarte en mi departamento a ver una película? —le pregunta mientras Rigby se les quedo mirando seriamente; tomando lentamente su cafe y soplándolo para quitarle lo caliente.

—¡Claro es una buena idea!... —respondió el paliducho mientras el mapache con los ojos abiertos; escupía su cafe para todos lados mojando a los clientes de junto a el.

—¡Genial! —saca la chica su celular—. ¡Lo anotare en mi agenda... pasa por mi a las 10:00PM aquí en el cafe!... ¡Que tierno eres Mordecai...!

—¡Seguro y gracias Margarita! —le responde feliz pero; notando que Rigby limpiaba su cafe escupido por toda la mesa—. ¡Pasare por ti!...

Los chicos salieron del cafe listos para tomar un taxi que los llevara al parque...

—No entiendes verdad... —le dice Rigby con tono regañón.

—¡¿Entender que?! —le responde enojado debido al tono de voz del mapache.

—¡Sabes que..., olvídalo! —parando un taxi ya listo para subirse.

—¡Pues ahora me dices! —subiéndose ambos al coche.

—¿A donde vamos señor? —le pregunta el chofer.

—Al parque del centro por favor —le contesta el azulejo sin dejar de mirar enojado a Rigby.

Al llegar al parque... Rigby se bajo rápidamente; haciendo que el azulejo pagara todo el transporte...

—¡Rigby! ¡¿A donde vas?! —caminando de detrás de su amigo.

—¡Que importa! —le responde furioso sin ver directamente a su amigo—. ¡¿Por qué no te vas con Margarita a oler su fastidioso perfume?!

—¡Con que de eso se trata! ¡¿De eso se trata todo esto?! —alcanzando al moreno; sosteniéndolo del brazo para no dejarlo ir—. ¡Ella solo es una amiga!

—¡Una amiga que solo te quiere para...! —mirándolo a los ojos; apunto de estallar en llanto.

—¡¿Para que?! —le pregunta mientras el pequeño tomaba valor para decírselo en su cara.

—¡Ella solo te quiere para tener sexo!

—¡Eso no es cierto!...

—¡Claro que si! —golpeándolo en el pecho—. ¡Si no fuera así me habría invitado a mi!

—¡¿Que?! ¡Eso...! —se detiene para pensar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

—¡Lo vez! —soltando lagrimas—. ¡No sabes que contestar porque ya lo sabias! ¡Sabias la respuesta!... ¡Y la respuesta es que la quieres mas a ella que a mi!

—¡Rigby eso no es cierto! —le responde mientras el mapache se daba media vuelta listo para marcharse—. ¡Rigby espera! —sosteniéndolo del brazo nuevamente.

—¡Suéltame! —llorando mas fuerte para después...; golpearlo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo—. ¡Mordecai lo siento...! ¡No quería golpearte!

—¡Aghh!...

El azulejo se levanto quejándose fuertemente de su rostro... Su nariz sangraba y su ojo se mostraba hinchado... Mordecai se levanto caminando lentamente hasta la casa...

—¡Mordecai espera!

—¡No me hables! —le grita fuertemente sin verlo a los ojos...

—¡Pero yo!...

—'¡Déjame solo idiota!' —Mordecai nunca le había hablado así a su amigo... el pequeño solo salió corriendo; llorando del parque directo al trabajo de Chad... Las duras palabras que su querido amigo le dijo lo destrozaron por completo... Al llegar al enorme lugar este busco en todas las tiendas departamentales hasta llegar a un lugar llamado: Aqua Pour Lui; donde vendían perfumes tanto de dama como de caballero. En la tienda se encontró a Chad, con un traje parecido a un botón de hotel con el sombrero y uniforme color tinto muy oscuro... mas parecido a un soldadito cascanueces, el chico mostraba en su rostro una expresión de aburrición que pronto se le quito al ver al mapache entrar directo con el...

—¡Rigby! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! —le pregunta para pasar de un estado emocionado a uno completamente preocupado—. ¿Rigby..., estas bien?

—No... —le responde trabadamente con agudos sollozos y lagrimas por todo su rostro.

—¡¿Pero que paso?!

—Mo... Morde... Mo... Mordec...

—Rigby no te entiendo nada... —tomándolo del hombro—. Ven hablemos en privado...

—Es... esta bien...

Los chicos entraron al baño... Rigby de la desesperación; corrió y vomito en el primer escusado que se encontró... El mapache no se sentía bien, su amigo le paso los labios por su frente para medirle la temperatura y efectivamente, el moreno tenia fiebre...

—Rigby estas enfermo... te llevare a casa...

—¡No!... —girando lentamente su cabeza; tirado en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no?... —lo mira extrañado.

—¡No con Mordecai! ¡Tuve una pelea con el!

—¿Enserio? —pensando y sin mas que decir le responde—. Te llevare a mi departamento... ¿Esta bien? —Rigby solo asintió con la cabeza.

Chad es muy listo... Rigby no esta en condiciones de dar explicaciones por el momento... Así que decidió llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde podrá descansar y ya después tendrá tiempo para explicar lo que le esta pasando, lo que le acongoja fuertemente, lo que lo hizo llorar desesperadamente hasta vomitar bilis..., pero ahora el chico necesita descansar... Al salir... Chad tomo del hombro a su amigo; cargándolo, ya medio muerto por culpa de la temperatura.

—¿Que le pasa a Rigby? —llega preguntando Eileen, la chica también trabaja ahí, así que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme del mismo color que Chad...

—Rigby no se siente bien lo llevare al departamento... después te explico...

—Esta bien... —le responde la chica preocupada—. ¿Chad tienes las llaves?

—Si aquí las tengo... —las saca del bolsillo—. Cúbreme Eileen Por favor...

—Si yo aquí te espero...

Los chicos salieron directo al auto de Chad donde Rigby recargo su cabeza en el asiento del copiloto hasta quedarse dormido... Chad encendió el auto y condujo directo a una farmacia con unos conocidos para comprar medicina sin necesidad de tener receta a la mano... Rigby por la temperatura soñaba a su amigo, a su querido y amado Mordecai; teniendo sexo con Margarita mientras el los veía de detrás de un cristal que por mas que lo golpeaba no conseguía romperlo, ni siquiera logro sacarle grietas... El paliducho solamente gemía; fuertemente mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica una y otra... y otra vez...


	41. El perfume de Margarita

**Advertencia: **capitulo con partes sexuales muy explícitas...

* * *

><p><strong>_41_ <em>El perfume de Margarita...<em>**

Lunes, 10:15AM...

Mordecai llego muy cansado por caminar hasta la casa, entro e inmediatamente Benson le regaño pero no le dio importancia...

—¡Mordecai donde andabas! —mirándolo fijamente—.¡Y donde rayos esta Rigby! —le grita el jefe histérico; casi escupiendo al soltar las palabras. Thomas y Jeremy salieron de la cocina al escuchar los gritos...

—... —este solo se quedo pensando.

—¡Mordecai respóndeme! —al gritarle por segunda vez el azulejo se soltó en llanto; subiendo las escaleras hasta el baño...

—¿Mordecai?... —se queda asustado y preocupado por el raro comportamiento del pálido—. Chicos ¿Ustedes saben por que esta así?

—Ni idea... —le contesta Jeremy; subiendo las escaleras—. Iré a ver que le pasa...

—Thomas... —mirando en su portapapeles de madera—. Te toca limpiar la zona sur y después podar el césped de la cancha de tenis...

—Si jefe... —le contesta haciendo una bomba de chicle; recogiéndola con la lengua para volverla a mascar.

—¿Enserio no sabes que le pasa a Mordecai?...

—No ni idea... —alzando los hombros.

—¿Y Rigby?...

—Tampoco se donde esta... —tronando la bomba de chicle.

—¡Aagghh nadie en esta casa se interesa por su trabajo!... —saliendo Benson de la casa; azotando la puerta. Thomas se quedo pensando en Chad por un rato ¿Donde estará ahora el pequeño zarigüeya?... Seria lindo ir a visitarlo a su trabajo (pensando mientras se sobaba el paquete una y otra vez). El chico entro a la cocina y tomo una cerveza del congelador; saliendo por la puerta de atrás, feliz de la vida...

Mientras tanto... Mordecai se encontraba aun en el baño; mirando su ojo morado e hinchado frente al espejo...

—¿Mordecai? —entra Jeremy cuidadosamente—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Necesito un concejo... —se queda pensando en decirle todo a Jeremy o quedarse callado. Jeremy es muy inteligente el puede ayudarlo sin duda, pero... de lo que quiere hablar involucra a Chad y obvio es el mejor amigo del avestruz, ¿Lo involucra de que manera?, en la manera de que el zarigüeya es supuestamente el novio de Rigby... y si le contara sus sentimientos ocultos hacia el mapache, seguro y Jeremy le molestaría diciéndole que el es novio de Chad ahora y que no se meta en la relación de esos dos pequeños.

—Si dime... —le responde, pero aun el chico azul se quedo pensando en si decirle o no.

—Pues tuve una pelea... —contesta; mintiéndole para ocultar todo aquello.

—Si ya te vi el ojo... ¿Y con quien?...

—Con un tipo en la calle por acercarme a una chica...

—¿Enserio?... —mirando su pálido rostro—. Bueno... tal vez era su novio ¿No?... —viendo el ojo morado del azulejo.

—Tal vez... pero, esa chica me invito esta noche y pues... iré con ella.

—Yo que tu primero aclararía si esa chica esta soltera o no...

—Si eso es lo que haré... —pensando en Margarita—. Gracias amigo...

—De nada, estaré abajo por si necesitas algo... —saliendo del baño pero regresando de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te traiga carne congelada?...

—Aahh... Si gracias...

—Enseguida te la traigo —saliendo del baño y bajando las escaleras.

Mordecai aun pensaba indeciso: si salir con Margarita esta noche o quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos con su mejor amigo... El azulejo no podía dejar de pensar en Rigby, es decir, ¿Margarita ya tiene novio no? se supone que tiene a Jeremy... el chico aun esta indeciso sobre su sexualidad y Jeremy ya había invitado a esa pajarita... Pero... hay algo que le molesta ¿Que pensaran sus amigos si se enteran que esta enamorado de Rigby?... ¿Rechazo?, ¿Odio?,¿Discriminación?... incluso no solo piensa eso de sus amigos, sino de toda la gente que lo llegara a conocer... Ha sido una decisión muy difícil pero aun así decidido tomarla... Mordecai saldrá con Margarita esta noche... El chico piensa que si tiene sexo con esa chica tal vez se le quite lo joto, así se hará hombrecito... (eso piensa erróneamente)

Rigby despierta en una cama en medio de un cuarto oscuro (7:30PM). El chico comenzaba a sobar las sabanas con su mano sintiéndolas empapadas de su mismo sudor...

—¿Mordecai...? —se inclina; sentándose en la cama. Chad entra y prende una lampa de noche para medirle la temperatura al moreno.

—38º C... —dice Chad colocándose unos lentes para alcanzar a ver; sujetando el termómetro de la axila de Rigby—. ¡Gracias a dios ya esta bajando!...

—¿Donde estoy?... —pregunta; confuso y mareado.

—En mi departamento... —responde; quitándose los lentes para dejarlos en el buró—. Bueno de Eileen y mío —añade; sonriendo.

—¿Como...?

—¿Que como llegaste aquí?... —completa la pregunta de su amigo; sentándose con Rigby—. Pues resulta que te desmayaste cuando llegamos aquí en el auto, y el guardia del edifico me ayudo a cargarte hasta aquí...

—...¿Entonces estoy donde viven Eileen y tu?... —mirando el cuarto de Chad.

—Así es pequeñín... —le responde; tocando la frente del mapache.

—¿Y que horas son?...

—7:43PM... —mirando el reloj de pared.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Dormí todo el día?! —pregunta despeinando su cabello; pasando sus manos por toda su cara empezando por sus ojos y bajando hasta su barbilla.

—Si... y no has comido nada —levantándose de la cama—. Te traeré agua y... Jamón, ¿Te gusta el jamón? te puedo hacer un sandwich...

—Si gracias amigo... ¡Ya es muy tarde! —levantándose de la cama.

—¡No espera...! —recostándolo; sujetándolo del hombro—. Aun no te levantes, estas muy débil...

—¿Chad puedo tomar un baño?... estoy sudando a chorros... —metiendo su mano dentro de su chamarra.

—¡Claro...!, solo que seria con agua tibia para que no te haga daño...

—¡Chad mi llavero!... —se levanta sacando sus manos de la chamarra.

—¿Llavero? ¿Cual llavero?

—¡Lo tenia dentro de la chamarra!... —metiendo las manos de nuevo para volver a buscar.

—¿Cual?...

—¡El llavero que me dio Mordecai! —sacando las manos de las bolsas—. ¡No esta ya lo busque!

—¿Si lo tenias en la tienda?... porque yo estuve contigo todo el día... —mirándolo a los ojos...

—¡Si pero...! —pensando, cuando de momento se le vino a la mente: la imagen del baño—. ¡Tal ves se me cayo en el baño de la tienda! —supone; apunto de llorar por la perdida del regalo que le dio su amigo.

Mientras tanto... paso el rato y a Mordecai le dieron las 9:30PM apunto de salir de la casa, subió las escaleras para buscar su perfume... Entro al cuarto y se coloco su reloj en la muñeca...

—¡Ya es tarde!... —rociando el perfume por todo su delgado cuello. Cuando de momento, el chico observo detenidamente el enorme oso de peluche que Chad le había dado a su amigo..., se acerco furioso; pateándolo fuertemente... el gran oso voló justo de la pared hasta el brincolin de Rigby... el golpe le arranco la cabeza al tierno oso de felpa.

—¡En la torre! —tratando de pegarla con las manos pero era inútil—. ¡Naaa, que así se quede el estúpido oso! —pateándolo de nuevo y saliendo del cuarto, después bajo las escaleras y salió campante de la casa...

Rigby salió de bañarse con una enorme toalla en la cabeza... caminando hasta el cuarto de Chad para recostarse; arrastrando los pies.

—¡Rigby! —entra Chad al cuarto—. ¡Mira lo que me encontré! —enseñándole el llavero para después dárselo justo en sus manos.

—¡Chad! ¡¿Donde lo encontraste?!... —mirándolo feliz.

—¡De debajo del asiento... por ahí abajo!. —sonriéndole; emocionado, cuando sorpresivamente Rigby lo abrazo empapándolo con los restos de agua que tenia la toalla.

—De nada Rigby... —contesta feliz; correspondiéndole el abrazo, cuando de momento entra Eileen; saludándolo. Rigby ahora estaba feliz de haber encontrado su mas preciado tesoro, pero... de solo ver la hora, y de acordarse que su amigo saldría con esa chica, aparte de celoso lo destrozaba lentamente por dentro... probablemente su amigo tendrá sexo con ella y el no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo... ¡Que horror!... y que tristeza para el moreno...

Mordecai llego con flores tocando dos veces seguidas, hasta que ella saliera... La pajarita abrió la puerta dejando boquiabierto al azulejo... La glamurosa mujer portaba un alargado vestido color rojo brillante, con unos enormes tacones de plataforma del mismo color; adornados de lentejuelas plateadas al igual que el vestido, la chica llevaba un complicado y enredoso peinado sobre su cabello, totalmente; cubierta de rubor sobre sus delicadas y lisas mejillas; rosadas... Mordecai apenas y se puso camisa y corbata, ha comparación de la chica, su atuendo parecía de vagabundo... De momento pensó en la tierna y muy femenina chica, su cerebro deseaba tener sexo con ella, pero su corazón necesitaba una rasposa barba en lugar de una delicada nariz alargada... Al pensar en Rigby, su corazón latía a mil por hora... el chico no quería ser gay... no quería pensar mas en el olor corporal de su amigo, en su cabello apestoso, y en sus ojos amielados... incluso pensaba en su enorme trasero esponjoso..., ¡Basta!, el chico necesitaba hacerse hombre ¡Ahora!... Mordecai cerro la puerta y se balanceo sobre la chica hasta el sillón de su departamento...

—¡Mordecai...! —grita; riendo bobamente la mujer traviesa, el chico le provocaba cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y eso la excitaba demasiado—. ¡Espera...! —apartándose de Mordecai para ir a la cocina—. Traeré la bebida... —dice tratando de controlar su risa; acomodándose el sostén. La chica paso rápidamente junto a un librero..., dentro de un libro alargado y de color negro; saco dos pequeños frascos ocultos... uno con un liquido color; azul marino y el otro amarillo ámbar... La pajarita abrió el amarillo y lo rocío por todo su cuello, después... se acerco a la cocina y saco una botella de vino blanco; sirviendo en dos copas, en una puso rápidamente dos gotas del liquido azul... Mordecai bostezaba aun pensando en Rigby y eso lo molestaba, ¡Necesita a la pajarita y la necesita ahora!... El chico apenas se iba a levantar cuando empezó a oler 'el perfume de Margarita'; quedándose sentado...

—Margarita...

—Aquí tienes Mordecai...—dandole la copa con el extraño liquido dentro—. Es para empezar la noche ya sabes... —guiñándole el ojo izquierdo. Mordecai tomo con sus manos la copa y comenzó a beber, de momento empezó a sentir mucho calor; quitándose el saco...

—Voy a pasar a tu baño... ¿Donde es? —pregunta; jalándose el cuello de la camisa para dejar entrar aire.

—¡Claro es ahí! —le dice emocionada; señalando el lugar—. ¡No tardes hermoso! —volviéndole a guiñar el ojo. Mordecai entro al baño con mas calor que antes; sudando excesivamente y abriendo la ventana rápidamente...

—¡Demonios! —observa en el espejo; su ojo morado por el cual la chica ni siquiera le pregunto—. Rigby no sabes cuanto te necesito... —susurra mirándose en el espejo; su cansado y ojeroso rostro, su fastidioso reflejo... Mordecai se empezó a quitar la corbata, el chico ya no la soportaba, después quiso mojarse la cara con agua fría pero algo lo distrajo... su pene estaba erecto muy erecto y no podía controlarlo por alguna extraña razón..., (el liquido azul) su excitación subía hasta los niveles mas altos; quitándose el pantalón rápidamente... junto con la camisa, zapatos, calzones y calcetas; quedándose como vino al mundo... (completamente desnudo) El chico salió del baño con las manos en su paquete; sorprendiendo a la pajarita morbosa, este se balanceo tocando la entrepierna de ella con su pene; rozándola y cargándola directo hasta su cuarto, llegando a la cama...

—¡Espera, espera!... ¡Tengo condones ahí dentro! —señala la chica el cajón; quitándose el vestido, tacones, bragas y sostén... Mordecai se coloco el preservativo entrando rápidamente en ella... el sudor de su cuello caía por todo el pecho de la pajarita mientras esta gemía apretando el trasero del chico con sus manos; desesperada muy desesperada debido al los rápidos bombeos que le daba su galán, una y otra vez... La chica pedía mas velocidad y mas fuerza mientras el pálido aceleraba; ambos cerrando fuertemente los ojos...

—¡Aghh! ¡Me vengo! —grita el chico; metiendo su cabeza junto a las almohadas y el cuello de la chica... El larguirucho se quito el condón comenzando el trabajo con la mano; listo para terminar...

—¡Te amo Mordecai! —grita fuertemente desesperada; jalándose el pelo.

—¡Te amo Rigby!... —grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se chorreaba por todo el estomago y pecho de la chica...


	42. Te amo Rigby

**Advertencia:** capitulo con partes sexuales muy explícitas (Morby)

* * *

><p><strong>_42_ <em>Te amo Rigby...<em>**

Martes, 1:45AM...

La noche se pintaba oscura muy oscura debido a que las nubes ocultaban el hermoso resplandor de la luna. Rigby se encontraba afuera del departamento de Chad; abrazados ambos chicos se despedían...

—Rigby yo puedo llevarte a casa. —soltándolo del abrazo.

—No no, descuida... estaré bien —metiendo las manos en el bolsillo—. Ya has hecho suficiente por mi... y gracias...

—Vamos Rigby déjame llevarte... solo espera aquí, traeré las llaves del auto —entrando al edificio. Rigby se quedo afuera en la helada y oscura noche; esperando..., no había ningún carro transitar por las calles ni ninguna persona a la redonda y eso le daba mucho miedo...

—Pfff, Chad no tardes... —pensando en su mente mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared del edificio... al chico le daban ganas de orinar y aun no se sentía muy bien del todo. De momento la luz de un farol de la calle comenzó a parpadear varias veces hasta fundirse el foco, quedando Rigby ahora si completamente a oscuras en ese pedacito de banqueta...

—¡Ya llegue Rigby...!

—¡Ah! —saltando del susto—. ¡Me asustaste!

—¿Enserio te asuste? —mirando la cara pálida de su amigo—. Hahahahaha...

—¡Cállate!

—Haha... ok ok —dandole una bolsa transparente de plástico color verde menta—. Te los manda Eileen, son conchitas de pan con azúcar...

—¡Oh gracias...! —oliendo el delicioso contenido; metiendo su nariz—. Le das las gracias por mi... de verdad se lo agradezco.

—¡Si lo haré! —sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto y se encaminaron..., entraron al parque lentamente, a lo lejos se veía la casa completamente a oscuras...

—¡Oh! mira Rigby están las luces apagadas...

—Seguro y Mordecai salió... —supone el mapache mientras su amigo estaciona el auto enfrente de la casa—. Gracias por traerme Chad...

—¡Seguro... no hay problema! —sonriéndole para pasar de un estado feliz a uno de curiosidad—. Disculpa Rigby... ¿Cual fue el motivo de la pelea con Mordecai?

—¡Ahh! lo que pasa... es que lo golpe con mi puño... —mirando la guantera del auto para no ver a su amigo a los ojos (por timidez).

—¡¿Que hiciste que?! —abriendo mas los ojos.

—Es una larga historia... después..., después te la cuento tengo sueño y me siento mal... —agarrando su cabeza.

—¡Oh!... bueno..., esta bien... —pasando su mano por la cabeza del moreno para peinarlo y después pasarla por su mejilla—. ¿Estarás bien?...

—Si... estaré bien, gracias...

—Hubiera deseado que te quedaras con nosotros... así te cuidaría la temperatura mientras duermes...

—No no descuida, enserio estaré bien —mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos—. Aparte si te desvelas por mi culpa no irías a trabajar... de verdad te agradezco por el apoyo que me has dado y por todo lo demás —le agradece dandole un ligero golpe en el hombro (saludo de amigos) para después darle un beso en la mejilla y bajarse del auto, mientras su amigo se despedía conduciendo en reversa; diciéndole adiós con la mano...

Rigby entro a la casa y subió directamente al baño, cuando de momento se encontró con Thomas en calzoncillos; apunto de salir... el chico estaba mas dormido que despierto...

—Rigby, puedes pasar al baño ya me voy a dormir —le dice el chico bostezando profundamente mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto; arrastrando los pies. Rigby entro... después de soltar toda el agua de su vejiga, el chico salió del baño y fue directo a la cocina para cenar ese delicioso pan que su amiga le había regalado. Se supone que la chica estaba enojada con Rigby por no invitarla a la feria, pero al verlo enfermo tal vez se compadeció del pequeño...

La noche se volvía cada vez mas fría y al moreno le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Rigby termino de comer su pan con leche y después subió al cuarto a esperar a que llegara Mordecai... el chico quiere disculparse con el por el golpe que le dio, de todos modos haga lo que haga el chico pálido; aun así Rigby lo perdonara... el amor es hermoso pero también es ciego y el mapache perdonaría a su amigo aunque este le clavara un cuchillo en la espalda... así es de bondadoso y tierno, así es el corazón del pequeño...

Al entrar comenzó a escuchar pequeños y agudos lloriqueos... el cuarto estaba oscuro y el pequeño no veía nada... El moreno prendió la luz y encontró a su amigo acostado en la cama sin camisa, solo con pantalón y zapatos...

—¿Mordecai?... —pregunta por el; acercándose lentamente a la cama—. ¿Pero que paso?... —el chico no le contesto; solo se oculto mas en su esponjosa almohada blanca...

El mapache estaba apunto de tocarlo con la mano... cuando de momento noto que a su peluche le faltaba la cabeza... el moreno se acerco preguntando furiosamente acerca de aquello; gritándole...

—Lo siento Rigby... —levantándose lentamente de su cama; caminando hacia el—. No te enojes fue un accidente...

—¡¿Accidente...?! —el mapache le iba a gritar de nuevo pero no lo hizo... este noto junto a su ojo morado, un mano marcada en la mejilla de su querido amigo junto a un rasguño cerca de la oreja—. ¿Mordecai quien te hizo eso?...

—Nadie... —ocultándose rápidamente en sus almohadas.

—Vamos viejo levántate... —sentándose en la cama de su amigo—. Dime la verdad... sabes que confías en mi... —hubo silencio mientras el paliducho pensaba en si contarle todo a su amigo o quedarse callado... Rigby solo se quedo mirándolo; acariciándole su tibia y húmeda espalda; llena de sudor...

—Fue Margarita... —suspira el pálido mientras aumentaba la temperatura de Rigby debido a los corajes que hacia de solo pensar en esa chica—. Resulta que... tuvimos sexo...

Cuando Rigby escucho esa palabra exploto por dentro pero solo por dentro... su tristeza aumentaba... su melancolía se hacia cada vez mas profunda, su mejor amigo, su mas querido chico acababa de tener sexo con otra persona y el no pudo hacer nada al respecto... su terrible pesadilla se volvió realidad... El moreno pensaba en aquella noche de sexo que tuvo con su amigo en el baño y en la cama..., aquel beso que le dio de debajo de aquella mesa, el llavero de ranita, los abrazos, las risas, el pañuelo bicolor, sus caricias etc..., se fueron a la basura... El mapache sentía que por fin había enamorado a su mas grande amigo, que por fin el cariño del pálido era todo para Rigby, que al fin el corazón del arrendajo era todo suyo... pero se equivoco, el moreno ahora piensa que todas esas cosas en realidad no significan nada para su mejor amigo y eso por primera vez lo pone en verdad muy pero muy triste... El pequeño chico no solo siente tristeza, sino también una terrible y enorme furia que recorre su cuerpo desde pies a cabeza... ¡Como es posible que después de todos esos momentos que han pasado juntos su mejor amigo no lo ama...! Pero bueno, eso es lo que el menor piensa..., y se equivoca... su mejor amigo se encuentra profundamente enamorado de el, solo que su miedo de ser "diferente" se ha apoderado terriblemente de su corazón...

—¿Enserio..., tu y ella tuvieron...? —hace una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva—. ¿Tuvieron, sexo?...

—Si... —Rigby agacho la cabeza, su amigo se levanto lentamente de la almohada sentándose junto a el—. Pero algo salió mal...

—¿Que?... ¿Enserio?...

—Pero bueno eso no importa... —moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro rápidamente.

—¡Claro que importa! —mirando los cristalizados ojos del pálido—. Por favor amigo... cuéntame que paso...

—Lo que paso fue...

—¿Si?... te escucho...

—Estaba teniendo sexo con ella... pero... estaba apunto de venirme, bueno lo hice... solo que...

—¿Solo que?... —alzando la barbilla de su amigo con su mano para alcanzar a verlo.

—...Aghh... —lo mira fijamente—. Grite tu nombre cuando me vine encima de ella...

Rigby se quedo pasmado ante las confusas, raras y hermosas palabras que acababa de decirle... su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus piernas le temblaban, le temblaban mucho..., sentía un nudo en la garganta, el pequeño no lo podía creer... solo pensaba en besar fuertemente a su amigo y decirle que todo estaría bien...

Mordecai en ese momento seguía obviamente sin playera y Rigby se lanzo rápidamente a su amigo con un brusco movimiento... El menor comenzó a lamerle los pezones los cuales los tenia fríos muy fríos prosiguiendo a besarle el cuello y después pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor; con rápidos movimientos excitándolo... El alto se volteo rápidamente para quitarle los pantalones a su amigo... Rigby se metió dentro de los bóxers de Mordecai, ambos compartían el mismo calzoncillo, Mordecai recostó a Rigby lentamente en las sabanas, sus penes chocaban debido a la presión que se ejercía adentro, el mayor retiro los bóxers los cuales ya estaba empapados de liquido preseminal... Mordecai doblo su espalda para bajar aceleradamente a las partes bajas del moreno, Rigby comenzó a gemir despacio y silenciosamente tratando de controlar su corazón y pulmones; mientras su amigo sacaba y metía el pene dentro de su boca una y otra vez... a altas velocidades...

—¡Mordecai detente me vengo! —el larguirucho se detuvo, aun no quería probar su tibio y delicioso néctar, no es el momento..., la cosa apenas comenzaba...

Ambos chicos se quitaron el resto de la ropa quedando completamente desnudos, Mordecai se levanto de la cama, caminando de puntitas y pisando el suelo helado; cubriéndose con sus manos su enorme paquete... el chico cerro la puerta con seguro y regreso a la cama rápidamente... Rigby se inclino para probar el enorme obsequio del alto; pasando su lengua por toda la cabeza del pene, bajando por el tronco hasta llegar a los testículos; donde lamió cada uno de los largos, negros y erizados vellos púbicos de su amigo... Para ambos aquello se tornaba cada vez mas loco y excitante... El alto detuvo al menor antes de venirse; sujetándolo del cabello, para después voltearlo y con sus dos manos separar los enormes glúteos del chaparro; escupiendo en su ano, prosiguiendo a introducir toda su lengua... Rigby comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y mas rápido; apretando con sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas las tibias sabanas; blancas hechas de suave algodón... Mordecai puso su oloroso pie cerca de la cara de Rigby solo para acomodar su paquete; pasándolo por toda la espalda del moreno una y otra vez, Rigby solo se mordía los labios de excitación para después susurrar lentamente las palabras: ¡Hazlo ya!... Mordecai se levanto de nuevo; pisando el suelo frío..., y saco de un cajón una tira de condones de los cuales tomo tres... Entro a la cama de nuevo y se coloco el preservativo...

—Rigby voltéate... —Rigby se giro; alzando sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de la espalda del arrendajo, sintiendo con sus pies el calor corporal y sudor que emanaba el trasero del pálido...

—No espera... —quitándole el preservativo del pene—. Te quiero sin condón...

Mordecai siguió las ordenes de su amigo y coloco saliva en la punta del pene; entrando en el mientras ambos gemían intensamente, Mordecai gemía de excitación mientras Rigby obviamente de dolor... El chico alto comenzó a tomar intensamente el ritmo, (adelante y atrás) bombeando rápidamente..., el sonido de la cama comenzó a chillar y a crujir continuamente en cada golpeteo que el pálido hacia, esto duro entre diez y quince minutos... Rigby se coloco una almohada en su boca; mordiéndola intensamente para pacificar el dolor... Mordecai se salió de Rigby sentándose con su trasero caliente y sudado encima del estomago del moreno, el pequeño solo sentía como le pulsaba el ano de dolor una y otra vez... El chico alto tomo el ritmo con su mano derecha; viniéndose sin avisar por toda la cara del menor, mientras gritaba fuertemente con una voz muy gruesa de macho... A diferencia de Rigby quien soltó un largo y agudo grito al venirse por toda la alargada y sudada espalda del mayor...

Ambos chicos terminaron cansados, sudados, despeinados y muy agotados... Rigby puso su cabeza en los pectorales de Mordecai acariciando cada uno de los vellos que el pálido tenia alrededor de su ombligo...

—¿Rigby te encuentras bien?... —pregunta tratando de controlar su respiración; sacando sus pies al final de la sabana para orearlos...

—Si... —responde muy convencido a su propia palabra—. Mordecai...

—Dime... —contesta al llamado aun agotado; mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Que paso cuando dijiste mi nombre?... —le pregunta mirando aun el estomago del pálido; acariciándolo con su dedo indice.

—Me dio una fuerte bofetada arañándome con sus uñas... y después me hecho de su departamento... —suspirando—. Apenas me pude poner los pantalones..., me hecho a la calle si camisa y tuve que volver caminando porque olvide mi cartera...

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces... y se que estas harto de que te lo diga... —volteando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Esa chica no te merece...

—Yo... —toma valor para soltar las hermosas palabras que su corazón sentía—. 'Te amo Rigby'... —juntándolo mas a su cuerpo; cobijándolo lentamente.

—Y yo a ti Mordecai... —ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos..., después el moreno recargo su cabeza en el sudoroso cuello de su amigo hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos de una manera muy pero muy tranquila y pacifica...


	43. Cruzando la calle

**_43_ _Cruzando la calle..._**

Martes, 6:33AM...

La mañana se tornaba helada... las gotas de rocío se encontraban en cada planta del parque, incluso las ventanas de la casa escurrían agua por todo el vidrio empapado... Jeremy marcaba en su celular; sentado en la sala... el chico contactaba a su amigo por teléfono.

—¿Bueno?...

—¿Hola Jeremy?...

—¿Donde estas?...

—Ammm en el departamento... apunto de irme a trabajar... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

—Porqué ayer no me contestaste ningún mensaje, por eso te pregunto...

—... —se queda callado por unos cinco segundos.

—¿Chad...? contesta... bueno...

—Si aquí estoy... lo que pasa es que ayer tuve mucho trabajo..., hoy si podré ir a visitarte...

—¡Vaya! por fin podré ver a mi mejor amigo —ríe el cuatro ojos, sin percatarse de que Thomas lo escuchaba; escondido de detrás del sofá.

—Haha, te veré a las 6:00PM...

—Bueno, aquí te esperare... Chau —se despide de su amigo; caminando a las escaleras mientras Thomas gateaba de detrás del sillón a la mesita de centro; tratando de esconderse... Jeremy estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando toma la expresión de que algo se le había olvidado y sale de la casa rápidamente. Thomas gatea para salir de su escondite y toma las llaves del carrito que Mordecai dejo en la cocina: anoche antes de ir con Margarita... La cabra sale por la puerta trasera y se apresura a encender el carrito para ir a darle una pequeña sorpresa a su "amigo" morenito. Mientras tanto...

—Mo... Mordecai... —tocando la frente del pálido.

—¿Ah?...

—Ya son mas de las 8:00AM... —subiéndose los pantalones.

—¿Que?... —se levanta Mordecai bostezando.

—Tenemos que recoger las hojas, anda ya levántate —azotando una almohada directo en la cara de su amigo.

—Si, si... ya voy... —regresándole el almohadazo directo a la espalda del moreno.

Rigby bajo a desayunar con Mordecai... el pequeño noto que su amigo comía muy despacio su cereal...

—¿Mordecai... te pasa algo?...

—No... nada... —levantando el cereal con su cuchara y metiéndoselo a la boca. Rigby tomo la leche y la guardo en el refrigerador notando que su amigo aun seguía en estado deprimido...

—Tal vez no recogemos las hojas, y nos ponemos hacer otras cosas —le dice el mapache justo en el oído a su amigo; con tono seductor... El pálido sentía la respiración del moreno en su cuello; apartándose inmediatamente del pequeño...

—¡No Rigby no hemos trabajado casi toda la semana y Benson se encuentra furioso!... —levantándose de la mesa...

—Pero... ¿Por qué estas molesto hermoso?...

—¿Hermoso? —lo mira el pálido con cara extraña; haciendo que el moreno se confundiera...

—Si ammm... Somos novios ¿No?...

—¡¿Y que te hace pensar eso?!... —le responde molesto; haciendo que el mapache agachara la cabeza—. ¡Mejor ayudame a buscar las llaves que no las encuentro! —el moreno sentía confusión y una gran grieta en el corazón... como si el amor que pensó, que su amigo sentía por el; se rompiera, como una hoja de papel, justo a la mitad... Rigby no le contesto solo se dio media vuelta buscando las llaves que Mordecai le pidió...

—No se donde están... —le responde de una manera tímida, como si su amigo fuera otra persona o un completo desconocido... El moreno solo quería devolver el estomago, su delicioso pan que se había almorzado con exquisitez, se estaba convertido en una masa pesada que aplastaba sus tripas; mareándolo y provocándole muchas nauseas...

Mordecai salió enojado; diciéndole a su amigo que se apresurara por que tomarían un taxi...

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí..., Thomas llega al estacionamiento; dejando el carrito a cargo de un guardia de seguridad... el chico entra al enorme centro comercial, donde empezó a buscar a su chico deseado... camino y camino dando vueltas por todo el lugar sin encontrarlo... ya apunto de rendirse; observo a lo lejos una silueta peculiar; pequeña muy pequeña, delgada y con una sonrisa que se notaba desde lejos: ¡Ese debe ser Chad obviamente! (piensa el chico)...

Mordecai y Rigby llegaron a un edifico desconocido (desconocido para Rigby): donde inmediatamente el arrendajo se metió; ordenando a Rigby quedarse afuera... obviamente el moreno no le iba hacer caso y se escabullo en cuanto su amigo le dio la espalda... Rigby se oculto de detrás de una enorme planta de sombra, mientras Mordecai tocaba la puerta... Margarita salió y al parecer ya sabia que era el arrendajo, ya que le dio inmediatamente su celular y cartera, junto con su camisa y corbata; para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara...

—Margarita... abre la puerta... —ordena el paliducho; tocando dos veces con voz sutil y tierna, como si fuera una suplica.

—¡No!... —le contesta; enojada.

—¡Por favor!... solo abre... —recargando su frente en la puerta y sosteniendo la perilla con una mano. Margarita abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al chico, dejando a Rigby solo y triste de detrás de aquella planta.

Thomas se escabullo por toda la tienda para darle un susto a su pequeño amigo... Chad en ese momento acomodaba cajas en una repisa de cristal con iluminaciones LED. Por la luz el chico no veía absolutamente nada a sus costados...

—¡Boo! —le llega el chico barbón por detrás de su espalda; haciendo que el moreno se tambaleara en el banco; yéndose de espaldas. La cabra inmediatamente reacciono y alzo los brazos; atrapando al morenito.

—¡Thomas!... ¡¿Que haces aquí!? —le pregunta con voz fuerte; haciendo que toda la gente de la tienda volteara—. ¿Que haces aquí?... —susurra mientras su amigo lo bajaba al piso.

—¡Vine a buscarte! —le responde emocionado.

—¿Y como diste conmigo?...

—Bueno... ammm, anoche busque entre la cartera de Jeremy, ¡Claro! mientras dormía..., Busque en su cartera y dentro de ella tenia un papelito con tu dirección de apartamento y del lugar donde trabajas, y pues... ¡Aquí estoy!...

—¿Entonces ahora también sabes donde vivo?... —se queda pensando; bajando la mirada.

—¿Y eso te molesta?... Si quieres me voy...

—¡No no! —alza la voz el pequeño; haciendo que toda la gente volteara a mirarlo de nuevo—. No no quiero que te vayas... —Susurra mirándolo a los ojos.

—... ¿Entonces?... ¿Quieres que me quede?...

Chad solo lo miraba tímido mientras sus piernas le temblaban..., Thomas se acariciaba el paquete mientras el pequeño se mordía el labio inferior...

—...¿Thomas?...

—... ¿Si?.

—... ¿Ah?... —se queda trabado mientras el chico metía su mano dentro de sus pantalones.

—... Me encantas... lo sabes... —agarrándose mas y mas.

—Thomas no hagas eso... Te pueden ver...

—No puedo evitarlo... me excitas tanto...

—Thomas... —lo mira tímido; tratando de llamarle la atención al chico juguetón, pero a la vez soltando una pequeña y ligera risa nerviosa en forma de hipo...

—No puedo evitarlo... Estoy tan mojado que podría surfear... —después de decir eso, el mayor se acerco al menor para oler su cuello y después darle un beso profundo y mojado; pasando su lengua por todo el cuello hasta la oreja del pequeño zarigüeya. Chad comenzó a reír... el mayor le provocaba cosquillas y pronto el pequeño tendría una erección. Una señora de mayor edad se acerco a los perfumes y se percato de los dos chicos calenturientos.

—¡Thomas...! —lo aparta de su pecho; acomodándose el uniforme—. No quiero...

—Oh claro que si quieres... —se le acerca de nuevo pero el moreno lo volvió apartar.

—No ahora no... no es el momento... —haciéndole señas con los ojos.

—Y que importa que ella nos vea...

—¡No Thomas! —camina un par de metros pero el chico barbudo; lo jalo del brazo acercándolo a su pecho de nuevo; besándolo lentamente.

Mientras tanto..., Rigby se quedo sentado esperando por una hora a su amigo... Mordecai salió del departamento esperando a que la pajarita saliera. Margarita traía su ya conocido uniforme de cafetera... Rigby salió de la planta; gateando hasta la salida. El chico en verdad lloraba pensando en su amigo de cabello azul... Este solo se hacia muchas preguntas estúpidas... ¿Que hicieron adentro por una hora?... ¿Tuvieron sexo?, ¿Mordecai se dio un baño y la chica lo espero a que saliera..., o se bañaron juntos?, tal vez, ¿La pajarita fue la que se dio el baño y su amigo la espero?..., ¿Mordecai espero a que la chica se vistiera y se maquillara, por eso se tardaron tanto?, ¿Su amigo le dijo que era gay y que amaba a su mapache?... No, esa ultima suena muy estúpida hasta para el chaparro oloroso... Ademas de que el par de chicos reían mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio... Rigby se quedo afuera esperando a que la tierra se lo tragara vivo. Mordecai y Margarita salieron del edificio campantes... agarrados de la mano, pero en cuanto vieron a Rigby ambos se soltaron..., El mapache lloraba por dentro tratando de secarse las lagrimas que ya había derramado por todo su pecho, el chico sentía un enorme, ¡No enorme no!... ¡Gigantesco nudo en la garganta al verlos juntos!...

—¡Rigby ya vamonos Margarita nos llevara en su auto al cafe! —le dice contento haciéndole la señal de que se subieran al auto. Rigby se le quedo mirando por unos segundos... al parecer el pálido ya andaba de buenas y no de ese mal humor con el que amaneció... ¿A que se deberá su felicidad?..., ni el mismo mapache se lo imaginaba. Este solo apretaba fuertemente el llavero de rana que tanto le gustaba, (dentro de sus bolsillos), ya hasta de tanto apretarlo comenzaba a perder su lindo color verde debido al sudor que la palma de su mano expulsaba...

Mientras..., Chad aparto al chico besucón de su enorme y ajustado uniforme, este no paraba de acercarle su paquete; rozándolo en la entrepierna del moreno. Chad se desespero y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, donde había: escobas, trapeadores, cubos de agua, etc... Chad le bajo los pantalones rápidamente; sacando la enorme salchicha de los bóxers de su amigo, para después metérselo desesperadamente a la boca. Thomas lo sostuvo del cabello; agachándose en cuclillas; con los ojos cerrados. La cabra no se pudo contener mas y se dejo venir rápidamente en la boca del moreno mientras este sudaba a chorros.

—Listo ya puedes irte... —se seca los labios.

—Pero... Chad... —toma aliento—. ¡No es justo, te aprovechas..., te aprovechas de mi...! —vuelve a tomar aliento—. ¡Te aprovechas de mi... por ser precoz! —subiéndose los pantalones mientras el moreno se saboreaba cada mililitro de ese delicioso néctar.

—No es mi culpa —sosteniendo la perilla—. Aparte son mis horas de trabajo... —saliendo de cuarto dejando a su amigo fatigado; tirado en el piso como a un ebrio.

Mientras en el auto..., Rigby se sentía demasiado incomodo, sentado en el asiento trasero; mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado. Mordecai y Margarita platicaban estupideces mientras el pálido conducía y la chica lo tomaba de la mano... Lo que mas deseaba el moreno era estar lejos de aquellos dos... Su amigo azul al parecer se había olvidado por completo de el, y eso le molestaba muchísimo... lo ponía melancólico y furico a la vez..., pero toda esa ira y odio se cubrían con un manto de llanto interno.

El trio se estaciono enfrente del cafe, justo del otro lado de la calle... Mordecai se bajo del auto y después abrió la puerta de la chica como si esta no pudiera abrirla por si misma. Los chicos se atravesaron a excepción de Rigby, quien se quedo del otro lado de la calle.

—¡Rigby ya entra al cafe! —le ordena su amigo mientras la chica entraba al local.

—... —el moreno se quedo callado... solo lo miro con mucha tristeza y se dio media vuelta para ir justo hacia el otro lado... Requirió mucho valor para darle la espalda a su amigo, pero lo hizo.

—¡¿Rigby a donde vas?! —se atraviesa la calle para ir directo con el. El pálido reía bobamente como si no supiera lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo en ese momento.

—¡A donde...! ¡Que te importa!... —le contesta.

—Rigby amigo... —lo mira "confundido".

—¿Amigo...?, ¡¿Como puedes llamarme amigo lastimándome de esa manera?! —le grita haciendo que el pálido se echara hacia atrás. Margarita se percato de los gritos; asomándose por la ventana; viendo a los dos chicos discutir.

—¡¿De que manera?! —le contesta el flacucho.

—¡No puedo creerlo!... —mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro; furico y sin dejar de mirarlo. Margarita salió para detener la pelea de sus amigos, la chica no sabia que estaba pasando pero aun así decidió interferir.

—¡Mordecai!... ¡¿Que esta pasando?! —grita la pajarita; 'cruzando la calle'—. ¡Mi amor!...

—¿Mi amor? —pregunta el mapache confundido; mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

—Ammm si... Margarita y yo somos novios... —sonriéndole a la pajarita roja.

—¡Me largo!... —alza los brazos; dándose media vuelta.

—¡Pero Rigby!... Amigo... —tomándolo del hombro.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! —apartando la mano del pálido para después golpearlo fuertemente en el otro ojo, dejándoselo del mismo color (ambos ojos morados). La chica solo grito en ese momento; tapándose la boca de la impresión—. ¡Para que te combine!... —añade el moreno; sacudiéndose las manos; corriendo rápidamente de ahí, dejando al pálido tirado...

Al parecer, el chico le había mentido, ¿O no?... bueno... supongamos que si lo corrió la chica anoche... pero al parecer el larguirucho no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Rigby y decidió disculparse con la mesera para hacerla su novia y salir con ella... (tapándole el ojo al macho...) desgraciadamente...


	44. El marginado de Rigby

**_44_ _El marginado de Rigby._**

Martes, 12:00PM...

De una en una... grandes y pequeñas... Cada gota de agua mojaba el rostro del pequeño mapache melancólico...

Rigby se encontraba en medio de una fuerte tormenta... Después de caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, este al final decidió ir al parque a meditar un rato... El pequeño oloroso entro y se sentó en la primera banca que se encontró... El parque es muy grande así que Rigby no se encontraría a Mordecai en un buen rato. El chico pensaba acerca de lo sucedido, se sentía culpable por haber golpeado a su amigo dos veces pero muy dentro de el, el pequeño sabia que había hecho "lo correcto", bueno... tan siquiera había desquitado su enojo, y con la persona que lo había provocado...

—¿Que le sucede a Mordecai?... ¿Por qué me hace eso?... —piensa el—. Soy su mejor amigo... Y ahora... ahora tal vez me odie..., me odio por haberlo golpeado...

Rigby se levanta de la banca y camina un par de metros cerca de un árbol frondoso... aunque el árbol no era muy grande, este lo refugiaría tan siquiera un poco, o por lo menos disminuiría la cantidad de agua que caía sobre el moreno... El chico se sentó y pego los muslos de sus piernas en su pecho; abrazándolas... El pequeño pensaba y pensaba bajo la lluvia acerca de su vida y de su futuro, ya empapado... saco su llavero y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, este ya se había despintado un poco y uno de sus ojos se mostraba fuera de lugar... Aquel llavero era importante para el moreno, significaba cada uno de los sentimientos de Mordecai hacia Rigby..., su amigo lo había cambiado por una hermosa chica y este se a quedado completamente solo...

Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby hace 6 meses...)

Mordecai presionaba fuertemente los controles del videojuego al igual que Rigby... ambos se concentraban en ganarle uno al otro, pero como siempre, Rigby perdió; dandole la victoria al azulejo...

—¡Te gane mapache!... ¡Hmm, hmm, hmm!... —le grita; festejando en la cara de su amigo, casi escupiéndole en cada gimoteo...

—¡No es justo! —responde frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Ademas hiciste trampa!...

—¡Sabes que no es cierto!. —también frunce el ceño.

—¡Si lo es!... —le contesta; parándose en el sillón mientras Mordecai se balancea para golpearlo. Ambos chicos jugaban a los golpes (obviamente de broma)..., En uno de esos golpes... Rigby se cayo de espaldas contra la mesa; lastimándose... El chico comenzó a caer al piso; cerrando sus ojos... Pero Mordecai inmediatamente reacciono y atrapo a su amigo; abrazándolo con sus brazos antes de que este cayera al suelo... Rigby abrió sus ojos lentamente; con un fuerte dolor de espalda...

—Mo... Mordecai...

—Tranquilo viejo... —le susurra recostándolo lentamente en la alfombra.

—¿Que fue lo que paso?... —tratándose de levantar; sobando su cabeza.

—No no... espera... —empujando el pecho del moreno para recostarlo—. Si te levantas rápido te puedes hacer daño...

—... ¡Glub!... —pasa aliva—. Esta bien... —lo mira directo a los ojos.

Rigby esperaba acostado a que se le bajara lo mareado... después de un minuto el chico decidió levantarse con la ayuda de su amigo... Mordecai le dio la mano inmediatamente pero cuando Rigby se levanto, el pequeño soltó un tierno y cálido abrazo a su amigo; pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azulejo y apretándolo muy fuerte...

—... ¡¿Ahhh?!... ¿Rigby?... —comienza a sudar; apenado, ya rojo de la cara...

—... ¡Ahhh!, perdón lo siento... —lo suelta rápidamente, para después... salir corriendo apenado; subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto. El chico entro y se acosto en su brincolin, pensando en aquel abrazo y lo que sintió al darlo, pero después... se levanto lentamente y tomo una cajita de metal, la cual estaba oculta de debajo de su cama junto a todas sus cosas valiosas... Este la tomo, la abrió, y saco una pequeña fotografía instantánea que le había tomado a su amigo mientras dormía... Mordecai se mostraba en la foto acostado, cobijado y con una sonrisa que a cualquiera que la viera; le gustaría darle un abrazo... Rigby abrazo su foto y camino rápidamente; dando un salto a la cama de su larguirucho amigo... El mapache se acosto para ver la foto y después abrazo lentamente la almohada favorita de Mordecai; oliendo su sudor y perfume los cuales se quedaron impregnados..., Aquellos olores que emanaba la almohada, para Rigby, era una droga que podría quedarse a oler todo el día... si el quisiera...

—¿Rigby que haces acostado en mi cama?... —entrando el azulejo al cuarto.

—¡Nada!... —se sienta rápidamente tratando de disimular su erección con la misma almohada de su amigo.

—¡Rigby ya sabes que no me gusta que toques mis cosas! ¡Suelta mi almohada! —dice caminando hacia el.

—¡No, espera! ¡Es que...! —se queda pensando mientras su amigo lo miraba con un rostro de confusión; directamente a los ojos—. Déjame dormir un rato aquí... Por favor..., es que tu cama es muy cómoda... —le dice acostándose de lado para seguir ocultando su erección.

—Como quieras mapache... —le contesta no muy convencido con la respuesta que recibió—. ¿Pero... que es eso?

—¿Que?...

—Eso que tienes en la mano... —señalando la fotografía que Rigby tenia.

—¡Nada!... —se voltea acostándose de pecho; encima de ella para ocultarla.

—¡Claro que tenias algo! —se regresa caminando hacia el—. ¡A ver...!

—¡A ver al cine y cobran!...

—¡Rigby no te hagas el gracioso y dame lo que estés ocultando!...

—¡No estoy ocultando nada! —le responde como un niño; pataleando en la cama, aun ocultando la foto.

—¡Ya se que tienes un dibujo o algo así! ¡Dámelo!

—¡Jamas!...

Mordecai le podría quitar rápidamente a su amigo el objeto, pero este quiso jugar un poco con el... El azulejo se balanceo encima de el; colocando su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo...

—Rigby... dame lo que tengas... —el moreno sentía la respiración de su amigo recorrer todo su cuello... Aquella posición era muy excitante para el pequeño, es decir... ¡Su amigo esta encima de el! ¡Glub!... (pasando saliva) Rigby se quiso apartar con bruscos movimientos, pero el peso de su amigo le impedía moverse...

—... Mordecai... —susurra.

—¿Si?... —responde; recargando su cabeza de lado, justo en la espalda del moreno... solo para escuchar como latía el corazón de su pequeño amigo..., aun de espaldas, se escuchaba acelerado muy acelerado y eso extrañó al chico de cabello azul. Al pequeño moreno se le iban a soltar las palabras: te amo... pero se contuvo; haciéndose el dormido...

—Zzz... —"roncando".

—¿Rigby?... —se levanta de su amigo y después de la cama—. ¡No te hagas el dormido!

—Zzz... —roncando mas fuerte.

—¡Agh!... Bueno... duerme un rato viejo... —le susurra; cobijándolo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco, para después marcharse del cuarto. En cuanto Mordecai se fue Rigby se levanto y oculto la fotografía (ya arrugada) en su cajita... para después meterla de debajo de su brincolin y subirse a la cama de Mordecai, de nuevo; abrazando la almohada fuertemente de este y tomando una pequeña–relajante siesta...

Fin Flashback...

Mientras tanto..., Chad esperaba a que dieran las 5:00PM para que terminara su turno... el chico salió del centro comercial; corriendo de la lluvia y localizando su auto a lo lejos... Al llegar entro rápidamente; escurriendo agua y encendiendo su auto. Al parecer el chico iría a visitar a su amigo de cabello blanco como había quedado, y de paso, visitaría al moreno oloroso...

Después de varias horas de estar bajo la lluvia y de pasar mucho frío... Rigby se levanto de aquel árbol; empapado... comenzando a caminar directo a la casa... Al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta y entro; mojando el piso y alfombra... Papaleta iba saliendo de la cocina, pero al percatarse de Rigby este se oculto de nuevo en la cocina... El mapache subió las escaleras con fuertes y pesados pasos; triste muy triste, completamente desconsolado...

—¿Que pasa?... —se acerca Skips.

—Shh... silencio... Algo le pasa a Rigby. —dice Papaleta con un tono curioso... y sin mas que decir ambos chicos se marcharon de ahí...

Rigby cruzo el pasillo directo al baño; donde se quito la ropa empapada y tomo un delicioso baño con agua caliente... El moreno lloraba en la regadera... el chico no se podía apartar de la mente a su mejor amigo... Cuando por fin termino su ducha este se salió de la regadera y se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura... Se miro en el espejo ya empañado para peinarse pero, algo lo distrajo... Un rastrillo de Mordecai estaba junto a la pasta de dientes y su cepillo... En un acto de desesperación y furia, lo tomo; destrozándolo y quitándole la navaja de rasurar...

—¡Estúpido Mordecai! ¡Te odio tanto! —llorando; pausadamente—. Si tan solo te dieras cuenta... que lo que haces es una equivocación, ¡Un gran, maldito y estúpido error!...

El moreno se quedo pensando en la palabra error... ¿Que es un error? ¿Algo que no esta fuera de lo que se quiere obtener? o tal vez si se obtiene lo que uno quiere, aunque no sea lo correcto... es confuso, incluso para el pequeño... Rigby tomo la navaja y se la acerco al brazo; lentamente... Aquella estúpida idea, considerada un error; se le atravesó por la cabeza...

—¡Hazlo... tu puedes hacerlo Rigby! —se dice en tercera persona, pero sus agallas llegaron hasta lo mas bajo de su ser... y no lo hizo. El chico retiro la navaja de su muñeca y la lanzo dentro (de detrás) del espejo.

Chad llego en el auto; bajándose rápidamente debido a la lluvia... El chico entro buscando a Jeremy pero no lo encontró: ni en la sala, ni en la cocina... ¿Donde podrá estar?... (se pregunta). El zarigüeya subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo, cuando de momento, el pequeño escucho unos fuertes ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Rigs y Mordo...

—¿Rigby que haces?... —pregunta Chad; entrando al cuarto... percatándose del montón de maletas que el mapache tenia junto a su brincolin.

—¡Me largo!... —contesta Rigby; juntando sus cuatro maletas en una pila. Después el chico tomo su cajita de metal y guardo sus tres cosas mas importantes para el: su pañuelo bicolor, su llavero y la fotografía de su ser amado...

—¡¿A donde?!, ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?! —pregunta a su amigo; tratando de calmar su llanto. Después de que Rigby le explicara lo sucedido: que su amigo y el pálido tuvieron relaciones, y que Mordecai lo cambio por una chica de espléndido cuerpo, Chad se enojo bastante...

—Chad ayudame a sacar mis maletas...

—Pero Rigby... —lo mira con ojos tristes.

—¡Solo ayudame!... —agachando la cabeza—. Por favor... —susurra—. Eres el único en este momento en quien puedo confiar...

El zarigüeya lo abrazo lentamente; secando las lagrimas del pequeño... en cuanto lo tomo de los brazos, el moreno comenzó a llorar mas fuerte; desesperadamente...

—... Rigby tranquilo...

—¡No se que hacer!... —responde llorando en cada palabra que decía—. ¡No tengo a donde ir...! ¡No quiero estar aquí!...

—... Ya Rigby tranquilo... —dandole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ven con nosotros!...

—¿Que? —pregunta confuso; inundado en lagrimas y tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¡Si conmigo y Eileen!...

—... Pero...

—¡Descuida...! —ladeando su cabeza; con los ojos cerrados y mostrando una enorme sonrisa—. Solo... ven con nosotros...

—Estas seguro y ¿Crees que Eileen este de acuerdo?... —secándose el resto de las lagrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.

—¡Claro aparte de que tenemos un cuarto de sobra y no sabemos que hacer con el!..., ¡Ven aquí!...—le da otro abrazo tranquilizante para después... ayudar a cargar las maletas de su amigo—. Se por lo que estas pasando y será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que llegue Mordecai..., Porque, ya se que no quieres verlo... ¿Verdad?...

El mapache solo asintió con la cabeza, dandole la razón a cada una de las palabras que su amigo le dijo. Rigby y Chad sacaron las maletas; metiéndolas al auto... Ambos chicos se subieron; mirando como la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte sin parar...

—¡Espera...! —dice Rigby—. Olvide algo... —tomando las cosas de su cajita de metal y después bajándose del auto; presuroso.

El chico entro a la casa hecho un petardo; subiendo las escaleras, cruzando el pasillo hasta el cuarto... El moreno camino lentamente a la cama de Mordecai... El chico se acerco; dejando una pequeña carta encima de la almohada de su amigo...

—Adiós Mordecai... —susurra... El moreno estaba apunto de salir cuando de momento se regreso; dejando junto a la carta: el pañuelo bicolor y la fotografía arrugada de su amigo... De momento pensó que eso era mala idea, pero su corazón se encontraba hecho añicos y decidió avanzar con lo que estaba haciendo; dejando aparte, un cartucho de videojuego. Un juego que tanto adoraban ambos chicos... El juego era Street Fighter II... un cartucho que desde pequeños adoraron con todo su corazón, donde pasaban horas y horas jugando; pegados como bobos al televisor... El chico solo conservo el llavero de ranita y termino de dejar las cosas, caminando; arrastrando los pies... su boca sabia acida y su corazón se llenaba cada vez mas de amargura, desesperación, tristeza y desolación... como un marginado..., 'el marginado de Rigby'...


	45. El amor es injusto

**_45__ El amor es injusto..._**

Martes, 6:12PM...

Mordecai después de un rato llego al parque por medio de un taxi... El chico paso todo el día con la pajarita roja en una cita, la cual no disfruto mucho... El arrendajo se sentía cansado y triste respecto a su amigo, de hecho en todo el día, este no le puso la suficiente atención a la mesera la cual le dijo: que no se preocupara, que fuera arreglar la situación con su amigo y que mañana se veían tranquilamente...

Mordecai llego a la casa buscando a Rigby... Al chico larguirucho le dolían las piernas, las tenia empapadas en agua al igual que su cuerpo y cabello...

—Rigby lo siento... —se disculpa; entrando al cuarto y percatándose que su amigo no estaba en el brincolin—. ¿Rigby... donde estas?... ¡No te escondas! —abriendo el armario el cual no tenia la ropa de su amigo—. ¿Rigby?... amigo... ¿Donde estas?... —se asoma de debajo de su cama, sin recibir algo de suerte—. ¡Rigby!... —grita el nombre de su amigo; ya preocupado por el... cuando de momento nota, que algo esta encima de su cama... El chico se acerca mirando cada una de las cosas que Rigby le había dejado—. ¿Que es esto?... —se pregunta abriendo el sobre... El pálido leyó cada una de las palabras que su pequeño le había escrito con tinta azul—. ¡Rigby no!... ¡No te vayas! —grita en un intento de regresar a su amigo con sus sollozos y suplicas... obviamente en vano...

Mientras tanto..., Rigby se asomaba por la ventana del auto, ambos chicos llegaban a su destino... El moreno solo recargo su cabeza en la ventana; mirando cada charco de agua que aplastaba la llanta delantera... El mapache solo deseaba que el día terminara...

Mordecai miraba fijamente por la ventana; recargando su cabeza... Aquello era un desastre, un total trago de melancolía y desesperación pura... Se mordía el labio inferior pausadamente; su boca tenia un sabor amargo, tenía los ojos irritados combinado con pulsaciones en la cabeza y cuerpo cortado... Lo que veía por la ventana parecía el mismísimo infierno, (su fin del mundo) aquello..., solo le sacaba un gemido de desesperación pura e incontrolable; partiéndolo en mil pedazos, por completo...  
>Su mejor amigo se había marchado..., si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que su corazón sentía, esta horrible y horrorosa pesadilla no estaría pasando...<p>

Rigby y Chad llegaron al departamento donde el zarigüeya; empezó a sobar la espalda de su amigo; solo para tranquilizarlo...

—Espera deja te ayudo... —dice Chad mientras Rigby abría la puerta y pisaba con un pie un charco de agua.

—No no descuida..., yo puedo solo... —bajándose del auto (aun lloviendo) para tomar sus maletas de la cajuela.

—Rigby... ¿Estas bien?... —pregunta mientras ayuda a cargar un pesado maletín.

—Ammm... si eso creo... —responde con la cabeza baja; mientras ambos entraban al edificio. El zarigüeya noto que su amigo se sentía de verdad muy mal... pero decidió quedarse callado respecto a eso...

Mordecai salió corriendo del cuarto; cruzando el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, pero en el ultimo escalón, este cayo de barbilla; dándose un fuerte golpe... pero eso no lo detendría...

—¡¿Mordecai estas bien?! —pregunta Papaleta asustado; saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de leche tibia...

—¡Papaleta! ¡¿Sabes donde esta Rigby?!... —pregunta preocupado; levantándose del suelo.

—No, ammm..., la ultima ves que lo vi, Rigby subió al cuarto todo empapado y escurriendo agua por todos lados...

—¡Demonios!... —grita furioso.

—¡Mordecai espera! —le grita Papaleta al ver a su amigo decidido a salir bajo la lluvia. El chico ignoro a su compañero y se puso un impermeable; amarillo patito... Salió corriendo por todo el parque hasta cruzar varias calles... De momento el chico no miro a sus laterales y por poco lo atropellaba un carro... (ya muy conocido para el...)

—¡Aghh! —grita el arrendajo; percatándose del conductor—. ¡¿Thomas?!...

—¡¿Mordecai?!...

La cabra detuvo el carrito... e inmediatamente el arrendajo se subió... dandole instrucciones de que condujera: directo al centro de la ciudad... Al parecer el arrendajo alcanzaría a su amigo y este probablemente ya sabia a donde iría, ni mas ni menos que con su amigo–novio... La carta explicaba que se marcharía lejos de el para aclarar todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que sentía por el pálido... pero no le dio ninguna dirección ni nada por el estilo... El arrendajo saco su celular; comenzando a llamar...

—¿Bueno?...

—¡Hola Jeremy! ¡Oyes nos sabes donde vive Chad?

—¿Mordecai eres tu?

—¡Si soy yo!...

—Tu voz se oye muy acelerada... ¿Ocurre algo?...

—No nada... solo dime la dirección de Chad me súper urge encontrar a Rigby y creo que esta con el...

—Ammm... esta bien... —dandole la dirección del departamento.

—¡Gracias Jeremy!... —colgando rápidamente; dandole instrucciones a Thomas de por donde irse...

—¿Mordecai que pasa con Rigby que estas tan preocupado por el? —pregunta girando el volante; rápidamente.

—¡Solo conduce!... —le responde sin dejar de mirar al frente; peinándose con la mano su mojada y larga cabellera azul...

Rigby entro al departamento; arrastrando los pies. El chico inmediatamente se hecho en el sofá de la sala; cubriéndose con una almohada su cabeza hasta quedarse dormido... Chad pensó que se acosto porque tenia sueño, pero en realidad lo hizo para ocultar su llanto...

Mordecai y Thomas llegaron al edificio donde se suponía que Rigby y Chad estarían ahí... Afortunadamente la lluvia comenzó a bajar y Mordecai se bajo del carrito para entrar al, edificio...

—Lo siento amigo, no lo puedo dejar pasar —dice el guardia de seguridad.

—¡Pero necesito hablar con alguien!...

—Lo siento pero sin identificación o comprobante de que vive aquí no lo puedo dejar pasar...

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos!... y si quisiera entrar por algo urgente...

—... Necesitaría venir acompañado de un conocido que viva aquí...

—¡Diablos! —se retira Mordecai echando petardos y cohetes.

—¿Y ahora que haremos?... —pregunta Thomas mientras el azulejo se subía al carrito.

—... No lo se...

—... Ahh... pues...

—¡Espera! —se baja del carrito para hacer un ultimo intento—. ¡Tengo una idea! —después de decir eso; se acerco y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo—. ¡Rigbyyy!

—Shh Mordecai... no hagas eso... —lo calla Thomas aun arriba del carrito; sosteniendo el volante.

—¡Rigbyyy! ¡Sal de ahí amigo!

—Mordecai los vecinos... —lo mira Thomas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No me importa eso! —se gira de nuevo para poner sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritar mas fuerte; directo al cielo—.¡Rigbyyyyy!

—¿Escuchaste eso? —dice Chad; acercándose y tocando el hombro de su amigo.

—... Ammm... si... —Se levanta el mapache del sofá.

—¡Rigby! —vuelve a gritar Mordecai, pero el guardia comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Joven, si no se calla tendrá que irse de aquí!... —dice el guardia con tono gruñón... mientras Rigby se acercaba con Chad para ver juntos por la ventana.

—¡Rigbyyy! —grita por ultima vez Mordecai mientras otros guardias lo sacaban de ahí—. ¡Esperen necesito hablar con mi amigo!...

—Se lo advertimos joven... —chasquea los dedos; el tipo gordo, mientras Chad y Rigby se asomaban desde lo mas alto del edificio—. ¡Echenlo de aquí muchachos!...

—¡Suéltenme yo puedo solo! —les grita Mordecai; apartando los brazos de los guardias, para después...; subirse al carrito—. Vamonos Thomas... es inútil... —agachando la cabeza.

Rigby bajo corriendo junto con Chad al percatarse de que Mordecai estaba abajo... El azulejo estaba apunto de irse junto con Thomas, cuando de repente Rigby le grita desde la puerta del edificio...

—¡Mordecai!

—¡Rigby amigo! —se baja del carrito a toda velocidad; corriendo directo hacia el pequeño, solo... para darle un cálido y fuerte abrazo—. Rigby lo siento tanto... —dice apunto de abrazarlo pero Rigby lo aparto.

—¡No! —le grita en la cara—. ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! —el azulejo se quedo completamente pasmado al igual que Chad... Después de eso el mapache comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que hablaba—. ¡Mordecai... si sabes cuanto te amo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!...

—Rigby yo solo... Lo siento... —tratándose de acercar a su amigo pero fue en vano.

—¡No! —le grita mas fuerte—. ¡Sabes lo que te escribí en la carta! ¡Lo sabes!...

—Pero Rigby vine por ti... quiero que estés conmigo... que estemos juntos...

—¡Si quieres estar conmigo, dile a esa mesera que tu corazón me pertenece y no a ella! —le señala con el dedo, para después darle un ligero golpe en el pecho.

—¡Rigby, no puedo hacer eso!... —le grita; molestándose un poco con su amigo

—¡¿Y por qué no?!...

—Porque... —se detiene—. ... Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo... —agachando la cabeza.

—¡Pues hasta que no le digas a Margaret no regresare contigo!

Mordecai se sintió un poco amenazado respecto a eso, cuando de momento se acuerdo de la relación que tiene su amigo con el pequeño de Chad, y utilizaría eso para voltearle la tortilla...

—¡¿Y que paso con Chad?!, ¡¿No se supone que eran novios ustedes dos?! —mirándolo a los ojos fijamente; con las manos en la cintura.

—... ¡¿Aahh?! ... ¿Mmm...? —mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo...

—¡Responde!...

Rigby no respondió... solo se dio media vuelta y camino directo al edifico; seguido de Chad...

—¡Adiós Mordecai!... —le dice dandole la espalda.

—¡No!... ¡Espera!... ¡Rigby!... —el guardia de seguridad; escucho parte de la pelea y decidió ayudar a los dos pequeños.

—¡Ya oyó jovencito...! —tomándolo de los hombros y apartando al azulejo de la entrada—. ¡Ahueque el ala!

Mordecai miro por ultima vez a su amigo, al igual que el pequeño miro a su pálido antes de marcharse... Rigby subió las escaleras junto con Chad, el pequeño mapache se encontraba deprimido... muy deprimido... le dijo que no querría volver a verlo, cuando en realidad, lo único que quiere es abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca soltarlo hasta el fin del mundo... aun sabiendo el daño que el larguirucho le había provocado, 'el amor es injusto'... tanto para el pequeño como para el pálido, y todos lo saben...

Mordecai llego hecho trizas... el chico no pudo demostrar su amor hacia su mejor amigo. Thomas escucho todo respecto a que Rigby esta enamorado de Mordecai, pero lo que sorprendió mas a la cabra, es que Mordecai probablemente si este enamorado de Rigby...

Chad acosto a Rigby en su respectiva cama; dandole un vaso de cafe caliente con espuma y una bandeja de galletas que Eileen había preparado en ese momento... La chica escucho ¡Todo! por la venta... escucho que su amado Rigby esta enamorado de Mordecai y eso es algo muy raro para la chica... ¡Imagínense! ¡Si Eileen le contara todo a Margarita!... ¡El caos que provocaría!... Lo bueno es que la chica de anteojos es reservada en ese tipo de cosas, y decidió hornear una cuantas galletas para aclarar sus pensamientos... y sentimientos hacia el mapache... Bueno es decir... A Eileen le gustaba Rigby pero también le gusta Chad, ¡Que dilema!... pero en fin, aun me queda Chad (piensa ella... erróneamente)... ¡Si supiera que Chad es gay!... ¡Puff!, ni se diga...

—¡¿Bueno...?! —llama Chad por teléfono a su amigo de ojos rojos.

—¿Chad?... ¡Oye... que fue lo que paso! ¡¿Por que Mordecai pidió tu dirección?!

—Es una larga historia... después te cuento... ammm... No pude ir a visitarte lo siento mañana iré...

—Descuida, de todos modos no estaba en la casa...

—¿Y eso?

—Es que Benson me encargo algunas cosas para el aniversario del parque... ya es mañana.

—¡Cierto! ammm, bueno nos vemos mañana en la tarde, ahí estaré... —riendo por el teléfono.

—¡Si esta bien! recuerda que habrá fuegos artificiales ¡Tus favoritos!

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es asombroso! —ambos reían y platicaban acerca de eso.

Mientras tanto..., Thomas subió las escaleras junto con Mordecai, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos sin dirigirse la palabra, Mordecai guardo silencio por su melancolía, Thomas solo lo hizo por respeto...

El chico azul se tiro en su cama para soltar un poco de lagrimas en su almohada... de momento pensó en llorar hasta quedarse dormido, cuando de repente... observa el cartucho del videojuego junto a su lampara de noche... El chico lo tomo y bajo a la sala, solo para recordar (por nostalgia) un poco de ese maravilloso juego... Soplo en la consola para introducirlo y empezar a jugar: Inicio..., jugador uno..., selección de personaje..., y por ultimo el grado de nivel... El larguirucho comenzó a jugar, pero en el primer rival, este perdió; rindiéndose y apagando el juego... El chico saco el cartucho y apago el televisor; quedándose completamente a oscuras en la sala... La única luz que entraba, era la de los faroles del parque... El pálido se sentó en cuclillas junto al sofá; abrazando fuertemente el cartucho... el juego favorito de Rigby... Las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle; recorriendo sus mejillas hasta su cuello, cayendo un par de ellas sobre el videojuego... la tristeza lo carcomía, al igual que su melancolía; hundiéndolo profundamente en un mar de lagrimas... sin salida...


	46. Sweet Dreams

**_46_ _Sweet Dreams._**

Martes, 7:47PM...

La noche se mostraba friolenta pero no helada... Chad termino de llamar en su celular; guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo... El chico observo a sus amigos y supo que todo andaba mal en ellos... Eileen horneaba galletas sin parar como una maquina, y Rigby lloraba sin consuelo en su cama; cubriendo su cara con una almohada... Al pequeño chico se le ocurrió una excelente idea, la cual no estaría nada mal, si se usase en esta excelente noche...

—¡Chicos! ¡Vístanse y pónganse sus mejores trapos... Saldremos esta noche!... —grita Chad; cruzando la sala.

Rigby se quito la almohada de la cara y Eileen los guantes de cocina... Al parecer aquella loca idea no estaba nada mal...

—Pero... ¿A donde podríamos ir?... —responde Eileen, algo desanimada. Rigby se volvió a cubrir con su almohada, al chico le dolía la cabeza...

—¡Ustedes vístanse... yo me encargare de todo! —tomando el teléfono del departamento para hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Eileen apago la estufa y Rigby se sentó en la cama; tronándose el cuello; ¡Crick! ¡Crack!...

Mientras tanto..., Mordecai recostó su cabeza en el sofá (8:33PM), el chico se estaba durmiendo y "meditaba" lo sucedido de aquella tarde–noche... El arrendajo apretó fuertemente sus párpados; solo para escurrir el resto de lagrimas que quedaron en ellos, de momento escucho que alguien estaba en la cocina, pero no le dio importancia... Cuando de repente... Las luces de esta se encendieron y comenzó a escuchar que alguien movía botellas dentro del refrigerador...

—¡¿Eh?! —abre sus ojos de golpe; asustándose—. ¿Quien anda ahí?... —el chico giro su cabeza y vio la luz de la cocina reflejada en la alfombra azul... Después se escucho que alguien destapaba una lata y bebía su contendió, en ese momento Mordecai se levanto del sofá para averiguar quien era el que estaba husmeando ahí...

—¿Rigby?...

—¡Hola Mordecai! —le responde su amigo; sacando cervezas del refrigerador.

—¿Mapache?...

—¡¿Quieres unos sandwiches?!... ¡Estoy preparando unos! —le responde en tono animado.

—¿Que haces aquí?... —sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—¿Como que, que hago aquí...? ¡Preparando comida para ti! ¿Debes tener hambre no?

—Bueno ammm... ¡Si y mucha! —le responde; feliz de que su amigo estuviera charlando con el...

—Toma Mordo —le da un plato con un triple sandwich y se sienta junto a el.

—¡Gracias amigo! —se pone a comerlo inmediatamente mientras Rigby; reía a su costado, Mordecai también comenzó a reír mientras; mascaba el jamón de este y bebía su rica cerveza fría. El chico abrió de golpe los ojos..., se encontraba a oscuras en el sofá de la sala. Unos cuantos relámpagos sonaban y sonaban, aun no llovía pero el juego de luces hizo que este se despertara... todo fue un sueño...

—Ammm... Rigby... —suspira el chico—. Rigby... —susurra; haciendo muecas con la boca—. Rigby... —volvió a susurrar el nombre; mirando al techo... Al parecer el chico nombraba a su amigo para que viniera ayudarle, obviamente en vano... El solo quería que le contestara con su dulce voz: Aquí estoy Mordecai..., pero nunca logro escucharla, por mas que susurraba el nombre de su ser querido... Este se tapo la cara con ambas palmas de las manos, solo para acallar sus desesperados sollozo y pensamientos llenos de cólera hacia si mismo...

Mientras tanto..., La chica de anteojos se sentó en el espejo para maquillarse..., la pequeña Eileen portaba un hermoso vestido negro con unos lindos zapatos de tacón; del mismo color... La chica se maquillaba con brochas, primero; coloco un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y después se pinto unas grandes sombras en los ojos; color rojo... y al final un labial del mismo color ardiente...

—¿Eileen...? ¿Te pasa algo...? —le dice el mapache vestido; con un lindo pantalón negro y camisa blanca...

—No... ¿Por que la pregunta? —le contesta; enchinando sus pestañas; aun sentada en el espejo; sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Porque te esta temblando la mano, por eso te digo... —le responde tímido.

—Oh cierto... —responde; triste.

—Eileen... —apenas le iba a decir algo, cuando la chica lo interrumpe.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras gay?...

—¡¿Ah?! —haciéndose para atrás—. Bueno... ammm... ¿Seguro escuchaste todo lo de abajo... verdad?...

—Algo... —responde indiferente y algo enojada.

—Eileen... lo siento de verdad —abrazándola por detrás—. Trate de decírtelo pero... pero nunca pude.

—¿Y estas enamorado de Mordecai... verdad?

—Si... —agachando la cabeza.

—... —suspira la chica tratando de tranquilizar su muñeca; pintando una delgada linea negra; con rímel—. Bueno... no se que decir... supongo que serás feliz con el, ¿O no? —el mapache la miro por el espejo mientras ella guardaba su maquillaje en polvo.

—No lo se... —responde confundido y suspirando; apartándose de ella para después sentarse en la cama y colocarse sus calcetas y zapatos; negros...

—¿Ya están listos? —pregunta Chad entrando al cuarto.

—Yo ya... no se Rigby... —responde la chica; colocando un poco de su perfume con olor a vainilla...

—Si solo me pondré loción —dijo el mapache; colocando un poco de perfume con olor a chocolate por todo su cuello.

—¡Bueno... entonces vamonos! —añade emocionado Chad; apagando la luz de la sala.

Los chicos bajaron del departamento y salieron camino al auto de Chad. El zarigüeya abrió la cajuela de este para buscar el bolso de Eileen que la chica había dejado ayer por la tarde.

—¡Aquí esta! —se lo entrega para después; cerrar el coche con llave.

—¿Que no nos vamos a ir en tu auto?... —pregunta el mapache.

—Ahhh... No... —va y le encarga las llaves al guardia de seguridad y después se regresa para continuar hablando con sus amigos—. Vamos a irnos en un taxi...

—¿Y eso? —le responde Eileen.

—Bueno, tengo una excelente noche preparada para ustedes y no quiero preocuparme de donde deje el coche —ríe un poco—. ¡Nos pondremos tan ebrios que apenas nos acordaremos de regresar! —ríe de nuevo mientras Eileen y Rigby ponían una cara de confusión.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi y partieron (9:22PM). Rigby miraba por el vidrio de este la infinidad de luces de la ciudad; mientras el auto conducía por calles y calles hasta llegar a un enorme lago, cerca de un puerto de barcos...

—¡Es aquí Chicos! ¡Bájense! —dice Chad; sacando dinero de sus bolsillos para pagar.

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados a la hermosa vista que mostraba el lago... Alrededor de este; se encontraban infinidad de botes de vela con hermosas luces neón. El lago es grandísimo, así que los botes se podían trasladar libremente... Cerca de los puertos... se encontraban los enormes hoteles (todo alrededor del lago). Podría decirse que es una de las zonas mas visitadas por los turistas... Los chicos caminaban entre tanta gente, mientras Chad los encaminaba al puerto...

—¡Voilà! ¡Contemplen este hermoso lugar! —señala Chad un crucero mediano dentro del lago.

—¡¿Y eso?! —pregunta Rigby asombrado.

—¡Es ahí donde iremos! —ríe el zarigueya; emocionado—. ¡En realidad no es un crucero de vacaciones... es un restaurante que le da la vuelta por todo el lago! ¡Pero tiene deliciosa comida!

—¡Es hermoso! —añade la chica al ver la infinidad de luces neón (de todos los colores) colocadas por todo este. El trio se formo en la fila por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de este...

—¡Bienvenidos a Dulces Sueños! ('Sweet Dreams') —da la bienvenida uno de los anfitriones del barco—. ¡¿Tienen reservación?!

—Ammm... Si... —le da su nombre Chad mientras el joven buscaba en la lista.

—Si aquí están, ¡Por favor pasen! —los acompaña hasta sus mesas—. ¡Si gustan tomar asiento y entregarme sus abrigos!

—¡Gracias! —responden los tres chicos emocionados de estar ahí...

—Chad... —susurra el mapache; acercándose al oído de su amigo y apretando el mantel blanco—. No traje mucho dinero...

—¡Oh! ¡Descuida! —se acomoda su camisa blanca—. ¡Esta noche yo invito chicos... descuiden!... Solo... ¡Disfruten todo lo que quieran!

Rigby pidió: un enorme filete empanizado, con aros de cebolla, zanahorias rayadas, arroz blanco, lechuga y papas a la francesa... La hermosa chica pidió: Un caldo de camarones y un famoso coctel llamado vuelve a la vida... Mientras Chad comía galletas saladas y una gigantesca y deliciosa ensalada, como para chuparse los dedos...

—Chad... —hablando Rigby con comida en la boca—. Hubieras pedido filete ¡Esta riquísimo!...

—¡Ah! no no no... —ríe; exprimiendo un limón en su lechuga—. Soy vegetariano

—¿Enserio? —responde Eileen.

—Hehe ¡Si enserio! —añade un poco de aderezo a sus galletas con mayonesa—. Bueno... solo lácteos y quesos, pero no como carne roja ni blanca..

—Pero... —mastica el mapache para después tragar—. Me acuerdo que una vez te compre unos sandwiches con mucho tocino...

—¡Oh si! me dijo Jeremy... —le da un trago a su vaso con limonada—. Hasta le dije que si fuera por ti me comería una vaca completa...

—Haha ¡Enserio dijiste eso!... —ríe el mapache

—¡Claro! Haha

—¡¿Por mi?!... —se extraña el moreno.

—¡Si por ti!... —truena una galleta en la palma de su mano.

—¡¿Pero... y por qué por mi?!

—Bueno... fue hace mucho cuando... —ríe y después se detiene para mirar a Eileen, la chica mascaba unas rodajas de pepino con limón, sal y chile en polvo; distraídamente—. Después te diré... —añade al ultimo..., al parecer las palabras eran: que cuando estaba aun enamorado de el, pero no lo quiso decir delante de la chica por vergüenza.

El barco cerro sus puertas y comenzó a zarpar por todo el lago... Los chicos comían todo lo que se les antojaba, o todo lo que veían en la carta del menú... De momento el celular de Chad comenzó a sonar; contestando inmediatamente.

—¿Bueno? —la expresión de Chad paso de felicidad a enojo—. Es Mordecai... quiere hablar contigo... —le dice tapando la bocina y entregándole el teléfono al mapache.

—¿Bueno? ¡¿Mordecai...?!

—¡¿Rigby...?! —contesta el arrendajo: del otro lado del teléfono—. Lo siento tanto... de verdad lo siento...

—Ajammm ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Que mas... cuéntame?! ¡Cuéntame mas! —ríe el mapache en tono sarcástico.

—¡Rigby te estoy hablando enserio! —el mapache le colgó el teléfono y se lo entrego a su amigo.

—¿Que quería Rigby? —pregunta Chad, meneando su bebida con una rodaja de limón.

—¡Nada...! —se detiene para darle un Mordisco a un aro de cebolla ya frío—. ¡Pues chingar!... —añade para después mirar a sus amigos preocupados por el.

—¿Rigby estas bien? —pregunta Eileen; limpiando sus lentes con su mismo vestido.

—Si... estoy bien... —le responde a la chica cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

—Es Mordecai de nuevo, ¿Le contesto?... —dice el zarigüeya.

—No... ya no le contestes... —responde Rigby.

—¿Seguro?...

—Si seguro... —se pasa las manos por toda su cara; recargando sus codos en la mesa y tallándose los ojos—. ¡Ahora se chinga por pendejo!

—Rigby, entiendo que Mordecai este con Margarita —dice Eileen—. Pero esa es la decisión de el... y tienes que aceptarla.

—Eileen ya se que Margaret es tu mejor amiga, y pues... bueno no la culpo a ella, pero si lo culpo a el..., bueno es decir... el sabe que lo amo... y aun así, me dejo por ella...

—Bueno... tal vez Mordecai no es gay... —dice Chad confundido.

—¡Es que si es gay!

—¿Como lo sabes? —responde Eileen.

—Es mi mejor amigo... ¡Lo conozco!... ¡Hay días en los que soy el único para el...! pero... hay otros en los que no me toma en cuenta..., solo soy un amigo mas, y eso me lastima de alguna forma... aunque no seamos nada...

—Rigby esta sonando de nuevo —le enseña el teléfono.

—No quiero hablar con el... —aparta el mapache el celular con una servilleta de trapo.

—¿Desean algo mas? —se acerca un mesero.

—Ammm, no así estamos bien solo la cuenta por favor... —dice Chad haciendo señas con las manos.

—Enseguida joven... —se va y se regresa de momento para decir algo—. El barco esta apunto de atracar, faltan diez minutos...

—Si, gracias señor... —responde el zarigüeya; dandole propina.

Al pagar la cuenta..., los chicos se bajaron del elegante barco y se encaminaron a la zona turística llena gente y de puestos con chucherías, de momento Rigby recordó aquellos juegos de pelota; donde Mordecai gano su ranita para el... Rigby la saco de su bolsillo y la miro por unos segundos, después solo suspiro y siguió caminando para alcanzar a sus amigos...

—¡Rigby no te atrases! —le grita Chad a un par de metros.

—¡Voy!... —al chico se le cayo su ranita en un pequeño charco de agua; donde inmediatamente la saco y la comenzó a secar. De momento levanto su cabeza..., cerca del muelle; vio a un chico de cabello azul, el joven vestía una chamarra color del mismo; mientras miraba su celular; recargado en un poste de luz: cerca de un enorme maceton con plantas frondosas...

—¿Mordecai?... —dice su nombre mientras; caminaba un par de metros, solo para asegurarse de quien era en realidad—. ¡Mordecai!


	47. Puertas cerradas, Recaída

**_47_ _Puertas cerradas / Recaída_**

Miércoles, 1:03AM...

La noche se hacia cada vez mas fría y los arboles del parque se sacudían con gran fuerza..., Mordecai se despierta de golpe y con un terrible dolor de cabeza (por llorar toda la noche), el chico se limpia lentamente la baba seca de su boca y se sienta con cuidado para no avivar la jaqueca... Que terrible noche para el larguirucho... Su amigo ya no esta y no puede hacer nada para que regrese con el..., ¿O si...? bueno... analicemos algo..., Rigby se fue de la casa al no querer dar la cara a su amigo respecto a lo que Mordecai tontamente le hizo, pero... ¿Cuales fueron las palabras que le dijo el mapache para que volviera con el?, ¿Las recuerdas...?

(¡Si quieres estar conmigo, dile a esa mesera que tu corazón me pertenece y no a ella!)

Las palabras le llegaron a la mente como un fuerte y grotesco recuerdo... Como si el mismísimo mapache lo golpeara en ese momento; pero en la cabeza...

—¡Romperé mi relación con Margarita! ¡Eso haré! —después de decir eso; se tapo la boca rápidamente para callar sus gritos; levantándose del sofá y tirando el cartucho del juego accidentalmente al piso—. ¡Ay no el juego! ¡Ya valió! —el juego se quedo sin carcaza, solo se desarmo, pero aun así Mordecai lo levanto con mucho cuidado, como si el mismísimo juego fuera su pequeño amigo en persona... El chico se arrodillo y abrazo las partes del cartucho; acercándolas a su pecho y suspirando profundamente, para después exhalar lentamente, muy lentamente...

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ahí..., Rigby golpeaba fuertemente al chico que vio en uno de los muelles...

—¡Rigby suéltalo! —grita Chad apartando a toda la gente conmocionada y asustada, el zarigüeya sostuvo de los brazos a Rigby; tratando de que su amigo no matara a golpes al pobre chico de cabello y sudadera color azul.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! —grita el mapache; tratando de quitarse a Chad de encima, el moreno estaba ya hecho un mar de lagrimas (frente a toda la multitud) mientras el pobre joven seguía tirado en el piso; hecho bolita y completamente golpeado de la cara... El delgado chico se retorcía de dolor mientras apretaba su estomago y nariz fuertemente para no derramar mas sangre...

—¡¿Por qué lo estas golpeando?! —grita Chad confundido, asustado y fúrico a la vez.

—¡¿Por qué tuvo el descaro de venir a verme después de que le dije: que no lo quería volver a ver?!

Chad al principio se confundió con todas las palabras de su amigo..., el zarigüeya noto rápidamente los colores azules que portaba el chico y saco una conclusión obvia...

—¡Rigby! ¡El no es Mordecai! —sosteniéndolo mas fuerte. Mientras Eileen ayudaba al joven tirado en el piso de madera.

—¡¿Que?! —dice Rigby confundido; tratando de tranquilizar su enojo.

—¡Solo...! ¡Míralo!... —responde Chad; girando al mapache... El joven levanto su cara hinchada y ensangrentada. Rigby se quedo pasmado al ver al pobre chico en ese estado; asustándose mientras las piernas le temblaban... Rigby vio en ese chico golpeado a su mismísimo Mordecai ensangrentado y eso lo aterro... El mapache se volteo y abrazo a Chad; diciéndole que se fueran de ahí rápido, que no lo soportaba mas...

Mientras tanto..., un policía de seguridad que estaba no muy lejos de ahí; noto a la multitud muy concurrida en ese lugar y decidió ir a investigar que era lo que estaba pasando en aquella bola de personas... Al llegar el oficial con un grupo de varios hombres de seguridad, Chad noto al oficial de reojo y agarro del brazo a su amigo para salir pitando de ahí... Los chicos chocaron erróneamente contra un puesto de tacos y chimichangas; tirando y derramando todo por el muelle; creando un completo desastre de comida embarrada..., los morenos se asustaron en gritos de los dueños y se lanzaron en plena avenida al montón de autos... Eileen se levanto y soltó de golpe al pobre chico confundido y salió corriendo rápidamente de detrás de sus amigos, pero al no poder correr con tacones; se los quito en plena calle corriendo descalza...

Mientras tanto en la cocina..., Mordecai pegaba cada parte del cartucho con un poco de pegamento (pégalo todo); lento y cuidadosamente... El chico se desespero; soltando humo por la cabeza al derramar en exceso sobre el chip del juego.

—¡Me lleva! —se levanta de la silla; comenzando a buscar servilletas dentro de la alacena—. ¡Aquí están...! Solo un poco de estoy y listo... —dice limpiando y pegando la ultima parte del juego.

El chico bostezaba mientras soplaba encima del cartucho; esperando a que secara... Al terminar aquello, el arrendajo apago las luces de la cocina y se subió a dormir; arrastrando los pies. Al llegar al cuarto no encendió la luz, solo se tiro en su cama; y puso el cartucho cerca de su despertador y lampara de noche...

—Odio mi vida... —dice arrastrando las palabras para después cubrirse con su almohada blanca; tapando toda su cara. De momento pensó en como cortaría a la pajarita roja, aquello obviamente seria muy difícil, no podría llegar y decir: ¡Oh Margarita terminamos... me he dado cuenta que amo a mi mejor amigo y tendré sexo con el desenfrenadamente!... no obvio no... pero aun así esta pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que le dirá para cumplir su objetivo y terminarla de una vez por todas... sin lastimarla... El chico lanzo su almohada hasta el otro lado del cuarto (cerca del armario) y se levanto de su cama para quitarse la ropa y tenis... El paliducho se quedo en bóxers, se puso una playera blanca que tenia guardada de debajo del cobertor y se acosto lentamente; estirando las piernas y sintiendo la sabana fría con los dedos y empeine de sus pies ... pero, al no poder dormir, este se levanto; tomando su almohada para después pisar el suelo frío y caminar hasta la cama de su amigo... El brincolin... siendo pequeño... no le importo... solo se acosto encima de el; abrazando fuertemente su almohada y cubriéndose con un manto que estaba de debajo de este (del brincolin)...; pestañeando hasta quedarse completamente dormido, muy dormido...

Mientras tanto..., Nuestros amigos corrían desenfrenadamente como atletas; esquivando los autos de uno en uno por toda la larga y ancha avenida: entrando el trio a la ciudad. El trafico estaba pesado por la zona turística, así que había ¡Infinidad de choches!, ¡Autobuses! ¡Y camiones!... El trio zigzagueaba de banqueta en banqueta; cruzando calles y calles; tratando de perder al grupo de oficiales que corrían de detrás de ellos... De momento Chad; jalo rápidamente del brazo al mapache llorón y se ocultaron en un callejón sin salida de detrás de un contenedor... Eileen les siguió el rastro y se oculto junto con ellos; esperando el trio a que se olvidaran los oficiales de ellos...

—Eileen... ¿Como nos encontraste? —susurra el mapache.

—Seguí tu olor apestoso... —le contesta la chica; sobando sus pies a doloridos y morados. Los jóvenes trataban de callar sus burlas ante la broma de la chica; esperando aun de detrás del cochino contenedor...

—Creo que estamos a salvo... —susurra Chad riendo y levantándose del piso—. ¡Ay no guacala me embarre un chicle! —quitándoselo del trasero.

—¡Tu te quejas de un chicle y yo pise charcos mugrosos y quien sabe que otra cosa mas! —alza los brazos Eileen; sacudiéndose los pies y colocando sus tacones de nuevo—. Hasta me había pintado las uñas... —añade la chica; triste.

—Yo... lo siento chicos... ¡Les juro que creí que era Mordecai!...

—Te creemos chico. —abraza Chad a Rigby—. No te preocupes, todo esta bien... ¡Vengan un abrazo grupal! —se abrazan los chicos como verdaderos amigos que son... inseparables...

—Pero por mi culpa arruine el resto de la noche... —añade el mapache.

—No del todo... —dice Chad; soltando a sus amigos para después mirar a los edificios y pensar profundamente—. ¡Lo sabia!...

—¿Que cosa?... —le contesta Eileen; mirando como su amigo bobeaba hacia el cielo oscuro...

—Vengan síganme... —el trio salió despacio del callejón para mirar hacia donde Chad observaba detenidamente—. ¡La noche aun no se ha arruinado! enfrente de la calle esta nuestro resto de la noche... —chasquea los dedos mientras el otro par se quedaban sin palabras; confundidos—. Hace tiempo venia aquí con Jeremy, solo que no recordaba donde había visto este lugar... ¡Si es aquí!

Chad toma de los hombros a sus amigos y se dirige junto con ellos a un edificio: enfrente de la calle; entrando el trio a un callejón gemelo (paralelo al otro cruzando la calle)...

—¿Donde estamos? —pregunta la chica.

—¡He aquí nuestra salvación! —caminando junto con sus amigos a una puerta oculta de detrás de otro contenedor. Chad toco la puerta color verde–metal tres veces hasta que un tipo fornido y alto con lentes oscuros; salió y les pidió identificación, apenas los chicos la iban a sacar cuando Chad dijo unas cuantas palabras: Las estrellas solo brillan mientras este oscuro... Al decir eso el tipo sonrío y los dejo pasar sin mas que decir...

—¿Y eso que fue? —pregunta el mapache.

—¡Ahhh...! pues las palabras claves de este lugar... ya sabes de ese tipo de cosas... —ríe el moreno; bajando las escaleras con sus amigos hasta llegar a un túnel completamente oscuro... Al caminar... observaron luces al final del túnel...

—¿Chad de verdad, donde estamos...? este lugar me da miedo... —pregunta Eileen; asustada.

—¡Ah! descuiden... Es solo un antro bajo tierra... —abraza a sus amigos mientras llegaban a las extrañas luces del lugar—. ¡Bienvenidos a 'puertas cerradas'! —grita; asustando a Rigby y Eileen; estos solo dieron un pequeño salto. El lugar estaba concurrido de chavos y chavas; bailando sin parar bajo la fuerte música tecno que emitía el lugar... La música se mostraba tan fuerte que apenas se podían escuchar sus propias voces, pero aun así esta se sentía dentro del pecho todos; haciendo bailar a cualquiera que la escuchara en ese momento... Las luces de todos los colores giraban y giraban rápidamente; encandilando a cualquiera que las viera... El humo de cigarro se propagaba por todo el lugar, sin mencionar las botellas de cerveza que rodaban por todo el piso: lleno de globos, colillas de cigarro, chicles pisados, ceniceros, servilletas hechas bolas y rodajas de limón...

—¡Este lugar es asombrosooo! —se aproxima Rigby a la pista de colores para soltar su cuerpo..., mientras sea música electrónica Rigby la bailara a mas no poder... Eileen se aproximo a la pista concurrida junto con Chad, ambos chicos giraban el cuerpo y alzaban las manos; dando pasos de baile como podían; zapateando los pies y girando la cabeza para ambos lados al ritmo de las vibraciones de la música... Las luces giraban tan rápido que apenas podían ver sus pies... Eileen hacia sus pases de bailarina de ballet mientras Chad movía el trasero en círculos; agachándose y subiéndose rápidamente del suelo...

—¡Voy al baño! —le grita el zarigüeya a la Chica.

—¡¿Queee?! —se pone la mano en el oído.

—¡¿Que voy al baño?! —le grita mas fuerte para que esta escuchara.

—¡No te oigo! —niega la chica con el dedo; esta solo veía que movía la boca su amigo, pero no escuchaba nada... Al ver que no lo entendía Chad movió las manos como si estuviera meando en la pista y después señalo hacia donde se iría—. ¡Ah! ¡OK! ¡Aquí te espero! —asiente con la cabeza.

Chad salió de la pista y camino al baño, sin darse cuenta que el mapache iría de detrás de el... Al entrar al baño el zarigüeya (después de orinar...) Un tipo de estatura mediana; sujeto al moreno de la barbilla y lo beso apasionadamente, pero al negarse al beso, el joven greñudo lo golpeo en la mejilla con una cachetada y Rigby: quien iba entrando al baño; se lanzo a este apartándolo de su amigo y tumbándolo al suelo con un golpe... El mapache se dio cuenta que este estaba borracho así que lo dejo en el piso... Al ver al estúpido ebrio, el mapache se acordo de Mordecai cuando se puso en el mismo estado, y eso lo puso melancólico al moreno...

—¡Vamonos Chad! —dice el mapache; tomando del brazo a su amigo y saliendo del baño...

Después de varias horas ahí (4:30AM), de que nuestros amigos se emborracharan y bailaran a mas no poder, estos salieron del lugar; pensando en solo caer rendidos en sus respectivas camas...

—¡Allá en el rancho grande! ¡Allá donde vivía! —canta el mapache (ya ebrio) saliendo con sus amigos del callejón—. ¡Vamos canten conmigo! ¡Había una rancherita!...

—¿Tomaremos un taxi? —pregunta Eileen ya ebria al igual que Chad; quitándose los tacones para caminar, a la chica le dolían los pies de traerlos, estaba borracha así que ya no le dio importancia el caminar descalza. Por ser de madrugada no había señales de vida por ningún lado, y el trio decidió caminar; abrazados justo por en medio de la desolada y fría calle..

—¡Naaaaa! nos iremos caminando —le responde el zarigüeya con voz de borracho—. ¡Total! ¡Hemos de llegar! ¡¿O no?!... —el trio reía sin parar; caminando por calles y calles lentamente hasta el departamento, el mapache solo pensaba muy dentro de su mente en su querido Mordo..., aquellos pensamientos probablemente le lleven a una 'recaída' (tener sexo con el) en un futuro cercano obviamente... aparte de ser una estupidez segura, eso le daba miedo dentro de su ser... mucho miedo...


	48. Recaída, Parar y pensar

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual explícito, muy explícito... al estilo Morby...

* * *

><p><strong>_48_ <em>Recaída  Parar y pensar_**

Miércoles, 8:02AM...

Las ventanas escurrían agua, el suelo estaba helado al igual que las sabanas, los pájaros cantaban, y las hojas de los arboles se movían al ritmo del viento... Rigby se despierta lentamente con un fuerte dolor en su hombro..., primero abre un ojo..., después el otro... El moreno se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba acostado en el pecho desnudo de Mordecai... Rigby gira la cabeza para verlo, el arrendajo solo mostraba una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja; abrazando al pequeño moreno... ¿Como llegue aquí? (se pregunta) ¡Recuerda Rigby recuerda!: se dice en tercera persona, solo para aclarar su memoria...

Flashback (hace tres horas y media...)

Eileen, Chad y Rigby seguían ebrios; caminando en zigzag por las frías y desoladas calles hasta llegar al edificio...

—Hihihi... —ríe Chad como idiota, mientras intenta recoger las llaves del suelo—. se me cayeron las llaves...

—¡Recógelas rápido! —se agarra Rigby el paquete con las dos manos; dando pequeños brinquitos intercalando las piernas—. ¡Tengo ganas de orinar!... —añade; mordiéndose el labio inferior... En cuanto Chad abrió la puerta, Rigby entro corriendo directo al baño... Después de un rato, el mapache salió satisfecho del WC; apunto de quedarse dormido en el sofá..., Chad se acerco a la vitrina y saco una botella de vino blanco y una de vodka, junto con unas copas de grueso cristal; prosiguiendo a proponer algo interesante...

—¡Chicos! ¡Síganme los buenos!... se sale el zarigüeya del departamento; comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta subir lentamente las escaleras... Eileen quien ya se estaba quitando los tacones; se puso unas sandalias que tenia de debajo de la mesita de centro (de la sala) y siguió a Chad, Rigby se levanto del sofá atontado y siguió a sus amigos; cerrando la puerta del apartamento... El chico camino por el pasillo y subió lentamente cada escalón..., el pequeño no sabia exactamente hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos, pero aun así siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio (piso 20...)... Al llegar; empujo la gruesa puerta de metal y encontró a sus amigos sentados en unas sillas de playa... La azotea del edificio era grandísima: con abundantes macetas por todos lados, de diferentes clases de plantas...

—¡Wwooooooww...! —se acerca Rigby a la barda, la cual le llegaba a la cintura; observando con ojos admirados la vista panorámica que dejaba ver el edificio: mostrando toda la ciudad—. ¡Esto es asombroso!... —dice al ver la infinidad de colores y luces: por doquier...

—Toma Rigby tu copa... —se la entrega en la mano; quedándose a ver junto con su amigo—. Es linda la vista ¿No lo crees?...

—¡Claro que si! —dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa—. Ya casi amanece..., son las 5:30AM falta una hora...

—Si así es... —responde el pequeño zarigüeya con un aire anhelante. El pequeño Chad; recargo sus codos en la barda y coloco las manos en sus mejillas; mirando perdidamente el horizonte mientras el aire levantaba una y otra vez su cabello y copete hacia atrás; despeinándolo... Rigby se le quedo mirando perdidamente... aquel chico narizón lucia hermoso y el mapache no podía apartar la vista del pequeño... aparte de que recordó un lindo momento con el en la cafetería, donde Rigby comía galletas mientras su amigo se le quedaba mirando en la misma posición en la que esta ahora ¿Lo recuerdas?...

—... Gggaaaarrrr... —da un tremendo ronquido Eileen acostada en la alargada silla, de momento la chica se despertó y le dio un largo y profundo trago a su copa dejándola vacía; prosiguiendo a dormir de nuevo como un dulce bebe...

—Creo que la llevare a dormir... —se aparta Chad de la barda; caminando hacia Eileen—. ¿Te quedas aquí? —le pregunta al mapache.

—En un momento voy... —le responde; mientras el otro moreno cargaba de los brazos a la chica; entrando ambos al edificio... Rigby se quedo mirando por unos segundos la ciudad, pero solo por un momento mas..., después recogió las botellas junto con las copas; entrando al edificio para calentarse y dormir un poco... El mapache bajo las escaleras con dolor de cabeza (mareado) y entro al apartamento el cual: tenia la puerta emparejada... El moreno vio que su amigo se quedo dormido en la alfombra de la sala... y la chica en el sillón con toda la falda levantada... Rigby dejo las cosas en la mesa silenciosamente; tratando de no despertarlos..., de momento noto las llaves del auto de Chad y se le ocurrió una tonta... que digo tonta... ¡Una, estúpida idea!...

Rigby salió del apartamento; cerrando la puerta y después dejando el edificio a paso rápido; directo al auto de su amigo, el moreno recordó donde lo había dejado Chad y corrió directo a el; mientras el aire frío golpeaba su rostro sudado... El chico se subió nervioso muy nervioso con las manos temblando de frío, las tenia heladas. Las piernas le temblaban, llenas de un ahogante miedo... muy profundo... No sabia en ese momento si estaba haciendo lo correcto... Solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo ¡Y rápido!. El moreno encendió el coche... parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista... y se encamino directo al otro lado de la ciudad... Al llegar al parque, este estaciono el auto de detrás de un arbusto grande muy grande donde nadie lo viera... El chico quiso entrar a la casa rápidamente pero la puerta estaba cerrada... pensó y pensó... después se recordó que una de las ventanas de la cocina estaba zafada y rota; caminando a paso rápido, directo a ella... Al llegar a la ventana, este entro por ella; cayendo accidentalmente al suelo y golpeando fuertemente su hombro...

—¡Me lleva! —maldice; levantándose como podía con la ayuda de una de las sillas de la cocina... El moreno estaba a dolorido, pero algo del alcohol en su cuerpo hacia que este no sintiera parte del dolor... Comenzó a caminar de puntitas mientras veía salir lentamente el sol del horizonte y entrar por los ventanales de la sala; tocando con su luz el televisor, alfombra, sofá y mesita de centro... El lugar estaba caliente a comparación de estar afuera (obviamente)..., este subió las escaleras; sujetándose del barandal para no caerse, mientras suplicaba porque su amigo siguiera dormido... Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, Rigby giro despacio la perilla y después con fuerza; asomando su cabeza lentamente para mirar adentro... Su amigo deseado estaba dormido boca abajo a medio cobijar con sus sabanas blancas, lo único que el chico tenia puesto era su camisa blanca y sus bóxers verde fluorescentes con sus ya conocidos ositos babositos en ellos... El mapache cerro la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro..., cerro sus ojos por un momento pensando de nuevo si lo que hacia: era lo correcto... ¿...?..., ¡Siempre hay que hacer lo correcto!, pero también hay que hacer lo que uno desea mas... Mas sin embargo (aveces) hay que hacer lo que uno desea mas, aunque no sea lo correcto... Nuestro pequeño amigo se quito los zapatos; caminando lentamente a la cama de su amigo... Alzo la barbilla; cerrando los ojos de nuevo y suspirando fuertemente... Al suspirar, el chico olió su apestoso olor a alcohol y eso lo mareo mas de lo que ya estaba... Después de asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, este quito lentamente con la mano derecha la sabana de su amigo... muy lentamente...; descubriendo sus paliduchas y peludas piernas... Mordecai en ese momento se movió de lado, y el mapache se asusto; ocultándose a un lado de la cama en cuclillas... Al ver que no despertó, este quito el resto de la sabana y la tiro al suelo... Los fétidos bóxers de Mordecai estaban expuestos a la vista del mapache, y eso lo calentó mas de lo que ya estaba en ese momento... El chaparro giro a su amigo; colocándolo en posición boca arriba; mientras este roncaba... El paliducho se movió de nuevo y Rigby se volvió agachar mientras el corazón le latía cada vez mas... Se levanto lentamente y comenzó alzar la playera de su amigo, enseñando sus pezones rosados...

—... No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo... —susurra; mientras su amigo movió aceleradamente la pierna derecha y Rigby se agacho por tercera vez; tratando de controlar su respiración—. Tranquilízate viejo... —se dice así mismo—. No es la primera vez que lo haces...

El mapache se levanto y se paro enfrente de la cama; viendo dormir tranquilamente a su larguirucho amigo... Después se inclino lentamente y agarro con sus manos los apestosos calzoncillos (de la orilla); deslizándolos por las piernas y dejando al descubierto los genitales de su amigo, mientras sus manos le temblaban descontroladamente...

—Me lleva me lleva, me lleva... —suplica por que su amigo no se despertara—. Es ahora o nunca... —susurra; caminado hacia Mordecai. El chico libidinoso comenzó a quitarse los pantalones; bajándolos hasta el piso... después se quito la corbata y la tiro al suelo, seguido de su camisa; quedándose solo en calcetas y bóxers... De momento recordó la puerta abierta y camino para cerrarla con seguro... Jeremy, Papaleta y Thomas dormían tranquilamente en ese momento (en sus respectivos cuartos), pero aun así, le daba miedo que alguno se levantara y lo descubriera en el acto... aquel acto grandiosamente loco—. ¡Si eso es...! —grita en su mente—. Eso debe ser... —susurra el pequeñín. Al parecer el chico se acababa de dar cuenta de algo... el miedo a ser descubierto lo excitaba, y lo excitaba mucho... El pequeño se regreso para abrir un poco la puerta, y seguir con aquel juego peligroso que lo motivaba a salir adelante... A Mordecai solo le quedaba en ese momento: su camisa levantada a medio pecho, viéndose muy sexy para el mapache... Se acerco lentamente al buró observando el cartucho a medio pegar...

—¡Me lleva! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! —se pregunta dentro de su mente; enojado y sosteniendo el cartucho con sus manos, aquel coraje al ver su videojuego favorito destrozado: hacia que se le bajara la erección—. Rigby concéntrate... —se dice de nuevo a si mismo; dejando el cartucho de donde lo tomo..., después comenzó a masturbarse; sacando su pene por un lado del bóxer, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo... El mapache se quito los bóxers y calcetas; quedándose completamente desnudo y sintiendo con los pies el suelo helado y lleno de tierra..., después se subió a la cama lentamente para no hacerla rechinar..., este se acerco a su amigo, y sin pensarlo, tomo el pene del pálido; comenzando apretar lentamente para estimularlo y hacerlo crecer; lamiendo por todo el tibio y grueso tronco de este, subiendo lentamente hasta la delicada y rosada cabeza; introduciéndolo completamente a su boca (metiéndolo y sacándolo)..., de momento sintió que se ahogaba comenzando a desbordar saliva de su boca..., saboreo un poco sus labios; exhalando pacíficamente... Al parecer Mordecai no se había bañado en días y tenia costras de semen ya secas y pegadas por todo este... Para el pequeño esto no sabia nada mal, al contrario, le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho... Después de saborear aquella exquisitez... acerco su lengua rápidamente a los testículos; bajando por los vellos púbicos del pálido, ya muy cerca del ano... De momento pensó en llegar ahí, pero la posición de su amigo dificultaba aquel acto: ... el muy excitante beso negro... (iugghh...) Mordecai se movió en ese momento, pero Rigby no le tomo importancia y se subió arriba de el, sentando su trasero sobre las calientes cositas de su amigo... El pene ya estaba lubricado así que seria fácil introducirlo... Después de cinco minutos de brincar y dar sentones a su gusto... este se levanto antes de venirse y giro rápidamente a su amigo (boca abajo)... El pequeño comenzó a lamer aquel hoyito rosado; prosiguiendo a introducir su pene en el ano de su amigo..., Mordecai se despertó debido al fuerte dolor que su pequeño Rigby le provocaba... Este giro la cabeza asustado para mirar quien estaba arriba de el...

—... ¡Rigby...! —grita pero el mapache mete la mano para taparle la boca—. ¡¿Digby qued edtasss, hadiendo?!... —apenas se le entendía lo que decía.

—... ¡Shhh!... solo relájate —le susurra bombeando mas y mas, ¡Zas! ¡Zas, Zas... y Zas!... sonaba cada vez mas fuerte; mientras Rigby bombeaba en el esponjoso trasero de su amigo..., Mordecai apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, mientras mordía una almohada con muchísimo dolor..., Después de siete minutos... Rigs salió de su Mordo, y lo giro para después, solo después... juntar su pene con el de Mordecai y masturbar a ambos hasta venirse cada uno; salpicando el par de jóvenes: por todos lados...

Después de cinco minutos de estar agotados... El pálido se recargo en el desnudo pecho del moreno; abrazándolo... el cual su corazón bombeaba a mas no poder...

—...Rigby... —susurra.

—¿Que tienes Mordo?... —pregunta tímido; acariciando el sedoso cabello de su amigo y notando su respiración acelerada.

—Te am... —pasa saliva.

—¿Que?...

—¡Te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!..., —dice en forma de sollozos muy agudos—. Quiero que estés conmigo... —abraza mas fuerte a su amigo—. Quiero que duermas conmigo, acostados, abrazados, todas la noches y que no me sueltes...

Rigby comenzó en ese momento a soltar lagrimas por sus mejillas; abrasando fuertemente a su amigo y acariciando su oreja; sintiendo su calor corporal como una llama que recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, con una sensación como si quisiera gritar... y lo hizo (pero solo en su interior), grito con todas sus fuerzas, apenas y se le salió un dulce gemido de la boca mas parecido a un quejido de dolor, todo por haber abandonado a su amigo..., a su tierno y bobito Mordecai...

Fin Flashback...


	49. Incendio en el cielo

**_49_ _Incendio en el cielo._**

Miércoles, 8:10AM...

Primero recogió sus calzoncillos..., seguido de sus pantalones..., metió la pierna izquierda..., y después la derecha..., Rigby se levanto de la cama; colocándose su camisa de nuevo... El mapache tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, este solo levanto sin hacer ruido y observo a su amigo desnudo entre las sabanas; durmiendo tranquilamente... Mordecai mostraba una hermosa felicidad en su rostro que hacia al mapache sonreír de solo verlo, El paliducho despeinado se giro en la cama inconscientemente, volteado hacia la pared...

Que rara madrugada paso el mapache. El cielo estaba nublado, el sol comenzaba a calentar el parque, y las nubes empezaban a disiparse... Después de vestirse, el mapache bajo las escaleras; dejando a su amigo dormir tranquilamente... El pequeño salió de la casa, cerro la puerta lentamente y se sentó en las escaleras, coloco sus codos en sus rodillas para luego llevar sus palmas de las manos directo a sus mejillas; solo para pensar un rato, acerca de lo que hizo... el chico tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesita organizarlas... El pequeño saco su llavero de su bolsillo... comenzó a observarlo detenidamente; acercando su mirada al objeto, como si este estuviera batallando con uno de sus ojos para verlo... Después de un rato lo guardo y concentro su mirada al panorama del parque... De momento, alzo su frente al cielo, al enano le molestaba el sol y este comenzó a taparlo con las manos... Primero alzo la izquierda; bajándola y subiendo solo la derecha... el pequeño comenzó a mover su mano como si quisiera tomarlo y estrujarlo... después inicio un pequeño juego con este, haciendo figuritas de conejo o perrito mientras la sombra se proyectaba en las calientes escaleras... Después de organizar tanto su mente como su corazón, de pensar "que se iría por un tiempo", que probablemente no vería a su querido mordo en un largo rato..., que probablemente se despediría de sus abrazos, de sus caricias, de sus besos y hasta de sus te amo... para siempre..., este solo se levanto y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente al auto de su amigo...

—... Seguro Chad estará en el departamento enfadado por haber tomado su auto sin permiso... y seguro por mi culpa no fue a trabajar —pensó el pequeño; arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al enorme arbusto donde el auto se encontraba "secretamente escondido".

El moreno encendió el auto dispuesto a irse de la casa; sin despedirse de su ser amado... El chico salió del parque y condujo por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio donde el pequeño esperaba un fuerte sermón de su querido amigo... Al llegar a la entrada; noto que el guardia de seguridad no estaba, así entro tranquilamente sin ningún problema..., subió las escaleras despacio hasta llegar al departamento (piso 15...), abrió la puerta con mucho miedo mientras la mano le temblaba; girando la perilla cuidadosamente y después asomando su cabeza lentamente... Al entrar encontró a sus amigos en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, una en el sillón y el otro en la alfombra de la sala...

—¡Fiuuff! —exclama el pequeño con aire aliviado, al parecer se a salvado. Después de eso el chico se fue a dormir a su respectivo cuarto, cerro la puerta, se quito los pantalones, después el resto de la ropa quedando completamente desnudo... mientras se cobijaba con cada sabana fría que tomaban sus delicadas y pequeñas manos...

Mientras el sol salía cada vez mas y el calor abundaba por el parque y la ciudad (9:35AM...) Benson llego a la casa a buscar por lo menos a uno de sus empleados, solo para darle la lista de tareas... la ceremonia del aniversario del parque se llevara en unas horas (por la tarde...) y el jefe se encontraba completamente frustrado... Mordecai venia bajando las escaleras ya vestido; encontrándose a Benson en su camino...

—¡Mordecai te dije que los vería a ti y a Rigby a las 8:00AM cerca del puesto de comida! —lo señala con su bolígrafo mientras escribía en unos papeles que tenia en la mano—. ¿Y Rigby?... —pregunta; asomándose de detrás del pálido, como si el pequeño se estuviera ocultando en la espalda del larguirucho... pero no era así...

—Ammm... fue a comprar algunas cosas para el evento...

—Bueno..., ..., ..., cuando lo veas dile que quiero hablar con el para la instalación de los fuegos artificiales, ¡¿Entendido?!...

—¡Si... claro!...

Benson se fue directo la cocina mientras Mordecai se sentaba en el sofá cómodamente tratando de pensar acerca de lo ocurrido con su amigo en la madrugada... ¿Fue un sueño?... ¿O fue real?... Sea lo que sea, el alto siempre querrá al pequeño en lo mas profundo de su corazón y eso de mentir acerca del evento obviamente lo hizo porque el chico no acepta que su mejor amigo se haya ido...

—Necesito hablar con el... —dice dentro de sus pensamientos; subiendo las escaleras para buscar las llaves del carrito.

Mordecai salió en busca de su amigo, pero... ¿Que pasara con Margarita?... El chico confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos pero al parecer Rigby sigue confundido: respecto a si el pequeño debe perdonarlo, tirar su rencor y correr a sus alargados brazos... o dejarlo ser libre, y que el elija: si quiere estar con su mejor amigo o con la chica del apestoso perfume... es algo duro para el pequeño pero el moreno cree que es lo correcto... al contrario de Mordecai quien esta dispuesto a cortar a la chica sin lugar a dudas...

El chico estaba apunto de ir con el mapache pero decidió torcer el volante y encaminarse hacia la mesera. Aquello que debía hacer... necesitaba hacerlo pronto...

Al llegar a la cafetería, y de estacionar el carrito... el chico entro a paso lento... pensando en si seria buena idea o no... ¿...? Aun que el joven ya tenia claro lo que iba hacer, aun así, tenia miedo, terror, incluso pánico: de solo pensar lo que la chica le haría si le dijera que esta enamorado de alguien mas... alguien mas como Rigby, su mapache, su enano, su mejor amigo... ¿Que haría?... (piensa el) ¿Que hago? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? (se dice así mismo) ¿Es lo que quiero? ¿Es lo que busco? ¿Es lo que en realidad debo hacer? (se pregunta)

—¡Margarita!... —saluda; alzando su mano.

—¡Hola Mordecai! —responde; corriendo hacia su novio.

—Quiero hablar contigo... —coloca sus manos de detrás de su espalda.

—¡Claro, solo... deja atiendo unas mesas! ¡Siéntate en la barra, enseguida voy! —responde con la cafetera en mano y dirigiéndose exactamente hacia el lado contrario de el. Mordecai se sentó mientras se quitaba la lagaña seca de los ojos y peinaba su cabello con la mano; tratando de bajarlo...

—¿Que voy hacer?... —piensa el chico; mientras sudaba frío por toda su frente y espalda. El paliducho solo pensaba en su amigo, ¿Que hará con el? o... ¡¿Que haría sin el?!.

—¿Mordecai?...

—¿Ahhh?... —levanta la cabeza.

—¿De que querías hablar conmigo?... —pregunta la chica recargándose del otro lado de la barra...

—¡Oh!... ¡Claro!... Ammm... es... sobre..., sobre... Sobre Rigby...

—¿Que tiene... Rigby? —pregunta la chica ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo raro, con un tono de voz arrastrado; un poco desinteresada sobre el tema...

—Solo quiero disculparme por el... por el choro que hizo ayer obvio... —riendo como estúpido...

—Oh..., si..., ya veo, ¿Oyes..., y porque tanto escándalo? ¿Por qué se puso así, pasa algo entre ustedes dos?...

—No nada... —responde agachando la cabeza.

—Te conozco Mordecai... —entrecerrando los ojos.

—No nada enserio...

—..., ..., ..., mmm..., ok... —dándose media vuelta.

—¡No..., espera! —se levanta y la toma del hombro.

—Mordecai lo que sea que tengas que decirme dilo rápido... necesito atender a los clientes... —apresura al chico a que le diga, debido a que sospecha algo raro del joven... ¿Que sospechara la chica?...

—Ahhh Margarita... lo que pasa es que...

—¿Que?...

—Hoy será el aniversario del parque, y pues quería invitarte...

—¿Enserio?... ¡Genial!...

—¿Tu crees?...

—¡Claro será divertido ahí estaré!...

—Pero pasa algo... —pensando en decirle sobre el rompimiento...

—¿Que pasa?...

—... —agachando la cabeza.

—¿Mordecai?...

—Ahhh es sobre..., sobre que es a las cinco y media de la tarde y pues sales a las nueve...

—¡Ahhh!... ¡Con que era eso!... —asintiendo con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, le pediré permiso a mi jefe... —ríe para después darle un beso en la mejilla y pasar su mano por la entre pierna de este mientras lo abrazaba; tocando su paquete—. ¡Ahí estaré guapetón!... —se aleja de este y se va atender a las mesas.

Mordecai salió de la cafetería, ahora en busca de Rigby... El chico no pudo cortar con su amiga–novia, novia, amiga con derecho o lo que sea de el... en fin, eso lo ponía muy triste..., gracias a su cobardía, su amigo nunca lo perdonara...

Después de un rato... y mientras tanto..., Rigby se despertó debido al sol que entraba por la ventana y tocaba con su calor el rostro del moreno... el chico bostezo..., miro el reloj (1:45PM)..., que flojera y que tarde era para el pequeño, el tiempo paso volando mientras dormía, y su cadera le dolía mientras estiraba las piernas y los brazos...

—Rigby... —entra Chad al cuarto; despeinado y desarreglado—. ¿Que quieres de desayunar...? obvio puedo pedir algo...

El chaparrito entro al cuarto sin tocar la puerta y se percato que su amigo estaba desnudo con solo una sabana cubriendo de su cintura para abajo, a excepción de sus piernas y pies... La sabana se encontraba levantada como tienda de acampar, obviamente el moreno amanece así todos los días...

—¡Chad! ¡Otra vez!... —le lanza una almohada a la espalda de su amigo.

—¡Lo siento!... —se tapa los ojos; volteándose de espaldas mientras rigby se sienta en la cama y se cubre con las sabanas su enorme erección.

—¡Ay...! ¡Esa manía de entrar sin tocar!...

—¡Ya dije que lo siento!... —responde haciendo muecas con la boca; aun de espaldas y cruzado de brazos.

—Naaa... olvídalo... que puedes ver ahora que no hayas visto y sentido...

—¡Como eres cochino!... —volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Haha... si lo soy... ¿Y que?... No tiene nada de malo..

—... ¡Ah! y hablando de hacer cosas malas...

—¿...?

—¿Acaso usaste mi auto?...

—¡Que! ¡¿Yo?!..., ¡Claro que no!

—Pues esta mañana encontré en el ¡Lodo en los pedales...! —dice colocando sus manos en sus caderas; tratando de ver una señal de culpabilidad en el mapache...

—Pfff... ¿Y eso que?...

—... Y la gasolina gastada...

—Eso no significa nada...

—¡Aghhh! ¡Ya di que tu fuiste y no te ira peor!...

—... —volteando a ver a la ventana.

—¡Rigby!

—¡Aaghhh! ¡De acuerdo!... —lo mira a los ojos—. Use tu auto...

—Lo vez que te costaba...

—¡Pfff!... —agacha la cabeza y hace una mueca; mirando los dedos de sus pies.

—Y se puede saber... ¿Para que lo usaste?...

—Para conducirlo...

—No te hagas el gracioso Rigby... —entrecerrando los ojos para después; caminar a la cama y sentarse junto a su amigo—. Los dos sabemos a donde fuiste... —en realidad el zarigüeya no sabia a donde, pero con esa frase obtendría la información del pequeño desnudo... sin ningún problema...

—..., ..., ¿Enserio lo sabes?... —mirando aun el piso...

—Si..., es mas que obvio... —el chico aun no sabia, pero tenia que fingir.

—No se si hice lo correcto...

—mmm... —hace una mueca y abraza a su amigo.

—No se que hacer con Mordecai..., un día lo odio por dejarme solo, y al otro me habla como si nada hubiera pasado... ¡Me siento un completo idiota!

—¡No digas eso!...

—¡Claro que lo soy!... —suspira, inhala y exhala—. Siento que no debí haberlo hecho... de nuevo con el...

Con esa frase que dijo, obviamente lo atrapo de donde el quería...: Rigby uso su auto para ir con Mordecai y tener otras fastidiosas relaciones sexuales... ¡Sexo!... ahora el pequeño lo sabia, y eso de alguna forma u otra al zarigüeya lo ponía celoso... ¡Me lleva! (piensa el pequeño Chad en lo mas recóndito de sus pensamientos). El chico esta enamorado de Thomas, pero eso no significa que Rigby deje de ser su amor platónico...

Al caer la tarde (5:46PM)..., Mordecai al igual que todos los trabajadores... se encontraban en el parque organizando el mentado evento... Margarita se encontraba en una banca comiendo un delicioso helado de vainilla; vestida con sus ya conocidos colores amarillos patito, tanto de playera como de ballerinas, con un pantalón de mezclilla súper apretado que hacían al arrendajo ponerse nervioso cada vez que veía el enorme trasero de la chica... La ceremonia empezara en quince minutos y todos estarán listos, preparados y emocionados para la jugada de fuegos artificiales..., Jeremy invito a Chad y por consiguiente Chad invito a Rigby y a Eileen... obviamente Rigby no quería, pero Chad probablemente lo obligo; jalándolo de la orejita..

Benson piensa erróneamente que Rigby aun trabaja en el parque, y al encontrárselo bobeando junto a Chad, este lo tomo del hombro y lo llevo a la fuerza hasta los aparatos de pirotecnia... El mapache siguió las instrucciones de Benson, y sin decirle mas al pequeño, este comenzó a lanzarlos al cielo descontroladamente...

—¡Rigby! —grita Benson furioso—. ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

—¡Lo siento!... ¡Fue un error!... —de momento, el mapache giro su cabeza para ver a sus amigos..., y si..., ahí estaban..., Thomas en las bocinas, Skips colocando sillas para la gente, Musculoso y Fantasmano en la cafetería del parque, Benson obviamente gritándole en el oído... Papaleta sirviendo bebidas, y Chad con Eileen sentados en la primera fila, mientras el moreno seguía lanzando estúpidamente los cohetes por todos lados..., pero sin querer... este provoco un lindo 'incendio en el cielo' que maravillo al publico emocionado... que lindo y suertudo mapache... Rigby se encontraba feliz en ese momento... pero toda su felicidad cayo... al ver a su amigo besarse con la pajarita; sentados en una banca... El mapache al ver eso (sorpresivamente), le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser..., este solo sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos... y sin controlar su cuerpo... este se mareo y cayo de espaldas sobre la tarima de grueso maderon; golpeándose fuertemente en su nuca...


	50. Síncope

**_50_ _Síncope_**

Miercoles, 6:00PM...

—¡Hey!..., ¡Oye!..., ¡Despierta!... —mueve Chad a su amigo tirado en la tarima—. ¡Rigby no me asustes!..., ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Abre los ojos, levántate!...

Flashback... (Chad y Rigby – 4:30PM, hace unas horas...)

—¡Hey!..., ¡Oye!..., ¡Despierta!... —mueve Chad a su amigo tirado en la cama—. ¡Abre los ojos, levántate!...

—... ¿Ammm?... —se quita Rigby la almohada de su cara

—Levántate... ¿No vas a ir al parque?

—¿Ah?... ¿Cual parque?...

—¿Como que cual parque...?, ¡Pues el parque!... hoy es el aniversario..., Eileen y yo no queremos ir solos, ¡Anda acompáñanos!...

—... —se tapa con las sabanas todo su cuerpo—. No quiero ir...

—¡Anda levántate!..., llevas dormido casi todo el día..., nada mas te levantaste para comer y te volviste acostar...

—... Y eso que...

—Rigby..., —hace una ligera pausa Chad; para sentarse con su amigo; descubriéndolo un poco de las delicadas sabanas, y después pasar su mano; acariciando el sedoso cabello del mapache—. Mira... ya se que es difícil... sea lo que sea, lo que te pase con Mordecai tienes que superarlo...

—... No... El ya esta con Margaret... —se tapa los ojos con las manos.

—Mmm... Pues ni modo..., así paso y ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!...

—... —cubriéndose de nuevo con las sabanas, pero Chad se las quito en un dos por tres...

—No te me pongas en ese plan...

—¿En cual? —se sienta Rigby en la cama.

—En el plan del chico con un amor que no le corresponde..., porque esa ya me la se...

—¿...?

—..., —Suspira Chad—. Rigby..., aun estoy enamorado de ti...

Rigby en ese momento se levanto de la cama y abrazo a su amigo..., sin mas que decir Chad correspondió el abrazo como nunca antes, de hecho, ¡Mas fuerte que nunca!... Al zarigüeya le comenzaron a salir un par de lagrimas que el sabia: que tenia que controlar... Rigby solo se quedo frío y con una expresión de angustia; mientras abrazaba a su amigo sin soltarlo..., Ambos chicos se sentían tristes e incomodos, de hecho, no se dirigían la palabra por timidez... Chad esperaba que Rigby iniciara un tema de conversación, pero Rigby esperaba también lo mismo... y como resultado ambos chicos se quedaron callados... El moreno de pantalones verdes, dejo cambiarse a su amigo de bóxers rojos...

—¿A donde vas?... —susurra el mapache; soltando al pequeño de golpe.

—Afuera... —también susurra; ocultando sus lagrimas..., después, se dio media vuelta; dandole la espalda a su amigo—. ¿Te espero?...

—Si... Claro... —comenzando a vestirse: primero por los pantalones.

Antes de salir, los tres pequeños se pusieron algo cómodo: unos pants, por si acaso hacia frío en la noche... La pequeña Eileen: se puso un suéter esponjoso color violeta ... Rigby: la sudadera naranja, otra vez... Y Chad: una gruesa pero corta chamarra de mezclilla... La sudadera naranja es de Margarita, pero el mapache esta tan frustrado que ni se acordó en ese momento... Si lo hiciera seguro se la quitaría de inmediato, la pisaría, y posiblemente la escupiría...

Mientras tanto..., Margaret llego presurosa al parque por medio de un taxi ya que su auto se descompuso, de hecho ya tenia fallas desde hace varios días... Mordecai quien estaba en la cama, y nunca fue a visitar a Rigby...; Miraba con tristeza el cartucho destrozado: teniendo la esperanza de poder hablar con el "sin resentimientos"..., con su oloroso pequeño..., su fastidioso amigo juguetón..., su hermano de vida y alma..., su adorable y tierno mapache...

Chad encendió el auto, (5:14PM) El evento comenzaba a las cinco en punto, pero por culpa de Rigby; quien se aferraba a la manija de la puerta; mientras sus amigos lo jaloneaban..., pues obvio ya iban demasiado tarde... Chad le dijo que aun lo amaba... le dijo que superara a Mordecai, que no importaba si lo veía en el parque, el mapache tiene que levantar la frente en alto y salir adelante, pero... Rigby no quería ir, obvio por lo que paso en la madrugada, eso lo dejo confundido, atontado y seco, por así decirlo...

Al llegar al parque, Rigby tenia la esperanza de ver a su amigo y que el le dijera:

—¡Rigby termine con Margarita..., ven y corre a mis brazos! ¡Te amo!...

Eso no suena nada mal, ¿Verdad?... Aunque parezca imposible o tal vez posible, eso le pintaba una sonrisa de esperanza al pequeño por todo su rostro, pero en fin... Rigby miraba el parque a través del vidrio mientras Chad trataba de encontrar un lugar ideal para estacionarse... El parque estaba lleno del publico emocionado..., por todo el lugar había largas mesas: repletas de pasteles, fruta, todo tipo de bebidas, galletas, pizza, hamburguesas, ensaladas y comida casera hecha por Papaleta, la cual nunca falta en cualquier festejo... Skips acomodaba las bocinas para sonar música, mientras Musculoso preparaba los castillos para la pirotecnia...

Al bajarse del auto, Rigby piso un charco de lodo; manchándose sus tenis. Al darse cuenta: el pequeño fue a sentarse a una banca para limpiarlos, sirve de que eso lo distraía de sus nervios, los cuales los carcomían; mientras giraba su cabeza desesperado tratando de encontrar a Mordecai... Bueno en realidad no quería encontrárselo, pero la curiosidad le exprimía sus entrañas cada vez mas..., la curiosidad de saber si su mejor amigo había terminado para siempre con aquella mesera..., Eileen en ese momento se acerco a Rigby para ofrecerle una naranjada... La pequeña noto la ansiedad de su amigo, pero aun así no le pregunto absolutamente nada; solo lo abrazo un poco para tratar de tranquilizarlo de aquello que lo acongojaba...

Mientras tanto..., Mordecai se rasuraba en el baño; mientras se veía por el espejo..., cada segundo que pasaba en el baño lo ponía de nervios...

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Ahí estas?! —pregunta la pajarita entrando al baño.

—¡Margarita! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! —pregunta; fingiendo una leve y burlesca risa, algo nervioso.

—Haha, ¡Au! ¡Mordecai!... ¡Luces guapísimo!...

—¡¿Si pero que haces aquí?! —se ríe de nuevo; ignorando los halagos y tratando de que se fuera del baño. Mordecai en ese momento portaba un pantalón de vestir; negro, y una camisa; blanca toda desarreglada, con la corbata hecha por ningún lado. La chica lo noto y aprovecho aquello para acercarse a su "novio"...

—¡Deja te ayudo!... —dice arrimándose presurosa y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar el cuello del chico.

—¡Descuida! hehe... —se ríe el chico, mientras la mesera lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa—. ...Yo puedo solo... —añade.

—¡No pasa nada!..., ¡Mira...! ¡Ya termine!... —hace el ultimo nudo mientras le muestra una dulce y tierna sonrisa que incomodaba al larguirucho; bajando sus talones al piso—. ¡También puedo traerte tus zapatos y calcetas! —sugiere la chica; al ver que el pálido pisaba descalzo...

En ese momento..., una fuerte explosión lleno el parque por completo de humo y luces... Rigby ya se encontraba arriba de la tarima; lanzando estúpidamente los fuegos artificiales... La chica salió presurosa a ver que fue lo que ocurrió, mientras..., Mordecai aprovecho el tiempo para terminar de arreglarse... Al terminar de ponerse los zapatos, Mordecai salió con la chica, ambos estaban dispuestos a sentarse en una banca, solo para ver el espectáculo y distraerse un rato... Bajando las escaleras el chico sintió una fuerte corriente de aire recorrer sus orejas y larga cabellera, pasando por su camisa y saliendo por sus pantalones... El larguirucho miro con grandes ojos de ilusión y color rosa al chaparro glotón... el estaba muy cerca de ahí...; el cual estaba siendo regañado por Benson porque el pequeño presionaba los botones al azar... El arrendajo se río al ver a su amigo batallar con esa cosa, el moreno apestoso se veía tan gracioso que no pudo evitarlo...

—¿Mordecai? —pregunta la chica al verlo distraído

—¿Ah?...

—¿Ya vamos a sentarnos?...

—Si..., esta bien... —responde; terminando de bajar las escaleras junto con la chica. Los dos "novios" se sentaron; mirando aquel fenomenal incendio en el cielo...

—Mordecai te noto distraído...

—Ammm... no... ¿Porque la pregunta?...

Sin querer..., la pelirroja noto que el peliazul observaba sin parpadear al pequeño moreno entusiasmado... y eso la puso celosa muy celosa... La chica tenia que hacer algo alocado en ese momento si quería asegurar su relación con el chico de ojos claros... Esta sin pensarlo; lo sujeto de la corbata con fuerza y lo acerco a su boca para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que el chico; solo se quedo impresionado, inmóvil, frío e incomodo...

Fin Flashback...

—¡Rigby! ¡Despierta! —se arrodilla Chad; sujetando al mapache de la espalda y nuca—. ¡Despierta!

El mapache abrió los ojos lentamente de su desmayo, mientras se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en su espalda, el pequeño solo sintió como le retumbo la cabeza después de caer de golpe al suelo de madera. Al principio... antes de desmayarse, este observo muchos puntos luminosos; comenzándose a marear, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía rígido y su visión borrosa..., El mapache al despertar tuvo la sensación de que paso mucho tiempo de lo que en realidad fue, y eso lo confundió solo por unos cuantos segundos...

En ese momento... uno de los castillos se tumbo por culpa de la maquina: provocando un ligero incendio... no muy grave, pero aun así la situación se salió de control debido al humo; provocando un estúpido caos en el publico... La gente brincaba las sillas de un lado para el otro evadiendo la nube negra: que la enorme tarima provocaba; mientras tumbaban la comida y todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino...

—Chad... —susurra el mapache tratando de sentarse con la ayuda de su amigo—. Va..., vamonos... de..., de aquí... —añade tartamudeando; en la oreja del zarigüeya.

Chad no sabia el porqué le paso eso a Rigby, solo asintió con la cabeza para sacarlo rápidamente de ahí... Rigby lloraba descontroladamente; tratando de caminar junto con su amigo, pero sus piernas no le respondían...

—¡Rigby! —se levanta Mordecai; separándose de la chica, obvio aprovechando la nube de humo para alejarse de ella... El chico ya no pudo terminarla, lo cual estaba dispuesto hacer antes de que ella lo besara... Al llegar a la tarima, el paliducho ya no encontró a su mapache, este ya se había largado de ahí...

Mientras tanto..., Thomas auxiliaba a la gente: a no correr y que mantuvieran la calma, pero era inútil... Al parecer quien provoco el caos, fueron dos pequeños traviesos que andaban colgándose del castillo y de la maquina, los mismos que gritaron ¡Fuego! ¡Se quema todo!, después de que ellos mismos lo provocaran... tontos...

Eileen alcanzo a sus dos pequeños amigos después de que se bajaran de la tarima... ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de platicar con Margaret; quien desesperadamente buscaba a Mordecai entre tanta gente...

Chad, Eileen y Rigby... entraron al auto... El mapache no se sentía bien, no físicamente sino mentalmente... El pequeño moreno apretaba su pecho con sus manos... apenas podía controlar su agitada respiración entre tantos llantos y sollozos... Que desesperación tanto para Chad como para Eileen, quienes no sabían que le ocurría o por que lloraba con esa desesperación... Chad encendió el auto dispuesto a llevarse a su amigo a un lugar tranquilo, pero en ese momento... Thomas se le atravesó justo en medio; extendiendo sus brazos y piernas haciendo la señal de alto para detenerlo... Este comenzó a pitar con la bocina pero Thomas se subió al cofre; acostándose...

—¡Thomas! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! —le grita Chad mientras bajaba rápidamente el vidrio.

—¡No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta!... —responde el chico de playera; negra.

Al parecer..., aquel día en el que se lo encontró en el centro comercial, ¿Te acuerdas?... después de dejarlo agotado en el cuarto de servicio, bueno... pues el chico barbudo jalo al pequeño del brazo antes de que este se fuera y le pregunto, bueno, ya sabes... la pregunta que muchos chicos hacen y esperan con ansias un si... Pero Chad nunca le contesto, solo lo dejo ahí tirado entre tanto trapeador

—¡Thomas bajate de ahí, pareces niño chiquito! —le grita; bajándose rápidamente del auto, presuroso a quitar al chico—. ¡Tenemos prisa! ¡Bajate y vete ahora!

—¡No! —coloca sus manos de detrás de la cabeza; cerrando sus ojos y relajándose en el cofre—. ¡Ya te dije que no, hasta que me des una respuesta!...

—¡Agh! ¡Te la daré después! ¡Pero quitate! —al ver que la cabra no se movía... el pequeño con una mano lo jalo de la oreja y con la otra de las greñas bajándolo de su auto...

—¡Auch! ¡Oye!

—¡Entra rápido al coche!

—¿Por qué?...

—¡Solo hazlo!... —le grita; empujando a Thomas del trasero y metiéndolo a la fuerza en la parte de atrás junto con Eileen...

Chad se subió rápidamente; cerrando con fuerza y acelerando para irse de ahí... Mordecai quien alcanzo a ver el auto donde su mapache iba; corrió con fuerza para detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde... el auto se dio vuelta en una curva y salió presuroso del parque...

—¿Chad que pasa? —pregunta Thomas; azorado y sacado de onda—. ¿A donde vamos? —vuelve a preguntar sin recibir respuesta.

El chico barbudo observo a Rigby; quien estaba llorando sin consuelo, casi escondido en la guantera del auto... Al verlo en ese estado, Thomas ya no pregunto nada, solo se sentó, se recargo, y se quedo callado... sin mas que decir...


	51. Reconocimiento

**_51_ _Reconocimiento...__  
><em>**

Miércoles, 9:30PM...

—Rigby... ¿Quieres mas limón?... —le pregunta Chad al morenito.

—... Si... —responde mientras saca la lengua por acidez...

¿Donde estarán?, seguro se preguntan... Después de que los chicos abandonaran el parque, Chad buscaba un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato, primero opto por dar unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad; pensando: ¿Que lugar seria bueno para su pequeño amigo...? Después de quebrarse la cabeza, y pasar varias horas a vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad sin decidirse..., este al ultimo se le ocurrió una pequeña idea... Chad estaciono el auto cerca de una pequeña licorería ya a las afueras de la ciudad... Al llegar..., Thomas; quien se estaba quedando dormido; acompaño al pequeño de pantalones verdes a comprar unas cuantas botellas y cervezas... La idea de Chad seria poner locamente ebrio a Rigby, no por maldito (si eso piensan...) sino que el zarigüeya cree que ahogando de alcohol a su amigo; este saque todo lo que tiene adentro... Obviamente si se llegara a poner mal, Chad lo cuidaría de ese mal estado, lo único que quiere es que se desahogue su pequeño moreno y si tiene suerte tal vez el mapache corra a los brazos de el y su corazón sea por fin suyo... ¿Por que no?...

—¡Thomas...! ¡Despierta! acompáñame... —dice Chad mientras estacionaba el auto—. Tu no Rigby, tu quédate con Eileen... —añade; volteando a ver a sus amigos.

Al bajarse del auto... Chad se metió con Thomas a la tienda, mientras los otros dos pequeños se quedaban en el auto... En el momento que vio que entraron, el moreno se brinco al asiento trasero y se recargo en el hombro de su amiga...

—Ven... —susurra la chica; recargando al mapache en su hombro.

—Aveces pienso... —exhala—. Pienso que no debería seguir luchando por el... —completa la frase; quitándose una lagaña que le molestaba en el ojo.

—No lo se Rigby... Mordecai es tan...

—Lose..., es raro..., por eso lo quiero tanto... —susurra; pegando su frente al vientre de Eileen solo para ocultar sus ojos rojos e irritados...

La chica en ese momento giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, la noche estaba oscura muy oscura y no había estrellas pero si mucho aire frío... Por un momento la pequeña se quedo pensando en decirle toda la verdad a su amigo, de lo que su corazón siente por el, obvio eso... pero no tenia caso... solo lo alteraría mas...

Mientras tanto..., Chad buscaba una botella en un estante, este se agacho para buscar mas a fondo pero algo lo distrajo de su tarea... Thomas se agacho al igual que Chad; mirando al moreno fijamente sin decir nada... Chad comenzó a desesperarse por la mirada penetrante de su amigo, los ojos de la cabra encajaban la espalda del zarigüeya como navajas y Chad solo balbuceaba el nombre de la botella que buscaba en especial...

—¡Thomas! ¡Ya! —por un momento la mirada extraña de su amigo barbudo le provoco una pequeña risa al enano de ojos saltones y este solo tartamudeaba las palabras.

—¿Te estas riendo conmigo o te estas riendo de mi? —le contesta Thomas con una sonrisa en la boca mas parecida a una mueca hecha por confusión.

—Nin... guna... de las dos... —le contesta aun riéndose; pero ya tímido y pintado de ese color tomate... Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y apenas podía escupir unas cuantas palabras...

—¿Que?... —pregunta al no entender.

—¡Que no me estoy riendo de ti!... —le responde; rascando su frente.

—¿Entonces?... —pregunta; cruzándose de brazos.

—..., Mejor ayudame a buscar esa botella... —le responde; levantándose del piso y caminando hacia otro pasillo, pero aun así Thomas lo seguía con pisada de gato, muy lentamente...

En el auto..., Rigby pintaba unos monitos graciosos en la ventana con la ayuda del vapor de su boca... Eileen solo se reía dentro del cuello de su suéter, ver jugar a su amigo como niño chiquito y hacer ruidos de motor junto con trompetillas...; todas esas cosas le daban mucha risa, y la ponían muy feliz...

—¿Rigby que haces? —pregunta riéndose la chica; mientras se quitaba los tenis para descansar sus pies...

—Nada... —responde tapando los monitos con las manos rápidamente—. Encenderé la radio... —añade para después borrar sus dibujitos con una risa burlesca... El mapache se acerco al estéreo del auto sin pasarse al asiento delantero... Al encenderlo no se escucho nada de música... solo estática; obvio la apago inmediatamente después de recorrer todas las estaciones, para después sentarse de nuevo; exhalando de decepción y cansancio mientras sus párpados le pesaban como ladrillos... Apenas podía abrir sus ojos y sus ojeras comenzaban a notarse mas de lo que ya eran...

Mientras tanto en la tienda..., Chad ya cargaba varias cosas de las cuales Thomas se quedo impresionado, aquello que cargaba ya era mucho alcohol, pero aun así el moreno seguía buscando...

—Chad... —lo toma del hombro; girándolo y después mirando sus ojos.

—Mande... —responde algo cansado y fastidiado...

—¿Y mi respuesta?...

—... Mmm... Ahorita no es el momento...

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta mientras el pequeño solo se rascaba la nariz—. Es decir... solo es un si o un no...

—... Ya lo se..., Solo déjame pensarlo mas tiempo...

—... Esta..., esta bien... —asiente con la cabeza mientras Chad se giraba para ir a la caja, pero Thomas lo volvió a girar de nuevo—. Solo recuerda que te amo... —suelta las palabras rápidamente mientras Chad pintaba en su rostro una delicada pero muy tierna sonrisa...

—Ayudame a cargar esta bolsa —dice Chad pasándole la mas pesada, solo para romper aquel incomodo pero tierno silencio que ambos abordaban... Thomas esta muy enamorado del pequeño pero Chad en si no sabe lo que su corazón siente por el... tal vez sea amor... tal vez solo cariño... Sea lo que sea necesitara organizar su mente para darle una respuesta...

Al pasar el rato..., Chad llego con Thomas... ambos cargados de varias bolsas... Estos repartieron tres cervezas para cada uno, Chad le ofreció un limón a Rigby y el mapache inmediatamente se lo puso en la boca; mostrando graciosas muecas con la cascara; solo para hacer reír a sus amigos... Después de estar echando relajo y de pasar el rato... Thomas tomo el volante para conducir directo al departamento... Chad quien ya no pudo manejar el auto; se recargo en el asiento del copiloto mientras los otros dos pequeños se acostaron en el asiento trasero... El pequeño zarigüeya cantaba canciones mientras que el resto le hacían graciosos coros, de verdad la estaban pasando excelente... sin nada de preocupaciones...

Ahora con Mordecai..., ¿Que paso con el?... Bueno el chico dejo plantado a Margarita en aquella banca... ¿Pero donde se encuentra ahora?... Después de perseguir el auto, el joven salió del parque para tomar un taxi pero no tuvo suerte, todos estaban ocupados o fuera de servicio, el larguirucho no podía regresarse o se encontraría a la pelirroja y tendría que darle explicaciones del porqué corrió de detrás del coche, y obvio no quería ser molestado ni por ella ni por nadie del parque así que solo se quedo sentado en la banqueta hasta que terminara el evento o lo que quedaba del festejo... Al caer la noche este se aseguro de esconderse de detrás de varios arbustos, digamos que un lugar secreto y especial donde el y Rigby se la pasaban anteriormente todo el día ocultos de Benson; mientras tomaban cervezas y sodas para no trabar, flojos como siempre...

Mientras que la noche se hacia mas oscura, y el cielo se tornaba anaranjado gracias por las luces de la ciudad..., Mordecai caminaba a paso lento directo a la casa; asegurándose de que nadie lo viera... Entro despacio arrastrando los pies y abrazándose así mismo mientras temblaba de frío... no se abrazaba solo para mantener el calor, si no porque se sentía solo y el paliducho alto necesitaba un fuerte abrazo, pero no de cualquier persona... si no de su mejor amigo, su mas grande amigo... su tierno Rig–bebito...

—... Donde quiera que estés... —se sienta en el sofá—. Quiero que regreses... ¡Ya! —grita esto ultimo con voz rasgada como si le clavaran un puñal en alguna parte de su estomago... Primero recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, el trataba de controlar su jaqueca y dolor de espalda, después recostó sus pies en la mesita de centro mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría el lado derecho de su nariz... La gota estaba fría y sus axilas sudaban a chorros... El chico tenia calor, este solo tomo una revista de junto a el para abanicarse todo el sudoroso cuello y orejas... Tomo el control del televisor el cual estaba de debajo del trasero del chico, lo encendió y después sintonizo el canal de noticias...: un pequeño joven de estatura mediana (piel morena) fue arrollado hace unas horas cerca de una gasolinera en la zona centro. (se ve el video de las cámaras de seguridad, junto a un semáforo...) Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al peliazul fue Rigby y obvio no era el, pero aun así le era muy parecido a su amigo... Esas imágenes solo le recordaban al mapache una y otra vez, es decir... Cuando un pensamiento de alguien o de algo te da vueltas en la cabeza, obviamente lo ves en todos lados y Mordecai se acordaba desesperadamente de su amigo; al ver al moreno de la tele todo ensangrentado de sus brazos y una de sus piernas... ¿Recuerdas que una ves Mordecai vio a Rigby con una herida en el muslo de cuando estaban en la escuela?... Hasta se desmayo el arrendajo si no me equivoco, pero en fin... El paliducho apago el televisor y se recostó en el sofá mientras veía el techo; pensando en su amigo una y otra vez preguntándose: ¿Que es lo que debería hacer?...

Thomas, Chad, Eileen y Rigby...; llegaron al estacionamiento mientras seguían cantando... Los chicos se bajaron del auto y se subieron al departamento como podían (por ebrios)... Al subir los quince pisos, estos llegaron muy cansados al departamento, el elevador esta descompuesto y por obvias razones la única forma de llegar es caminando, ni modo que los cargara el guardia de seguridad... ¿...?... En fin..., Chad entro primero; dejando las botellas en la cocina, seguido de Rigby; quien se dejo caer en el sofá de costalazo, después Eileen; quien corrió al baño, y ya pronto explotaría su vejiga... Y al final Thomas; quien era el mas sobrio de los cuatro... Chad estaba preparando botana cerca de la alacena, primero encendió la música a todo volumen y después hecho en platos desechables: varias papas, doritos, sabritones y otras botanas; con harta salsa picante muy picante... Cuando estaba abriendo una botella de agua mineralizada, este sintió como un par de brazos alargados recorrían lentamente su cintura; encerrándolo al igual que a un candado... El pecho de alguien se acercaba cada vez mas a su espalda, el pequeño cerro lentamente los ojos; ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras sentía al máximo la respiración caliente del chico; que dejaba y recorría el pequeño cuello del enano castaño... Thomas abrazaba a Chad mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído... El moreno solo se reía en voz baja junto con el...

—Ya... hehe... —le susurra Chad mientras se cruzaba de piernas para no orinarse.

—No puedo evitarlo... Te amo tanto... —le responde el barbudo; mientras giraba al pequeño: pecho con pecho para inmediatamente...; besarlo...

Rigby abrió sus ojos en el sofá y noto que sus amigos se estaban besando y abrazando en la cocina..., por un momento se acordó del beso que tuvo con Mordecai en la cama hoy en la madrugada; dandole aquello un pequeño grano de nostalgia hacia su ser amado y mejor amigo... El deseaba estar acostado en su brincolin mientras Mordecai leía como siempre un pequeño libro con la luz encendida...

Flashback (En alguna noche de sábado...)

Una vez Mordecai, hace mucho tiempo... El chico estaba leyendo a media noche y Rigby tenia mucho sueño, el pequeño se tapaba con una almohada pero era inútil, la luz lo encandilaba y eso le provocaba insomnio... Mordecai hojeaba una y otra vez su libro sin parar mientras susurraba lo que leía, y Rigby solo murmuraba miles de palabrotas que tenia dispuestas a decirle a su amigo... El moreno se sentó de golpe y le lanzo una almohada directo a la cabeza del paliducho, Mordecai se molesto tanto que le lanzo el mismísimo libro al pequeño; golpeando el costado de uno de sus brazos... Rigby se quedo con el libro ocultándolo de debajo de el para no dárselo y que apagara la luz, pero Mordecai se levanto presuroso para quitárselo, Rigby se recostó boca abajo con el libro en sus brazos; sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Mordecai se le subía por atrás; tratando de quitárselo, pero era inútil, el mapache lo sostenía cada vez con mas fuerza mientras el alto metía las manos por todos lados de debajo del menor; tratando de encontrar su libro... Al no poder quitárselo, el mayor giro al menor boca arriba mientras Rigby seguía aferrado al empastado del cuadernillo... En ese instante Rigby pataleaba y el paliducho aprovecho el momento para bajarle los bóxers rápidamente... Mientras el moreno intentaba subirlos de nuevo, obvio soltó el libro y Mordecai se lo quito para después volver a su cama... Aquello que le hizo Mordecai a Rigby, solo lo hizo para quitarle la novela de su poder, pero Rigby lo vio como algo mas que un pequeño truco tramposo o juego por así decirlo... Mordecai seguía leyendo bajo la luz de la lampara, pero Rigby sin decir absolutamente algo...; se levanto, tomo su almohada, y se fue acostar junto con su amigo... El pequeño se metió dentro de las sabanas aun sin soltar algún tipo de palabra o quejido... Mordecai solo giro la cabeza para observar a su pequeño compañero; también sin decir absolutamente algo... solo lo miraba detenidamente mientras el enano apestoso se quedaba dormido... El moreno despeinado se giro "inconscientemente"; recargándose en el pecho del delgado, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente... Mordecai solo cerro su libro y lo guardo dentro de uno de los cajones de su buró...; acomodo a su amigo... a su almohada... y a sus sabanas... para después..., recostar su cabeza... y apagar su luz...

Fin Flashback...


	52. Cielo azul

**_52_ _Cielo azul..._**

Jueves..., 3:15AM...

Las calles se encontraban deshabitadas, solas muy solas, y la noche se hacia cada vez mas fría..., Jeremy, quien se encontraba afuera del departamento... bueno... del edificio... buscaba afuera de este alguna otra entrada para colarse ya que la puerta principal se encontraba encadenada y no había ningún guardia de seguridad en ella... Después de buscar un rato, el chico logro subirse a un contenedor en la parte de atrás del edificio; donde sin problemas logro alcanzar las escaleras que colgaban, supuestamente las de "emergencia" ya que estaban todas podridas y oxidadas... Al subirse, todas las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y este tuvo que escalar hasta a la azotea... El chico de cabello blanco llego cansado, pero afortunadamente la puerta que daba acceso al edifico, pues estaba abierta... Al entrar bajo las escaleras hasta el piso (15), donde busco y busco el numero del apartamento de Chad, mientras seguía sigilosamente la música...

—Chad... —susurra tocando la puerta varias veces—. ¡Rigby!... ¡Abranme...! —dice alzando un poco la voz—. Quien sea... —añade ya en voz baja; sentándose afuera de la puerta. En ese momento, Rigby abre la puerta y levanta a Jeremy del suelo... el chico de anteojos se estaba quedando dormido, pero el mapache lo despertó; haciéndolo pasar... Ya adentro..., Chad besaba a Thomas en el sofá de la sala y Eileen bailaba locamente con la música del estéreo... Al parecer, antes de que llegara Jeremy... Rigby había sacado a bailar a la chica, y por eso no escuchaban los toquidos del avestruz...

—Pasa Jeremy siéntate —le dice Rigby señalando otro sofá—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?...

—Ammm... agua... por favor... —responde distraído, al ver a sus amigos besarse mientras chasqueaba la lengua en su paladar... Eileen danzaba en la sala mientras sudaba a chorros... La chica movía locamente su cuerpo de un lado para el otro; con los ojos cerrados y sin detenerse... al parecer... bailar es la única forma de olvidar cualquier problema que la acongoja, y sus niveles de estrés bajaran mientras mas rápido se mueva... Al llegar Rigby con el vaso de agua, el moreno noto que el zarigüeya no le ponía atención al chico de pantalones aguados y eso lo molesto...

—Oye Jeremy...

—Mande...

—Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que contarte... —lo toma del hombro y lo dirige a su habitación... Ya en ella... Rigby se acuesta en la cama y se tapa con una almohada mientras Jeremy cerraba la puerta, para después; sentarse en la cama y beber tranquilamente su agua...

—¿Pasa algo Rigby?...

—Afff... Fddd...

—¿Que?... —le quita la almohada de la cara—. Rigby si te la pones en la boca no te oiré nada...

—Lo se...

—Entonces..., ¿Que era lo que me querías decir?...

—... Nada... es solo que...

—¿...? —se queda extrañado mientras; colocaba su vaso de agua en la alfombra, cerca de una pata de la cama.

—Bueno..., Jeremy, eres alguien que tiene mas juicio y razón, mas que todos nuestros amigos, y bueno... solo quiero un concejo...

—... Ammm..., si claro... dime...

—Bueno es...

—Espera... —detiene las palabras de su amigo; tomándolo del hombro, abriendo la ventana para después, darle indicaciones de que seria mejor salir y subir... Los chicos salieron de la habitación y subieron por las escaleras hasta la azotea... Al llegar arriba, obviamente el aire era mas fuerte y Rigby por poco mas y se caía de las escaleras... pero Jeremy lo tomo de la mano y lo alcanzo a sostener hasta subir al pequeño por completo, salvándolo de una fea caída...

—¡Aaaggghhh!

—¡Tranquilo..., tranquilo...! ¿Estas bien?...

—Sss... Si... —le responde tartamudeando por el susto; abrazándolo fuertemente, un poco mas y tumbaba al larguirucho al suelo.

—... (?)...

—... Ah..., perdón Jeremy... —lo suelta rápidamente, ya sonrojado por la situación.

—Ah... descuida...

—Me deje llevar por el susto... lo siento...

—Ammm si..., no te preocupes... —le responde; limpiando sus lentes mientras el pequeño se sentaba junto a una planta... Cuando Jeremy subió a buscar a Chad, este no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa vista de la ciudad, hasta ahora...

—Mmm... —suspira el pequeño; arrancando una hojita de una pequeña planta.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo... —dice observando las hermosas luces de la ciudad junto con el colorido 'cielo azul', manchado de tonalidades oscuras y una que otra estrella que complementaba por ahí...

—¿Que?..., ¡Ah...! la ciudad..., si es hermosa verdad... —levantándose del suelo para mirar junto con el. El cabello blanco del chico volaba por el aire alocadamente, y Rigby solo se acordaba de Chad en ese momento... ya que la primera vez, al zarigüeya le volaba exactamente igual...

—¿Pasa algo Rigby?... —pregunta mientras el pequeño se le quedaba mirando a los ojos, para después; girar su cabeza directo a la ciudad.

—No... nada... —responde sonrojado—. Oye... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

—Si... —asiente con la cabeza.

—Y... ¿No te enojas?...

—Ammm... ¿Que pregunta es?...

—Bueno... ammm... —agacha la cabeza—. Ah..., ¿Eres gay?

—Hahahahaha... ¡Uy!... No... —sonríe mirando al pequeño—. ¿Y por qué la pregunta?

—No por nada (!) —responde rápidamente tratando de no pasar un momento incomodo con el.

—Ammm bueno... antes de que me digas algo... Quiero que sepas que hoy en la tarde, antes de que explotara el parque... —dice Jeremy mientras Rigby se quedo pensando—. Chad me contó todo... —completa sus palabras.

—¿Enserio...? ¿Y que es todo?... —lo mira asustado

—Todo, acerca de que tu y el no son novios y que solo lo hicieron para darle celos a Mordecai... Y por otras cosas o problemas te viniste a vivir aquí, ¿Verdad?...

—... Si... —responde en voz baja, apenado por la situación.

—¡Pero lo que no me contó es que se anda revolcando con este pendejo...! —refiriéndose a Thomas.

—¡Tranquilo tranquilo!... —dice Rigby tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Es que...! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! ¡Yo siempre le cuento todo...! ¡Y ahora me encuentro con eso en el sofá!

—... Bueno... supongo que ha de ser porque esta tomado... ¿No?...

—¡¿Tomado?! ¡No me gusta que tome! —añade el larguirucho mientras el pequeño se quedaba con una expresión de: ¡Ya la cague!.

—... Jeremy..., entiendo que lo quieras mucho y trates de cuidarlo... pero el ya no es un niño..., el sabrá lo que haga, digo... no se lo que pienses...

—... —se queda pensando por unos momentos mientras el aire azotaba los arboles cada vez mas fuerte—. Creo que tienes razón... Ya no es un niño, pero mis ojos todavía lo ven así... Es mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero tanto... todo el tiempo quiero estar protegiéndolo ¡Es como mi hermano!...

—Si lo se...

—Tu me entiendes ¿Verdad?... ¡Como tu y Mordecai! ¿Por cierto que me querías decir de el?

—... Ahhhhh... (?)

Después de tres largas horas de charlas..., lloriqueos..., confesiones de ambos..., bueno hasta de contarle absolutamente todo, ¡Todo! a Jeremy: De que Chad esta enamorado de Rigby, de que Rigby esta enamorado de Mordecai, de que Mordecai esta "enamorado de Margarita"... Todo, absolutamente todo eso, todo lo que paso junto con Chad..., con Mordecai..., los antros..., el restaurante..., sus peleas con el arrendajo..., lo del accidente de su pene..., de como reacciono Mordecai..., de como actuaba Chad ante el..., lo de la mansión..., ¡Hasta lo de Dylan!... ¡Todo... todo! El mapache necesitaba urgentemente contarle a alguien ¡Absolutamente todo lo que le estaba pasando!... Y se preguntaran... ¿Por qué lo hizo?... Lo hizo porque para recibir del chico un súper y ¡Gran consejo!, obviamente necesitaba soltar completamente la sopa, sonara ridículo, incluso incensario... pero lo hizo... Jeremy quedo hecho un mar de lagrimas, no se imaginaba lo que le estaba pasando a el y a su amigo, ni lo de Mordecai, ya que Jeremy esta enamorado de Margaret y al parecer la chica "le puso los cuernos"... Mas sin embargo lloro por el simple hecho de recibir toda la confianza de Rigby, Chad siempre le contaba todo pero de una manera discreta, no como lo hizo Rigby, y por ello, Jeremy se sentía orgulloso del moreno...

—... Rigby la verdad me he quedado admirado completamente de ti... —lo abraza lentamente haciendo que el mapache se quedara sonrojado, otra vez—. Creo, que no puedo darte un consejo por el momento... aun necesito asimilar muchas cosas, y pues, cuando lo tenga te lo diré... Creo que Mordecai aun no sabe bien lo que quiere... creo que no lo sabe Rigby... Necesita tiempo... ¡Necesitan tiempo! —añade esto ultimo mientras se levanta del suelo—. ¿Estas bien Rigby?...

—Si... —le responde también levantándose.

—Bien..., bueno... ¡Vamonos que me estoy congelando aquí!...

—Y supongo que Chad no ira a trabajar otra vez...

—Ese niño no tiene juicio... Hehe...

—Pero recuerda que ya no es un niño... —le sonríe el moreno

—Haha lose lose...

Ambos chicos estiraron sus piernas entumidas (6:40AM)..., bajaron las escaleras, esta vez cuidadosamente hasta el apartamento... Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que la puerta del cuarto aun estaba cerrada, ya que se suponía que Jeremy y Rigby estarían ahí platicando, pero no... Abrieron la puerta lentamente, primero salió el pequeño y después el alto... Eileen estaba dormida en la alfombra, al parecer el disco de música tecno que había puesto, se acababa de terminar hace un par de horas... Chad y Thomas se encontraban dormidos en el sofá, Thomas abrazaba muy fuerte al pequeño mientras el pequeño babeaba la playera de este...

—Voy al baño... —dice Rigby apretando las piernas—. Ahorita vengo...

—Será mejor que me vaya —responde larguirucho al ver su reloj.

—¡No..., quédate!

—No puedo —añade mientras veía a los chicos dormir.

—¡Espérame deja voy rápido al baño, no tardo!...

Mientras que Rigby estaba en el baño, Jeremy se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua... Después de cinco minutos, el moreno salió y después entro Jeremy... Rigby esperaba a que saliera del baño, pero de mientras, este tomo varias cobijas y almohadas que tenia en su ropero..., Primero coloco una pequeña almohada y cobija para la chica, después fue con sus otros amigos e hizo lo mismo... Al terminar, fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo para partir una manzana verde, el pequeño tenia hambre... Sin fijarse, se corto accidentalmente el dedo e inmediatamente lo metió en el agua del fregador, pero el tonto no se dio cuenta y el chorro estaba caliente; quemando su herida y provocándole un terrible dolor... En ese momento, Jeremy salió del baño; dándose cuenta del dedo del pequeño... El enano se metió el dedo a la boca para ensalivarlo, pero Jeremy le jalo de la muñeca retirando la mano de su boca...

—No Rigby..., ..., ..., toma —le da una bendita

—¿Siempre cargas benditas dentro de tu bolsillo?

—No siempre, esa la tenia de repuesto para mi brazo —enseñando una bendita que tenia en el codo.

—¿Y ahí que te paso?...

—Me raspe con la escoba barriendo las hojas...

—Oh... —responde riéndose—. Si serás Tontis, hehe...

Ya pasados unos minutos, Rigby convenció a Jeremy de quedarse a dormir... Ambos chicos se fueron al cuarto del mapache... El larguirucho se quito los pantalones, lo cual puso colorado, muy colorado y nervioso a Rigby... El mapache hizo lo mismo que su amigo, se quito los pantalones pero se dejo la playera y los bóxers... Después de solo cinco minutos, el chico de ojos rojos y el enano apestoso; se quedaron completamente sumergidos en un mar de sueños... Ya pasadas unas horas (11:00AM)..., Jeremy se despierta, se coloca sus pantalones, tenis, etc... y sin despertar a su amigo; este se levanta de la cama; sale del cuarto, y se encuentra a sus otros amigos dormidos... Salió de puntitas del departamento, y se encamino directo al parque... Algo que el no sabia, ni nadie, inclusive ni el mismo mapache, era que hoy, justo hoy, es el cumpleaños de Mordecai... Rigby simplemente tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, y con lo olvidadizo y distraído que es el... pues no es de extrañarse...


	53. Adiós adiós Mordecai

**_53_ _Adiós adiós Mordecai..._ (Final, parte 1 de 2...)**

Viernes..., 1:30AM...

... El cuerpo de Rigby esta tirado... Tiene una herida muy grave... Se esta desangrando...

En la parte de atrás de la casa, tirado en las escaleras, saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina: el moreno se encuentra agonizando... El pequeño abre sus ojos...; observa lentamente los rostros de sus amigos...; con sus uñas rasca la madera del piso, sus piernas se contraen y su espalda le duele mucho... el pequeño tiene mucho frío, pero su dolor corporal lentamente se va desvaneciendo... Mordecai se arrodilla junto a el; pidiendo sin parar desesperadas disculpas entre gritos, llantos y sollozos... lentamente, este; acuesta su cabeza en el estomago sangrante del pequeño... el resto de los presentes; solo se encuentran llorando, al parecer se quedaron congelados..., Jeremy quien es el mas consciente de todos; se le mira llamando por teléfono a una ambulancia...

Flashback (hace 12 horas...)

Rigby se levanta de la cama (1:30PM)..., el pequeño bosteza y estira los brazos, después con una patada lanza sus sabanas hasta el suelo y se levanta de un salto...

—¡Mordecai!... ¡No puede ser ahora que hago!... —piensa mientras se carcomía las uñas, de una por una... Al parecer el chico se acordó de golpe sobre el cumpleaños de Mordecai... Una revoltura de admiración e impresión combinadas con miedo y asombro se mezclaban en su estomago; provocando un torbellino en su pequeña pancita, que solo sirvió para darle vomito al pequeño... Rigby termino de rodillas junto al escusado mientras devolvía lo poco que había cenado, digamos que vomito vacío de estomago... El chico tomo mucho anoche y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le apretujaba el cerebro... Después de soltarle a la palanca del escusado, este salió en busca de sus amigos, pero en cuanto el pequeño giro la perilla del cuarto, Chad entro; golpeando accidentalmente la cabeza del mapache...

—¡Lo siento Rigby no te vi!... —levantando a su amigo del suelo.

—... Ah, descuida, yo tuve la culpa —responde mientras se sobaba la frente.

—¿Donde están Thomas y Eileen?

—¡En la cocina desayunando! —contesta; sonriendo—. Ven para que comas algo, yo traje el desayuno...

—Si esta bien solo me pongo los pantalones...

El moreno se termino de vestir y salió contento a la cocina... Eileen tenia puesta la cabeza sobre la mesa al igual que Thomas, los chicos estaban mareados y por culpa de ello el desayuno no les entraba, todo sea por la resaca...

—Toma Rigby —se sienta Chad en la mesa junto a la chica de anteojos; mientras le pasaba unos deliciosos tacos fritos al mapache sudoroso.

—¡Siii..., ya tenia hambre!... —contesta mientras se termina de sentar el moreno—. Me pasas el refresco...

—Ok... —responde Chad mientras desenvolvía su charola de tacos. Rigby se acomodaba en la silla pero algo le estorbaba en su trasero..., metió su mano rápidamente en el bolsillo encontrándose dentro el llavero de rana... El pequeño en cuanto lo toco cerro los ojos sin forzar los párpados... lo sintió... y sin sacarlo del bolsillo, lo soltó para continuar comiendo...

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mordecai... —inicia la conversación Thomas, mientras el zarigüeya lo veía con ojos de: cállate la boca.

—Si... —responde Rigby sin levantar la cabeza de su charola—. Ya lo sabia... —añade el mapache desanimado mientras Chad pateaba a Thomas por debajo de la mesa.

El pequeño Rigby termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa dandole las gracias a Chad, para después caminar a su cuarto todo desganado... como si estuviera muerto en vida..., Chad noto eso, así que se levanto para seguirlo mientras el otro par de chicos se quedaban dormidos encima de su plato...

—Rigby... —entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta—. ¿Te pasa algo?...

—Es solo que..., hoy es su cumpleaños y no puedo hacer nada al respecto... —se sienta en la cama.

—¿Nada como que?... —se sienta junto a el.

—Darle su regalo de cumpleaños...

—... Rigby pero...

—¡No puedo...! ¡Siempre he estado en todas sus fiestas de cumpleaños! ¡Siempre!... ¡Y esta vez no podré ir!...

—Y... ¿Por qué no vas simplemente?...

—... Ah... (?)

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar las cosas Rigby... Será mejor que vayas y aclares de una vez todo, y que ambos se digan todo lo que tengan que decirse ¡Todo!...

—No es tan fácil...

—¡Claro que si!... Rigby escucha... —le dice llamándole su atención y girándolo de su barbilla para verlo a los ojos—. Lo mejor en estos casos es hacer un cierre...

—Pe, pe, Pero...

—¡Pero nada!... ¡Es ahora o nunca!... te lo digo por experiencia y porque te quiero mucho —acariciando la mejilla de su amigo—. Así que esta noche iremos juntos a que hagas ese cierre, y digo iremos porque yo te acompañare... no te dejare solo...

Rigby sentía que le temblaban las rodillas de solo pensar que tenia que enfrentar a su amigo cara a cara... El moreno sabe que su amigo le dice las cosas por su propio bien, y eso de hacer un cierre no estaría nada mal, es decir... Si Mordecai no quiere tener una relación con Rigby, pues será mejor que se lo diga ¿No...?, en lugar de darle falsas esperanzas al pequeño... Porque eso de estar precisamente en un plan de tal vez si y tal vez no, pues eso cansa a cualquiera... y mucho... así que será mejor que le diga lo que siente ¡Pero ya!, en lugar de tantos rodeos...

—Tienes razón Chad... —le contesta después de pensarlo—. Si será mejor hacer ese cierre, ¡Y que el me diga de una vez por todas si me quiere a mi o a ella! —le responde abrazando a Chad rápidamente, mientras el pequeño se quedaba congelado ante el raro afecto cariñoso de este, ya que es muy extraño que Rigby los de por su propia cuenta.

Pasada la tarde (7:00PM)..., Rigby se mordía las uñas mientras Chad encendía el auto... Al parecer, Jeremy corrió la voz por los celulares de que habría una fiesta en la casa del parque... Rigby aun no habla con su amigo, ni mucho menos para felicitarlo..., en todo el día el pequeño caminaba de un lado para el otro por todo el apartamento; pensando, que es lo que le dirá a su querido amigo... Eileen y Thomas bajaron del edificio y se subieron al auto..., Rigby iba de copiloto, por lo tanto Chad observaba cada movimiento del mapache; observando como al pequeño le temblaban sus manos mientras sudaba frío y lloraba inconscientemente, digamos que una que otra lagrima se le salían al pequeño apestoso...

—Rigby, ¿Estas bien? —le pregunta mientras conducía por la ciudad, a unos cuantos minutos del parque.

—... —el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, la mirada del pequeño solo emitía cansancio o mucho sueño... si es cansancio, probablemente sea emocional, ya que el pequeño mapache a dormido mucho estos últimos días... Las personas que duermen mas de lo que acostumbran, dicen, que es por sentirse solas... y todo concuerda... duermen para no enfrentar la realidad que están viviendo, solo dormidos se olvidan de sus problemas, pero solo la mayoría de la veces... no siempre...

La noche se mostraba fría y los arboles se sacudían al ritmo del viento, el sonido de las hojas chocando unas contra otras: sonaban como una especie de susurros, como si el mismísimo parque hablara entre si, por si solo ¡Y Rigby lo notaba...! El pequeño despeinado se bajo del auto y piso un charlo de lodo, otra vez..., cuando por fin termino de limpiarse, el enano de pantalones verdes abrazo al otro enano de pants aguados y juntos caminaron hasta la casa abrazados, mientras los otros dos chicos platicaban acerca de las luces de colores que salían de la casa, junto con la sonora y fuerte música electrónica...

Al entrar, Benson recibió a los chicos con vasos variados de cerveza... Rigby tomo el suyo, y sin esperarse ni darse cuenta: Mordecai ya estaba junto a el..., en ese momento Rigby le dio un trago a su vaso y en cuanto se percato de la presencia de su amigo este lo escupió al suelo sorpresivamente...

—¡Rigby!... —lo abraza emocionado, de hecho el alto tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder tomarlo en sus brazos—. ¡Que bueno que estés aquí!... —añade felizmente, pero aquel animo tan rosa que mostraba el larguirucho, se volvió color negro al percatarse que su pequeño Rigs no lo recibió como el lo esperaba...

—Mordecai... tenemos que hablar... —dice firmemente; tomando a fondo su vaso y dejándolo vacío, para después; sostener la mano de Mordecai y subir junto con el: pasando por el largo pasillo hasta el cuarto...

Mientras tanto..., Chad apenas podía ver la sala por culpa de las variadas luces que cegaban su vista... Musculoso, Papaleta, Fantasmano, Jeremy y Skips fueron los organizadores de la fiesta, por lo tanto todos estaban ahí, y unos cuantos invitados mas totalmente desconocidos a excepción de Margarita, quien aun no ha llegado... La música dejaba sordo al pobre zarigüeya, mientras este; buscaba una silla para sentarse... pero sorpresivamente una mano lo tomo; tapándole la boca y encaminándolo al sótano...

—M... M... —trataba de hablar el pequeño mientras el otro chico lo soltaba para cerrar la puerta; evitando a cualquier intruso que los pudiera escuchar.

—¡¿Thomas, que haces?! —pregunta extrañado, mientras el chico alto se sentaba junto a el en las escaleras de madera.

—Solo quiero saber tu respuesta...

—Ya te dije que te la daré después... —responde; levantándose.

—¡No espera...! —lo toma de la mano; regresándolo directo a su pecho para después besarlo apasionadamente... pero Chad se soltó rápidamente evitándolo y saliendo por la puerta directo a la sala, mientras decía una y otra vez las palabras: necesito tiempo para pensarlo... En el momento que Chad salió junto con Thomas, ambos chicos notaron dos voces alzadas fuera de lo normal..., Rigby venia bajando las escaleras y detrás de el Mordecai gritándole a la espalda del pequeño, al parecer ambos jóvenes tuvieron un desacuerdo y como la mayoría de las veces Rigby, pues, estaba dispuesto a salir huyendo... En ese instante detuvieron la música y las luces normales se encendieron... El alto le gritaba al pequeño y el pequeño le contestaba aun mas fuerte, mientras este se percataba de la chica pelirroja; la cual venia entrando por la puerta; escuchando toda la pelea de los chicos...

—¡Mordecai quiero que cortes ahora mismo con ella! —la señala el pequeño sin mirarla mientras la chica apretaba su bolso desconcertada por la extraña situación... El enano solo veía con ojos de furia al otro chico, mientras su corazón latía con gran fuerza y desesperación... Toda la gente miraba asombrada ante las extrañas palabras que el pequeño acababa de decir... Mordecai cerro sus puños... alzo sus hombros... y sin hacer otro tipo de expresión corporal...; camino hacia la chica, y la beso por unos instantes...

—¡No lo haré! ¡Me quedo con ella! —le grita mientras la terminaba de besar.

Obviamente... aquello solo lo hizo para llevarle la contra a Rigby y ganar la pelea, aparte de que el larguirucho no quería: que los demás se enteraran que es bisexual o gay, lo que sea que a este chico le guste... Rigby había lanzado aquellas palabras ante todo publico y al parecer el paliducho lo acababa de humillar ante todos y cada uno de sus amigos, sin contar al resto de las personas presentes...

—¡Bien...! —le responde apunto de estallar en llanto—. ¡Quédate con ella! ¡Ya no te quiero! —después de decir estas ultimas palabras, el pequeño corrió directo a la cocina, mientras todos le seguían... Mordecai tomo de la mano a Margarita y ambos corrieron detrás de Rigby, la chica desconcertada iba mas a fuerzas que de ganas... Chad y Thomas se fueron detrás de ellos para detener la pelea... Benson junto con Eileen y el resto de los trabajadores; siguieron a los otros dos chicos, mientras los invitados se quedaban en la sala también desconcertados... aquellos solo murmuraban entre si...

—¡Era esto lo que querías verdad! ¡Esta estúpida pelea! —le grita Mordecai; soltando a la mesera de la mano, mientras se acercaba directo al pequeño.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! —le responde en gritos pero con voz cortada por culpa del nudo que tenia en la garganta—. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Mordecai?! —le pregunta ya con voz mas alzada mientras el resto del grupo entraba a la cocina... Jeremy entro y abrazo a Chad por la espalda mientras Eileen se acercaba a Margarita... el resto solo se quedaba observando aquel caos...

—¡¿Que te he hecho?! —le grita—. ¡Yo no te hice nada!

—¡¿Nada?! —grita mas fuerte que Mordecai—. ¡Dile a tu chica que te acostabas conmigo y que aun así salías con ella! ¡Dile que me amas a mi y no a ella!

—¡Rigby! —grita para tratar de callarlo.

—¡Solo díselo! —le responde mas fuerte, mientras recargaba su espalda en la barra de la cocina, cerca de la estufa; alzando los brazos.

Mordecai en ese momento giro su cabeza y observo a todos sus amigos los cuales tenían la boca abierta por la impresión, en especial la pelirroja, quien asustada; apretaba mas fuerte su bolsa... Al verlos en ese estado, el larguirucho se enfureció como nunca antes, sentía que rápidamente le hervía la sangre, aquello que dijo el pequeño nunca debió decirlo por nada del mundo y eso lo puso en un gravísimo estado de cólera, un estado en el que nunca debió haberse puesto, ya que por culpa de ello, su vida cambiaría drásticamente... para siempre... Mordecai se lanzo contra su amigo sin pensarlo pero este se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, ya que Rigby rápidamente tomo de detrás de su espalda: un gran cuchillo que el pequeño encontró espontáneamente... Rigby lloraba y lloraba mientras se mordía los labios... con sus manos sostenía aquel cuchillo, y con el, apuntaba a su amigo...

—Rigby... tranquilo... —le dice Mordecai echándose unos cuantos pasos para atrás; mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho.

—¡No! ¡Tu tranquilo! —le responde estirando los brazos mientras las manos le sudaban y le temblaban; portando aun aquella arma blanca... El enano se quito de la barra y comenzó a caminar de espaldas... Mordecai en ese momento comenzó a seguirle lentamente el paso, cada paso que daba Rigby hacia atrás, Mordecai lo daba hacia adelante...

—Rigby... suelta eso... —le ordena con voz calmada—. Mírame... estoy tranquilo... —le muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y llena de miedo...

—¡No!... —le responde mas fuerte... Las intenciones del pequeño eran caminar hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina: la cual daba hacia el parque, para después salir corriendo de ahí, pero... estúpidamente... cuando el enano caminaba de espaldas ya apunto de tocar la puerta con su espalda y hombros, este resbalo accidentalmente por razones desconocidas... tal ves las piernas ya no le respondieron por el miedo, tal vez había algo en el piso, una tapa de algún refresco o algo baboso causado por comida... nadie supo lo que le paso... solo se resbalo... El pequeño cayo afuera de la casa ya que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, y no lo detuvo... Rigby soltó un fuerte y agudo grito de dolor... se levanto... pero al caminar unos cuantos metros, este cayo de nuevo en las escaleras de espalda... empeorando la situación... Sus pies apuntaban hacia la casa y su cabeza hacia el parque; quedando en declive... el cuchillo que tenia en sus manos ahora se encontraba en su estomago... desangrándolo lenta y dolorosamente...

Fin Flashback...


	54. ¡Gracias Chad!

**_54_ _¡Gracias Chad!_ (Final, parte 2 de 2...) **

Viernes..., 01:40AM...

Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió, ni porque al caer aquella desgracia paso... El pequeño pataleaba a reacciones inconscientes por el dolor, su mente se encontraba en agonía, los párpados con gran esfuerzo los podía abrir... y sus manos, pues ni se diga... no las podía mover ni un poco... Jeremy marcaba por medio de su celular mientras Mordecai recargaba su cabeza en el estomago de este... El cuchillo por nada del mundo lo deben quitar, pero Mordecai no sabia nada de eso y antes de arrodillarse lo saco rápidamente; haciendo que el pequeño vomitara sangre, digamos que mas parecido a una escupida larga que salía por toda su boca y cayendo por toda su cara...

Mientras el chico alto le pedía disculpas, el enano observaba el cielo... Primero, miro la luna... y después a un par de estrellas, las cuales se encontraban juntas muy juntas casi por formar una sola... Aquello se veía tan hermoso para el pequeño, y gracias a ello, su agonía lentamente desaparecía..., ya no tenia dolor..., ya no tenia frío..., incluso, ya no tenia miedo... De momento si esperaba aquel instante para marcharse, de ver la luz en un túnel e irse para siempre... Pero..., por alguna extraña razón, el pequeño seguía con vida, y este ya podía abrir sus ojos... Primero observo a Mordecai; quien estaba pidiendo a gritos que volviera su mejor amigo, después miro a Jeremy; su voz se oía desesperada, las llamadas las hacia a gritos cortantes... y al final... observo a Eileen; quien a abrazaba a su mejor amiga... el resto solo miraban desesperados sin saber que hacer..., Thomas abrazaba al pequeño Chad como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero Chad en ese instante; noto que Rigby lo miraba y lo miraba de una forma muy extraña... Así que este se separo del chico barbón y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pequeño lleno de sangre...

El chico se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos... el pequeño Chad lloraba esperando a que Rigby le hablara pero nunca lo hizo... ¡Aquí es cuando la mirada de Chad y la mirada de Rigby se juntaron formando una conexión, una grande y extraña conexión...! ambos pequeños se miraban a los ojos fijamente, pero... en ese instante, Rigby pudo alzar su mano; tomando la de Chad... gastando sus ultimas energías para tocarlo; mientras una lagrima caminaba por su mejilla hasta recorrer su cuello y terminar en su espalda...

La vida da enormes sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que te deparara el futuro, tampoco sabes con quien formaras lazos de amistad, de cariño o de amor..., hay personas que solo llegan a tu vida para mejorarla: ya sea a largo o corto plazo; mostrándote tus errores, tus defectos y virtudes... Todos tenemos una misión en este mundo, solo hay que esperar a que la vida te forje tu camino por si sola... Nada esta escrito en piedra, la vida es como un río y hay que seguir su cause, ayudando a los que se crucen en tu camino sin esperar nada a cambio... vida solo hay una, no la desperdicies...

Y Rigby lo sabe..., Rigby aun no quiere irse... Aquel coraje por vivir: le daba fuerzas para seguir con vida; luchando contra aquella perturbadora herida... Por un momento... Rigby abrió sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Chad... Ambos chicos se veían sin separarse ni soltarse... pareciese que los ojos del pequeño temblaban al igual que los de su amigo... Tenían los ojos cristalizados y rojos, mientras cada uno desborda lagrimas en forma de ríos

Rigby sintió como una enorme fuerza lo arrastro desde su cabellera hasta sus pies, y por un momento, el pequeño Rigby miraba su cuerpo mientras este se desangraba... El zarigüeya se levanto; soltando rápidamente la mano del mapache...; primero se toco el rostro, después... comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho y estomago; completamente asombrado... Ya no tenia la herida, pero..., Si el estaba de pie, ¿Por qué se veía a si mismo desangrarse?... El zarigüeya; observaba detenidamente a los ojos del mapache, los chicos se veían de nuevo profundamente sin perder conexión visual, ambos desconcertados... dándose la ultima mirada...

Por ultimo, el cuerpo del mapache; lentamente giro su cabeza, hasta cerrar sus ojos y caer muerto... Mordecai una vez que vio morir a su amigo; este grito con todas sus fuerzas; sacudiendo el cuerpo ya fallecido de Rigby... En ese momento los chicos despertaron de su estado solido y separaron al arrendajo del cuerpo ya sin vida de su mejor amigo... El zarigüeya observaba a Mordecai, verlo como gritaba en llanto lo destruía por dentro; mientras Thomas y Jeremy lo abrazaban fuertemente...

Después de unos cuantos minutos..., la ambulancia por fin había llegado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos se mostraban inconsolables mientras los paramédicos subían el cuerpo por medio de una camilla... El chico de pantalones verdes; se separo de Thomas y camino directo al cuerpo del moreno... Al acercarse; rápidamente busco en los pantalones de este el llavero de ranita...

—¡Vamos tienes que estar por aquí...! —dice dentro de sus pensamientos...

El chico seguía confundido por lo que paso, pero aun así, solo pensaba en recuperar su llavero... Cuando por fin lo encontró..., el zarigüeya se separo del cuerpo del mapache; dejando que se lo llevaran...

—¡Rigby! ¡No te vayas! —gritaba Mordecai mientras corría detrás de la ambulancia, Benson le dio la orden a Skips y este corrió a alcanzarlo a paso rápido; tumbando al paliducho directo al suelo y dejando que la ambulancia se fuera...

Después de rato..., todos se encontraban afuera a excepción del zarigüeya; quien estaba adentro de la casa sentado en el sofá, mientras este tomaba lentamente un cafe que se había preparado... El resto de la noche, fue noche de mucho dolor para todos...

A la noche siguiente, en la funeraria..., todos sus amigos estaban vestidos de negro, Mordecai en todo el día no quiso acercarse a ver a Rigby; quien estaba en su ataúd... La razón de aquello, es que el arrendajo no quiere recordar a su mejor amigo en ese estado, ya que es mejor recordarlo en vida..., como cuando reían juntos contando chistes o jugando videojuegos, a como esta ahora..., sin color..., frío..., y totalmente tieso como una tabla..., una tabla sin emociones...

El chico de pantalones verdes no despegaba sus ojos al chico de cabello azul, y Jeremy noto eso... en todo el día...

—¿Chad estas bien?... —se sienta junto a el.

—...

—Chad... te estoy hablando...

—... ¿Ah...? Oh... —se mira su cuerpo y después a los ojos de Jeremy—. Si... estoy bien...

—Y..., ¿Por qué no dejas de ver a Mordecai?...

—... ¿Yo...?, bueno..., es solo que... —gira su cabeza para ver al arrendajo—. Mordecai no se merecía eso... —se limpia sus lagrimas con una servilleta—. El me amaba... —corrige rápidamente—. Lo amaba (!)

—Si..., en verdad lo hacia... —se levanta del sillón—. Pfff..., ya son las 10:00PM... —añade; mirando su reloj—. ¿Quieres un cafe?...

—No gracias..., ya tome muchos...

—Ok...

—... —tallándose los ojos.

—Yo voy a ir a la casa por algunos cobertores para los chicos..., al parecer no hay cobertores en esta funeraria y me estoy congelando...

—¿A cual casa iras?...

—A la del parque... ¿Por qué...? ¿Quieres ir al departamento?...

—No..., quiero ir a la casa, quiero ver como esta todo ahí...

—Bueno pues... acompáñame... ¿Y...? ¿Ya estas en condiciones de manejar?

—No aun no... Me duelen las piernas —mintió, ya que el no sabe manejar bien.

—Bueno, entonces yo manejo... Andale... vamos rápido para no tardarnos...

—Ya voy, ya voy... —se levanta de un sillón negro en el que estaba.

El zarigüeya y el avestruz; salieron de la funeraria directo al auto del enano... Jeremy encendió rápidamente el coche y ambos chicos se encaminaron al parque... En ese momento el moreno se quedaba mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad como siempre lo hace; observando cada auto que pasaba junto a ellos...

—¿Chad estas bien...? —gira Jeremy el volante en una esquina, ya casi por llegar al parque—. Chad te estoy hablando y no me haces caso.

—Oh... Perdón... —se gira y se acomoda para sentarse bien—. Estaba distraído, bueno solo un poco...

—¿Solo un poco?... yo diría siempre... —le responde mirándolo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa... El moreno apretaba los botones del celular a lo idiota, ya que no se sabia la clave de este...

Al entrar al parque..., Jeremy condujo hasta la casa; estacionándose rápidamente... Pero..., en el momento que apago el motor, este comenzó a llorar ya que no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo...

—¿Que te pasa?... —le pregunta el zarigüeya cuidadosamente en forma de susurro.

—Nada... —le responde con voz cortante, mientras limpiaba sus lentes—. Es solo que... no había tenido tiempo para llorar...

—... (?)

—Lo que pasa..., es que la noche anterior..., —se limpia su nariz con un pedazo de papel higiénico—. Mientras tu y Thomas se besaban... Rigby y yo nos subimos a la azotea a platicar toda la noche... y... pues..., le tome mucho cariño al pequeño... eso es todo...

—... —agacha el moreno su cabeza lentamente sin decir nada.

—Ya se porque te juntabas con el... era muy buen chico y no se merecía eso... ¡No se merecía morir! y... ¡Ahora se ha ido!...

—... —se limpia unas cuantas lagrimas, ver llorar a su amigo, pues, simplemente no lo podía soportar mas.

—Disculpa mi llanto..., como dije... le tome mucho cariño... Solo basto una noche de platica para acercarse a mi... a mi corazón...

En ese momento, el moreno soltó mas lagrimas ante las hermosas palabras de su nuevo amigo... Cuando por fin logro calmarse, un poco..., este se bajo del auto, seguido del enano... Ambos entraron a la casa; encendieron las luces y se dirigieron a la cocina... Jeremy se sirvió un vaso de agua, al parecer el chico tenia sed, mientras el pequeño tomaba un paquete de galletas glaseadas, sacadas de un escondite en la despensa... galletas las cuales siempre le robaba a Mordecai... Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente de ahí, el lugar les recordaba aquel trágico accidente del que nunca van a olvidar... El chico de ojos rojos subió junto con el enano de pantalones verdes en busca de los cobertores... Jeremy se metió al cuarto de Papaleta: donde todos los cobertores estaban guardados, mientras..., el moreno salió del cuarto de Papaleta y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Mordecai... El enano entro a oscuras y se hecho en su brincolin; observando los posters de todas las bandas que Mordecai adoraba e idolatraba de corazón... Después..., se tiro en la cama de Mordecai; sacando el llavero de ranita y observándolo detenidamente... El llavero se encontraba en condiciones ya gastadas, pero desde ahora tratara de cuidarlo bien, como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio...

El despeinado chico se guardo el llavero..., se levanto de la cama..., y salió por la ventana directo al techo con una actitud espontánea... De momento, ya arriba de la casa... el enano se acordó de todos los buenos momentos que paso con Chad... Empezando desde que se conocieron... ¿Se acuerdan?... Aquellas bromas que hacían..., lo de la policía: si la vez de los disparos..., hahaha..., ¡Fue muy gracioso!..., los chocolates envinados..., la vez que atropellaron a su amigo..., el día de la lluvia, si, cuando se conocieron Thomas y Chad..., lo del accidente de su pene y Chad curándolo con agujas..., lo del hospital y aquel loco que los amenazo..., lo de la feria..., lo de la mansión y la hermosa pista de baile..., los antros..., los helados que se compraban..., las platicas motivadoras..., las cervezas que se tomaban..., los bailes a los que iban..., los chistes que se contaban entre platicas y mas risas..., haha, las cenas a las que lo invitaba, si, ¡Como la vez del crucero! (lo cual fue en esta semana)... todo, ¡Todo! absolutamente todo aquello le resulto hermoso al pequeño Rigby...

El enano se sentó en el techo, lentamente, muy lentamente; observando la luces de la ciudad... de momento... se acostó y comenzó a observar el cielo, el cual no estaba tan oscuro, sino de un color azul rey, un poco sombreado, pero sin nubes al rededor... Curiosamente... las dos estrellas que vio en el cielo, aun seguían ahí; mostrando el moreno una pequeña sonrisa llena de felicidad y asombro por todo el rostro del pequeño...

—Chad... —susurra—. Donde quiera que estés..., espero que me estés escuchando..., yo..., yo solo..., Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo... Bueno..., en realidad no se que fue lo que paso..., ni porque paso..., solo quiero darte las gracias por esta nueva vida, y este nuevo comienzo... Chad donde quiera que estés, quiero que sepas que te quiero... ¡Te quiero mucho...! ¡Y te prometo!... —se levanta; sin dejar de mirar aquellas estrellas—. ¡Te prometo... que no desperdiciare esta nueva oportunidad!, solo espero que me cuides donde quiera que estés... —añade apunto de llorar, mientras se volvía a sentar—. Mordecai es un chico muy difícil... pero es mi mejor amigo..., tratare de hablar con el... ¡No se como, pero lo haré! —se ríe un poco para calmar sus nervios—. ¡Lo conquistare! ¡Lo prometo!... ¡Mordecai volverá a mis brazos! bueno... en realidad a tus brazos..., cuidare de tu cuerpo como lo hacías conmigo en vida...

—¡Chad ya vamonos tengo los cobertores! —le grita Jeremy desde abajo—. ¡Chad! ¡¿Que haces allá arriba?!

—¡Enseguida bajo! —se levanta del techo.

—¡Pero rápido y no olvides apagar la luz del corredor, la llave esta en la perilla para que cierres!... —dice esto al ultimo para después; subirse al auto y encenderlo.

—¡Si ya voy! ¡Solo un momento!... —le responde a Jeremy, para después seguir hablando hacia el cielo—. Bueno..., me tengo que ir..., ¡No me voy... me llevan! hehe... Después volveré, solo para seguir platicando contigo... —comienza a caminar para después; bajar cuidadosamente por la ventana, pero de momento... este se regreso un poco... solo para decir unas ultimas palabras; igual directo al cielo—. '¡Gracias Chad!' —después de decir eso con ojos ya cristalizados, el pequeño se termino de meter; cerrando la ventana, mientras apretaba fuertemente su pequeño llavero...

La noche por fin dejo de estar fría..., y los arboles dejaron de susurrarse entre si... como siempre lo hacían...

**Fin del volumen 1**

**Jealousy (El Marginado De Rigby)**


End file.
